I will never leave you again
by boothtempe
Summary: trata de la continuacion del capitulo 3x05...  dejad review porfa!
1. Chapter 1

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 1: **

Elena abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol calentando levemente su piel, todo lo sucedido el día anterior le parecía un sueño, más bien una pesadilla de la que solo quería salir, se levantó de la cama con leve dolor de cabeza, había bebido en exceso la noche anterior para intentar aliviar el dolor en el corazón que la dejaba apenas respirar.

Se miró al espejo y se observó atentamente, no podía creer cómo habían llegado a cambiar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Observó la marca de su brazo por el que la habían sacado sangre y después el cuello, en el que todavía tenía marcas de colmillos, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, las lágrimas pasaron por su mejilla, de repente no pudo evitar pensar en Damon, el que de alguna manera había sido su héroe aquella noche.

Recordó sus ojos azules y su mirada de inmensa preocupación: _"I promise you, i will NEVER leave you again", _le había prometido la nocheanterior, pero eso era verdad?, de verdad Damon sería capaz de protegerla pasara lo que pasara, incluso de su propio hermano?, verdad es que Damon y Stefan nunca fueron los mejores amigos del mundo, pero realmente sería capaz de anteponerla a ella antes que a su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre?, ella no permitiría que ese momento llegase a ocurrir, no era como Katherine y no permitiría que los Salvatore se enfrentasen por su seguridad.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e inconscientemente bajó la mano a su cuello, intentando tocar el collar que Stefan le regaló, pero se dio cuenta que ya no lo tenía, ese collar ya no le pertenecía, al igual que Stefan, entonces sonó el despertador, se sobresaltó saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Era la vuelta a clase y no quería llegar tarde.

Jeremy, tenemos que salir ya o llegaremos tarde.- dijo tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano pequeño.- Jeremy? - preguntó al no obtener respuesta. Entró en la habitación y la encontró vacía, el silencio inundó la habitación de repente. Su móvil sonó y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco del susto.

-Hola, Bonnie, oye, ¿has visto a Jeremy?

-No, ayer estuve con Matt en el instituto y luego me fui a casa, pero estuve llamándolo ayer y no me contestó, ¿por qué? ¿No está contigo?

-No, tengo un mal presentimiento, Bonnie

-Yo también, le volveré a llamar ahora, y ya te diré en el instituto, ¿vale?

-Vale, nos vemos ahí.- dijo bajando las escaleras. De repente el timbre sonó

-Ah, por Dios, Jeremy, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Me tenías…- se paró de golpe al ver que no era Jeremy, sino Stefan, que le miraba con una mirada de indiferencia, nada comparada a antaño.

-¿Nos vamos ya?.- preguntó con una sonrisa malvada dibujada

-Yo no voy a ningún sitio contigo

-Elena, tengo que protegerte hasta que Klaus regrese, asique sería mejor que te acostumbraras ya a mi presencia cerca de ti.- contestó con frialdad y haciendo un gesto para invitarla a salir de la casa

Elena le miró con una desconfianza que jamás había sentido por él, aunque también con incredulidad, pues no podía terminar de creer que aquel hombre que se hallaba junto a ella era el mismo Stefan del que se enamoró. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al instituto, Elena estaba nerviosa e insegura, jamás lo habría dicho pero sentía miedo de aquel vampiro, entonces se sintió pequeña e indefensa, y tomó una ferviente decisión.

-Sigue sin cogerme el móvil, algo tiene que haber pasado.- dijo Bonnie nada más ver a Elena en los pasillos del instituto

- Tenemos que encontrarle, Bonnie

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?.- preguntó Bonnie tras echar un vistazo a Stefan que estaba detrás de ella como a la espera para moverse

-Esa es otra historia, luego te la cuento, vamos que tenemos que entrar en clase, por cierto, has visto a Caroline y Tyler?

-No

Las clases se hicieron increíblemente largas para la muchacha, no podía dejar de pensar en dónde podría estar su hermano y si estaría bien, para más inri tenía que estar soportando la constante presencia de su nuevo "guardaespaldas". Nada más terminar las clases se dirigió a la mansión Salvatore

-¿Damon?.- preguntó recorriendo la casa en su busca

Llegó al salón y le encontró, junto con Jeremy y Katherine hablando, al notar su presencia de repente se todos se callaron

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó acercándose.- y tú, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?, Bonnie y yo llevamos toda la mañana preocupadas por ti

-Estoy bien.- contestó Jeremy intentando tranquilizarla

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Podemos saltarnos este momento tan pastosamente familiar e ir a lo importante?.- interrumpió Katherine con indiferencia

-Damon, qué está pasando.- preguntó Elena mirándole fijamente

-Hemos encontrado una manera de matar a Klaus

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Despertando a Michael.- interrumpió Katherine

-¿Quién es Michael?

-No tenemos tiempo para preguntas estúpidas, que te las explique tu…lo que sea que seáis.- dijo mirando a Damon.- nosotros tenemos que sacar más información. Tú.- dijo señalando a Jeremy.-vámonos!

-Tu no vas a ningún sitio con mi hermano.- replicó con determinación Elena poniéndose delante de Jeremy

-Oh, la gatita saca las uñas.- contestó con ironía inclinando levemente la cabeza a un lado

-Está bien, Elena, he estado todo este tiempo con ella, no va a hacerme daño, me necesita.- dijo Jeremy apartando a su hermana.

-Vale.- le dijo a Damon una vez que Katherine y su hermano se hubiesen ido.-ahora cuéntame qué está pasando.

-ey, ¿Matt, has visto por aquí a Jeremy?.- preguntó Bonnie al llegar a la barra del bar

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque llevo llamándole desde ayer y no sé nada de él y no ha dormido en su casa

-Pues, no sé nada, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarle?

-No, no te molestes, también está Elena buscándolo, pero si le ves avísame, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo la muchacha alejándose

-De acuerdo, mmm…¿Bonnie?

-¿Si?

-Ayer vi a Vicky

-Lo sé, estaba contigo

-No, digo que cuando tú te fuiste, la vi…otra vez

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bonnie extrañada.- ¿te dijo algo?

-No, bueno si, que no nos fiáramos de lo que Anna diga, o algo así. ¿Sabes qué puede querer decir?

-No tengo ni idea, pero tal vez alguien sí que lo entiende

-Así que hay que despertar al cazador de vampiros para que él acabe con Klaus.- repitió Elena mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- pero, ¿qué pasará después de que lo haga?

-¡Nos matará a todos!.- dijo haciendo una mueca de terror en la cara

-Hablo en serio.

-Enserio, hay una gran probabilidad que venga a por nosotros, pero, ¡eh!- dijo sentándose a su lado al notar la cara de preocupación de Elena.- no dejaré que te ponga ni una mano encima, no has de temer.-añadió acariciándola el pelo

-Damon, no es por mí por quien temo, sino por…- se interrumpió sola.-no puedo dejar que eso pase, tiene que haber otra manera

-Pero, no la hay, Elena.- contestó con dulzura

-Oh, que dulces…el vampiro malo y tenebroso se hace bueno para estar con su amada humana, ¿habéis pensado en hacer una película de vuestra historia? Tal vez sería hasta más famosa que Crepúsculo

-Lárgate Stefan.- dijo Damon sin elevar el tono

-Estaré comiendo por ahí.- dijo dándose la vuelta ya para irse.-¿Elena?.- añadió con un irónico gesto de reverencia, tras el que se marchó

-Damon, tenemos que hacer algo con él

-Sí, tengo que encontrar alguna manera para que vuelva a ser el de antes.- dijo Damon con la mirada perdida como si estuviera hablando solo

-Bueno, pero hasta entonces…he tomado una decisión, Damon

-¿Cuál? ¿Dejarás de ser tan descuidada con tu vida?

-Quiero aprender a defenderme y ¿quién mejor para entrenarme que tú?.-dijo mirándole fijamente.- estoy cansada de sentirme indefensa y depender siempre de que alguien acuda a mi rescate.- añadió tras no obtener respuesta, solo un ceño fruncido por parte de su interlocutor

-De acuerdo.- contestó poniéndose en pie. Empezaremos mañana, hoy tengo un asunto pendiente

-¿Qué asunto?

-Todos los hombres tienen sus secretillos, Elena.- contestó en un tono sarcástico mirándola de arriba a abajo, esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad y marchó escaleras arriba.

-Siempre tienes que estar atenta, concéntrate e intenta averiguar por dónde te atacaré la próxima vez.-dijo Damon mientras giraba alrededor de una sudorosa Elena mirándola de arriba abajo, ésta estaba quieta con el ceño fruncido

-Está bien, intentémoslo de nuevo.- dijo cerrando los ojos. Respiró hondamente y repitieron el ejercicio, esta vez la alumna estaba atenta y pudo rozarle con un puñetazo que el chico paró sin el mayor esfuerzo haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos acabaran en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

La tensión era palpable, la respiración de Elena se aceleraba por milésimas de segundos al igual que su corazón, también podía escuchar el del muchacho casi tanto como el suyo propio, observó aquellos azules ojos que gritaban "te quiero" con tanta fuerza que parecía oírlos en sus propios oídos, aquellos labios que deseaba volver a besar, como aquella vez en la que pensaba que Damon moriría.

-Ups, ¿interrumpo alguna escena?- interrumpió Katherine con un tono divertido

Ambos se levantaron del suelo en silencio evitando volver a mirarse a los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Damon secamente

-Necesitamos una bruja para despertar a Michael, Jeremy ha ido a por tu amiguita.- contestó Katherine en tono despectivo

-¡Un momento! No podéis despertar a Michael.- exclamo Elena bruscamente

-A ver, ¿por qué?- preguntó Katherine dejando los ojos en blanco

-Porque ese tal Michael es cazador de vampiros ¿no? ¿No habéis pensado en lo que podría hacer después de matar a Klaus? Es que no temes por tu vida, ¿Katherine? Propongo que averiguemos bien antes de hacer nada

-No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes, Klaus no tardará en darse cuenta que todavía no hemos despertado a Michael y vendrá a matarnos a todos, y a ti querida, te quitará tanta sangre para formar su ejército que desearás nunca haber nacido.

-Tiene que haber otra forma…

-No la hay, Elena.- replicó Damon con tranquilidad, mirándola con dulzura.- tenemos que actuar ya o sino…temo que Klaus vuelva y te haga daño

-¿¡Es que no piensas en después! ¿¡No piensas en que puedes morir! – Dijo dirigiéndose a Damon - Pensad un poco, si Michael es lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Klaus, ¿creéis que no lo será también como para acabar con todos vosotros? – dijo dirigiéndose a los dos vampiros que tenía en frente.

-Sí, lo será, pero al menos tu estarás a salvo.- contestó Damon con contundencia, sin siquiera pestañear

-¡Yo no lo pienso permitir!- estalló la muchacha.- no pienso permitir que te pongas más en peligro por mí, ¡nunca más! Buscaré y encontraré otra manera, con vuestra ayuda o sin ella.- y tras decir esto último salió de la casa a toda prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**quiero agradecer quienes me han comentado el capitulo anterior. esto animo mucho... y para los que no, por favor!siempre anima saber que pensais, si os gusta o no! gracias!  
><strong>

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 2:**

Elena andaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro de su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo y lo tenía que hacer ya, de repente paró en seco y alzó la cabeza.- ¡tengo que probarlo!

-Creo que te has equivocado de cuarto.- dijo Stefan sin siquiera abrir los ojos, estaba tumbado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y música clásica puesta en un tocadiscos antiguo

-No, esta vez a quien vengo a ver es a ti.- contestó Elena entrando con inseguridad en aquel cuarto en el que antes había pasado tanto tiempo.- necesito tu ayuda.- reconoció con miedo

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?- preguntó a la vez que se levantaba de la cama a apagar el tocadiscos

-Porque…porque tú también ganas algo

-¿Qué gano?

-Librarte de mí, volver a ser libre para poder ir a donde te plazca y hacer cuanto desees

-Tentadora oferta, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer a cambio?

-Llevarme ante Klaus

-Imposible, no sé dónde se encuentra

-Pero tú has sido amigo suyo por mucho tiempo, al menos puedes tener idea de dónde puede haber ido.- paró un momento y miró al suelo nerviosamente, pensando deprisa.- de todas maneras iré en su busca, solo te pido ayuda para que me hagas el camino más corto.- añadió alzando la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con una aparente firmeza inquebrantable.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo.- accedió al final el joven después de un breve e incómodo silencio

-Bien, partimos ya.- dijo saliendo de la habitación del vampiro, no quería ver a Damon, sabría que éste le impediría realizar su desesperado plan.

-Tyler, necesito que me acompañes.- dijo Caroline al colgar el teléfono

-Qué ocurre? Quién era?.- preguntó éste saliendo de la ducha con apenas una toalla puesta. Caroline le observó durante unos segundos de arriba abajo, le sonrió con picardía, pero luego se sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquella idea de su mente, "hay cosas mucho más importantes en juego" se dijo para sus adentros

-Era Damon. Tenemos que salir en busca de mi padre, cuanto antes- llegó a decir al fin

-A tu padre? Por qué? Caroline, tienes que dejar de torturarte por ser una vampira, lo que piensa tu padre es erróneo, tú sabes cómo eres.- dijo acercándose a ella y posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas.- yo sé cómo eres.- añadió casi en un susurro

-Lo sé, pero no es esta la razón por la que vamos a ver a mi padre, al menos no la principal.- replicó alzando la mirada que se cruzó con la de este

-Entonces, para qué tenemos que ir?

-Para que ayude a Stefan a recobrar su humanidad, a sobreponerse al hipnotismo que tiene Klaus sobre él.-un corto silencio inundó la habitación.-Tyler, te necesito ahí conmigo.-dijo con una mirada de desolación

-De acuerdo, pero cómo sabes que él si le puede ayudar?

-Porque fue inmune al hipnotismo de Damon, él mismo me lo dijo, eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de hacer algo por Stefan.

Bonnie abrazó a Jeremy con todas sus fuerzas nada más verle

-Dónde has estado? Por qué no contestabas a mis llamadas? Elena me llamó pero no me dijo gran cosa. Se puede saber qué hacías con Katherine?, sabes que esa mujer es peligrosa, Jeremy

-Vale, vale, no me acribilles con más preguntas. Ante todo, Bonnie, necesitamos tu ayuda: puedes conseguir algún hechizo para despertar a alguien de su tumba?

-Puedo buscarlo.- contestó Bonnie con cara extrañada.- pero a quién necesitas despertar?

-A Michael, la única persona capaz de matar a Klaus

-De qué estás hablando?

-Me lo ha dicho Anna.-contestó con incomodidad. Desde que le confesó que podía ver al fantasma de su ex, Bonnie y él no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, y prefería no hacerlo

-Anna?- se extrañó.- cómo es que ella sabe…?.- pero se interrumpió recordando lo que Matt le había contado el día anterior.- No hay que fiarse de lo que Anna diga.- repitió casi en un susurro a la vez que recordaba

-Qué has dicho?

-Jeremy, estas seguro que despertar a Michael es la mejor solución?Matt me dijo…

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro, por qué Anna me mentiría?.- preguntó, aunque la pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, la bruja tenía el ceño fruncido, completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.- Bonnie!, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que Klaus se dé cuenta que todavía no hemos despertado a Michael, sino vendrá a por nosotros y eso sería terrible

-Sí, vámonos, pero tenemos que pasar por casa, necesito coger algo.- contestó Bonnie tras salir de sus pensamientos. Tras barajar una serie de posibilidades se había dado cuenta que efectivamente esa era la mejor solución, por ahora.

Damon se sentía intranquilo por lo que Elena podría llegar a hacer, esa chica siempre le terminaba sorprendiendo con alguna estúpida locura que implicaba arriesgar su vida, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía contento por el hecho de haber visto esa reacción de Elena con el fin de mantenerle a salvo, eso significaba que la pequeña realmente empezaba a sentir algo por él, pero todavía no sabía hasta qué punto y por ahora tampoco profundizarían para saberlo, pues estaba preocupado por si Caroline conseguiría la ayuda para su hermano.

-Controla ya a tu amada o nos lo echará todo a perder!.- irrumpió una furiosa Katherine la sala en la que se encontraba Damon con una copa de sangre

-De qué estás hablando?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Que tu querida Elena tiene la estúpida idea de ir ante Klaus

-Cómo sabes tú eso?.- preguntó tras un momento de silencio

-Hace un momento vino a visitar a Stefan para que la ayudase, sé que no es de señoritas, pero estuve escuchando su conversación.- contestó con una voz aterciopelada, tranquilizándosey acercándose a Damon con sensualidad; arrebatando su vaso.- hay que reconocer que la niñata tiene valor.- añadió tras darle un trago al contenido del vaso

-Dónde están ahora?.- preguntó Damon con un tono escalofriantemente amenazador, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Dijeron que atravesarían el bosque

En un segundo Damon ya se encontraba en la puerta dispuesto a ir tras ellos.- Escúchame bien, Katherine, no despertéis a Michael hasta que vuelva, queda claro?

-Es que acaso piensas ir tras ellos? Damon, qué pasaría si ya hubieran llegado? Klaus te mataría, fuiste tú quien le dijo lo de Michael!

-Correré ese riesgo.- contestó con serenidad.

-No encuentro nada, Jeremy.- dijo Bonnie tras ojear unos cuantos libros de brujería

- Tal vez te pueda ayudar si buscas en los libros de tu linaje

-Mi linaje?.- preguntó extrañada

-Si, Anna dice que Emily ha de saber el conjuro que utilizaron para dormirle

-Anna...- masculló la muchacha.- se puede saber por qué te fías tanto de lo que te diga Anna? Tal vez puede no ser verdad, sabes?

-Por qué me mentiría?

-Y por qué no lo haría?.- preguntó con notable enfado

-Porque sigue sintiendo algo por mí y nunca me traicionaría, se puede saber qué es lo que te enfada tanto?

-Y tú?, sigues sintiendo algo por ella?.- preguntó tras un momento de silencio

-Bonnie…no es momento para esto, tenemos que encontrar algo ya, muchas vidas están en peligro

-…sin embargo no me has contestado.- comentó en un susurro la muchacha, luego volvió a sus libros y ambos reemprendieron la búsqueda en un silencio sepulcral

-Podemos parar un poco para descansar? Llevamos horas andando.- jadeó Elena sentándose sobre una roca

-Arrg, humanos!.- Expresó Stefan dejando los ojos en blanco.- eras la primera en insistir en que teníamos que darnos la mayor prisa posible y ahora mírate, no has pensado en convertirte?- preguntó acercándose a ella con una sonrisa malvada

-No, alguien algún día me dijo que la vida de los vampiros es muy triste, solitaria…-contestó mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, lista para defenderse en cualquier momento, estaba total y completamente asustada, pero no permitiría que él sintiera su miedo.

-Seguro que esa persona no te dijo lo excitante que es tener a una presa entre tus brazos, sentir y oler su miedo, ir acercándote a su cuello poco a poco, sintiendo como la sangre corre sobre las venas, clavar los colmillos en él y…-explicaba con gestos de sobreexcitación

-Basta! No quiero oírlo.- exclamó la muchacha cerrando los ojos de horror a la vez que cerraba los puños fuertemente

-Estas segura? Estaba llegando a la mejor parte.- contestó con un tono burlón

Estuvieron ambos un momento en silencio, Elena no podía parar de mirar al destripador, no podía creer que fuera él aquella persona de quien se había enamorado, la misma que hace unos días la había atacado y que desde aquella noche se estaba comportando como un completo desconocido.

Recordó algunos momentos que pasaron juntos, las promesas que se habían hecho, los momentos íntimos que pasaron, pero no pudo evitar en algún momento de sus recuerdos incluir a Damon, qué es lo que le estaba pasando últimamente con él?, no paraba de pensar en él y desear que estuviera cerca de ella, que la abrazara, la protegiera y…"no!" pensó, no podía permitirse pensar en él, porque cuanto más lo hacía más se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, "no!" se repitió una vez más sacudiéndose la cabeza para olvidar aquellos pensamientos

-Ya he descansado lo suficiente, vámonos.- ordenó poniéndose en pie

-No vas a ninguna parte!.- ordenó una voz tras ella

La muchacha se giró incrédula al reconocer a quién pertenecía aquella voz.- Damon! Qué haces aquí?.- exclamó atónita

-Elena, no dejaré que cometas esta locura, volvemos a casa inmediatamente.- la ordenó con el ceño fruncido agarrándola del brazo

-No!.- dijosoltándose de su brazo.- no voy a volver, haré esto, es mi decisión

-Vuestras escenas me aburren.-comentó Stefan con indiferencia.- Elena, vámonos.- ordenó agarrándola del brazo

-He dicho que no!.- gritó Damon empujando con una fuerza sobrenatural a Stefan enviándole a metros respecto a donde se encontraban

-Qué pasa contigo!.- preguntó Elena enfurecida tras ver la reacción de Damon para con su hermano

-"Qué pasa conmigo"? No, qué pasa CONTIGO, Elena, es que acaso quieres morir? Qué crees que hará Klaus contigo?- gruñó Damon fuera de sí

-Lo sé, pero si no lo hago implicaría tu muerte…y la de Stefan!

-Creo que ya me he hecho a la idea de eso, pero lo que no puedo aceptar y nunca haré es vivir en un mundo sin ti.- dijo tranquilizándose un poco.- asique vuel…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Stefan que se abalanzó a gran velocidad sobre él haciendo que los dos cayeran rodando por una cuesta.

Elena impotente ante la situación salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban los Salvatore peleando uno contra otro, con la mala suerte que en el camino tropezó con una rama y cayó barranco abajo golpeándose en la cabeza con una roca. La muchacha perdió la consciencia. La herida empezó a sangrar.

-Hemos encontrado el hechizo que nos puede ayudar a despertarle.- afirmó Jeremy nada más encontrarse con Katherine

-Bien, hagámoslo, pues.- contestó ésta con una sonrisa ladeada

-Un momento!- exclamó Bonnie.- dónde están Elena y Damon?

-Han ido al bosque a buscar verbena para proteger a Elena de Stefan.- mintió la vampiresa sin siquiera pestañear.- pero han dicho que podemos empezar ya

-Vamos, entonces.- concluyó Jeremy tras mirar a una desconfiada Bonnie

Los hermanos detuvieron inmediatamente su pelea al oler el olor de la sangre. Miraron dirección a la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra!.- gruñó Damon sacando los colmillos al ver a Stefan haciendo ademán de ir a por su nueva presa

-Vamos, solo quiero un poco, no la mataré.- dijo acercándose a Elena.- lo prometo.- añadió inclinándose sobre la muchacha

Damon fuera de sí al ver que su amada iba a ser atacada, tomó un trozo de rama del suelo y se la clavó a su hermano dejando a éste inconsciente. Sin siquiera detenerse a ver cómo se encontraba su hermano, cogió a Elena del suelo con dulzura y corrió con ella de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar al mausoleo en el que se encontraba Michael, los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío que les recorrió la espalda

-Empieza con el hechizo.- ordenó Katherine a Bonnie

-Colocad las velas alrededor del sarcófago.- les ordenó la bruja.

Elena despertó con un dolor generalizado en todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo en la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Damon mirándola fijamente sentado en la cama

-Al fin despiertas, dormilona.- exclamó Damon con una preciosa sonrisa

-Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó ésta incorporándose en la cama

-Te golpeaste la cabeza contra una roca y perdiste la consciencia.- contestó mirándola fijamente.- déjame ver.- añadió apartando el pelo de la frente de la muchacha y rozándola suavemente.- ya está curando, te di a beber mi sangre para que curase más rápido, asique no te mueras en menos de veinticuatro horas, de acuerdo?-bromeó el vampiro levantándose de la cama.- vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar.- dijo abriendo la puerta para salir

-Dónde está Stefan?.- preguntó casi en un susurro

-Tardará unas horas más en volver por aquí.- contestó tras un breve silencio, después salió de la habitación dejando a la muchacha sola.

Michael al fin despertó, haciendo que todos se retirasen unos pasos, menos Bonnie que estaba concentrada terminando el hechizo. El cazador salió de su sarcófago y se quedó quieto mirando a estos fijamente, que por unos minutos que permanecían callados llenos de miedo.

-Hola, Michael.-dijo al fin Katherine.- Me llamo KatherinePetrova, te hemos despertado para que mates a Klaus. Como muestra de lealtad te ofrezco a esta victima.- dijo señalando a Jeremy.- como primer banquete

-Qué?.- exclamaron incrédulos los muchachos

Bonnie reaccionó enseguida aprovechando que Michael estaría débil, pues no se había alimentado en años, les lanzó un hechizo paralizador a los dos vampiros

-Vamos Jeremy, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- gritó mientras corrían de camino al coche

-Bonnie, te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Jeremy preocupado una vez alejados del peligro, la joven bruja parecía exhausta, casi al borde de perder la consciencia

-Sí, el hechizo me ha dejado un poco cansada, solo eso.- contestó en un susurro intentando tranquilizarle, luego rozó la nariz con su mano. Estaba sangrando

Jeremy irrumpió en la mansión Salvatore portando a una inconsciente Bonnie, se dirigió directamente al sofá posándola suavemente sobre él

-Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Damon bajando las escaleras

-Hemos despertado a Michael

-Y Katherine?

-Nos ha traicionado


	3. Chapter 3

**quiero agradecer quienes me han comentado el capitulo anterior. esto animo mucho... y para los que no, por favor!siempre anima saber que pensais, si os gusta o no! gracias!**

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 3: **

Esa misma noche, en un cuarto apenas iluminado por las luces de un par de velas, situado a miles de kilómetro de Mystic Falls, se encontraba Klaus sentado sobre un mueble. Apenas se movía, pero en su interior se estaba librando una verdadera tormenta de dudas. "Será cierto lo que esos pares de idiotas han descubierto o simplemente es un farol?".- se preguntaba a sí mismo.-" si llega a ser mentira juro por mi mismo que les arrancaré el corazón aun latiente de sus pechos con mis propias manos, pero si de verdad le han despertado…qué hare? No puedo pasarme otra eternidad huyendo de él. Ahora que por fin he encontrado la manera de crear una raza superior, una dominada sola y exclusivamente por mí, una familia al fin!-se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.-"tengo que encontrar alguna manera de averiguar que está pasando!"

Bonnie abrió los ojos sobre exaltada, en sus pensamientos aún seguían en el sofá, huyendo de Michael. Escuchó unas voces familiares y se incorporó en el sofá. Damon, Jeremy y Elena se encontraban enzarzados en una aparentemente importante conversación

-Ah!.- gimió de dolor al mover la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento

-Al fin despiertas, Bonnie!.- exclamó Elena al percatarse.- te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada

-No, bueno, me duele mucho la cabeza, solo eso.- se quejó la joven llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Jeremy se acercó a ella y se sentó a su vera

-Voy arriba a buscar unas aspirinas, ya veras, te encontrarás mucho mejor después de tomarlas.- dijo intentando animarla

-No, da igual, puedo hacer un hechizo de curación

-No, ya has sobrepasado tu límite, Bonnie.- se apresuró a contestar su novio

- A veces tienes que confiar en la medicina.- bromeó Elena dirigiéndose a la parte superior de la casa

Mientras tanto, Jeremy y Damon pusieron a Bonnie al tanto de los asuntos y los planes que tenían que realizar, pocos minutos después la conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición de Stefan

-Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Damon!- gritó con rabia.- y más por esa insignificante humana!.- tras esto se abalanzó sobre éste empotrándole contra la pared

-Ahora no, hermano! Hay cosas más importantes!.- se defendió el mayor de los hermanos agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.- Michael viene a por nosotros!

-Michael? El cazador está dormido.- contestó soltando a Damon

-No, idiota!.- exclamó abriendo más los ojos.- estos imbéciles han ido a despertarle.- añadió señalando a Jeremy y Bonnie.- y para colmo, Katherine…

-Quien pregunta por mí?- interrumpió la estancia Katherine acompañada del cazador.

La sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, una tensión palpable. Jeremy inconscientemente agarró fuertemente la mano de Bonnie a modo de protección.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Stefan Salvatore.- comentó el original en un tono suave, pero mortalmente amenazador después de analizar la sala y los que en él se encontraban.- y tú debes de ser Damon Salvatore.- añadió posando su mirada sobre el mayor de los hermanos

-Siempre dispuesto a matar!- comentó éste en un tono burlón mirándole fijamente a los ojos. En una milésima de segundos el cazador se encontraba a centímetros de él. Damon dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin apartar la mirada

-Y tan insolente como comentan- añadió Michael

-Bonnie!.-exclamó Elena bajando las escaleras.- ya he encontrado las aspirinas, hay que ver lo que me ha costado encontrarlas, claro como aquí no les hace fal…- se interrumpió al ver la escena

-La doble Jünger!- exclamó el intruso

Caroline estaba especialmente nerviosa ante la idea de tener que volver a ver a su padre y más aún la de tener que pedirle un favor de semejante importancia, después de la tortura a la que su padre le había sometido no le volvió a ver como el mismo, y cuando se despidió de él la última vez era con la ferviente esperanza de no volver a verle.

Se situó delante de la puerta y respiró hondo. Tyler, que estaba justo detrás de ella pasó su mano sobre su cadera.- todo estará bien, puedes hacerlo.- le susurró al oído. Este comentario la otorgó la suficiente fuerza como para tocar al timbre

Elena dejó inmediatamente de respirar al ver a Michael en frente de ella, tan cerca que casi podía notar su aliento

-Todo es por tu culpa, si no fuera por ti él no podría hacer nada.- la culpó el hombre

-No!, yo no…-se defendió entrecortadamente la muchacha dando un paso hacia atrás

-Sin ti en este mundo, sería imposible que creara una nueva estirpe abominada de híbridos- escupió el vampiro. Inhumanamente deprisa la agarró por el cuello, y le levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Elena no podía respirar.

Todo el mundo estaba completamente callado, sin siquiera poder emitir un ruido. Damon, ante aquella situación peligrosa cogió rápidamente un abrecartas y corrió a atravesar al cazador, pero no le pilló por sorpresa y, Michael le empujó fuertemente contra la pared dejando a Elena en el suelo tosiendo al haber recuperar un poco de aliento.

Michael volvió a agarrarla, pero esta vez del pelo, para levantarla

-Ah!- chilló la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas

Stefan corrió velozmente hacia Michael con los colmillos afuera, al llegar junto a él, en lugar de intentar morderle, sacó un trozo de madera puntiagudo que tenía bajo la manga e intentó hundírselo en el pecho, pero una vez más, Michael lo evitó agarrándole del cuello. Stefan lanzó el trozo de madera detrás de su adversario donde se encontraba Damon que al instante se lo introdujo milimétricamente y con todas sus fuerzas en el corazón.

El cazador cayó al suelo temporalmente vencido, soltando a sus dos víctimas. Damon corrió hacia Elena ayudándola a levantarse.- te encuentras bien?.- preguntó con toda preocupación

-Si.- musitó incorporándose

- Tenemos que irnos ya!

Salieron todos afuera, para coger el coche, Bonnie ayudada por Jeremy dejando a Katherine y Stefan solos con el cadáver de Michael.

El destripador se encontraba mirando por la ventana, lo que ocurría fuera con los demás, mientras que Katherine se servía una copa

-Por qué te metiste en la pelea?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Porque he de proteger a Elena, además mi hermano está tan cegado por su amor por ella que sería capaz de dar su vida.- se giró para mirarla un momento.- y nadie tiene el derecho de matar a Damon Salvatore, si no soy yo.- afirmó completamente serio, y tras esto volvió a su ocupación. Katherine le observó por unos minutos.-" amor fraternal, ahm?".- pensó

-Vamos, entrad en el coche.- ordenó Damon

-Un momento!.- exclamó Elena al darse cuenta que Damon no se movía tras de ella.- tú, no vas a entrar?

-No, no puedo ir con vosotros, Elena, soy un vampiro y Michael nos rastrearía en menos que canta un gallo.- contestó mirándola fijamente.- vamos, entra.- añadió tras un contacto visual entre los dos

-Ni hablar!-protestó la morena- yo no me voy sin ti!

-Vamos, Elena, no hagas esto más duro.- contestó Damon con un tono suave, agarrando la puerta del coche y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza señalando al interior.

-Damon, no…-murmuró

-Vamos, Elena, tenemos que irnos!.- interrumpió Bonnie que ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Bonnie solo quería ponerse a salvo, sabía que no contaban con mucho tiempo y cuando se despertara el original estaría furioso

-He dicho que no me voy sin Damon!

-Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?, si Damon viene con nosotras moriremos todos, es eso lo que quieres?.- preguntó furiosa

-Iros vosotros, entonces, pero yo me quedo con él

-Pero por qué quieres quedarte?

-Porque no quiero dejar a Damon atrás!-contestó fuera de sí

-Es un vampiro, sabrá arreglárselas!

-No puedo!

-Por qué no?

-Porque le quiero!.- explotó Elena fuera de sí, inmediatamente se tapó la boca, intentando borrar las palabras que acababa de confesar, palabras que llevaban mucho tiempo en su interior queriendo salir.

Todos se callaron mirándola con incredulidad. Elena se dio lentamente la vuelta para mirar a Damon, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta

-Al fin lo dijo.- comentó Katherine al escuchar lo sucedido fuera con una media sonrisa en la cara, luego miró a Stefan que ni siquiera se había inmutado, seguía observando la escena a través de la ventana.-celoso?.- le preguntó acercándose a él por detrás, tanto que sus labios rozaron su oreja

-Por Elena?- exclamó con tranquilidad, luego se dio media vuelta colocándose enfrente de la vampiresa que le miraba a los ojos.- porque habría de estar celoso si tengo aquí a la original?

Katherine no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad, no podía creer lo que Stefan acababa de decir

-Entonces reconoces que sigues sintiendo algo por mí?- preguntó alzando la cabeza con orgullo, sin distanciarse ni un poco de él

-Qué pasaría si así fuera?-preguntó este sin apartar la mirada de la de ella. La tensión sexual era palpable.

Katherine volvió a sonreír, pero con una sonrisa nerviosa, característica de enamoradas, entonces Stefan le agarró de los brazos.- Katherine, Katherine, Katherine.- dijo con una voz pausada y tranquila a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.- hace tiempo que tus encantos no funcionan en mí, te equivocaste de hermano en tu elección, Damon es el que estaba locamente enamorado de ti y lo dio todo por ti, él es el que estuvo buscándote desesperadamente por años-añadió tras ver cómo la sonrisa de Katherine se borraba de su cara.-mientras que yo soy un espíritu libre, el amor es un sentimiento que solo debilita.- concluyó separándose de la chica y volviendo a mirar por la ventana dibujando una sonrisa que su acompañante no llegó a ver

-Haremos algo, adelantaros vosotros, id a casa de los Gilbert y esperadme allí. Encontraremos alguna solución a todo esto.- dijo mirando a Jeremy y Bonnie recomponiéndose de aquella involuntaria declaración- pero, si no estoy allí dentro de tres horas marcharos lo más rápido que podáis de Mystic Falls.- añadió mirando a Elena

-Entonces me quedo a ayudar.-comentó Elena decidida

-No

-Pero me prometiste que you will never leave ME again!- le recordó una desesperada Elena

-Elena…-dijo rogándola con la mirada

Se quedaron por unos pocos minutos mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir absolutamente nada. Era una conversación en la que no hacía falta palabras, simplemente eran sentimientos.

Damon se acercó despacio a Elena, ésta sintió su corazón acelerarse. Cuanto más se acercaba, más rápido iba. Damon posó sus manos sobre su cadera, acercándola más a él, ella se quedó sin respiración por unos instantes. El tiempo se detuvo. Las manos le sudaban.

Se moría de ganas de que llegara el momento en el que sus labios al fin se encontraran dando rienda suelta a tanto sentimiento: tanta pasión, tanto amor…Al fin el momento llegó: Damon posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de la muchacha. El beso fue suave, dulce, pero a la vez entregado y apasionado.

Elena sintió un mar de confusiones en su interior: se sentía inmensamente feliz de que ese momento hubiera llegado al fin, de probar aquellos rosados labios, pero a la vez, una ínfima parte de ella sentía que estaba mal, como si estuviera traicionando a Stefan. Acalló aquella voz. Cerró los ojos, intentando así disfrutar de aquel maravilloso e único momento.

Damon se separó lentamente al terminar el beso, sin poder quitar los ojos de aquellos labios que acababan de ser besados. Podía escuchar perfectamente el acelerado corazón de la muchacha. Elevó su mirada a los ojos de Elena, que le miraba con ojos de deseo, de amor, completamente rendida. Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con rabia. Estaba convencido que aquel momento jamás se repetiría, pues Michael le mataría nada más despertar.

-Adiós, Elena.- alcanzó a decir al fin en un susurro con la voz entre cortada, entonces le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a la muchacha, lo suficientemente fuerte para causarla un desmayo. La sostuvo unos minutos entre sus brazos, recordando aquellos preciososmomentos que pasó junto a ella: los mejores de su vida, sin duda. Luego la colocó dentro del coche y cerró la puerta. Observó cómo marchaban en completo silencio.

Damon volvió al salón en silencio, luego miró a Katherine que tenía una sonrisa dibujada

-Lo pasaste bien ahí fuera?.- preguntó en tono burlón

-Cállate, todo esto es culpa tuya!.- le recriminó

-Vamos! Habríamos despertado a Michael de todas maneras, yo…- añadió suavizando la voz.- solo adelanté el momento

-Por una vez que confío en ti, mira lo que consigues!- dijo Damon abriendo los ojos y señalando a Michael

-Oh, vamos, Damon! No te pongas dramático ahora.- dijo Katherine dejando los ojos en blanco

-Chicos…-interrumpió Stefan que hasta entonces había estado sentado en el sofá más cercano observando la escena

-Tú no te metas en esto!- ordenó Damon apuntándole con el dedo sin siquiera mirarlo

-Solo quiero informaros que Michael está despertando.- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, restándole importancia

Damon fulminó con la mirada a Katherine, luego se sirvió una copa de sangre y se sentó en el sofá.- esperando mi muerte acompañado de las personas que me convirtieron en quien soy, a vuestra salud!- dijo alzando el vaso acompañándolo con un movimiento de cabeza, luego se tragó todo el contenido de un golpe.

-No vamos a morir, estúpido!- dijo Stefan en un tono como si fuese lo más obvio tras ver cómo bebía.- tenemos un plan.- añadió mirando a Katherine, que esquivó su mirada dolida aún por la conversación anterior.

Jeremy entró en su casa portando a Elena y acompañado de Bonnie

-Qué es lo que le ha pasado?- preguntó Alaric sobre exaltado.

La pareja puso al tanto al profesor de lo sucedido anteriormente

-…y tenemos que esperar poco más de dos horas, si no ha llegado aún Damon nos iremos de la ciudad

-No, no esperaremos todo ese tiempo.- dijo después de haber escuchado atentamente la historia.- nos vamos ahora

-Pero, tenemos que esperar!- protestó Jeremy

-Soy yo quien es el responsable de los dos, así que decido yo, y nos vamos ahora!- ordenó cogiendo a Elena que aún seguía inconsciente.- no la pondré en peligro, se lo prometí a Gina.- añadió con tristeza al recordar a su difunta amada

Michael despertó furioso, enseguida arremetió contra Stefan agarrando del cuello como si fuera un muñeco. Stefan no se defendía

-Yo que tú no haría eso.- comentó Damon que siquiera se había levantado del sofá.- sino nunca llegarás a saber qué ha pasado con tu querido Elijah

Michael al escuchar ese nombre soltó a Stefan y fue a por Damon

-Está muerto- le gritó Stefan haciendo que se parase a medio camino.- le asesinó Klaus.- añadió al ver que su plan funcionaba

Michael giró sobre sus talones, fulminó a Stefan con la mirada.- Dónde está su cadáver?

-Esa no es la pregunta.- interrumpió Damon poniéndose en pie.- la pregunta es: qué estarías dispuesto a hacer a cambio?

-Cómo sé yo que sabéis dónde está?

-No lo sabemos.- contestó Stefan.- pero he pasado mucho tiempo con Klaus, puedo averiguar sin dificultad dónde lo ha puesto

- vale, que os parece una rápida y menos dolorosa muerte? – propuso el cazador

- mmm… no, no nos vale – dijo Damon tras hacer un amago de pensarse la propuesta.

Michael respiró hondo, alzó la cabeza mirando al techo, cerró por un segundo los ojos, no podía creer que estaba cediendo a los chantajes de unos vampiros cualquieras.- qué queréis?- preguntó al fin

-Que nos des tu palabra que no nos pondrás la mano encima a ninguno de nosotros.- contestó Stefan

-Ni a Elena.- añadió Damon.

Elena despertó en el coche, enseguida recordó todo lo sucedido anteriormente, incluso el beso. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Alaric conduciendo el coche, a Bonnie a su lado y a Jeremy en el asiento del copiloto, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que el vampiro había hecho

-Para el coche, Alaric- ordenó

-No, tenemos que llegar lo más lejos posible, al menos salir del estado de Virginia

-He dicho que pares el coche!.- gritó

El conductor obedeció y paró el coche, Elena bajó enseguida y emprendió una caminata en sentido contrario. Bonnie bajó corriendo y la detuvo

-Se puede saber a dónde vas? Estamos en medio de la nada!-dijo Bonnie

-Me da igual, la ciudad no puede estar tan lejos, vuelve al coche y marcharos.-dijo mirando a su amiga.- es que no lo entiendes? No podría vivir sin Damon…ni Stefan, y menos aún permitir que sea por mi culpa, Bonnie, no podría vivir con esa culpa, además quedamos con Damon, no podemos dejarle en la estacada!

La bruja la observó unos instantes.- Está bien, pero volvemos a tu casa, no a la mansión, y esperaremos solo hasta la hora de la quedada, si Damon no ha llegado entonces, nos vamos.

-Está bien, volveré dentro de tres días.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, de repente se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los tres vampiros que estaban ante él.- pero si dentro de este tiempo no habéis cumplido vuestra parte del trato volveré para mataros a todos.- añadió con un tono amenazador.-Ah!, se me olvidaba.- dijo volviendo a entrar en la casa, en segundos volvió a aparecer ante Damon, y le clavó el mismo trozo de madera que horas antes le perforó el cuerpo.- nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso.- le susurró al oído.

Damon sintió como la punta del trozo de madera perforaba su pecho llegando a rozar su corazón, el dolor fue tan profundo que no pudo evitar exclamar un aullido de dolor. Enseguida recordó la primera vez que vio a Elena: la bofetada que ésta le propinó al intentar besarla. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara y cayó al suelo completamente inmóvil.

Pasaban los minutos y Damon no llegaba, Elena se había encerrado en su cuarto, estaba de los nervios y no podía parar de dar vueltas en su habitación, "no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada".- se dijo.

Saltó por la ventana con sigilo y procurando no hacer ruido alguno y salió en busca de su amado, ya habían pasado las tres horas prometidas asique algo debería de haber pasado para que éste no estuviera ya junto a ella como había prometido.

-Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Katherine ante el cadáver de Damon

-Nada.- contestó Stefan tirando al lado del cadáver un par de bolsas de sangre que había ido a coger.- tienes hambre? Yo sí, y la comida en bolsa pierde su sabor.- comentó saliendo de la casa

-Damon?- gritó nada más entrar por la puerta, jadeando y sudando, pues había corrido lo más veloz posible.- Damon?.-volvió a repetir al no obtener respuesta

Al entrar en el salón apenas podía ver nada, estaba a oscuras y apenas entraba la luz de la luna a través de los ventanales. Vislumbró el cuerpo del muchacho

-Dios Mío!.-Exclamó.- Damon!.- gritó mientras corría hacia él.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 4:**

Elena corrió desesperada hacia Damon, colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo

-No mueras por favor!.- repetía una y otra vez entre llantos, la muchacha pegó su frente a la de él, llorando desconsoladamente. Al instante se dio cuenta que Damon realizó un movimiento.- Oh dios mío!.- exclamó alejando su cara, vio como Damon hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Sangre!- exclamó al volver en sí, miró a su alrededor y encontró las bolsas que Stefan dejó en el suelo

-Ya han pasado las tres horas, hemos de irnos.- declaró Alaric

-No, esperaremos un poco más, el tiempo que Elena termine de entender que no vendrá.- replicó Bonnie

Ayudándose de Elena, Damon subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, aún seguía mal herido, pero le contó a Elena todo lo ocurrido

-Asique me quieres, ahm?.- preguntó Damon de repente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Elena se sonrojó al segundo, se había llevado un buen susto creyendo que estaba muerto y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el beso, se avergonzó a horrores al recordarlo. También recordó cómo había llorado como una niña minutos atrás, tenía que salir de ahí!

- Ahora que me acuerdo, Bonnie y los demás están esperándome en casa, tengo que irme y contarles que ya no tenemos que huir.- decía con rapidez mientras se levantaba de la cama.- además es muy tarde y estamos todos muy cansados, hoy ha sido un día muy larg…- se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Damon agarrándola

-No me has contestado.- dijo serenamente

Elena se vio acorralada.- ahora no, Damon, todavía hay mucho que hacer, además no estás en estado como para tocar este tema.- contestó evitando que sus miradas se cruzaran, enseguida que sintió su mano libre de nuevo salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al salir por la puerta principal, se topó con Stefan

-No se supone que tenías que estar en un sitio muy lejos de aquí?.- preguntó el muchacho

-No se supone que tenías que protegerme? Entonces, tenías que haber venido conmigo no?.- preguntó intentando hacerle sentir incómodo con una sonrisa vencedora.- Cómo encontraremos a Elijah?- preguntó volviendo a la seriedad

-Mediante Rebekah.- contestó de espaldas a ella.- Mismo motivo, distintas razones que Damon para no haber ido contigo.- contestó sonriendo a su vez.

Ese asalto lo había ganado, Elena se sentiría herida al escuchar que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, y lo sabía.

Tyler salió un momento de la casa del padre de Caroline para supuestamente despejarse, pero su verdadera intención era dejarlos un momento a solas. Empezó a caminar calle abajo sin rumbo fijo, solo quería pasar el tiempo.

-Hola, Tyler.- escuchó una voz a su espalda

-Rebekah!- Exclamó al ver a la vampiresa tras él.- qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado y asustado a la vez

-Shhh!.- susurró mientras le colocaba un dedo sobre la boca.- he de vigilarte y protegerte hasta que Klaus vuelva, un trabajo bastante aburrido, por cierto.- añadió retirando el dedo

La original le miró de arriba abajo un momento mientras que este permanecía completamente inmóvil a la espera de defenderse de cualquier ataque.

-Eres mono!- exclamó la rubia.

Detectó una mueca de alago por parte del muchacho

- Sabremos divertirnos tú y yo.- añadió acercándose más a él.

Éste se puso nervioso, haciendo que la rubia emitiera una pequeña carcajada

- Tienes hambre, verdad?, seguro que no te has alimentado como es debido desde tu transformación, ven, vamos a comer.- dijo agarrándole del brazo y corriendo a una velocidad sobrenatural.

_Stefan se encontraba tumbado en su cama, sin camiseta, simplemente con un pantalón de deporte puesto, no dormía, pero permanecía inmóvil. De repente se levantó a velocidad luz al notar la entrada a su cuarto de un individuo. Le agarró de espaldas con su brazo presionando el cuello, enseguida se dio cuenta de quién se trataba y soltó a su presa_

_-Me esperaba un recibimiento más dulce de tu parte.- comentó Katherine mientras se frotaba su cuello dolorido_

_-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó éste mirándola con desconfianza_

_-Traer diversión.- contestó con una voz sensual mientras se acercaba a él hasta el punto de rozar sus labios. _

_Éste no se resistió y sucumbió a la sensualidad de aquella vampiresa, besándola con pasión y fuerza. La tiró sobre la cama, cosa que le hizo soltar a la muchacha una carcajada._

_-Vuelta a los viejos tiempos!.- exclamó mientras que éste se acercaba poco a poco a ella devorándola con la mirada_

Stefan despertó jadeando, permaneció callado un instante sobre la cama sin moverse, luego miró hacia un lado de la habitación, enfadado.

-Katherine, no vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis sueños nunca más!.- dijo poniéndose en pie

- Por qué? No parecías molesto en el sueño.- contestó con voz juguetona.- además…-dijo acercándose lentamente a él, con un movimiento de caderas.- solo lo hago porque en la realidad no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para…- le provocó bajando la mirada por debajo de su ombligo

Stefan permaneció callado por unos instantes, y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre ella besándola con pasión. Le quitó la camiseta a toda prisa, como un niño abriendo su regalo. La levantó con solo una mano y la llevó a la cama donde la posó suavemente, sin dejar de besarla. La besó el cuello a la vez que desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones, bajó la cremallera. Katherine no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de excitación. El muchacho la desposeyó de sus pantalones, con fuerza

-Uh!- exclamó una excitada Katherine. Luego se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo, tal y como en el sueño. Katherine se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos esperando aquel beso con ansia. Su respiración estaba acelerada.

-Te has equivocado.- le susurró al oído.- eres tú quien no es lo suficientemente mujer como para excitarme

Elena entró en la mansión Salvatore sin que nadie la recibiera, estaba preocupada por el estado de Damon, la noche anterior se había ido a toda prisa y no había parado de pensar en él toda la noche. Subió las escaleras y empezó a recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar a las habitaciones.

Se paró ante la puerta del cuarto de Stefan, le traía tantos recuerdos…rememoró algunos momentos felices que pasaron, soltando inconscientemente un suspiro de anhelo.

En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió y Elena despertó de sus recuerdos. Era Stefan, apenas con un pantalón de chándal puesto. Se paró al verla plantada delante de su puerta. Elena le miró atónita, era guapo, realmente guapo, hasta con su pelo alborotado, recién levantado.

-Buenos días, Elena!- apareció una sonriente Katherine en ropa interior tras él

Damon amaneció feliz, aun después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, él solo quería e iba a recordar lo bueno: la declaración involuntaria de Elena, el beso con ésta y la preciosa cara que tenía mientras lloraba, sin contar, claro está, el hecho de seguir vivo. "haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar junto a ella".- pensó para sí.

Tras aquel pensamiento esbozó una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, sonrisa que enseguida se esfumó al ver a Elena ante el cuarto de Stefan y ambos mirándose sin decir absolutamente nada, volvió a cerrar la puerta en absoluto silencio.

Sintió su corazón desfallecer, al fin habían dado un paso hacia adelante en su relación y se volvía a sentir querido… ahora caía de las nubes recordando lo que Elena sentía por su hermano; recordando que no era él el elegido, sino la opción escogida por descarte, que en cuanto Stefan volviera a ser el mismo, Elena correría a sus brazos abandonándole y dejándole con el corazón roto. "no pienses en eso ahora".- se recriminó a él mismo.

-Damon, soy yo.- dijo Elena tras tocar la puerta

-Pasa

-Cómo te encuentras hoy?- preguntó nada más entrar en la habitación

-Bien.- contestó fríamente

Elena notó cierta frialdad en su tono.-Cómo encontraremos a Rebekah?- preguntó intentando ignorarlo

-Con la ayuda de Tyler, le llamé anoche para que volviera, estará a punto de llegar. Parece que a donde vaya, Rebekah le seguirá. Como Stefan contigo.- añadió con un cierto retintín en la voz

-Bien, entonces cómo haremos para que nos diga dónde tiene a Elijah?

-Tú, nada.- respondió abriendo los ojos y agarrando el pomo de la puerta

-Damon, te pasa algo conmigo? Estas enfadado? Te encuentro un tanto…

-No, estoy perfecto.- interrumpió secamente

Klaus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, llevaba casi una semana escondido en aquella solitaria y oscura sala, casi no se había alimentado para no llamar la atención. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

Tyler llegó lo más pronto posible a la mansión Salvatore.

-Explicadme qué es lo que ocurre.- exigió saber nada más llegar

Damon le hizo una señal de silencio para que parase de hablar, si Tyler estaba ahí, lo más seguro es que la original no anduviera muy lejos y podría escuchar su plan. Le relataron el plan por escrito.

Tyler se dirigió al bosque horas después. Rebekah al ver que se encontraba solo decidió salir a hablar con él.

-Qué es lo que querían los Salvatore?- preguntó la rubia

-Nada, simplemente era para saber cómo marchaba el asunto con Caroline.-mintió apartando su mirada de la suya para no ser descubierto.

-Mientes.- intuyó ella tras unos minutos observándole.- qué es lo que realmente pasa?

-Ahora!.- gritó Stefan

En un segundo Damon se abalanzó sobre la vampiresa tirándola al suelo, pero ésta terminó por librarse de él dejándole en el suelo, entonces Bonnie decidió actuar y empezó a entonar un hechizo, pero la vampiresa la detectó al instante y fue hacia ella.

Stefan se abalanzó sobre la original cayendo los dos a metros de distancia. Empezaron una pelea de la que salió victoriosa Rebekah, pero no con muchas fuerzas, pues Stefan le había cogido por sorpresa y había llegado a clavar sus colmillos en su brazo.

Rebekah volvió a dirigirse en dirección a Bonnie que la estaba haciendo sentir aturdida, pero todavía le quedaba la fuerza suficiente como para abatirla, entonces, Katherine clavó una rama en su espalda. Fuera de sí, la atacada arremetió contra Katherine dejándola en el suelo.

Stefan se estaba poniendo en pie a duras penas, cuando Rebekah fue hacia él con la ferviente decisión de clavarle una rama en el corazón furiosa por su traición, cuando a pocos milímetros de él, se interpuso Katherine quedando ésta herida en su lugar.

Stefan observó boquiabierto cómo Katherine caía lentamente al suelo tras haberle salvado la vida, entonces con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se tiró sobre la rubia colocándose sobre ella y agarrándola de las manos

-Intentaste matarme!.- le gritó Stefan fuera de sí

-Y tú a mí!.- repuso la muchacha consiguiendo librarse y ponerse en pie.- yo te ama…- sus palabras nunca llegaron a terminarse: Damon se había levantado y le había clavado una rama en el corazón.

Al fin entraron por la puerta Bonnie, Katherine ayudada por Stefan y Damon portando el cuerpo de Rebekah

-Lo habéis conseguido!- exclamó de felicidad Elena al verles.

Pero su exclamación cayó en el vacío, pues Stefan se llevó en completo silencio a Katherine, Bonnie abrazó inmediatamente a Jeremy y Damon pasó por su lado sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigía al sótano en donde ya estaba Alaric dispuesto a comenzar con la tortura

"Qué es lo que le pasará?".- se preguntó. Damon había pasado todo el día ignorándola y cuando no lo hacía, sus contestaciones eran de lo más frías, por otro lado ella seguía disgustada por la escena que había presenciado aquella mañana, no podía terminar de creer que Stefan hubiera podido…"y a ti qué te importa?".- se reprochó a ella misma.-"lo que él haga o deje de hacer es asunto suyo y de nadie más"

-Vienes a casa?- preguntó Jeremy sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No, me quedo un poco más.- contestó sentándose en el sofá

Damon pasó toda la tarde abajo, viendo cómo Alaric torturaba a Rebekah: la tenían maniatada, colgando de unas cadenas, untadas previamente en verbena, sujetas al techo, sus pies estaban inmersos en un barril que contenía agua mezclada con la planta. Alaric sujetaba una ballesta que disparaba pequeñas estacas de madera cada vez que ésta se negaba a contestar.

Cuando al fin subió al salón, se encontró a Elena dormida en el sofá, ya era de noche y la joven habría preferido quedarse, aunque éste no estuviera a su lado para hacerla compañía.

Cargó con ella hasta dejarla en su cama y arroparla, después volvió a bajar para ver si Rebekah había soltado prenda.

Al despertar, Elena se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Damon. "tan enfadado no puede estar si me ha traído aquí y me ha arropado, igual ya se le ha pasado".- pensó auto animándose

Bajó a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Al entrar en la sala, se encontró a Damon hablando con Alaric, que parecía cansado

-Tenemos que buscar otra manera, llevo toda la noche con ella y parece que no funciona.- le decía el profesor

-Buenos días.- interrumpió la conversación.

Damon la miró de reojo, pero no contestó, Alaric al captar la tensión en el ambiente, decidió retirarse

-Bueno, voy a…-se excusó señalando a cualquier lugar

-Damon, se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?- preguntó ésta poniéndose en frente de él una vez solos

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.- contestó muy serio mirando a otro lugar y cruzando los brazos

-No, algo te pasa, Damon, quiero que puedas confiar en mí y poder decírmelo. Decirme cualquier cosa.- añadió con dulzura acercándose a él posando sus manos sobre los brazos cruzados de éste.

Pero Damon, dio unos pasos atrás evitando contacto con ella.- vi la escenita de ayer.- alcanzó a decir con el ceño fruncido

-Qué escena?-preguntó extrañada

-La del pasillo. Con Stefan

-Sabía que algo pasaba contigo!-exclamó enseguida.- no pasó nada, Damon, ya sabes cómo es Stefan, ahora.- añadió con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Elena, no me tomes por tonto, vi tu mirada al verle con Katherine, sigues sintiendo algo por él, verdad?

-Sí.- contestó en voz baja la joven tras un momento de silencio.-No puedo evitarlo, Damon.- añadió tras ver la cara de éste.-lo siento

-No, no tienes por qué sentirlo, Elena, está claro que sigues enamorada de él y yo soy el plato por descarte…

-Damon, no…

-…pero en cuanto vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, correrás a sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado- continuaba hablando.- simplemente estás jugando conmigo, entreteniéndote

-Yo no soy como Katherine.- protestó la muchacha

-Buenos días, pareja.- interrumpió en la cocina Stefan

-Piérdete, Stefan.- contestó Damon

-Hoy nos hemos despertado con el pie izquierdo!- comentó casi cantando mientras salía de la estancia

Damon se acercó a ella.- sí que lo eres, solo que no lo quieres admitir.-dijo fríamente abriendo los ojos

-No, no soy como ella!

-Oh, sí.- afirmó Damon alejándose, dirigiéndose al salón

-A dónde vas? Estamos hablando!

-Ya, resulta que yo no quiero hablar más.- contestó enseñando una falsa sonrisa, tras la que salió de la cocina

Elena furiosa, siguió a Damon hasta la estancia.

- Ya está bien, tu no quieres hablar pero yo sí, así que te quedas aquí y me escuchas: crees que esto es fácil para mí? no sé cuándo ni cómo ha pasado, solo sé que te quiero. Parte de mi quiere gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y sin importar las consecuencias o en lo que me convierte eso. Y otra parte no para de mortificarme porque en el fondo pienso que esto está mal, es como si le estuviese traicionando. Y nada ayuda que Stefan esté ahí las veinticuatro horas merodeando portándose como un completo desconocido, a quien, no le importo, duele – confeso entre lágrimas. – estoy en un constante dilema Damon, y no sé cómo resolverlo. Intento hacer lo correcto, pero ahora mismo, ni sé que es lo correcto.Tú o Stefan – dice pasando su mano por su cabeza. Todo esto la estaba volviendo loca. – Y no soy Katherine – dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos algo dolida por sus acusaciones. – sé que he de resolver este dilema, sé que eventualmente tendré que elegir. – Se produjo un pequeño silencio, Damon escuchaba sin decir palabra alguna, de pronto Elena se puso a reír irónicamente- hace unos días no podía ni decírselo a Caroline en voz alta, mírame ahora, Damon. Diciéndotelo como si nada, pero qué me está pasando? Sabes qué?Ya está, no puedo más, estoy harta – le gritó de repente perdiendo los estribos. – quiero que todo sea fácil y simple. Porque no me borras a Stefan de la cabeza? Vamos! Bórrame lo que siento por él y así estaremos todos felices, porque está claro que él ya no volverá a ser el que era y así yo no tendré que decidir ni martirizarme. Vamos, vamos!- gritaba Elena mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho

Damon la agarró por las muñecas, ésta alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas a punto de derramarse por sus mejillas. La miró fijamente a los ojos…

-Olvidarás estos últimos minutos, has bajado a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar.- le hipnotizó Damon. Tras estas palabras vio como Elena se dirigía a la cocina aún bajo los efectos de su hipnosis.

Acababa de comprender el dilema que Elena tenía en su corazón. Un dilema que no se resolvería al instante, asique decidió ser paciente y esperar. Estaba aún en el salón unos minutos recomponiéndose de la discusión, cuando se le acercó Katherine en silencio.

-Por qué no lo has hecho? – preguntó ella directamente.

Damon la miró un instante, estaba aún vulnerable de su encuentro con Elena, parte de él quería mandarla al diablo, pero la otra parte quería hablar con alguien - Porque no hubiese elegido. Quiero que elija ella misma y que me elija a mí – dijo con rabia sin levantar el tono de voz

-Sabes que podrías perder, no? – dijo Katherine. Damon era todo menos un hombre con miedo. Tras soltar esa pregunta, pudo ver miedo en los ojos de Damon – miedo? Eso es impropio de ti, Damon. – éste le fulmino con la mirada. Katherine sonrió – me decepcionas, el Damon que conocía le habría borrado todo rastro de Stefan sin parpadear – tras estas palabras se marchó. Éste resopló antes de entrar en la cocina.

"Por qué tengo los ojos llorosos?"- se preguntaba Elena secándose las lágrimas

-Buenos días.- saludó con una sonrisa.-me muero de hambre!

-Se nota, tienes tanta que ni siquiera te has parado a mirar delante del espejo antes de salir del cuarto.- contestó haciendo una mueca de asco, tras la que esbozó una sonrisa, fingiendo que aquella conversación jamás ocurrió.

Elena reaccionó llevándose las manos al pelo y luego a la cara.- Lo había olvidado por completo, qué vergüenza!-exclamó sonrojada

-Aun así, estás…aceptable –comentó Damon apartando las pequeñas manos de la joven de su cara.- Venga, te haré un desayuno del siglo XVII

Klaus desesperado, decidió volver para saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pequeño pueblo. Había estado llamando a su hermana, pero ésta no daba señal de vida.

Sigilosamente, buscó a Rebekah por toda la ciudad, sin encontrar rastro de ella, entonces decidió acudir a la mansión Salvatore.

-Ha conseguido Alaric sacar alguna información?- preguntó Elena mientras mordía un trozo de manzana.

-No, ya no sabe qué método utilizar para hacer que hable.- contestó Damon.- alguna sugerencia?- bromeó el muchacho

-mmm… sí, tengo una idea que no puede fallar.- contestó Elena con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido

-En serio?- se extrañó- cuál?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Elena miró a Damon sin decir una sola palabra, soltó la pieza de fruta que tenía en la mano y salió de la cocina, seguido por el vampiro

- Alaric!- gritó.- Sígueme, necesito tu ayuda.- añadió al verle levantarse del sofá.

porfavor dejad review... es la unica forma de saber si os gusta! ademas anima a escribir mas rápido! y para quienes ya lo hacen, muchas gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 5:**

-Tú quédate aquí.- le ordenó a Damon, cosa que provocó en él aún más curiosidad

-Qué haces?-preguntó Stefan bajando las escaleras al ver a su hermano andar sigilosamente

-Shhh!- contestó Damon, luego le hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección al sótano. Stefan, que no tenía otra ocupación de la que encargarse, decidió imitar a su hermano.

Elena se hizo con una jeringa y la llenó de verbena. Se acercó con firmeza a Rebekah que le miraba con expectación.

Alaric permanecía en la puerta intentando adivinar qué es lo que haría. La humana clavó el artefacto con toda rabia en el corazón de la vampiresa, provocando en ésta un chillido que recorrió toda la casa a la vez que escupía sangre encharcando la blusa de la morena.

Los hermanos al escuchar el chillido, agudizaron más el oído.

Pocos minutos después vieron a Elena subir, llena de sangre, y dirigirse al baño, llenar la bañera de agua. Luego volvió a bajar y subió otra vez, pero esta vez con algo entre las manos que escondió de éstos. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos subieron ella y Alaric con el cuerpo de una muy debilitada Rebekah. La llevaron al baño.

Elena estaba completamente desesperada, haría cualquier cosa por mantener a los hermanos Salvatore lejos de las garras de Michael, esa desesperación juntada con su frustración interna por sus sentimientos por los dos vampiros la hicieron nublar el juicio, dejando al descubierto una cara jamás vista de la dulce Elena.

-Contesta!- chilló mientras metía la cabeza de Rebekah en la bañera llena de agua con verbena.- dónde está el cuerpo de Elijah!

Rebekah se movía compulsivamente intentando librarse de su adversario que la tenía agarrada del pelo con fuerza. Estaba atada de manos y pies, cosa que le impedía hacer gran cosa. Alaric observaba la escena en una esquina del cuarto de baño con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-Vete al infierno, maldita zorra!- escupió la rubia al tener por unos instantes la cabeza fuera del agua

-Ah!- gruñó con rabia volviendo a meter su cabeza en el agua al no obtener la respuesta deseada.- terminaras por contármelo, puedo llegar a ser muy paciente.- añadió con una escalofriante tranquilidad

Damon y Stefan guiados por los intensos gritos subieron a ver qué pasaba.

Petrificados se quedaron al observar la escena: Elena estaba metida en la bañera, vestida, de pies, agarrando de los pelos a Rebekah que no hacía más que gritar y moverse agitadamente mientras sentía su cara arder. Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro boquiabiertos sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Dímelo!- le ordenó la muchacha

-Está bien, está bien!- accedió al fin Rebekah, apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ya.- acércate.- ésta obedeció y obtuvo su ansiada respuesta.

Elena soltó al fin a su víctima, dejándola caer en el suelo, dándose un cruel golpe en la cabeza. La observó por unos segundos, sin decir nada, con unos ojos fríos, más fríos que el hielo

-Gracias por tu colaboración.- dijo al fin. Luego salió de la bañera dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde se encontraban los dos vampiros completamente en silencio.

Ya de regreso en sus cabales, Elena les observó avergonzada

-Eso fue sexy!.- dijo al fin Stefan colocándose a su lado con una sonrisa pícara.- si llego a conocer esa faceta tuya antes, te hubiera llevado conmigo a cazar.- añadió mirándola con sensualidad y una sonrisa en la cara

-Ah, sí?- preguntó Elena con una voz juguetona y se acercó peligrosamente a él. Damon enarcó una ceja, completamente serio y expectante por saber la reacción de su querida.- tal vez podría ser divertido, ir tu y yo.- añadió poniendo sobre su mejilla una mano empapada de verbena.

Stefan la empujó al notar su piel quemándose, tirando a Elena, que estaba calada de verbena, sobre su hermano, que al segundo la apartó de él con una mueca de dolor.

Al pasar unos segundos de silencio en el que los tres se miraban, Damon estalló en una carcajada. Elena sonrió maliciosamente, a su vez. Mirándose ambos y luego mirando a Stefan, que seguía enfadado

- Eres igual a Katherine.- comentó Stefan con una mano en la zona quemada. Su intención era herir a la humana, y lo consiguió. Elena perdió enseguida la sonrisa, a la par que Damon.

-Preparad el coche, ya sé dónde se encuentra Elijah.- dijo marchándose a secarse, dolida por aquella acusación.

-Mirad lo que le habéis hecho hacer a Elena.- comentó Alaric enseñando a los chicos la desfigurada cara de una inconsciente Rebekah

-mmm, toda una obra de arte!- comentó irónicamente Damon en un tono juguetón con una sonrisa en la cara.- voy a cambiarme.- añadió mirando a su camiseta manchada.

Elena se había quitado la camiseta para quitar las manchas de sangre, estaba frotando la camiseta en el lavabo del baño cuando de repente entró Damon en la habitación

-Ah!-exclamó la muchacha cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos intentando inútilmente taparse. Damon no apartó la mirada y emitió una sonrisa.- podrías tocar a la puerta, no?

-Por qué? Es mi cuartó!- contestó con resolución. La observó de arriba abajo por unos segundos, mientras que esta se ponía más y más colorada, luego se dirigió a su armario despojándose de su camiseta sin pudor alguno.- cómo has estado ahí abajo, ahm?, toda una princesa guerrera- comentó éste

-Cállate, Damon.- le gritó desde el baño. Un silencio arrasó la habitación.- Oye, Damon.- comenzó colocándose en el umbral de la puerta que separaba las dos salas, tapada con una toalla.- ya sé porque estás enfadado…

-Ah, sí?- exclamó poniéndose la camisa sin siquiera darse la vuelta a mirarla

-Sí, porque la otra noche no quise hablar sobre el beso ni mis sentimientos.- contestó bajando la mirada al suelo.

Damon permaneció callado, ya sabía lo que ocurría en su interior y no quería presionarla más en su decisión

-Ponte esto.- dijo tirándole una camiseta suya.- no estoy enfadado por nada, Elena, simplemente me había levantado con el pie izquierdo.- añadió dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación

-Damon.- le llamó antes de que éste saliera del cuarto.- no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.- añadió

Damon la miró a los ojos, asintió y salió de la habitación en absoluto silencio.

Stefan llegó delante del coche y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos dónde había dejado las llaves del coche, era imposible que las hubiera perdido, juraría que las había metido en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón

-Buscas esto?- preguntó Katherine enseñándole las llaves

-Dame las llaves.- le ordenó

-No, yo también voy.- se negó

-Dame las llaves, Katherine.- interrumpió Elena dirigiéndose al coche con la camiseta de Damon puesta.- soy yo quien sabe dónde está.- dijo con firmeza arrebatándole las llaves. Katherine no opuso resistencia, importaba poco quien condujera, se conformaba con estar presente

A los pocos minutos Damon apareció y se subieron todos al coche

-Y Alaric?- le preguntó Elena al notar su ausencia

-No viene, dice que tiene que hacer algunos asuntos.- contestó Damon.- Ves? Todos los hombre tienen sus secretos.- añadió Damon mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara. Ésta sonrió a su vez

-Arrg! Podemos irnos ya?- preguntó Katherine al presenciar la escena.

Klaus llegó a la mansión, no encontró a nadie, pero pudo oler un fuerte olor a verbena.

Se dirigió a donde procedía aquel olor. Al llegar al sótano se encontró con una sala con la puerta cerrada, miró por las rendijas y vio a Rebekah atada e inconsciente, echando literalmente humo.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la sala con dificultad, ya que la presencia de la planta le provocaba aturdimiento. Agarró a su hermana, pero enseguida apartó las manos, aún tenía la ropa mojada por la verbena.

Klaus se miró las manos y las tenía completamente quemadas, pero no podía dejar ahí a su hermana, asique hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas y desató a su hermana y la sacó de la sala en brazos aullando de dolor. Nada más salir de la sala la posó en el suelo y comenzó a sacarla algunas estacas pequeñas que Alaric la había clavado en la piel

-Qué han hecho contigo, hermana!

-Michael…Michael está…está…en Mystic Falls.- alcanzó a susurrar con dificultad.

Al escuchar esta afirmación, el hibrido enseguida portó a su hermana y huyeron a toda velocidad

Elijah se encontraba bebiendo la sangre que le habían traído en completo silencio ante los cuatro individuos

-De qué conoces a Michael?- preguntó Elena interrumpiendo su aperitivo. Elijah no contestó, simplemente la miró con el ceño fruncido.- parece que te tiene mucho aprecio dado el precio que ha dado a cambio.- añadió la muchacha

-Cuál ha sido el precio?- preguntó por fin

-No matarnos a ninguno de nosotros.- contestó Stefan.-Verdad que tu harás la misma promesa?- añadió balanceando el cuchillo que minutos antes había sacado de su inerte y pálido cuerpo. Elijah no contestó.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa un incómodo silencio reinaba en el vehículo

-Asique eras incapaz de hacer lo correcto, nos traicionaste por Klaus y éste te mató, ahm?-cortó el silencio Damon

-Damon…-le reprendió suavemente Elena

-Ya había traicionado a Klaus por hacer lo correcto anteriormente.- dijo Katherine.

Elijah y la vampiresa se miraron un momento y todos volvieron al silencio anterior hasta llegar a la mansión.

-Qué es ese apestoso aroma?- preguntó Elijah nada más pasar el umbral de la puerta principal

-Es que Elena se ha estado divirtiendo.- contestó Damon mirando a Elena con una pícara sonrisa.- con Rebekah.- añadió mirando esta vez al original en un tono provocador

-Rebekah?.- Exclamó éste.- dónde está?

-En el sótano, quieres verla?, está preciosa!-comentó Damon indicándole el camino

Al llegar a la parte inferior de la mansión Elijah se detuvo. Había una sala oscura, en medio de ésta colgaban unas cadenas y horizontalmente, se encontraba colocado un gran cuenco lleno de aparente agua, alrededor de él había varias manchas de sangre en el suelo

-Qué habéis hecho con ella?- gruño Elijah sin levantar el tono

-Teníamos que averiguar dónde estaba tu cuerpo.- contestó Damon.- hay que ver lo dura de pelar que es.- añadió con cara de extrañado

Elijah cerró los ojos, muerto de rabia, estaba furioso con Damon por todos aquellos comentarios, con todos en general por lo que habían hecho con su querida hermana, pero guardó la compostura.- dónde se encuentra ahora?

-La verdad? no lo sabemos.- contestó Damon mirando alrededor, como buscándola y después encogiéndose de hombros.

Enseguida, Elijah salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de estar, sin avisar a nadie ni decir una sola palabra. Todos le siguieron, expectantes de qué haría.

Al llegar, se encontraron a Elijah quieto. Mirando en dirección a la puerta. Casi se podía notar en su mirada un atisbo de impaciencia…y felicidad

-Hola, padre-dijo al fin al entrar Michael en la sala.

gracias por comentar... cuanto mas reviews, más rápido subire la continuacion ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 6:**

Rebekah aún seguía muy malherida, pero al menos ya podía hablar

-Esa sucia perra me las pagará!-maldecía Rebekah

-No tocarás a Elena.- le interrumpió Klaus.-la necesito sana y salva. Dime, con qué fin te torturaron?

-Para saber dónde se escondía el cadáver de Elijah.- El híbrido se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando al horizonte, frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.- en qué piensas?.- preguntó ésta

-Que subestimé a esos novatos: está claro que despertaron a Elijah para juntos venir a por mí.- se calló un momento.- Es hora de hacer una pequeña visita a los hermanitos.- añadió dibujando una sonrisa malvada en la cara

-Voy contigo, tengo que acabar con ese engendro.- se apresuró a decir la rubia

-No, no estás en condiciones de luchar, además ya te he dicho que no le pondrás ni un solo dedo a Elena

En la mansión reinaba el silencio. El nuevo descubrimiento les dejó boquiabiertos a todos. Padre e hijo decidieron irse, tenían que ponerse al corriente, menos por el dato que Rebekah andaba suelta por Mystic Falls, pues Elijah sabía que su padre consideraba a ésta una traidora.

-Habéis cumplido vuestra parte del trato, yo cumpliré la mía.- prometió el patriarca antes de marcharse

-Cómo van las cosas por ahí?.-preguntó Caroline

-Como siempre.-afirmó Tyler.- con un montón de vampiros paseándose por la ciudad.- bromeó.- cuando vuelves? Te echo de menos

-No por mucho tiempo, ya estoy de camino.- contestó la muchacha contenta por oír esas palabras.- tengo que cortar, que llega un túnel. Adiós!

-Adiós!

Stefan se dejó caer sobre su cama, estaba harto de todo eso: de tener que estar detrás de una niñata que tenía la sádica manía de auto ponerse en peligro constantemente

-Katherine?- saludó al notar su presencia. Ésta no contestó, solo permaneció sentada en la silla del despacho de Stefan, contemplando la foto que éste tenía de ella.-qué es lo que más ansías?- preguntó el chico tras un largo silencio

-Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría tener, pero sin duda renunciaría a todas por volver a 1864.- contestó la vampiresa acariciando la foto que sujetaba.- y hacer las cosas bien.-añadió con anhelo.

Stefan se levantó de la cama y se acercó al despacho en el que se encontraba Katherine.-Podrías haberte ido a cualquier sitio del mundo y esperar a que Klaus estuviera derrotado para empezar a vivir tranquila, pero, sin embargo sigues aquí poniendo en peligro tu vida, por qué?

-Sabes?- dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el trozo de papel y se levantaba.- a veces te importa tanto algo que serías capaz de dar tu vida con tal de conseguirlo

-Pero si no lo consigues…

-Si no lo consigues mueres.- le interrumpió.- pero aún así habría valido la pena el mero hecho de intentarlo.- añadió posando una mano sobre la mejilla de Stefan, éste retiró la cara dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-Los sentimientos son para humanos, sólo debilitan

-Te equivocas, es justo lo contrario- Katherine se interrumpió, caminó despacio hasta él, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, pero no le besó.- porqué no nos dejamos de tonterías?, sé que sientes algo por mí. Tú lo sabes.- añadió tras un silencio

Elena estaba cepillándose el pelo ante el espejo de su tocador, cuando vio en él reflejado a Elijah, la morena se dio velozmente la vuelta poniéndose en pie

-Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó asustada

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.-contestó con tranquilidad.-estarías dispuesta a brindárnosla? Elena permaneció en silencio, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. No sabía si fiarse de él.-Te doy mi palabra que no correrás peligro en ningún momento. Me encargaré personalmente.- añadió Elijah al no obtener respuesta

-Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó

-Eso se te dirá en su debido momento, ahora descansa. Elena le miró marcharse en dirección a la ventana en silencio.- Ah, no comentes esta visita a tus queridos Salvatore.- añadió antes de irse.

Los dos se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos, entonces Stefan bajó la mirada, alejándola de nuevo de él.- déjate de juegos, Katherine

-Es que no te das cuenta que no estoy jugando, Stefan?- le gritó desolada.- te quiero.- le dijo.- siempre has sido tú, siempre!- añadió

-Entonces por qué estabas con mi hermano también!

-Solo me divertía!- contestó.- sabía que los dos teníais sentimientos hacia mí y decidí jugar con eso, pero…-se interrumpió.- contigo se me fue de las manos.- añadió en un susurro, abrazándose a sí misma.- Stefan, eres la única persona en el mundo por la que realmente he sentido algo, me hiciste volver a sentir viva: recordar aquellos momentos en los que solo era una niña inocente, fuiste como un refugio para mí, una familia, la única persona en la que podía confiar.- dijo volviendo a posar su mirada en el suelo, las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, pero no se movió, ni las apartó. Sólo las vio resbalar por sus mejillas yendo a parar al suelo. En ese momento se sentía más vulnerable que nunca, casi humana.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos instantes, Stefan la observaba atónito, no podía creer que esa chica que lloraba ante él era la misma Katherine Pears que conoció aquella tarde de 1864.

Dio unos pasos dubitativos en dirección a ella. Se paró unos instantes y cerró los ojos un segundo, luego los volvió a abrir y siguió andando, larodeó con sus brazos. Notó que la muchacha estaba temblando y sintió algo removerse en su interior. Sí, sentía algo por aquella vampiresa.

Quedaron abrazados unos minutos, hasta que Katherine se separó, recomponiéndose de aquel momento de debilidad. Se secó las lágrimas y le miró a los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a ver esa dulzura en los ojos de su amado. Sonrió contenta al ver al fin un atisbo de sentimiento alguno de su parte. No todo estaba perdido.

La vampiresa se volvió a poner de puntillas, dándole un tierno beso, impropio de ella

Stefan se dejó llevar por unos instantes, sintiendo aquel beso, pero enseguida volvió a sus cabales apartándose de ella

-No puedo, Katherine, ya no confío en ti

-Haré que vuelvas a confiar en mí, Stefan. Cueste lo que me cueste- prometió, luego le volvió a sonreír dulcemente, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación

Stefan la vio marchar en silencio. Acababa de reconocer, en su condición de destripador, que sentía algo por ella, no sabía bien analizar cuándo volvió aquel sentimiento, simplemente lo sentía.

_Flashback__:"Stefan y Katherine se besaban con ternura y pasión sobre la cama, Stefan la besó en el cuello, provocando la aceleración de la respiración de ésta, luego, con sus manos posadas en las mejillas de ésta le miró fijamente a los ojos._

_-Te amaré para siempre.- juró éste_

_-Para siempre es mucho tiempo.- contestó ésta mientras el chico volvía a besarla el cuello apasionadamente_

_-No el suficiente"_

Aunque seguía sintiendo desconfianza hacia ella, en esos momentos los sentimientos eran los que dominaban, asique decidió ir tras ella. No podía dejar la conversación ahí.

Pero bajando las escaleras observó la peor imagen que podía haber visto en aquellos instantes: Klaus estaba abrazando a Katherine

-Te dije que volvería a por ti.- le susurró al oído, luego introdujo su mano en el pecho de la vampiresa con rabia y la sacó, arrebatándola el corazón. Katherine cayó exhalando con dificultad sobre su hombro, pero él la apartó con un sutil movimiento, dejándola caer al suelo como si de una pluma se tratara. Dejando de respirar para siempre.

-Nooooo!- gritó Stefan furioso ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Stefan se abalanzó furioso sobre el asesino cayendo los dos a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Stefan encima de él. Los ojos de Klaus tornaron en ámbar y éste le mordió ferozmente en el hombro, haciendo que chillase de dolor. Klaus al verle distraído, aprovechó el momento de debilidad tirándole al suelo y poniéndose él encima.

-Stefan?.- se sobresaltó Damon que se encontraba acostado en su cama. Se dirigió a toda velocidad en dirección al ruido. Al llegar a la sala encontró a Klaus estrangulando a su víctima. Al ver a su hermano en peligro, Damon se abalanzó sobre el híbrido agarrándole del cuello con el brazo y empezando a estrangularle éste a su vez, pero un arañazo hizo que soltara a su presa y se retirara unos pasos.

Éste se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección suya, gruñendo fuera de sí, de repente, el híbrido paró en seco y recobró su forma original. Elijah le observaba desde la puerta.

-Elijah?.- saludó dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Klaus?.- contestó éste

-Te absuelvo de todas tus obligaciones.- afirmó el híbrido dirigiéndose a Stefan.-Tú y yo ya no somos amigos.- añadió

-Lo has dejado claro hace un instante.- contestó Stefan sin alzar la voz, pero se podría notar en su tono la furia interior que poseía

- Mejor para mí.- dijo el intruso dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- las muertes lentas son siempre las más dolorosas.- añadió mirando a los dos hermanos que ya estaban de pies mirándole. Luego sonrió maliciosamente y se marchó.

Damon miró a Stefan con cara de interrogación, sin entender lo que acababa de decir. Se fijó en la herida del hombro de su hermano, luego el arañazo de su brazo. No era un arañazo, sino una mordedura.

-Nos ha mordido.- comentó, pero ni su hermano ni Elijah le prestaron atención, miraban silenciosamente en dirección a la chimenea. Damon miró también llamado por la curiosidad.-Katherine!.- exclamó abriendo los ojos.

Stefan se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de la vampiresa, la recogió y subió lentamente a la parte superior de la casa.

Elijah estaba observando la escena desde lejos: los dos hermanos se encontraban en el cementerio, de pie el uno junto al otro, vestidos con trajes negros. Entonces recordó una frase que la muchacha una vez le había dicho:

"_Life is too cruel, if we cease to believe in love, why will we want to live?"_

Nunca olvidaría aquella frase que de alguna manera había cambiado su manera de ver la vida

-Adiós, Katherine Petrova.- se despidió. Tras esto se marchó en completo silencio

_Flashback:__" Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú.- suspiró y esperó un momento para seguir.-te… te miro y veo un ángel. Toco tu piel.-dijo posando su mano aguantada sobre su mejilla.- y mi cuerpo entero se estremece.-añadió casi en un susurro.- Te beso y me doy cuenta que me he enamorado.- Se acercó lentamente a ella y posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los de ella, ésta se retiró unos centímetros.-estoy enamorado de ti.- añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo"_

Una cristalina lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del vampiro al recordar aquel momento. Aquella primera vez en el que había abierto su corazón a una mujer. Cerró los ojos con tristeza, sintiendo la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro. _"Katherine doesn'tcareaboutanybody. She is incapable of love."_.-había dicho antes en alguna ocasión.-"Ayer me demostraste que estaba equivocado".- pensó. Tras esto se marchó.

Damon quedó sólo ante la tumba.- "realmente te quise, a pesar de todo".- pensó. La miró un momento, contemplando la foto que Stefan había depositado de Katherine delante de ella. Luego leyó lo que en la lápida estaba escrito:

" _In Memorial of KatherinaPetrova, wholoved, lived and sufered more thananyone"._

_Dejo este video en memoria de Katherine Pearce Petrova.: .com/watch?v=Vw1_qhIVeXM_

**Capítulo 7:**

Tras el entierro, los hermanos decidieron pasar el día como en los viejos tiempo. Para ello fueron a las afueras a cazar. Alimentándose y divirtiéndose con sus víctimas.

Estaban los dos sentados, rodeados de cadáveres de mujeres preciosas. Stefan estaba con la mirada perdida, sin hacer absolutamente nada

-Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Damon mirando a su hermano

Éste permaneció un momento en silencio mirando a la nada.- si…mejor que nunca.- contestó, tras esto se levantó del sofá.- vamos a por más

-No, tengo algo que hacer.- contestó abrochándose los botones de la camisa

-Elena?- preguntó éste.-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.- contestó tras no obtener contestación alguna

Elena, Bonnie y Caroline decidieron pasar la tarde viendo una peli y poniéndose al tanto de los cotilleos

-Damon te besó?- preguntó Caroline con la boca abierta girándose hacia ella.

Elena miró a Bonnie y luego a Caroline.- No, bueno, si… creía que iba a morir y…

-Te gustó verdad?.- preguntó curiosa Caroline

-Aham, es que la señorita pocos minutos antes le dijo que le quería.- añadió Bonnie antes de levantarse a por el bol de palomitas

-Qué?, ahora mismo me explicas eso.- exigió Caroline con una sonrisa en la cara

-Tampoco hay mucho que explicar, se me escapó y lo dije.- contó avergonzada

-O sea que ahora estáis saliendo, ahm?.- preguntó Bonnie sentándose al lado de sus dos amigas

-No!, bueno, no sé, es complicado.- contestó Elena, enseguida cogió el mando de la tele y puso play.- veamos la película ya!

Caroline y Bonnie se miraron con complicidad y luego sonrieron.

Damon permanecía entre la oscuridad del jardín, observando y escuchando la escena, luego miró su brazo mordido. Ya empezaba a palidecer y a sentirse mareado.

Cuando la miraba por la ventada, sonriente y feliz se moría por irrumpir en la sala y decirle la verdad: el poco tiempo que le quedaba con vida y así poder aprovechar cada instante antes de debilitarse aún más. Pero también, por la misma razón, no podía contarle nada, porque si lo hacía sería incapaz de protegerla de cualquier desesperada locura que ella seguramente haría por salvarlos.

-Vengo a pedirte un favor.- dijo Damon nada más verle

Elijah emitió una carcajada irónica.- y qué es lo que te hace pensar que lo haré?

-Porque es de Elena de quien hablamos

-Y por qué piensas que eso cambia las cosas?

-Vamos, Elijah, crees que no he visto cómo la miras, que no sé el efecto que produce ella en ti. Sé que sientes algo por ella - se paró un momento y suspiró.-quiero cuides de Elena, que la protejas con tu vida, si es necesario.

Elijah permaneció un momento pensativo, sin decir nada, luego asintió con la cabeza y Damon se marchó.

Elena dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando Damon entró. Se sentó sobre una silla al lado suyo y se quedó observándola por horas.

_Estaba solitariamente sentada en una mesa redondeada tapada con un mantel blanco, en cuyo centro se encontraba una botella de champan junto a dos copas de cristal. Miró a un lado y pudo contemplar cómo el sol brillaba en su cénit, haciendo más cristalina el azulado mar._

_Entonces vislumbró una silueta caminando en su dirección. Era un hombre alto, que vestía una blanca camisa abierta dejando ver una camiseta negra que le ceñía el cuerpo. Su cabellera era negra, agitada suavemente por el viento. Cuanto más se acercaba más se podía distinguir el azulado de sus ojos, que quedaban resaltados a la luz del sol._

_Al llegar hizo una breve reverencia extendiendo el brazo, invitándola a levantarse. Elena cogió su mano y se levantó. Dejando al vuelo su inmaculado y largo vestido blanco. Estaba descalza, sintiendo el tacto de la arena de la playa en sus pies. Llevaba el pelo perfectamente recogido, dejando en su punta caer una cola de su larga y morena cabellera._

_Ambos sonrieron. Damon la apartó un poco de la mesa y rodeó con un brazo su estrecha cintura, ella posó una mano sobre su hombro, ambos con la mano libre se agarraron. Una preciosa y encantadora melodía empezó a sonar. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro. El baile comenzó: daban vueltas y vueltas, sin apartarse la mirada. Volvieron a sonreír. El baile al fin terminó y Damon se separó unos centímetros de ella_

_-Te quiero, Elena.- fue lo primero que dijo.- amo cada milímetro de tu ser: tu espesa melena, tus oscuros ojos, tu esplendorosa sonrisa, las arruguitas que asoman en tu entrecejo cuando te enfadas.-ambos sonrieron.- también me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo, a pesar de tu insistente manía de intentar cambiarme.-dijo entre sonrisas. Se calló durante un momento, miró al suelo por un instante. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada ya no sonreía.- sé que ahora mismo para ti es imposible decidirte.- dijo al fin.- entre mí y Stefan.- añadió.- pero quiero que sepas que ahora eso ya no me importa, porque sé que dentro de tu corazón hay una parte dedicada exclusivamente a mí.- se paró un momento.- Elena, he disfrutado cada uno de los momentos pasados contigo: cada caricia, sonrisa o mirada de complicidad, cada gesto de preocupación o de amor. Cada uno, Elena, es importante para mí.- añadió posando sus manos sobre las mejillas._

_-Damon…-susurró _

_- Quiero…quiero que sepas que si nos pasara algo: a Stefan o a mí, o a los dos. Desearíamos que fueras feliz, que te cuidaras e intentaras dejar atrás este último año. Que pasaras página, olvidando este asunto y volviendo a ser la Elena Gilbert que un día fuiste_

_-Damon, qué es lo que pasa, por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó Elena frunciendo el ceño_

_-Por nada en especial.- contestó recobrando la sonrisa.- sólo quiero que lo sepas.- date la vuelta.- añadió llevándose una mano a un bolsillo lateral. Elena sintió el tacto del collar sobre ella. Lo agarró y contempló fascinada: era una piedra preciosa, de un azul intenso, tan intenso como los ojos del hombre que se lo ponía, el cristal estaba hueco y en su interior contenía un líquido.- es verbena.- explicó Damon dándola la vuelta.- sé que ya no quieres llevar el collar que Stefan te regaló, asique…_

_Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso de la muchacha que se puso de puntillas, pasó sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y le dio un beso. Fue un beso largo y tierno._

Al amanecer, Damon besó la frente de la joven con ternura.- Adiós, Elena.- susurró antes de irse.

Elena despertó al sentir el tacto de sus labios en su frente, pero no vio a nadie. Miró instintivamente hacia la ventana, que estaba abierta dejando entrar los primeros rayos del sol.- "qué sueño más extraño".- se dijo.

Se levantó y dirigió hacia el tocador, al distinguir algo brillando sobre él. Cogió el collar con una mano y lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Era el mismo collar que Damon le había regalado en su sueño. De repente se llevó una mano a la boca a la par que abría grandemente lo ojos." No era un sueño, pero qué está pasando?".- se preguntó

Elena se vistió a toda prisa, y corrió alarmada hacia la mansión.

- Damon, Stefan!- gritaba mientras recorría la casa.- Katherine?.- pero no obtuvo respuesta. La casa estaba en completo silencio, entonces se dirigió a la sala de estar, se sentó resoplando y miró la chimenea. Observó las cenizas sin recoger, luego miró rápidamente alrededor y se dio cuenta que los muebles estaban desplazados. Volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea y es cuando pudo vislumbrar una gran mancha de sangre reseca.-"oh, dios mío!".- exclamó alterada

Ese día fue al instituto, pero se pasó todo el rato llamando a Damon y Stefan por móvil. Éstos no contestaban. Harta de no obtener respuesta, se marchó del instituto antes de la hora indicada dirigiéndose en busca de Elijah

-Dónde están Damon, Stefan y Katherine?- preguntó nerviosamente

-No lo sé, después de la muerte de Katherine, los dos desaparecieron

-Katherine ha muerto?.- preguntó ésta sorprendida

-Klaus le mató, y mordió a los hermanos.-dijo con total serenidad.- de eso hace ya dos días

-Oh dios mío!- exclamó la muchacha.- tenemos que hacer algo.- decidió nerviosamente mirando al suelo.- ayúdame, por favor.- añadió mirándole a los ojos

-No hay manera de curar una mordedura de hombre-lobo

-Sí que la hay.- le interrumpió.- necesito que me lleves ante Klaus.- añadió decidida

-Porqué debería de hacer eso?

-Porque me lo debes, Elijah.- le contestó con firmeza acercándose a él

-Aunque quisiera, no sé dónde está.- dijo tras un momento de silencio

-Seguro que tienes alguna manera de encontrarlo

-Quizás, mediante Rebekah.- dijo al fin tras pensar un momento.

El original fue a buscar a la morena por la tarde para llevarla ante Klaus. Elena sintió un escalofrío al entrar en el cuartito donde se encontraban los hermanos

-Hola, querida.- saludó el híbrido.- qué es lo que trae tu presencia a mi humilde refugio?.- preguntó con ironía

-Maldita perra!.- exclamó la rubia abalanzándose sobre ella, pero su intento fue fallido, detenido por Elijah y el propio Klaus.- vamos, dejadme! Es que no recuerdas lo que ha hecho esta sucia humana conmigo?-preguntó mirando a Klaus

Éste asintió con la cabeza.- pero también sé lo valiosa que es cada gota de su sangre

-Ah!.- gritó la vampiresa furiosa soltándose de sus hermanos, luego salió de la estancia, no sin antes fulminar a Elena con la mirada

-Quiero que cures a Stefan y Damon.- ordenó la morena una vez que Rebekah hubiera salido de la habitación

-No.- se negó el híbrido

Elena frunció el ceño, miró nerviosamente al suelo, pensando rápido.- y si te doy algo a cambio?- dijo con seguridad, convencida que su idea tenía que funcionar

-Qué es lo que puede ser tan valioso como mi sangre?

-La mía

Elijah agarró del brazo a Elena tras oír lo que ésta había dicho.- esto no entraba en el plan, no dejaré que te pongas en peligro.- le susurró

-Tranquilo, sólo daré un poco, la misma cantidad que él me dará.- contestó susurrando.- verdad?- alzó el tono mirando de nuevo a Klaus

por favor necesito mas reviews... ya tengo escrito mas de 10 capitulos, pero sin reviews, no me animo a subirlos. please, haganme saber que os parece, aunque sea criticas lo que sea... gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 8:**

Elena y el original estuvieron un par de horas rastreando a los hermanos, tarea que no les fue muy difícil, pues ya se encontraban en mal estado y dejaban muchos rastros a su camino

-Oh Dios mío!.- exclamó la morena al ver a los dos vampiros al borde de la muerte, se encontraban prácticamente inconscientes en el suelo, a las afueras de la ciudad, llenos de sangre de sus víctimas y sudorosos.

Elena, enseguida les dio a beber la sangre adquirida y con la ayuda de Elijah los portó al coche y fueron de regreso a la mansión

Stefan fue el primero en despertarse.- te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Elena acercándose a él nada más verle bajar las escaleras.

El vampiro aún tenía los recuerdos de la muerte de Katherine, al ver a Elena acercarse a él, pudo verla por unos segundos como si fuese la difunta vampiresa, pero enseguida volvió a sus cabales. Elena le observaba preocupada a la espera de alguna respuesta.- acaso esperas que te dé las gracias?- preguntó con tono seco, ya nada le ataba a esa estúpida muchacha de ojos oscuros que lo único que hacía era recordarle a Katherine, sin siquiera esperar respuesta siguió su camino rozándola con el hombro

Elena vio tristemente cómo se alejaba sin siquiera atrever a preguntarle a dónde iba.

Tras lo ocurrido Elijah fue al encuentro de su padre y le contó los últimos acontecimientos, afirmándole que seguro que Klaus querría hacer algo con la sangre obtenida.

-Debe morir, no parece entender lo que significa ser la doble günger

-Pero,les diste tu palabra

-Por eso lo harás tú- sentenció el patriarca

La conversación fue interrumpida por Stefan

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Michael dirigiéndose a Stefan

-Quiero ayudaros a encontrar y matar a Klaus.- se paró un momento, pero no obtuvo comentario alguno.- conozco a Klaus.- prosiguió.- y puedo saber cómo encontrarlo, más aún ahora que tiene la sangre de Elena.

-Está bien.- accedió el patriarca.- pero si me haces perder el tiempo, no habrá pacto alguno que te salve de una muerte segura.- le amenazó, luego miró a Elijah.- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- con un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicó a Stefan que fuera con él.

Damon despertó pasado ya el atardecer. Miró su brazo, luego alrededor, y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación.-"Elena".- dedujo.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a la chica sentada en el sofá mirando la chimenea encendida. Damon se sentó a su vera, pero ésta siquiera le miró.- Elena…-comenzó Damon al percibir su enfado

-En serio pensabas morir sin siquiera decirme nada?- preguntó ésta tranquilamente, pero se podía notar su enfado.-inmiscuirte en mis sueños te pareció la manera indicada de despedirte?- dijo mirándole por unos segundos, luego volvió a mirar al fuego- no habías pensado si quiera en que yo podía ayudar- añadió

Damon permanecía callado, mirándola, podía notar lo enfadada y decepcionada que estaba.- Lo siento, Elena.- dijo al fin.- solo velaba por tu seguridad

-Yqué hay de la tuya y la de Stefan?- preguntó pasándose una mano por el pelo

Damon enseguida agarró la muñeca de la muchacha, que no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Arremangó la manga de la muchacha dejando al descubierto un vendaje blanco alrededor de su muñeca.- qué has hecho para conseguir la sangre?- preguntó éste alarmado

-Nada.- contestó la muchacha soltándose de la mano de éste.- lo que debía hacer.- añadió levantándose del sofá tras un incómodo silencio.- creo que debería irme ya

-Sigues enfadada?- preguntó Damon poniéndose de pies a su vez y acercándose a ella.- sé que no lo he hecho de la mejor manera, Elena.- añadió poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acercándose aún más a ella. Elena retiró la cara, echándola para atrás y evitando cruzar su mirada con la suya.- al menos llevas el collar.- añadió éste rozando el collar con las manos tras un momento de silencio.

Elena se puso colorada al recordar el sueño, cómo ella se había abalanzado descaradamente sobre él robándole un beso.- dónde habrá ido Stefan?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema

-Ah!.- exclamó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y una mueca de dolor. Elena enseguida se preocupó poniendo la mano a su vez sobre su pecho

-Qué te pasa?- preguntó extremadamente preocupada sentándole en el sofá

Damon agarró a ésta de una mano y con facilidad la atrajo a él haciendo que se sentara en su regazo.- que me duele que te preocupes tanto por Stefan en vez de por mí.- contestó con cara de pena mirándola fijamente a los ojos, enseguida empezó a reír.

-Idiota!- exclamó Elena mientras le pegaba con el cojín y se ponía de pies.

-Oh, vamos! reconoce que ha tenido gracia!- dijo Damon mientras se protegía con el dorso del brazo.

De repente Elena paró en seco y miró en dirección hacia la puerta. Damon le imitó.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el vampiro con sequedad al ver de quién se trataba

-No crees que debes hablarme con menos hostilidad después de lo que he hecho por ti?.- preguntó Elijah.- Stefan está con Michael.- añadió mirando a Elena

-Por qué?- preguntó

-Asuntos pendientes

-Katherine.- dedujo Damon. Elijah asintió con la cabeza

Al fin Michel y Stefan llegaron al bosque, donde se encontraba la manada más cercana, en el suelo yacían cuatro hombres-lobos con apariencia humana, todos inconscientes. Klaus estaba sentado en un tronco cuando aparecieron éstos.

En seguida, el híbrido se puso de pie. Se podía notar claramente en su cara miedo, un miedo petrificante, pero reaccionó enseguida, intentando huir, con la mala suerte que su padrastro se adelantó a sus pasos, tirándolo en el suelo. Stefan permanecía al margen, contemplando la escena.

Elijah, Damon y Elena permanecían en silencio en el salón. En seguida, Damon se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta

- A dónde vas?- preguntó Elena

-Tengo que hablar con Alaric.- mintió, pues en realidad iba a averiguar sobre su hermano y no quería preocuparla

-Voy contigo, total, no hago nada aquí

-No.- contestaron los dos vampiros al unísono, pues Elijah ya se hacía una idea de qué haría Damon

- Quédate aquí, sino desperdiciaríamos la compañía de Elijah, y con lo magnífico acompañante que es, eso sería una pena.- ironizó el vampiro.- además va a empezar a llover y se te encresparía el pelo.- bromeó saliendo de la mansión.

Quedaron los dos solos en el salón. Elijah se encontraba interiormente en un mar de dudas. Tenía que matarla, pero no quería. Tampoco podía decirla nada. Entonces notó una presencia acercándose a la mansión a toda velocidad

-Elijah?- saludó una mujer al entrar en la mansión. Tenía el pelo rubio, ondulado y largo, de mediana edad, pero preciosa. Una belleza antigua, extinguida en estos tiempos

-Madre?-contestó éste poniéndose en pie.- Rebekah?- añadió al notar su presencia tras la mujer

-Dónde está tu padre?

-A estas horas? Matando a Klaus.- contestó

Elena permanecía completamente callada, mirando la escena

-Dónde?

-En los bosques de las afueras, la manada más cercana

-O sea que es verdad?, quiere crear híbridos.- exclamó.-Elijah, Rebekah, id a despertar a vuestro hermanos, ya es hora de una reunión familiar.- les ordenó.- y tú.- añadió posando sus oscuros ojos sobre Elena.- debes de ser la doble günger.-calló un momento.- asegúrate de mantenerla con vida.- ordenó mirando a Elijah.- nos será útil.-tras esto marchó sin despedirse.

Michael, agarró del cuello al híbrido, apretándole con fuerza, éste al sentir su cuerpo elevando, sacó sus afiladas uñas de lobo y con ellos arañó la mitad de la cara de su padrastro, haciendo que éste le soltara.

Klaus en el suelo, empezó a pensar rápido: no había manera de escapar de ahí, sólo le quedaba luchar. Sus ojos se transformaron ámbar, sin ninguna dificultad, pues ya lo había controlado, se fue transformando en hombre-lobo, pero no en su totalidad: su cuerpo estaba encorvado, su cara se alargó como la de un can, pero con algunas fracciones humanas, sus dientes eran completamente afilados, sus pies se convirtieron en patas con uñas afiladas, pero se seguía irguiendo sobre ellas.

Gruñó y tras esto se abalanzó sobre Michael haciéndole caer. El vampiro le agarró, pero Klaus vino con demasiada fuerza, intentando morderle ferozmente, pero éste le apartó haciendo que cayera a unos metros.

Los hombres-lobos que yacían en el suelo despertaron y a una señal de Klaus, todos, menos uno atacaron a Michael, que de un segundo a otro se encontró rodeado de bestias

Stefan, a su vez, se vio en frente de uno de ellos, que rugía amenazantemente.

Bonnie subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Jeremy, donde se encontraba éste haciendo los deberes

-Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó nada más entrar

-No, ya casi he terminado.- contestó.- qué haces aquí preguntó con una sonrisa

-En realidad estaba buscando a Elena, teníamos que hacer un trabajo de química juntas, pero como no está he decidido pasarme.- contestó acercándose.

Jeremy notó el tono juguetón de la muchacha y dejó sus ocupaciones dirigiéndose a ella.

-Así que soy el repuesto, ahm?-preguntó agarrándola de la cintura y besándola.

-Oh, interrumpo?- dijo irónicamente Damon entrando en la habitación

-Qué quieres, Damon?-preguntó Bonnie con mala cara. No era un secreto que los dos se llevaban como perros y gatos

- Primero, no ver esa escena nunca más.- dijo sentándose en la cama con toda confianza.- no os ofendáis, chicos pero…arg!- dijo poniendo cara de asco

-Enserio…-contestó Bonnie armándose de paciencia

-Stefan puede estar en peligro y quiero encontrarle.- dijo poniéndose serio.- sé que puedes hacer un hechizo de localización

Unas pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer, mojando el suelo del bosque. Nadie se movía, pero todos estaban alertas. Klaus se había retirado un poco volviendo a su forma original. Quería ver qué eran capaces de hacer los nuevos híbridos, aunque sabía que no resistirían mucho, pues no habían sido entrenados.

Uno de los híbridos se abalanzó sobre Michael, enseñando todos sus feroces dientes, pero éste agarró con las dos manos la abertura de su boca, intentando abrirle más la boca, en ese mismo instante, otro se abalanzó sobre él intentando morderle la pierna, pero en ese instante Michael acabó con el primero dejando su cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo. Justo cuando el segundo se abalanzaba sobre él, Michael le dio una veloz patada en la mandíbula que le apartó unos metros de él, haciéndole aturdir.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Stefan se debatía por salvar su vida, intentando librarse del híbrido que le cercaba.

El tercer híbrido se abalanzó sobre el patriarca a la vez que el segundo volvía al ataque, pero éste ya enfadándose, pues le empezaban a resultar molestos, agarró al tercero por el pescuezo y le degolló con sus largas uñas. Al segundo, que saltó sobre él, le esquivó primero, luego fue él mismo a por él y le arrancó el corazón.

-Es todo lo que puedes hacer.- dijo dirigiéndose a su padrastro. Michael dibujó una irónica sonrisa en su cara y ambos se prepararon para el ataque

-Deteneos!.- les ordenó una voz femenina

-Esther!.- exclamó Michael distrayéndose, en ese momento el cuarto híbrido soltó a Stefan y aprovechó la distracción para acabar con Michael

Su golpe fue interrumpido por Esther, que le pilló al vuelo y como si de un cachorro se tratara le agarró del cuello y se la desprendió literalmente del cuerpo, luego se chupó los dedos

-Híbridos!

-Madre!- exclamó Klaus volviendo a su apariencia humana

muchas gracias por quienes comenten... animo mucho. ;) y mas rápido subo los capis!


	8. Chapter 8

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 9:**

Rebekah había conducido a su hermano y a la joven ante los sarcófagos de sus hermanos. Elena sintió, de repente, un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y agarró inconscientemente el brazo de Elijah, que parecía no haber sentido nada, pues ni se inmutó.

Sí, ella había sido la que había insistido en ir con ellos, pero en ese momento una parte de ella solo deseaba salir corriendo. Al darse cuenta que tenía al original agarrado del brazo, le soltó inmediatamente, como si éste quemase.

Rebekah retiró la daga del cuerpo de sus hermanos, haciendo, así que estos recuperasen un color normal de tez.

-Adelphos?.-saludó Rebekah dirigiéndose a un chico, alto, rubio, de ojos oscuros y corpulento. El mayor de sus hermanos.-Benjamin?.- saludó a su vez, mirando a un chico de pelo castaño, ojos oscuros, pero más joven.

-mmm…huele a humano.- exclamó Adelphos mirando a Elena pasándose la lengua por el labio superior

Ésta retrocedió unos pasos muerta de miedo, volviendo a agarrar el brazo de Elijah.

-Ni se te ocurra!- dijo Elijah con autoridad al ver a Benjamin acercándose a ella

-Quién es ella para que la defiendas?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos

-Te has enamorado de una humana?.- preguntó Benjamin con su habitual picardía. Era el Casanova de los hermanos

-Es la doble günger.- respondió Rebekah.- madre no quiere que se la toque.- añadió dejando los ojos en blanco

- Rebekah, llévales a alimentarse, pero con cuidado, esta ciudad es pequeña. Nos encontraremos en el refugio de Klaus, junto con los demás.

-Dónde vas tú?-preguntó Benjamin con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a su hermano agarrando a Elena y marchándose con ella.- Siente algo por esa humana.- añadió una vez estos alejados, pero Elijah le escuchó.

- Bueno, vamos a comer!- dijo el rubio

Michael y Stefan se dirigieron al refugio de Klaus con éste atado y llevado por su padrastro. Esther se reunió minutos después acompañado por una bruja.

-Déjame matarlo.- insistió el patriarca una vez llegados

-Hay una mejor manera de hacer las cosas.- dijo ésta

Elijah condujo a Elena de vuelta a la mansión y luego se fue a reunir con su familia

-Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Esther nada más ver a su hijo

-Alimentándose

-Y la doble günger?

Elijah miró primero a su padre, luego a su madre.- donde tú la encontraste

Minutos después llegaron los hermanos restantes, y decidieron empezar la reunión familiar, no sin antes excluir a Klaus, que le dejaron en una sala vigilado por Stefan

-Cuál es tu solución si no es la muerte?.- preguntó Michael

-Devolver la maldición.- contestó la matriarca.- entonces se volverá uno más de nosotros. Como antaño.

-Psss!.- llamó Klaus a Stefan que acababa de oír lo que en la sala se decía

-Qué?

-Me aburro, quieres que te cuente un cuento?

Stefan se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, haciendo caso omiso a su locutor.

- Sabe cuándo conocí a tu dulce Katherine?.- se paró un momento esperando alguna respuesta del vampiro.- La conocí en Inglaterra, 1492. Oh! Era preciosa! Tan inocente y tan…humana. Al instante supe que me divertiría mucho con ella, y así fue. Era toda una juguetona en la cama, muy atrevida para aquella época, he de reconocer.- hizo una pausa, recordando aquellos instantes.- mmm…el tacto de su piel era tan suave…aunque claro, tú has de saberlo mejor que nadie, verdad?

Stefan permanecía inmóvil, aunque en su interior la sangre le empezaba a hervir

-…pero llega un momento en el que ya no puedes resistir tener su cuerpo tan cerca y no poder hincarla el diente y disfrutar de su sabrosa sangre.- prosiguió Klaus.- sabes? Esa noche, mientras la mordía ella no paraba de gemir, queriendo más y más- se mordió el labio inferior con deseo.- Todavía resuena en mis oídos su voz. Esa risita tan contagiosa que tenía. Sabes a la que me refiero, verdad?

-Cállate!- exclamó Stefan que empezaba a perder los estribos

-Prometí que volvería a por ella.- sonrió y siguió como si no le hubiera oído.- y aquella noche lo hice. Aunque la verdad es que fue una pena- se paró un momento negando con la cabeza, como lamentándolo.- Oye, la echas de menos, verdad?- preguntó con cara de tristeza e inocencia, como preocupándose sinceramente.- Yo sí, he de confesártelo. Cuando la arranqué el corazón, aún latiente, me miró con una cara… esos ojos!.- suspiró.- en ellos, solía perderme antaño.- quieres saber lo último que me dijo cuando cayó sobre mi hombro apenas respirando?

-He dicho que te calles!.- le gritó Stefan acercándose y propinándole un puñetazo

-No quieres vengarte?

-Tu propia familia te dará tu merecido- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- no es triste? Ni tu familia te quiere vivo- recalcó en un tono provocador

Klaus se puso serio un momento, luego volvió a sonreír.- al menos ellos obtendrán su venganza por haberles matado, pero tú qué harás, Stefan?- preguntó.- NADA!.- añadió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

En cuanto éste también le miró y sus ojos al fin se cruzaron, Klaus le hipnotizó.- Recuperarás tu humanidad

Stefan se quedó quieto unos momentos, luego volvió en sí.

-No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? No sé, como salvar a tu amada Elena de mi familia, tal vez?- dijo Klaus con una sonrisa vencedora: su plan había funcionado.- ve a protegerla

Klaus necesitaba que Elena siguiese con vida para seguir siendo hibrido, ya se le ocurriría un plan para escapar de su familia y culminar su plan de crear una nueva especie.

Stefan, enseguida se marchó a toda prisa.

Elena estaba sentada en el sofá, tapada con una manta, mirando el fuego de la chimenea y pensando. Estaba preocupada, pues ya era de noche y nadie había vuelto aún

-Elena!.- entró Stefan gritando en la casa. La joven al diferenciar la voz de éste, se extrañó. Se levantó del sofá y encontró a Stefan mirándola fijamente. Elena permaneció completamente quieta, no llegaba a entender qué es lo que estaba pasando. Stefan se acercó despacio a ella. Al verle peligrosamente cerca de ella, retrocedió un paso, pero sus pasos hacia atrás fueron interrumpidos por los brazos de Stefan que la rodearon con suavidad, pero deprisa, temerosos de que escapara.- Lo siento, lo siento.- repetía una y otra vez

En ese instante Elena comprendió que Stefan había vuelto, que SU Stefan había vuelto. Unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. Ambos quedaron abrazados en completo silencio.

Al fin Bonnie localizó a Stefan

-Por qué me pides que le busque si está en tu casa?

Damon frunció el ceño,luego desapareció en completo silencio, sin siquiera agradecerles, dejando a la bruja y Jeremy sin entender absolutamente nada.

Al llegar Damon y entrar en el salón encontró a la pareja abrazados. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, que no le permitió emitir palabra, simplemente quedarse mirando la escena. Era como volver unos meses atrás.

Stefan al notar su presencia, se separó de la muchacha, que se secó las lágrimas y emitió una cariñosa sonrisa a Damon

-Ha vuelto- dijo- Stefan vuelve a ser él!

Damon emitió una sonrisa forzada, luego fue directo a servirse una copa de burbon

-No tenemos tiempo.- dijo Stefan enseguida volviéndose extremadamente serio.- están buscando a Elena para matarla. Quieren devolver la maldición

Damon miró a su hermano, interrumpiendo el trago y como si con la mirada hablasen, ambos se movieron rápido por toda la casa, cogiendo una y otra cosa. En menos de dos minutos, ya estaban saliendo con la muchacha de la casa, que no había terminado de comprender y asimilar lo que ocurría

-Elihjah, ve a por la doble günger.- ordenó la madre

-No, iré yo- se ofreció Rebekah. Elijah le miró.-prometo que no la haré daño - Rebekah se dirigió a la mansión, donde no encontró a nadie, luego volvió furiosa.- Ha escapado!- exclamó- seguro que Elijah sabe algo de todo esto!- le acusó

Todos posaron sus ojos en el acusado

-Sabía que se traía algo con esa humana.- comentó Benjamin

-He estado aquí con vosotros todo este tiempo.- se defendió-es imposible que haya hecho nada.- añadió tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio. Pero él en ese tiempo, ya había trazado un plan.- iré yo mismo a por ella.- se ofreció.- para probaros mi fidelidad.- explicó

-Adelphos, Benjamin, id por un hombre-lobo.- ordenó la madre

-También necesitaremos a un vampiro.- añadió la bruja

-Ya tenemos a uno: Stefan.-contestó Esther, pensando que el menor de los Salvatore estaba aún con ellos.

Pasaron tres semanas, en el que el trío no hacía más que huir, sin apenas alimentarse, pues no podía dejar huella alguna, cosa que les debilitaba y roía en el interior a Stefan, porque por mucho que le hubieran devuelto su humanidad, la realidad es que se había convertido en un adicto a la sangre.

Un día Stefan dio rienda suelta a su adicción y dejó algunas huellas a lo largo de un pueblo, cosa que les obligó a adentrarse en un bosque y seguir huyendo a través de él.

-Todo es por tu culpa.- le culpaba Damon sentados los tres delante de una hoguera. Era de noche y habían parado a descansar.

-Damon, vale, ya!- intercedió Elena, luego miró a Stefan que le dio las gracias con la mirada.

Damon al ver ese intercambio de miradas, se molestó aún más.

- Voy a dar una vuelta.- informó levantándose.

Desde que habían empezado a huir las cosas habían cambiado: la vuelta de Stefan estaba afectando su relación con Elena y por un lado era lo que quería, para que ésta llegara a hacer una decisión justa, pero por otro lado le era insoportable: tener que volver a aguantar esos momentos en los que se sentía como miembro sobrante del trío, volver a tener que presenciar esas miradas…No había disfrutado el tiempo suficiente con ella, apenas se habían dado un beso y ya se estaba desvaneciendo todo. Como uno que se despierta de un sueño

-Ah!- escuchó un grito de Elena. Enseguida se dirigió hacia aquella dirección.

Nada más llegar vio a Stefan inconsciente en el suelo, y un grupo de al menos veinte personas. Uno de ellos agarraba del brazo a Elena llevándola con él.

-No es de caballeros llevar a así a una damisela- dijo Damon interrumpiendo la retirada

Elena le miró al escuchar su voz.- Huye, Damon!.- gritó ésta

La persona que portaba a la morena, hizo un movimiento de cabeza. De repente cinco personas, que estaban subidas a los árboles saltaron de ellos al suelo al unísono.

-Wow! Toda esa presentación solo para mí?-bromeó Damon.- espero que no os hayáis roto ningún tobillo- añadió, mientras estos se acercaban

Uno de ellos se adelantó, enseguida Damon notó que no eran humanos. Su fuerza era sobrenatural. Empezó a luchar contra él, con todas sus fuerzas, aunque contaba con poco, pues en las últimas semanas apenas se había alimentado, cuando un segundo le clavó en la espalda un trozo de rama.

Damon cayó de rodillas al suelo. Apoyó las manos sobre el suelo y con todas sus fuerzas sacó el trozo de madera, sin evitar pegar un chillido de dolor. Difícilmente, se volvió a poner en pies

-Es todo lo que sabéis hacer?- bromeó aun en su mal estado.- devolvedme a la chica

Un tercero le propinó una patada en la boca que le dejó tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, escupiendo sangre.

El hombre que agarraba del brazo a la joven, la soltó un momento y pasó su dedo pulgar por el cuello, indicando que le mataran

-No!- gritó Elena corriendo a toda velocidad e interponiéndose por pocos milímetros entre la rama y el vampiro mal herido, que se había vuelto a poner de rodillas.- dejadle con vida e iré con vosotros sin oponer resistencia.- dijo la muchacha.- lo juro!

El atacante quedó completamente inmóvil y al signo del que parecía el jefe, dejó la rama en el suelo, le propinó un puñetazo a Damon y portó a Elena como si fuera un saco

-Elena…- susurró viendo impotente cómo se la llevaban. Perdió la consciencia.

muchas gracias de nuevo para quienes comenten... y para quienes no, animo a que comenten, podria subir un capitulo cada dia, ya que ya he escrito cerca de 15 capitulos ya... pero sin comentarios. me desanimo! :(


	9. Chapter 9

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 10:**

A la mañana siguiente, Elijah encontró a los hermanos en el suelo, seguido por el rastro que dejó Stefan. Esperó a que éstos despertasen.

-Dónde está Elena?.- preguntó

Damon al principio se empezó a acordar de lo sucedido la noche anterior.- un grupo, de alrededor de veinte personas, se la llevaron…pero no eran humanos, diría yo que eran…

-Lobos?.- interrumpió Stefan.- su fuerza era sobrenatural

Elijah asintió frunciendo el ceño. Los dos le miraron con cara de interrogación.-estos son los bosques de los Novotney.- dijo analizando el lugar con la mirada.- Son los clanes más antiguos los lobos, se aíslan de la civilización y comienzan sus entrenamientos desde muy jóvenes. Si sólo habéis visto a veinte eso es que venían por un asunto concreto. Son muy organizados.

-Para qué querrían a Elena?.- preguntó Stefan, pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Tú para qué buscas a Elena?.- preguntó Damon tras un momento de silencio

Elijah le miró e ignoró su pregunta, ganándose una mirada de arriba debajo de un Damon completamente desconfiado, luego empezó a emprender un camino en dirección a donde venía

-A dónde vas?.- preguntó Stefan

- Dejad vuestra búsqueda y volved a casa, si es que apreciáis vuestras vidas

-Así que te rindes, ahm?- concluyó Damon, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-Da igual lo que él haga, nosotros seguiremos buscando a Elena.- dijo Damon una vez quedaron los hermanos solos de nuevo.

Al despertarse, Elena no pudo siquiera ver los rayos del sol, pues la tenían atada y vendada. Estaba despierta, pero permaneció sin moverse al escuchar unas voces que no estaban muy lejos. Tenía que saber para qué la querían

-Ya la tenemos, ahora qué?.- preguntó una voz masculina

- Tendremos que reunir las otras cosas, pero primero, has de dejarla en cinta. La ceremonia se ha de hacer con el hijo dentro de ella.- contestó una femenina

Elena palideció al oír esas palabras.- "qué es lo que estaba pasando?" ,"Quienes eran ellos?"

Empezó rápidamente a planear cómo huir de ahí, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que quitó su venda: la mujer llevaba un vestido hecho con pieles, dejando una parte de su plano vientre al aire, tenía una tez poco más morena que la suya, una larga melena, oscura como el ébano, caía por su espalda. La mujer le sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos perfectos dientes blancos, le ofreció agua en un cuenco, dándosela a beber personalmente.

Elena miró alrededor y vislumbró nada más que naturaleza, estaban en un bosque, pero ella no sabía si era el mismo de antes o no, habían hecho un conjunto de cabañas, que parecían provisionales. Se fijó en los que podía ver y sólo veía a jóvenes: hombres y mujeres.

Benjamin, no se había divertido desde que había revivido. Él era muy juguetón y quería divertirse, asique se dirigió por la noche en la puerta trasera de un bar. Esperó un poco y vio como un chico rubio, de unos diecisiete años sacaba la basura, depositándola en el contenedor.

Se acercó a él.- oye, chico.- le dijo acercándose.- tienes fuego?

-No, lo siento yo no fum…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el contacto visual con el original, que al instante le hipnotizó

-Te pelearás con la primera persona a la que veas, y no pararás hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto.- le hipnotizó Benjamin. Luego se retiró en la oscuridad a esperar que llegara la acción

-Eh, tú!.- gritó Matt acercándose al primer chico que encontró en el camino y sin dejar siquiera que éste dijera nada, se abalanzó sobre él propinándole un buen gancho

-Qué pasa contigo, tío?-se enfureció el chico, pero Matt siquiera contestó, se tiró sobre él, haciendo que su cabeza chocara cruelmente sobre el suelo y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara sin parar, en seguida cesó de golpe respirando con fuerza por el esfuerzo físico, estaba lleno de sangre por todas partes. No podía siquiera reaccionar

-Qué has hecho?-dijo Benjamin escandalizado, acercándose a la escena.- era mi hermano!.- le gritó.

Matt enseguida se apartó del cadáver, sin poder creerlo, tenía los ojos completamente húmedos. Benjamin le miró con desprecio

-Yo…yo…-balbuceó Matt

-Asesino, asesino!.- empezó a gritar Benjamin. Matt miró a su alrededor y enseguida se puso en pie y comenzó a correr calle abajo escuchando las recriminaciones de éste

Benjamin al ver a Matt correr calle abajo, rompió en una carcajada, lamiéndose los dedos con los que había tocado la cara deformada del muerto.

Adelphos apareció tras él.- te has divertido lo suficiente? Tenemos que ir por el hombre-lobo.- dijo

Benjamin, que aún seguía riéndose asintió con la cabeza.- pero espera un momento.- dijo poniéndose serio, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se plantó delante de Alaric, que había estado observando boquiabierto la escena.- mal momento, mal lugar.- dijo el vampiro completamente serio, luego le retorció el cuello sin dejar siquiera decirle nada

-Estupendo.- ironizó Adelphos.- ahora tenemos que deshacernos primero de los cadáveres!

Elena permanecía atenta a cualquier movimiento, desde que había oído esa conversación estaba inquieta. La habían desatado para que pudiera cenar, pero delante de su tienda permanecían haciendo guardia dos hombres que no se movían lo más mínimo, de repente los dos hombres se retiraron y uno entró. El corazón de Elena se agitó con fuerza al verle entrar en su tienda: era un hombre alto y musculoso, con el mismo color de tez que la mujer anterior y el pelo largo, no demasiado, recogido en una especie de moño. Apenas llevaba unos pantalones de tela poco más oscuros que el color de su piel.

Era el mismo hombre que la noche anterior había mandado atacar a Damon. La joven le miró con desprecio.

-Quién eres?- preguntó sin andarse con rodeos

-El jefe del clan Novotney: Yuma- contestó colocándose delante de ella, luego se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura.- dime, cómo te llamas, mujer?

-Eres un hombre-lobo, verdad?.- preguntó la muchacha viendo su espacio vital invadirse poco a poco

El joven, que no contaría con más de veinticinco años asintió con la cabeza, luego se acercó un poco más.- cómo te llamas?.- volvió a repetir con una paciente sonrisa en la cara

Elena contempló al joven: tenía los ojos de un color ámbar constante que parecían brillar por sí mismos, su sonrisa, al igual que la de la mujer, era de un blanco inmaculado. En otros momentos habría dicho que era guapo- Elena.- contestó al fin

Éste volvió a asentir con la cabeza.- Elena…-susurró.- luego se acercó un poco más a ella y la beso.

La muchacha retiró su cabeza, echándola hacia atrás, luego le propinó una sonora bofetada, pero el chico pareció ni sentirla. Se puso serio y volvió a mirarla. Elena ahogó un grito de miedo. Con una mano, la agarró fuertemente de las mejillas y la atrajo a él volviendo a besarla.

Elena mordió su lengua y aprovechando su distracción se levantó, colocándose al otro lado de la tienda. El chico se levantó en silencio y para sorpresa de la muchacha, pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara del chico.- Me gustan guerreras

Elena cogió los cuencos vacíos de madera en los que posteriormente había comido y los agarró de la mano, respirando con fuerza. Estaba horrorosamente asustada. El hombre- lobo comenzó a acercarse con peligrosidad a ella

-No te acerques!.- gritaba la morena mientras lanzaba sobre él los cuencos, que parecían ser de papel sobre él.- Ahh!.- gritó al verle delante de él. Intentó huir corriendo por la derecha, pero éste la agarró de la cintura con su musculoso brazo y la tiró al suelo, sobre un montón de pieles, propinando a ésta un duro golpe en la espalda. El chico la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y se puso sobre ella. Elena no podía moverse. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.- Por favor…-repetía, pero Yuma parecía no escucharle, luego comenzó a besarla en el cuello.- Damon, Stefan!.- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas una desesperada Elena. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Elijah llegó al refugio de Klaus, que se había convertido provisionalmente en el punto de encuentro de la familia. Les relató todo lo sucedido.-…el clan Novortney la tiene.

-Hombres-lobos?- preguntó Esther.- para qué la querrían…

-No lo sé, pero creo que la llevan hacia su nido, tenemos que interceptarles y coger a Elena

La madre asintió con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.- Irás a por ella y me la traerás.- ordenó a su hijo.- Benjamin, Adelphos, id con él. Matad a cuantos queráis, pero quiero a esa muchacha sana y salva.

Benjamin emitió una maliciosa sonrisa

-Es hora de la acción!- dijo Adelphos estirando el cuello.

-Tenemos que averiguar para qué quieren a la doble günguer, y más aún para qué la quieren viva, sino ya la habrían matado.-susurraba pensativa.- Vamos.- le dijo a Michael en voz alta

-No, Klaus no quedará solo

-Bien, pero no le toques un solo pelo.- dijo antes de marcharse, seguida por la bruja.

Alaric abrió los ojos, sólo pudo ver oscuridad y más oscuridad, intentó moverse pero tampoco podía. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba enterrado, dentro de una caja, con otro cadáver al lado.- socorro!- comenzó a gritar, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que nadie le escucharía y lo peor: estaba agotando el poco oxígeno que tenía.

Damon y Stefan decidieron hacer una parada e ir a un pueblo cercano para alimentarse y estar en su máxima fuerza. Al volver a adentrarse en el bosque encontraron a un niño corriendo a toda velocidad, él solo. Damon le siguió en completo silencio y le noqueó.

El joven al despertar se encontró fuertemente atado a un árbol y a los dos hermanos mirándole fijamente

-Perrito, perrito, perrito- exclamó Damon burlándose de él.- te has separado de la manada, pequeño?

El chico le fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos se transformaron en ámbar

-Yo que tú no haría eso- advirtió Stefan.- dos contra uno.- añadió

-Al grano.- interrumpió Damon.- de qué clan eres?

-Novotney.- contestó el chico orgulloso

-Bien.- dijo agachándose delante de él.- para qué querían tus hermanitos a la chica?- preguntó en un tono amenazante

- No lo sé

-Respuesta errónea!- dijo Damon clavándole en el hombro un cuchillo de plata, arrancando a la víctima un grito de dolor.

-Damon, déjale, no es nada más que un crío.- interceptó Stefan agarrando del hombro a Damon.- cómo es que estas solo por aquí?

-Me he separado de mi grupo.- contestó avergonzado

-Oh, te han dejado de lado? Qué pena!- ironizó Damon, que se había levantado y dejado en primer plano a su hermano

-No te haremos daño.- comenzó Stefan.- sólo queremos información. Porqué la han cogido?

-No lo sé muy bien, nadie lo sabe. Se rumorea sobre una profecía.- contestó el chico, que no tendría más de doce años

- Qué dice la profecía?

-No lo sé, de verdad, no estoy mintiendo.- contestó con sinceridad

-A dónde la llevan?.- preguntó Damon, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el lobo simplemente le fulminó con la mirada.

-A dónde la llevan?- volvió a preguntar Stefan al comprender que no contestaría a Damon

-A casa: en los bosques del norte.

Matt corrió a su casa, se dirigió rápido al baño y cuando se limpiaba tocaron al timbre. Eran Bonnie y Jeremy

-Queréis algo?- preguntó apenas asomando la cabeza

-Matt, pasa algo?.- preguntó preocupada.- no tienes buena cara, has vuelto a ver a tu hermana?

-Tú también…?.- preguntó Jeremy incrédulo

-No, no la he visto, estoy bien.- contestó secamente.- ocurre algo?.- volvió a preguntar

-Resulta que Jeremy está completamente emparanoyado.- comenzó Bonnie entrando en la casa sin ser invitada.-pensando que a Alaric le ha pasado…- se paró en seco al ver la camiseta de Matt manchada de sangre

-Qué has hecho, Matt?- preguntó extremadamente preocupada

Alaric, deambulaba moribundo por las afueras del cementerio, intentando localizarse. No podía creer que al fin había conseguido salir de su enterramiento. Había tenido que morir y revivir dos veces más para eso. Aun en su agonía, tenía las ideas claras y en cuanto volviera a Mystic Falls tomaría decisiones ante el consejo sobre las invasiones sobrenaturales que ocurrían en la ciudad.

Elena pasó la noche sin dormir. Permanecía en el suelo de la tienda, acurrucada sobre ella misma llorando sin parar, maldiciendo a aquel hombre y deseando que todo aquello solo fuese una pesadilla.

Una anciana entró en su tienda, pero la joven siquiera se molestó en mirar.

-Te traigo ropa.- le dijo colocando una ropa fabricada con piel de animal sobre el suelo

Enseguida, Elena reconoció la voz de aquella mujer.- por qué me hacéis esto?.- preguntó lloriqueando y tapándose más con su ropa resquebrajada

-No es nada personal, sólo queremos lo que crecerá dentro de ti

-Para qué?.- preguntó con rabia

-La profecía dice: nacerá un niño, en los bosques del norte, que conducirá al ancestral clan Novotney a convertirse en los más fuertes, más allá que ningún clan y de los vampiros. En otra raza: en híbridos.

-Klaus!- exclamó Elena

-No, él no es el híbrido perfecto

-Cómo lo sabéis?

-No ha salido del seno de una doble günger.- contestó saliendo de la tienda.- Seguro que una vez será suficiente?.- preguntó la anciana dirigiéndose a Yuma una vez fuera de la tienda

- Soy un Novotney.- dijo con orgullo.- nunca fallamos.

gracias por comentar... aqui la continuacion... espero que os guste :)


	10. Chapter 10

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 11:**

Al fin, Alaric había conseguido llegar a Mystic Falls. Se dirigió directamente a casa de los Gilbert, donde nada más entrar cayó desplomado en el suelo

-Oh Dios mío, Alaric!.- exclamó Bonnie al verle.- Jeremy, ayúdame!.- le gritó

Éste bajo corriendo las escaleras alarmado y juntos portaron al hombre hasta el sofá

-Jeremy, trae agua, está completamente deshidratado.- ordenó Bonnie.- intentaré curarle con algo de mi magia

Pasaron unos meses y nadie en Mystic Falls sabía de Elena. Desde la noche en que fueron a ver a Matt a su casa, no habían vuelto a saber prácticamente de él, se mantenía reservado y tenía comportamientos extraños, intentando evitar a todo el mundo. Bonnie llegando al límite de su paciencia, decidió realizar un hechizo de localización para saber dónde se encontraba su amiga.

Hacía tiempo que Elena había llegado al territorio de los Novotney. Ya no lloraba, ni se auto compadecía, ahora sólo pensaba secretamente en un plan para salvar a su hijo. Hay muchas cosas que ya no tenía claro en los últimos meses, pero que su hijo no crecería con aquellos que la tenían secuestrada, era una de ellas.

-Quien es ese niño?- preguntó Elena a la que se había convertido en su asistenta en los últimos meses. La mujer que le había dado el cuenco de agua: Alitzel.

-Es Noíl, el primogénito de Yuma.- contestó ésta señalando a un niño de unos seis años que estaba entrenando.- algún día será él quien guíe este clan.- añadió, pues ella, y todos, ignoraban el verdadero significado de la presencia de la morena en su aldea.

-Es clavado a su padre.- comentó la muchacha con un cierto desdén. Odiaba a Yuma por lo que le había hecho.

Alitzel emitió una pequeña sonrisa.- eso es normal, dado que nosotros somos razas puras, no nos juntamos con otros clanes.- explicó.- o con humanos.- añadió en una voz más baja.

Mientras éstas hablaban llegaron unos lobos corriendo, nada más llegar recobraron su forma humana y se dirigieron a Yuma, que había cesado su entrenamiento con su hijo

-Buenas noticias?.- preguntó éste

-Estupendas.- dijo uno de ellos adelantándose.- hemos encontrado al único híbrido superviviente. Se encuentra en una ciudad al sur llamada Mystic Falls

-Bien, id a por él y traedme su sangre.- les ordenó.- luego haced lo que queráis con él.- añadió volviendo a darse la vuelta en dirección a su hijo

-"Tyler!".- dedujo Elena

Los hermanos originales, llevaban meses buscando a Elena, no era fácil encontrarla, pues todos los hombres lobos de la zona parecían haberse esfumado, además los bosques del norte era un amplio terreno aislado de civilización alguna y protegido durante siglos por las brujas. Prácticamente imposible de encontrar

-No podemos andar muy lejos.- comentó Benjamin.- huele a perro

- Antes de seguir más, tenemos que ir a un poblado y alimentarnos.- propuso Adelphos.- más al norte prácticamente no hay humanos

Los Salvatore, a su vez, seguían buscando a su amada. Desde que habían interrogado a aquel niño, no habían vuelto a encontrarse con ningún hombre lobo

-Estos perritos se hacen difíciles de encontrar, ahm?.- bromeo Damon balanceando la bolsa que contenía algunos materiales para defenderse.

-Tsshh.- le mandó callar Stefan, luego se alejó unos pasos de su hermano, colocándose detrás de un tronco caído

Damon le imitó y a su vez, se asomó tras el tronco.- quienes son los que van con Elijah?

-Son sus hermanos.- susurró Stefan.- también estarán buscando a Elena. Muy lejos no podemos andar

-Entonces sigámosles

-No, será mejor que nosotros cojamos otro y encontremos a Elena cuanto antes.-comentó.- ellos no la quieren para nada bueno

Al anochecer, Elena recibió una visita de la anciana en su tienda.

-Vengo a verificar si el niño está bien

-Lo está.- dijo Elena secamente.- para qué estáis buscando a un híbrido?

-Para el ritual.- contestó la anciana saliendo de la tienda, estaba claro que el niño estaba bien.- has de beberte su sangre

-Quiero ver a Yuma.-ordenó Elena antes de que la anciana marchara. Ésta asintió con la cabeza y la dejó sola

Caroline y Tyler atravesaban uno de sus mejores momentos, el híbrido al fin había aprendido a controlar su sed constante de sangre y volvía a ser el adorable Tyler de siempre

-Qué te ocurre?- preguntó éste acariciando la rubia melena de la vampiresa. Caroline posaba su cabeza sobre su regazo y éste permanecía sentado en el sofá. Ambos viendo una película.

-Nada, estoy pensando en Elena, ya hace casi nueve meses que nadie sabe de ella. Ni de los Salvatore.- dijo sentándose.- Bonnie ha intentado localizarla, pero no puede, es como si hubiera fuerzas mayores que se lo impiden. Me siento impotente e inútil, no sé siquiera por dónde empezar. Es como si fuera ayer cuando empezamos el curso juntas, ahora se está acabando el segundo semestre y…-se paró angustiada

-Sssh.- le consoló Tyler pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndola a su pecho.- ya verás cómo que no tardaremos en encontrarla

-Pero es de Elena de quien hablamos…-se paró sola. Quedaron un largo momento en silencio. La película seguía avanzando, pero ninguno la estaba viendo. Tyler acariciaba suavemente el pelo de su novia intentando tranquilizarla, cuando de repente la chica escuchó un ruido.- qué ha sido eso?- se alteró

Esa misma noche, Yuma entró en la tienda de Elena

-Para qué me buscas, mujer?.- preguntó con su habitual tono autoritario. Característico de un líder

-Quiero respuestas.- contestó Elena con el mismo tono poniéndose en pie y alzando levemente la cabeza. Estaba totalmente asustada, pero eso sería la última cosa que quería demonstrar.- quiero saber qué será de mi niño y qué será de mí

-En cuanto des a luz, serás libre de marchar en cuanto puedas.- contestó tras emitir una pequeña sonrisa: le resultaba un tanto gracioso ver una faceta tan orgullosa viniendo de una humana.- en cuanto a nuestro hijo.- añadió acercándose a la futura madre y depositando su mano sobre su vientre.- se quedará conmigo

Elena apartó bruscamente la mano de Yuma.- no me separaré de mi hijo!

-Entonces, te quedarás aquí.- dijo alejándose

-Y si no quiero y me llevo conmigo a mi hijo?- preguntó tentando la suerte

-Créeme, no querrás optar por esa opción.- dijo dándole la espalda

- Cómo es que nadie más sabe lo que conlleva el niño que llevo dentro?- preguntó haciendo que éste se parara.- qué pasará con Noíl cuando mi bebé nazca?-añadió barajando sus posibles opciones para su plan.- es que tienes engañado a tu pueblo, a tu familia, ocultándoles información para tu beneficio propio?.- añadió enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia. Sabía que esa pregunta le afectaría.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas!- exclamó el líder del clan saliendo de la tienda

De un segundo a otro, Caroline y Tyler se encontraban con cuatro hombres, apenas vestidos con pantalones oscuros que les miraban fijamente, apenas separados unos de otros por un sofá

-Esto no me pinta bien.- le susurró Tyler a Caroline

-Intentemos salir de ésta lo antes posible.- le susurró.- qué queréis?.- preguntó en voz alta

Uno de ellos se adelantó y con el dedo señaló a Tyler.- al híbrido.- dijo con una voz grave

Sin siquiera dejar que ninguno emitiera una palabra, Caroline agarró de la mano a Tyler e intentó escapar, pero su plan fue interrumpido por uno de los hombres, que a una velocidad extrema, agarró a Caroline y le clavó un trozo de madera en el vientre. Ésta cayó en el suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca

-Noo!.- emitió Tyler agachándose junto al cuerpo de la muchacha. Luego miró a los hombres sacando los dientes y gruñendo. Sus ojos tornaron en ámbar.

Enseguida se abalanzó furioso sobre aquel que había apuñalado a la muchacha. Éste cayó al suelo bajo suyo gruñendo a su vez. Tyler arrancó a sangre fría un trozo de su carne con los dientes. Haciendo que éste empezara a desangrarse mientras gruñía de dolor.

Al ver la escena los demás atacaron a su vez. Tyler intentó defenderse, pero le superaban en número y eran muy organizados, sin contar con su falta de entrenamiento. Le agarraron dejándole de rodillas, éste no paraba de gruñir. Hicieron una herida en su muñeca con un cuchillo afilado, en cuyo puñal portaba una N mayúscula. Después de obtener la sangre ansiada, el hombre al que había arrancado un trozo de carne a bocajarro le propinó una patada en la cabeza que le hizo caer inconsciente.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Elena había hablado con el líder del clan, desde entonces el hombre cada vez que la veía intentaba ignorarla. Estaba molesto por las preguntas que le había hecho.

Elena seguía intentado conspirar un plan para lograr escapar de ahí en la soledad de su tienda, cuando escuchó jaleo en el exterior de la tienda.

-Qué ocurre, Alitzel?.-preguntó saliendo de la tienda

-Hay unos intrusos en nuestro territorio

-"Damon y Stefan!".- se dijo

-Son unos vampiros.- dijo.-los Originales.- añadió, por primera vez Elena pudo detectar un atisbo de miedo en la cara de Yuma al observarle, entonces emitió una maliciosa sonrisa.-"Elijah viene a por mí".- se dijo, luego volvió a la tienda en silencio.

Yuma estaba alterado, tenían que evacuar el terreno en el menor tiempo posible y no paraba de dar órdenes. Aunque estaba asustado, seguí manteniendo la compostura.

-Nos separaremos en grupos: Kabil y Noíl, os llevareis a una decena de los hombres y marcharéis con las mujeres y los niños a las montañas heladas- dijo señalándoles- Yunuen, tú y una quincena partiréis a las fronteras del sur, intentad que no pasen de las primeras cabañas.- ordenó mirando a éste.

-Yuma, acaba de llegar la sangre del híbrido, tenemos que empezar el ritual.- interrumpió la bruja

- No interrumpas, anciana!- le ordenó.-los otros diez, os quedareis conmigo, defendiendo nuestro territorio. Partid!.

- En cuanto a ti, mi querido Iktan.- dijo pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros una vez que todos hubieran marchado a sus obligaciones.- tengo una misión especial para ti: hay un par de chupasangres que han osado traspasar nuestras fronteras por el este. Nada peligroso, pero no quiero rastro de ellos en mi territorio.- dijo desdeñándolos.- quiero que acabes con ellos, podrás tú solo, verdad?

-Por supuesto.- contestó

gracias por comentar una vez mas... y espero que os siga gustando... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**I will never leave you again.**

**Capítulo 12:**

Después de esos meses transcurridos, Alaric había decidido que era el momento de realizar su ansiada reunión, así que reunió a los fundadores

-Como representante de la familia Gilbert, me presento aquí, ante vosotros. Ya ha sido suficiente tiempo en el que hemos aguantado la presencia de vampiros, intentando luchar contra ellos o simplemente sometiéndonos a su poder. Creo que ha llegado el momento de actuar!, esta es nuestra ciudad y tenemos que defenderla, aunque los monstruos terminen siendo nuestros propios familiares.- dijo mirando de reojo a las madres de Caroline y Tyler.- o nuestros propios amigos.

Tras la reunión, Alaric se reunió en privado con la alcaldesa y la sheriff

-A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó la alcaldesa

Alaric pareció ignorar la pregunta, se sirvió una copa de whisky y vació el recipiente.- quiero a vuestros dos hijos fuera de la ciudad.- dijo dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres.- una vez acabado el curso. Para siempre.- dijo marchándose.- o seré yo mismo quien vaya tras ellos.- añadió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuanto más se adentraban en ese bosque, más frías eran las noches. Los Salvatore permanecían tumbados apunto de dormir, delante de una hoguera que habían construido provisionalmente como todas las últimas noches de los últimos nueve meses.

-Hace una noche de perros, ahm?.- comentó Damon con una sonrisa

-Cállate y duérmete, Damon.- contestó Stefan

Entonces Damon percibió un movimiento entre la oscuridad, uno que parecía acercarse

-Stefan?.- le llamó. Damon permanecía en alerta, mirando a la oscuridad.- Stefan?.- le volvió a llamar. De repente vio unos ojos color ámbar reluciendo en la oscuridad.

-Que…- dijo éste al fin

-Corre!- le gritó poniéndose él a correr con la bolsa de los materiales. Stefan le imitó y seguido de éste emergió dentro de la oscuridad un lobo.

Una persecución empezó sin que ninguno se decidiera a parar. Iktan controlaba a la perfección el terreno, trepando en los árboles y saltando los troncos caídos.

-Damon, el matalobos!.- le gritó Stefan a lo lejos, éste se la tiró.

De repente Damon paró y el lobo le imitó, colocándose delante de él. Rugía con fiereza arrugando su cara y enseñando su feroz dentadura.

-Babeas, tío!- comentó Damon con cara de asco. Haciendo que Iktan perdiera el control y se abalanzara sobre él. Éste esquivó el primer golpe, pero enseguida, el lobo volvió al ataque.- ahora!.- gritó Damon

Stefan se tiró desde un árbol, cayendo sobre el lobo que estaba con la boca abierta. A toda prisa, colocó la especie de granada en su boca y saltó a toda prisa. El lobo siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando explotó en los aires junto al matalobos. Los restos se esparcieron por todos los alrededores cayendo sobre los hermanos.

-Arrg, guarros hasta a la hora de morir!.- comentó Damon limpiándose los restos de la bestia de su ropa.- bien hecho, hermanito, a veces hasta haces las cosas bien.- ironizó volviendo al lugar de donde venían.

El ritual ya estaba empezando, Elena estaba colocada en una especie de altar, rodeada de velas haciendo un círculo a su alrededor, la habían puesto por ropa un vestido de pieles que disimulaba su embarazo, en el pelo le habían hecho un recogido, con trenzas y adornado de cuerdas pequeñas con flores.

La anciana acababa de comenzar a entonar un canto cuando Elena emitió un chillido de dolor. Paró para ver qué sucedía. La joven había roto aguas y las contracciones habían comenzado

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, el ritual solo funcionará si el niño está dentro de ella.- apresuró la bruja

Volvió a empezar su entonación. Elena no podía más y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Minutos después, apareció Yuma portando un cáliz conteniendo la sangre de Tyler. Se acercó y se la dio a beber en contra de su voluntad. Las llamas de las velas ascendieron a la vez y después se apagaron. Todos permanecieron en silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminada por la luz de la media luna, expectante por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

-Ah!- gritó Elena. Comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en el vientre. No eran las contracciones, sino un efecto del hechizo.- qué me has hecho, maldita bruja!- escupió la morena fuera de sí.- ah!- seguía gritando sin cesar.

-Déjala.- dijo parando a Yuma que estaba dispuesto a ir en ayuda de la muchacha.- ha de ser así. El niño está sufriendo la transformación.

Por su lado, Elijah, Benjamin y Adelphos seguían adentrándose más y más en el territorio.

-Parece que tenemos visita.- comentó el menor de los hermanos.

Mirando a los alrededores, se vieron rodeados de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Empezaron a acercarse, saliendo de la oscuridad de los árboles y bañando sus peludos cuerpos bajo la luz de la luna.

Los hermanos se colocaron en un circulo diminuto, haciendo que sus espaldas chocaran entre ellas-Quién quiere morir primero?-preguntó Adelphos con una maliciosa sonrisa ladeada moviendo sus ojos de derecha a izquierda.

Los lobos se repartieron en grupos de cinco para cada uno, consiguiendo, así separarlos.

Adelphos se encontraba rodeado de cuatro bestias, uno ya yacía en el suelo desangrándose. Un primer animal se adelantó rugiendo abalanzándose sobre él con la boca abierta. Adelphos esperó hasta el último momento para reaccionar: con las dos manos agarró su boca, en la parte externa y haciendo fuerza la abrió más destrozando la cara del lobo, enseguida un tercer lobo vino en rescate del que ya había caído al suelo abatido, saltando sobre la espalda del vampiro y clavándole con fiereza las uñas. El original cogió con las dos manos al animal, tumbándolo en el suelo y aprovechando el duro golpe que le causó, introdujo su mano en el corazón del animal y la sacó con fuerza a la vez que emitía un grito victorioso. Ya sólo quedaban dos.

Benjamin, por su lado, estaba terminando con su tercera víctima cuando el cuarto se abalanzó sobre él, mordiéndole ferozmente el brazo. Éste emitió un grito de dolor y le apartó empujándole con fuerza con el mismo brazo. El lobo fue a chocarse duramente contra un árbol, pero enseguida se levantó y ambos mirándose con odios sacaron sus colmillos. Como si de una coreografía se tratara, comenzaron a correr a la vez uno a por el otro. A la hora de chocarse, el vampiro fue más astuto y esquivó su golpe haciendo una llave en el que le agarraba del cuello y ambos caían brutalmente al suelo. Benjamin le retorció el cuello sin piedad alguna. Sólo quedaba uno.

Al ver a su hermano siendo mordido, Elijah, que ya había acabado con cuatro de los suyos, se dirigió a ayudar a su hermano, pero su intento de ayuda fue interrumpido por Yunuen, que se abalanzó ferozmente sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. La bestia encima del vampiro. El lobo gruñía ferozmente, mientras intentaba por todos medios morder a su adversario. Elijah sólo se defendía, buscando la mejor ocasión para contraatacar. Yunuen, que estaba cegado de odio, desprotegió su cuello y el original aprovechó ese segundo de debilidad hincándole los dientes justo en la arteria aorta. El animal se movía compulsivamente y emitía quejidos, pero Elijah no soltó a su víctima hasta estar completamente seguro de haber acabado con él.

En seguida, Elijah se volvió a poner en pie, colocándose cerca de su hermano mayor, que había acabado con uno más. Benjamin se unió a ellos, después de propinar un buen gancho al lobo que le quedaba.

Los dos supervivientes, optaron por realizar una rápida retirada antes de correr la misma suerte que sus camaradas

-Estás bien? Te ha mordido- preguntó Elijah pasándose elegantemente la mano por su sedoso pelo

-Sí.- contestó con la respiración acelerada.- Hacía tiempo que no luchaba de verdad!- añadió con una divertida sonrisa.- Quiero más!

-Descansemos primero, al salir el sol iremos a por la doble günger.- concluyó Adelphos

Antes de la salida del sol, los Salvatore ya se pusieron en camino de nuevo

-Tenemos que estar cerca, como para que nos envíen a uno de ellos.- dijo Stefan

-…uno no muy fuerte, por cierto.- ironizó Damon.

Durante aquellos nueve meses, no había parado de decir comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos, y es que esa era su manera de ocultar su verdadera y aterradora preocupación por su amada

-Damon.- le llamó parándose en seco.- ya no tenemos munición para luchar contra los hombres lobos, vamos totalmente con las manos desnudas y no precisamente al cien por cien de nuestras fuerzas, lo sabes, verdad?

Damon paró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano, abrió grandemente los ojos y luego frunció el ceño completamente serio.- no te estarás echando atrás, no?- preguntó

-Para nada.- se apresuró a contestar Stefan, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.- solo quiero que te des cuenta que estamos caminando hacia una muerte casi segura

Elena había permanecido prácticamente toda la noche gritando de dolor, hasta que no pudo más y terminó perdiendo la consciencia

Yuma la portó, llevándola a su tienda y depositándola con dulzura sobre el aterciopelado suelo

-Si hubieras sido una Novotney…- susurró el jefe del clan apartándola el pelo de su sudorosa cara

Minutos antes del amanecer, Elena despertó con dolores de contracción. Estaba completamente debilitada por todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

-Intenta respirar hondo.- le aconsejó la anciana que permanecía a su lado

-Ve y púdrete, maldita bruja!- le gritó furiosa Elena.- fuera de mi vista, vieja!- añadió

La anciana obedeció dejando a la muchacha sola

-Queda poco para alumbramiento.- anunció la bruja al ver a Yuma

-Bien, ve y prepara las cosas.- le dijo- en cuanto el niño nazca, iremos a las montañas heladas

-Señor.- vino un hombre corriendo.- los vampiros se acercan, estarán aquí en…- y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de los originales

-Buenos días-saludó irónicamente Benjamin enarcando una ceja.

Elena, al verse sola, por fin, se dio cuenta que era su único momento para escapar de aquel lugar. Todo estaba en un extraño silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaban los pasos ni las conversaciones en el exterior, pero Elena no perdería el tiempo en averiguar qué ocurría.

Se levantó a duras penas, cogió una especie de manta hecho de pieles para arroparse en caso de frio y el bastón que la bruja había dejado para poderse apoyar. Salió por la parte trasera del campamento acallando los fuertes dolores de contracción, estaba peligrosamente débil, pero una cosa tenía clara: no podía permitirse dar a luz en ese lugar.

Yuma realizó un movimiento de cabeza y enseguida aparecieron unas diez personas en el lugar. La bruja intentó irse, pero Elijah fue velozmente tras ella y la retorció el cuello sin que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, colocándose el vampiro detrás del jefe del clan.

-De éste me encargaré yo.- dijo tranquilamente el original dirigiéndose a sus hermanos, pero sin apartar la vista de su adversario

Benjamin y Adelphos asintieron en silencio y se hicieron señas indicándose quien se enfrentaría a quien. El mayor escogió más cantidad de contrincantes, ya que Benjamin ya empezaba a sentirse un poco mal por la mordedura de la noche anterior.

Yuma y Elijah permanecían en completo silencio, sin moverse, pero ambos listos para atacar. El hombre-lobo emitió una irónica sonrisa y se transformó sin dificultad alguna.

Elijah le observó sin mostrar en él signo alguno de miedo. Yuma corrió hacia él, pero antes de llegar, paró arrastrando y levantando polvo. Elijah frunció el ceño y comenzó a apartar el polvo para ver. El lobo aprovechó ese momento para tirarle un líquido de verbena, que alcanzó al vampiro y le hizo gritar de dolor.

Furioso, pero sin perder el control, se abalanzó sobre el lobo. Pero en el último momento el lobo se apartó hacia la derecha, haciendo que éste rodara en el suelo, luego se tiró sobre él intentando morderle, pero Elijah le propinó una patada en la panza, cosa que le hizo retroceder unos metros, en ese mismo momento el vampiro fue tras él y le agarró del cuello, impidiendo que éste pudiera realizar movimiento alguno y sin soltarle, le empotró contra el suelo con rabia.

-Unas últimas palabras?- preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante, luego, sin dejarle hablar, pues ni siquiera podía, le introdujo su mano libre en el corazón, haciendo que éste recobrase su forma humana escupiendo sangre por la boca y le arrancó el corazón, haciendo que salpicara sangre sobre su cara. Había acabado con el jefe del clan.

Los pocos lobos que aún quedaban con vida, al ver la suerte que acababa de correr su jefe, decidieron retirarse, ayudando unos a los heridos.

-Sí, huid con el rabo entre las piernas!- exclamó Benjamin sudoroso, ya empezaba a sentirse bastante mal, pero su peculiar sentido del humor permanecía intacto

Elena, llevaba unos cuantos minutos huyendo, que se hicieron eternos del dolor, entonces vislumbró dos siluetas a lo lejos que se acercaron, enseguida los reconoció

-Damon, Stefan!- exclamó casi en un susurro, cayendo al suelo inconsciente

A lo lejos, Damon la vio y a una velocidad extrema fue en su acogida sin dejar que cayera al suelo la cogió entre sus brazos. La muchacha había caído boca arriba y, aunque las ropas disimulaban su estado, Damon vio una diferencia y despacio, descubrió su vientre.

Los hermanos Salvatore se miraron completamente incrédulos

-Qué han hecho contigo, Elena.- susurró Damon

por el capi anterior he recibido aun menos reviews :( se que lo leen mucha gente porque se han apuntado a eso de aviso por capi nuevo, pero porfa que dejen review... que desanima :( y para quienes lo hacen, gracias de nuevo! sigo subiendo solo por vosotros!


	12. Chapter 12

**ESTO ES PARA PREMIAR VUESTRA RÁPIDA CONTESTACION A MI ULTIMO POST! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC… ESTOS DOS CAPIS, VA POR VOSOTROS! YA OS ADVIERTO QUE OS PUEDE DEJAR CON UN SABOR AGRIDULCE AL FINAL… PERO CON EL TIEMPO VEREIS COMO TODO ENCAJA!**

**Capítulo 13:**

Los Salvatore sabían que no podían perder tiempo ahí, era un terreno peligroso y ellos no tenían ni la fuerza ni la munición suficiente como para hacer frente a nadie, así que sólo les quedaba una opción: huir. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron portando a una inconsciente Elena, que no tardó en despertarse con los dolores.

-Parad, parad!-les exigió

-No podemos, Elena, no estamos seguros aquí.- repuso Damon

-Damon, para.- dijo apenas en un susurro.- ya está aquí

Ambos pararon en seco y se miraron.

Elijah siquiera se molestó en saber si sus hermanos estaban bien, se dirigió hacia las cabañas buscando a Elena. Entró en la que desprendía su aroma y la descubrió vacía. La joven había huido, pero no podría estar lejos, no tardarían en rastrearla.

Los hermanos, una vez ya fuera del territorio Novotney, se dirigieron a la primera casa que encontraron. Era una granja, habitada por unos ancianos. Damon entró y asesinó al anciano a sangre fría, luego hipnotizó a la mujer

-Ayudarás a Elena a parir.- le ordenó

-Eso no era necesario, Damon.- le reprendió su hermano saltando el cadáver portando a una sudorosa y dolorida Elena

Damon simplemente le fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a la habitación donde Stefan había depositado a la morena sobre la cama. Stefan fue a ayudar a la anciana y Damon quedó sentado en la cama junto a la muchacha

-Damon…-susurró la joven.- prométeme que pase lo que pase, cuidarás de este niño como si fuera tuyo, como lo habría hecho yo

-No digas eso, Elena.- contestó Damon.- tú misma lo harás

-Prométemelo.- insistió

-Te lo prometo

El parto fue ruidoso y doloroso. Elena estaba muy débil. Nada más escuchar el llanto del bebé, la madre emitió una sonrisa triunfante y perdió la consciencia.

-Hay que limpiar estos rastros de sangre, sino nos encontrarán enseguida.- dijo Damon.- luego al ver la cara de su hermano, comprendió que no aguantaría estar tan cerca de sangre.- yo me encargo

Damon portó el cuerpo de Elena al cuarto de baño y la depositó suavemente en la bañera, la señora fue quien se encargó de ducharla, luego, volvió a la habitación, pasó un trapo húmedo sobre el bebé, que estaba dormido y cambió las sábanas de la cama.

Elijah y sus hermanos siguieron el rastro hasta la casa, donde hallaron a Stefan en el salón y a Damon, que acababa de salir de la habitación. Había tapado al niño con una manta.

-Dónde está Elena?- preguntó Elijah

Nadie contestó y a una velocidad extrema, Adelphos apuñaló en el vientre a Stefan con un trozo de madera, luego se dirigió a Damon, propinándole un duro golpe que le dejó inconsciente.

Elijah se dirigió al baño, donde se encontraba la mujer ayudando a terminar de vestir a Elena, que aunque seguía débil, ya había recuperado la consciencia.

El original la contempló durante un segundo, luego bajó su mirada a la tripa de la mujer. Elena le miró completamente asustada. El vampiro salió del cuarto de baño sin decir nada

-Id vosotros primero, Benjamin ya está muy mal y no aguantará mucho más tiempo.- dijo una vez de vuelta al salón- yo mismo llevaré a Elena

Adelphos, más preocupado por la salud de su hermano, que por la joven, asintió y ambos se fueron

Elijah volvió al baño y miró a Elena en espera de una explicación

-Ha muerto.- mintió la muchacha con firmeza bajando la mirada

-Vámonos.- dijo Elijah portando a la muchacha y saliendo con ella de la casa

Damon despertó y enseguida se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde había visto a Elena por última vez, al no verla ahí se dirigió a la habitación donde, hace pocas horas, la muchacha había dado a luz.

Stefan se despertó pocos minutos después y encontró en la habitación a Damon portando al bebé

-Dónde está Elena?- preguntó enseguida

-Se la han llevado.- contestó casi en un susurro, pues el niño seguía dormido.- tenemos que ir tras ellos

-Qué hacemos con el bebé?

-No sé, le dejamos aquí con la señora.- propuso Damon

-Cuál es el plan para encontrarla?

-Tengo uno, pero llevará un tiempo llegar hasta ahí

Llevaban ya días de camino, Elijah había decidido llevar a Elena por el camino largo, así daría tiempo a que el vientre de la joven volviera a su estado original. También le dio a beber de su sangre para que mejorase más rápidamente.

-Qué has hecho con Damon y Stefan?- preguntó la muchacha

-Estarán bien.- contestó el vampiro

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.- pidió la muchacha haciendo que el original se detuviera.- tienes que borrarme la memoria, borrarme todos estos últimos meses.- pues la muchacha sabría que mientras esa información quedara en su memoria, podrían utilizarla.- no quiero recordar algunas cosas que han ocurrido- añadió bajando la mirada al suelo

-De acuerdo.- accedió Elijah tras permanecer un momento callado, comprendía que la muchacha quisiera borrar algunos momentos…desagradables.

Adelphos y Benjamin acababan de llegar al refugio de Klaus tras casi cinco días de camino, el original ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por él mismo

-Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la madre sobresaltada al ver al menor de sus hijos en tan mal estado

-Le mordieron.- contestó Adelphos con tristeza

-La sangre de Klaus le curará.- exclamó enseguida Rebekah

El vientre de Elena, ya había recuperado más o menos su estado original, la muchacha ya se sentía mucho mejor y en su memoria sólo recordaba el hecho de haber sido secuestrada, pero ya no todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había sentido durante ese periodo de tiempo.

Después de casi una semana de correr a toda velocidad, Damon y Stefan al fin llegaron a Mystic Falls.

-Bonnie!-llamó Damon nada más entrar en la casa Gilbert

-Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo? Y Elena?- preguntó Caroline nada más verlos, pues estaban casi todos en casa, menos Matt y Alaric

-Qué hace Stefan aquí?- preguntó Bonnie con cara de desconfianza

-Vuelvo a ser yo- explicó Stefan- los originales se la han llevado

-Tienes que localizarlos lo antes posible, Bonnie- dijo Damon- ya hace casi una semana que la cogieron

-Tanto tiempo?-exclamó Tyler- por qué habéis tardado tanto en decírnoslo?

-Venimos de lejos-concluyó Stefan cansado- no preguntes

-Nos ayudarás o no?- interrumpió Damon

-Mis poderes ya no son como antes, así que tardaré un poco en hacerlo- contestó Bonnie- necesitaré algo que Elena haya utilizado recientemente

-Te sirve esto?- preguntó Damon enseñándola un trozo de manta manchado en sangre reseca

-Es sangre de Elena?- preguntó alarmada Caroline

-Sí- contestó Stefan y todos quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

Al fin el vampiro y la humana llegaron al refugio de Klaus

-Por fin.- exclamó Benjamin que ya se había recuperado completamente- os habéis entretenido mucho?-añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Elena permanecía en la puerta aterrorizada- pasa mujer, que a ti no te comeremos- bromeó

Dime, humana- le preguntó Esther acercándose a Elena y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- para qué te querían el clan Novotney?- preguntó hipnotizándola

-No lo sé- contestó sinceramente Elena, pues ya lo había olvidado todo

-Qué es lo que te han hecho?

-No lo sé, me tenían vendada, pero me sentía viajando constantemente

-No perdamos el tiempo- dijo Esther tras un momento de silencio- al anochecer comenzaremos con el ritual

Rebekah y Esther, ayudaron a duchar y cambiar las destrozadas y sucias ropas de la muchacha, poniéndola en sustitución un largo vestido blanco, por petición de la matriarca. Dejaron que su melena cayera libremente sobre sus hombros y permanecía descalza, sintiendo el húmedo suelo del bosque bajo sus pies.

Ya todos en el bosque, minutos antes de comenzar el ritual, Elijah se acercó para tener unas últimas palabras con la joven

-Elijah, no quiero morir- le dijo- tengo miedo-confesó la muchacha con los ojos llorosos, mirándole extremadamente asustada- no puedes detener todo esto? Por favor- le suplicó la joven, mientras que el original simplemente la observaba sin decir una sola palabra

-Lo siento, Elena, no hay otra opción- Al escuchar esas palabras, Elena se derrumbó sobre el pecho del vampiro, temblando- espero que algún día me perdones- le susurró al oído

Después de unos minutos sobre su pecho, la muchacha levantó la mirada llena de odio sobre Elijah, sintiéndose traicionada. Luego giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en completo silencio, balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras caminaba despacio, muy despacio, intentando no llegar jamás a su posición.

A los pocos minutos, aparecieron Benjamin y Adelphos portando uno a un hombre-lobo y otro a un vampiro, ambos inconscientes. Les colocaron en sus círculos correspondientes

La bruja, que Esther había conseguido, se colocó delante del altar de piedra, se hizo un corte en la muñeca y depositando la sangre sobre el fuego, comenzó su entonación.

El fuego comenzó trazando tres círculos consecutivos, en cada uno se encontraba una persona. Elena rememoró a Jenna y unas lágrimas discurrieron por sus mejillas.

A los pocos minutos, el fuego del primer círculo disminuyó su intensidad, dejando la capacidad de escape al hombre- lobo. Esther se abalanzó sobre la bestia y le degolló lentamente con un cuchillo, con una elegancia extrema, disfrutando del momento

El segundo fuego descendió y el vampiro se puso en guardia: ya podía imaginarse qué le deparaba la suerte. Esther volvió al ataque arrancándole a toda velocidad el corazón, casi sin pararse

Elena observaba la escena horrorizada, muerta de terror. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas sin que las pudiera controlar. Miró a Elijah una vez más, implorando por su vida, pero éste le apartó la mirada.

-Es tu turno- le indicó la matriarca a Klaus

Klaus no quería realizar ese ritual, no quería volver a ser un simple vampiro al igual que sus hermanos. Sabía que después de ello, lo más seguro, alguno de los presentes intentaría matarle y quitarle del camino en venganza. Miraba con desconfianza a cada uno de sus hermanos buscando a aquel que le introduciría la daga en el corazón. Pensó en cómo escapar, pero por mucho que barajaba una y otra opción no encontraba la manera adecuada.

Completamente serio, se acercó a Elena, colocándose tras ella. La muchacha al sentir la respiración del vampiro en su nuca, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espalda

-Tranquila, haré que no sea doloroso- le susurró el vampiro al oído.

Clavó dulcemente sus colmillos en el cuello de la muchacha, haciendo que el collar que Damon la regaló cayera al suelo. Elena emitió un gemido de dolor. Klaus absorbió lentamente la cálida sangre de la morena.

-"Damon…Stefan…"- fueron sus últimos pensamientos, mientras unas últimas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-La he encontrado!- exclamó Bonnie bajando al salón- está en el bosque, con los originales

Damon, enseguida se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Es que no la has oído?- le preguntó Stefan agarrándole del brazo- está con los originales, Damon, no podemos ir ahí sin ningún plan

-Claro!-exclamó irónico- ahora nos sentamos unas cuantas horas a planear qué hacemos mientras Elena muere, no? Ese es tu plan? No hay tiempo, Stefan- repuso el mayor de los hermanos apartando la mano de Stefan- no la dejaré ahí por más tiempo.

-Está bien, iré contigo- dijo Stefan

-Nosotros también vamos- propusieron Caroline y Tyler

-No, es peligroso- replicó Stefan

-Iremos todos- interrumpió Bonnie

-Incluso yo- dijo Jeremy enseñando el dedo en el que portaba el anillo

El cuerpo de Elena cayó al suelo sin vida. Klaus comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza que le hizo caer al suelo gritando de dolor. Todos le observaban en completo silencio. Al fin, el dolor cesó y Klaus se levantó, entonces Michael fue velozmente hacia él, sin que le diera siquiera tiempo a reaccionar y le introdujo en el corazón una daga.

Michael portó su inerte cuerpo y desaparecieron junto a Esther, que quería asegurarse que el cuerpo de su hijo quedará en un buen sitio: uno merecedor de un original.

Elijah permanecía completamente inmóvil mirando el cadáver de la humana. Sus hermanos se percataron de su estado y por primera vez, Benjamin no dijo un comentario, simplemente se acercó a él y posó la mano sobre su hombro.

El original, que parecía no sentir su presencia, apartó su mano con un ligero movimiento de hombro y se acercó despacio al cadáver de la muchacha. La portó con suavidad. Observó su pálida cara por unos minutos y tras esto, desapareció con ella, dejando a sus hermanos solos en el bosque.

**Capítulo 14:**

Damon y Stefan corrían a toda velocidad, junto a Caroline y Tyler. Bonnie y Jeremy cogieron el coche. De repente, Tyler cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Todos pararon y miraron a los alrededores, expectantes de si había recibido un ataque, pues ya estaban cerca del lugar que la bruja les había indicado.

Caroline se acercó inquieta a su novio, al llegar a su vera, éste perdió el conocimiento, cayendo sobre la vampiresa.

Tras examinar unos segundos a los alrededores y constatar que no había nadie que hubiese atacado a Tyler, Damon decidió reemprender la marcha

-Nos vais a dejar aquí?- preguntó Caroline incrédula

-No hay tiempo- repuso Damon sin siquiera mirarla- Elena puede estar en serios problemas

-Damon…tenemos que saber qué es lo que le ha ocurrido, puede ser malo- interrumpió Stefan

-No me quedaré a comprobarlo- dijo volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

Stefan miró un momento a Caroline y luego vio a Damon marchar

-Ve- le dijo al fin Caroline entendiendo la situación. Damon en esos momentos estaba fuera de sí y era capaz de cometer una locura que podría poner en juego su vida.

Elijah había portado el cuerpo de Elena a una gruta no demasiado lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban inicialmente. Permanecía sumiso en sus pensamientos mirando la pálida faz de la joven: no terminaba de entender por qué le había pedido borrarle la memoria, sabía que tras la razón dada, había otra. Pero cuál? Por qué la quería el clan Novotney? Y más aún, para qué la dejaron en cinta? Ese clan no realizaba cosas inútiles ni al azar, y menos aún tratándose del jefe.

Había un mar de misterios y preguntas sin contestar alrededor de la muerte de la muchacha, que le atraían y le interesaban, pues tal y como Damon había dicho: el original sentía algo por la muchacha, aunque tenía claro por quién o quienes estaba ocupado su corazón.

Tras el ritual, los tres hermanos decidieron separarse y "comenzar" una nueva vida. Cada uno realizaría la suya y en caso de necesidad, unos irían a la búsqueda de los otros, y éstos se la brindarían.

Damon fue, por minutos, el primero en llegar a la dramática escena. Al oler la sangre de la muchacha se dirigió ciegamente hasta el origen del olor, encontrando en la escena un pequeño charco de sangre, junto al collar que le había regalado.

Damon cayó de rodillas ante el lugar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza: no podía creer que su amada hubiera fallecido. Una lágrima asomó por sus azulados ojos, resbalando por su mejilla. Recogió despacio el collar, cerrando el puño con él entre las manos a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los ojos, deseando haber podido llegar antes, o mejor, nunca haberla dejado.

Caroline y Tyler se encontraban aun en el bosque, el muchacho tenía la cabeza posada en el regazo de la muchacha

-Tyler, Tyler- le llamaba la rubia dándole dulces movimientos- puedes oírme?

El chico asintió abriendo suavemente los ojos, se sentía realmente mal.

-Qué ha pasado?- preguntó incorporándose

-De repente te empezaba a doler algo y caíste inconsciente. Cómo te sientes?

-Mal, me siento…

-Más débil?

-Sí- admitió tras unos minutos de silencio en el que permanecía con el ceño fruncido

-Oh dios mío- exclamó la vampiresa llevándose una mano a la boca- según Bonnie, eso quiere decir que…no, no, no, no-enseguida se puso en pie- puedes llegar a casa tú solo?

-Voy contigo- dijo poniéndose de pies a su vez, pero un mareo le hizo balancearse

-No estas en condiciones- dijo dulcemente la muchacha- volveré lo antes posible

Cuando Bonnie y Jeremy llegaron, al lugar solo permanecía Stefan, contemplando aun incrédulo lo que había sucedido. Damon se había ido, tras permanecer unos minutos junto al charquito de sangre con la cabeza gacha. No había dicho dónde se dirigía ni qué haría, tampoco él lo sabía. Sólo necesitaba estar solo.

-Stefan?- preguntó la bruja al vampiro que permanecía de espaldas, mirando al suelo- y Damon? Y Elena? Qué ha pasado?

El vampiro simplemente se dio la vuelta. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y miró a ambos con inmensa tristeza, luego negó con la cabeza y éste también se fue.

Jeremy sintió el mundo derrumbarse sobre él: primero sus padres, luego Jenna y ahora…permanecía inmóvil con los ojos y la boca abierta.

Bonnie, a la que también la noticia la había traspuesto, abrazó fuertemente al muchacho, que terminó derrumbándose ante la situación- todo…todo estará bien

Caroline llegó minutos después, paró en seco al ver la escena de la pareja llorando, luego comenzó a andar lentamente hacia el olor de la sangre, se agachó cerca de ella y comenzó a llorar a su vez, incapaz de creer el triste final que había corrido su amiga.

Al anochecer, llegaron a casa todos con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos, como aquellos que vuelven vencidos de una guerra.

-Tal vez no está muerta, tal vez simplemente se la hallan llevado- comenzó a hipotetizar Caroline, que aún negaba el acontecimiento

-Cierto, realizaré un hechizo de localización- contestó Bonnie intentando auto animarse.

Realizaron el hechizo, cosa que sólo empeoró las cosas, pues con él confirmaron el fallecimiento de la muchacha.

Stefan permanecía tumbado en su cama, mirando una foto suya con Elena "_te quiero, Stefan_" le había dicho más de una vez. Rememoró todos los momentos pasados con la joven, todo lo que había llegado a sentir por ella y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, luego se levantó de la cama y decidió ir por algo de comer, necesitaba saciar su sed de sangre, necesitaba desahogarse con algo…o alguien. Escapando de aquella ciudad que traía a él recuerdos de su difunta amada.

Damon, por su lado, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar: Elena, Elena y más Elena es lo que ocupaba su cabeza y su corazón.

Al encontrarse solo, sencillamente no podía llegar a creer que Elena realmente estuviera muerta. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el cuarto de la difunta, esperando a que ésta hiciera una milagrosa aparición y le demostrara que todo aquello del bosque sólo era una ilusión o una estrategia previamente ideada.

Sí, tenía que ser eso, Elena no podía haberse ido y dejarle solo. No después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, no después que le hubiera dicho, al fin, que su amor no se derramaba en un vacío, sino que penetraba el corazón de la muchacha, haciendo que éste se sintiera verdaderamente feliz: vivo, otra vez; como en algún momento del pasado había pensado estar, pero lo de Katherine solamente fue una ilusión: un vil engaño creado por la vampiresa.

Damon se tiró en la cama de Elena, con toda confianza, cogió su peluche, que reposaba sobre la cama, recordando aquella primera vez que entró en ese cuarto, invitado por ella. El vampiro emitió un anhelante suspiro.

Luego, se levantó de la cama y abrió el cajón en el que se encontraba la ropa interior de la muchacha, recordando aquella lencería roja que había sacado aquella tarde y cómo Elena se había precipitado a quitárselo. Sonrió.

Después de un par de horas dando vueltas en el cuarto de la joven, impregnando todo su ser con el dulce aroma de los recuerdos, Damon comenzó a sentirse terriblemente solo, una furia inmensa recorrió su interior: una de venganza por aquellos que le habían arrebatado de los brazos de su amada, una gran rabia por volver a sentirse abandonado por su amada: solo, otra vez, ante un solitario, frío e infinito mundo, ese volvía a ser Damon desde ese instante.

Decidió ir de caza, salvajemente, como en los viejos tiempo, cuando aun no existía aquel sentimiento por una humana que le empujaba inconscientemente a intentar hacer lo correcto. Empezar una nueva vida, lejos de Mystic Falls

_Flashback:-Bonito pijama- comentó Damon, que esta sentado junto a la ventana, al ver a Elena entrar en su cuarto_

_-Estoy cansada, Damon- contestó la muchacha parándose en seco, invitándole a irse_

_-Traje esto- dijo el vampiro, balanceando de un lado a otro el collar mientras se ponía en pie y daba unos pasos en su dirección_

_-Pensé que lo había perdido.- exclamó la muchacha al ver la baratija. Damon negó con la cabeza, luego la giñó el ojo con complicidad.- gracias.- añadió la joven estirando la mano para alcanzar el collar, pero el vampiro la retiró.- Por favor, devuélvemelo_

_-Solo quiero decir algo.- dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella, haciendo que ésta diera un paso hacia atrás_

_-Qué tienes que decirme sin mi collar?_

_-Bueno... lo que estoy apunto de decir es probablemente lo más egoísta que he dicho en mi vida_

_-Damon, no vayas por ahí.- le advirtió la muchacha casi en un susurro, adivinando sus intenciones_

_-No, solo tengo que decirlo una vez.- se negó el muchacho acercándose más a ella.- necesito que lo oigas.-añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- te quiero, Elena.- confesó tras unos segundos de silencio.- La joven abrió ligeramente la boca y frunció el ceño: no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, llevaba tiempo evitando encontrarse en una situación similar.- y es porque te quiero que no puedo ser egoísta contigo.- continuó el vampiro.- pero no puedes saber esto.- dijo con melancolía.-no te merezco, pero mi hermanos sí.- reconoció Damon, luego se acercó lentamente a ella y posó sus labios dulcemente sobre la frente de la muchacha.- Dios, desearía que no tuvieras que olvidar esto.- añadió posando una mano sobre su mejilla.- pero lo harás.- la hipnotizó a la vez que una triste lágrima se derramaba proveniente de sus azulados ojos._

_Elena cerró un segundo los ojos, al abrirlos ya nadie más estaba en la estancia. Las cortinas de la ventana se movían formando ondulaciones por el viento. La morena se llevó la mano hacia el cuello, constatando que llevaba puesto el collar que había perdido, miró hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido, extrañada por si había alguien en su cuarto que se lo acababa de devolver, pero no vio a nadie, entonces se dirigió extrañada hacia su cama._

Elena despertó bruscamente con un sonoro y profundo suspiro. Acababa de recordar una parte de su vida que Damon le había hecho olvidar, pero eso no era lo que apremiaba más en ese momento.-"cómo es que estaba viva: Klaus me había mordido y había…muerto".

La muchacha sintió de repente una oleada de sentimientos que la hicieron transportar a otro nivel, sentía todo a flor de piel. La gruta estaba oscura, pero ella era capaz de ver lo que en ella había, entonces distinguió en la esquina una silueta, enseguida la reconoció y comprendió lo sucedido

-Qué me has hecho?- exclamó enseguida poniéndose velozmente de pies

-Elena…-comenzó Elijah poniéndose de pies y acercándose a ella

-Esto es lo último que quería, preferiría estar muerta que ser…como tú!- exclamó con las lágrimas en los ojos- viviendo una infinita vida sin sentido, llena de soledad y tristeza, sin siquiera poder tener hijos ni envejecer!- añadió, pues la hipnotización de Elijah funcionó aun por encima de su muerte.

Tras esto, comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo a una velocidad extrema, una que jamás había imaginado tener.

Elijah la observó marchar, sin siquiera mover un dedo. Podía entender cómo se sentía, pero no se arrepentía, y lo volvería a hacer, aunque eso conllevase un odio perpetuo por parte de la muchacha.

Después de unos largos minutos deambulando sin rumbo por el bosque, Elena se dirigió a su casa. En lugar de intentar entrar por la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue subir a un árbol que la otorgó vistas hacia la habitación de su hermano

Jeremy se encontraba acostado en la cama, junto a Bonnie, ambos sin dormir, pero tampoco charlando, permanecían tumbados en la cama ayudándose mutuamente en silencio a sopesar el dolor de la pérdida

Elena al verlos tuvo inmensas ganas de gritarles y decirles que en realidad no estaba muerta, que estaba ahí, pero en ese momento comenzó a escuchar los latidos de corazón de los dos humanos, la sangre comenzó a hervir en su interior y una sed inmensa se apoderó de ella.

Miró su reflejo a través de la ventana y lo que vio la asustó terriblemente: unas oscuras venas rodaban sus ojos, que se habían vuelto negros, unos afilados colmillos asomaron por su boca a la espera de algún cuello sobre el que clavarse.

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Stefan transformado, el terror que sintió al verle, aunque enseguida se difuminaron por el amor que sentía por él, pero esta vez era distinto: era ella misma.

Decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de perder el control y arremeter contra ellos. Fue a casa de Caroline y de Tyler, pero no los encontró en ellas, la pareja había decidido irse unas semanas: Caroline estaba realmente deprimida.

Elena se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba, intentando controlar su increíble sed de sangre. Un intenso dolor, de hambre, se apoderó de su estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo llevándose una mano a la zona dolida. Su larga melena cubría su rostro. Un par de jóvenes, al verla en el suelo, se dirigieron a ella con curiosidad

-Estas bien?-preguntó uno de ellos, pero su pregunta cayó en el vacío, pues Elena no contestó, permanecía callada, sumisa en una batalla interna: todo su ser le pedía a gritos alimentarse de aquellos jóvenes, pero una ínfima parte de ella sabía que estaba mal.- quieres que te llevemos a un hospital?

-Corred.- gimió la muchacha.- alejaos lo máximo posible.- les gritó alzando su cara, dejando al descubierto su faz.

Los jóvenes al verla comenzaron a correr asustados, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la sed de Elena pudo con ella y se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre ellos, absorbiendo toda la sangre que pudiera

Al terminar, volvió a sus cabales. Observó a sus dos víctimas y un remolino de sentimientos se apoderó de ella: culpa, tristeza, rabia, vergüenza… todo a la vez

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pasándolas por su frente, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre, su largo vestido blanco estaba completamente manchado con sangre de sus víctimas, añadida con la tierra del bosque.

Miró nerviosamente a un lado y a otro, en busca de alguien que hubiera presenciado la masacre. Por fortuna no había nadie, enseguida Elena echó a correr sin siquiera pararse a quitar los cadáveres de en medio de la calle.

Llegó a la mansión Salvatore desesperada, pasó sin siquiera llamar, buscando a cualquiera de los dos hermanos, aunque tuviera que ser el "nuevo" Stefan quien la ayudase, pues ella no recordaba que el vampiro ya había vuelto a la normalidad

Subió rápidamente al cuarto de Damon, pero la halló vacía, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba dejando rastros de tierra de sus envaronados pies y decidió darse una ducha y limpiarlos en espera de que los hermanos volvieran.

Después de darse una larga ducha en el cuarto de Damon, Elena bajó al salón, con una de las camisas de Damon puestas, y se sentó en el sofá, delante de una chimenea apagada, a la espera de sus amados. De los únicos que le podían ayudar.

La morena pasó una solitaria semana, en la que de día permanecía encerrada en la mansión Salvatore, pues no tenía el anillo, y de noche salía en su busca, pero lo único que conseguía saliendo era perder el control y matar a personas, así que desde el tercer día decidió pasar enteramente el tiempo dentro de la casa en espera de los hermanos.

Elena despertó al sentir una presencia, cuando abrió los ojos, y la cara de Elijah ocupaba prácticamente todo su campo de visión, éste permanecía completamente serio

-Elena…- comenzó otra vez el original, había estado siguiéndola durante toda la semana, pero sin inmiscuirse, se había librado de los cadáveres que ésta dejó y había estado observándola desde lejos mientras esta daba vueltas de un lado a otro, intentando pasar el tiempo en cualquier ocupación

-No estoy enfadada.- le interrumpió la morena incorporándose en el sofá. Había pasado toda la semana durmiendo en el sofá - entiendo por qué lo hiciste.- Elijah, por unos segundos se sintió descubierto, pero guardó la compostura.- creíste que eso era lo mejor, y en parte te lo agradezco, pero…- se interrumpió en un suspiro. El original permanecía de cuclillas delante de ella.- todo está mal, hace siete días, fui a mi casa y resulta que no puedo siquiera estar cerca de aquellos que quiero sin ponerlos en peligro, asesiné a sangre fría a inocentes y peor, me alimenté de ellos. Los familiares ya han de haber descubierto los cadáveres.- se dijo a sí misma.- me siento muy mal por todo esto, no quiero ser una asesina, no quiero permanecer constantemente en la oscuridad al acecho de las víctimas o tener que mudarme de ciudad cada equis tiempo porque no envejezco…-se interrumpió con otro suspiro, permanecía mirando la chimenea apagada, pero con la mirada completamente perdida, pasó una mano por su pelo- Caroline, no está, he ido un par de veces a su casa pero parece haberse esfumado, pero lo peor de todo es que Damon y Stefan también han desaparecido, no sé dónde están ni cómo buscarlos-se interrumpió, miró sus manos que reposaban su regazo y luego miró a Elijah con los ojos llorosos- de todas maneras, si les veo, qué pasará? Qué pensarán de mí? ...- se interrumpió con los llantos, cubrió su cara con sus manos- no puedo con todo esto…

-Puedo ayudarte- dijo al fin Elijah-te lo prometo

-Cómo? - exclamó la muchacha mirándole con esperanza, estaba completamente desesperada, estaba claro que los Salvatore no volverían, aunque en su interior mantenía una luz de esperanza

-Tienes que confiar en mí- dijo éste mirándole a los ojos a su vez. Elena asintió- olvidarás tu vida: Mystic Falls, tus amigos, familiares y…a los Salvatore- le hipnotizó el original.


	13. Chapter 13

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS… AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION, DISFRUTENLO! ;)**

**Capítulo 15:**

Habían pasado tres días de la muerte de Elena, al cuarto día, por la mañana, todos fueron al cementerio, al entierro de la muchacha.

Alaric había decidido hacerse cargo de Jeremy y estaba más seguro ahora que nunca que no quería la presencia de vampiros en la ciudad, pues ya le habían puesto al corriente sobre el asunto

Jeremy permanecía impasible, se le habían secado las lágrimas en los tres días anteriores, ahora simplemente no hablaba, se dedicaba a decir lo básico y dar contestaciones cortas.

Caroline y Tyler habían vuelto para el entierro y para terminar el curso, sus madres les habían puesto ya al corriente sobre las intenciones de Alaric y los dos adolescentes permanecían alertas ante la presencia del cazador en el cementerio

Los hermanos Salvatore, no habían participado en el fúnebre evento, seguían en paradero desconocido

Pasaron un par de años desde la muerte de la muchacha, pero Damon proseguía con su dolor, no había vuelto a Mystic Falls, se había vuelto un vampiro en su estricta definición: "vivía" para cazar.

-Hola, hermano- exclamó Damon, que se encontraba en la habitación de una víctima a la que había hipnotizado. La joven estaba bailando en ropa interior, mientras que del cuello caía sangre por alguna mordedura anterior del vampiro.- invítale a entrar.- le ordenó. Ésta obedeció

-Damon?- saludó Stefan aun en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-Dime, cómo te ha ido este tiempo sin mi presencia?

Stefan permaneció callado, había vuelto más que nunca a ser destripador: alimentándose de la gente sin piedad alguna, pero la parte de humanidad que había recuperado, le recordaba y decía que tenían algo pendiente- parece que a ti te ha ido mejor que a mí- dijo mirando a la chica que seguía saltando en la cama, como si Stefan no estuviese

Damon se levantó del sofá, aun con la camisa desabrochada, con un gesto ordenó a la chica, que no tendría más de dieciocho años, que se colocara frente a él. Ésta obedeció con una sonrisa en la cara y sin avisar, Damon clavó sus colmillos en su pequeño cuello sin piedad, dejándola caer al suelo sin vida.

La observó completamente serio por unos minutos, con un semblante triste, luego volvió en sí y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa delante del espejo, como si su hermano no estuviese

-Oh, perdona!- exclamó unos pocos minutos después- tú también querías? O ya vienes servido?- ironizó el vampiro con una maliciosa sonrisa- qué te trae aquí?

-El hijo de Elena- dijo acercándose a él saltando el cadáver de la muchacha sin siquiera mirarlo

Al escuchar su nombre, Damon cambió de semblante por unos segundos, luego volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su cara- qué pasa?- preguntó restándole importancia

-Damon, le prometiste a Elena cuidar del bebé como si fuera tuyo- dijo descruzándose de brazos y emitiendo un suspiro- sé cuan duro es para ti…

-Créeme, no tienes ni idea- le interrumpió el vampiro- crees que he olvidado lo que le prometí?- añadió tras un silencio-No- se contestó a sí mismo- lo tengo todo controlado

-Qué es tenerlo controlado para ti, Damon? Que otro se haga cargo de él y tú le protejas entre las sombras?- adivinó. Le conocía a la perfección.

Stefan había escuchado perfectamente la conversación que había tenido con su amada y, aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer, le dolió profundamente que fuera en Damon en quien confiase para que cuidase de una parte tan importante de su vida

-Y qué quieres que haga, Stefan?- preguntó abriendo los ojos- levantarme por las noches para darle el biberón? Cambiarle de pañales? Llevarle cada mañana al colegio? Ir con él y jugar juntos en el parque?- preguntó enarcando una ceja- no es lo mío

-Pero se lo prometiste- le recordó, mirando a su hermano que tenía la mirada perdida

Damon resopló, dejándose caer sobre la cama-Está bien- accedió al fin

-No tengo nada especial que hacer, puedo ayudar- se ofreció Stefan encogiéndose de hombros

Damon alzó la mirada y enarcó una ceja- uh!- exclamó- cuál es el precio, hermanito?

-Ninguno!- contestó con cara de ofendido- es que no puedo ayudarte sin esperar nada a cambio?

-Vamos, nos conocemos!

-Es el hijo de Elena- contestó tras un momento de silencio

Elijah había ido con Elena a Europa, Italia. Allí habían pasado sus primeros años. La morena se había acostumbrado bien a su estatus de vampiresa al no recordar absolutamente nada, es más, se podía decir que le gustaba, aunque seguía sintiendo un inmenso remordimiento después de cada víctima.

-Ya has vuelto?- preguntó Elena levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba mirando una película- si todavía es de día

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo Elijah

-Qué es?- preguntó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño. Elijah sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño y antiguo anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo. La joven abrió la boca a la vez que veía el anillo- es lo que creo que es?- preguntó alzando la mirada y cruzándola con la suya. Elijah asintió y Elena le dio un cálido e inesperado abrazo, que hizo que el original retrocediera un paso, luego, emitió una satisfactoria sonrisa- gracias!- exclamó feliz la muchacha

Al cabo de unos días, Damon y Stefan llegaron a casa de la anciana, nada más entrar, la mujer les saludó con toda confianza, luego, se dirigieron a la habitación donde Elena había dado a luz. En esa misma cama, dormía un bebé de dos años, tenía el pelo corto y las mejillas rosadas, dormía con los puños cerrados y puestos a la altura de la cabeza, a un lado y a otro. Su respiración era profunda y armoniosa.

Los hermanos le observaron por unos segundos, entonces, Stefan se atrevió a cogerle entre los brazos, sin despertarle.

Damon permanecía inmóvil mirando la escena, el niño se parecía tanto a Elena…su misma nariz, esos labios rosados, el color de pelo…le hacía recordar inevitablemente a la difunta.

Salieron de la habitación. Damon deshipnotizó a la anciana y se dispusieron a marcharse

-Y yo…Qué hago ahora?- se preguntó la anciana perdida: contaba ya con una avanzada edad y estaba completamente sola

Stefan fulminó a Damon con la mirada, pues él había asesinado a su marido. Damon se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la mujer, luego la retorció el cuello a sangre fría. Se dio la vuelta, sacudiéndose las manos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y encontró la mirada de Stefan fulminándole de nuevo

-Qué? He hecho lo mejor para ella- concluyó saliendo de la casa

Estuvieron, por horas, caminando por aquel bosque que les traía malos recuerdos

-Dónde viviremos con el crío?- preguntó Damon

-Volvemos a Mystic Falls- contestó Stefan decidido- allí Gordon tendrá una vida normal

-Gordon?- exclamó enseguida Damon

-Qué hay de malo?

-Suena a gordo, bajito y feo!- contestó abriendo los ojos- quieres que se metan con él en el colegio? Trae!- dijo arrebatándole el niño y alzándolo, haciendo que la cabeza del bebé cayera para adelante- se llamará…Alexander.- concluyó con una triunfante sonrisa, orgulloso de su ingenio- Alexander Salvatore!- añadió mirando a su hermano, que se limitó es encogerse de hombros y a asentir con la cabeza

-Total, el padre eres tú- exclamó sonriente, haciendo que su hermano le fulminase con la mirada

Entonces, el niño abrió sus grandes ojos, de un color ámbar intenso y llamativo, heredados por su padre, y les miró: primero a Damon y luego a Stefan, que le miraban expectantes por su reacción e impactados por sus increíbles ojos. Tras unos segundos, que se hicieron interminables, el niño rompió a llorar fuertemente

-Agg! Empezamos bien!- exclamó Damon dejando los ojos en blanco y devolviéndole el bebé a Stefan

Al fin, Elena volvía a ver el sol. Salió despacio y temerosa por la puerta, mirando hacia el azulado cielo; bañando su preciosa y oscura melena, junto a su palidecida piel bajo la luz del sol. Era reconfortante. Inspiró profundamente y miró el anillo, luego posó sus ojos en Elijah, que permanecía a su vera, y le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa.

-Bueno, qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó el original. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, Elijah cada vez se sentía más relajado y feliz junto a ella

-mmm…qué tal si volvemos a ser niños por un día?- propuso la joven con una pícara sonrisa mientras se ponía a andar. Elijah la observó sin moverse, viendo cómo su rojizo vestido corto se balanceaba movido por el viento. Con una mano, la muchacha pasó su pelo tras la oreja, mientras miraba hacia atrás, esperándole. El mar hacía de fondo de aquel bellísimo cuadro. La gente seguía caminando y conversando por aquella callejuela hecha de piedras, pero el original parecía sólo poder ver a la joven. Elena volvió sobre sus pasos.- vamos!- exclamó la muchacha agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él. Elijah observó su mano agarrada a la de la joven y emitió una radiante sonrisa.

Pasó un año y unos meses, el niño ya se estaba acostumbrado a los Salvatore. Era un niño feliz, con mucho carácter y muy imperativo: parecía no cansarse nunca, aunque también reservado y observador.

En varias ocasiones había presenciado cómo los hermanos se alimentaban, bien directamente de una persona o de las bolsas que había en el congelador del sótano, pero éste permanecía callado y nunca había dicho una sola palabra, y ya lo encontraba completamente normal.

-Buenos días mini Salvatore- saludó Damon entrando en la cocina, cogió una pieza de fruta y se disponía a salir

-Damon- le llamó su hermano- hoy te toca llevarle al colegio

-No, ya fui yo ayer, además, tengo algunos asuntillos que hacer

-Qué tienes que hacer, papa?- interrumpió Alexander

Damon abrió grandemente los ojos y ambos hermanos se miraron- cómo me has llamado?- preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas ante él, impresionado por cómo le había llamado.

-Papá- repitió el niño con completa inocencia- tú eres mi papá- dijo señalando a Damon- y tú el tío Stefan-Ambos se volvieron a mirar incrédulos y quedaron callados un momento- qué cosas tienes que hacer?- volvió a repetir

-Bueno, papá- dijo haciendo énfasis a la palabra, en el fondo le gustaba- tiene que ir a comer- dijo haciendo como que mordía la muñeca del niño.

Alex emitió una dulce carcajada al sentir los colmillos del vampiro rozar su piel- me haces cosquillas!- dijo entre risas

-Damon…-le reprendió Stefan

-Relájate, hermanito, es divertido- dijo con una sonrisa- verdad que es divertido?- preguntó mirando a Alex

-Sí, es divertido- contestó entre risas- yo también quiero comer personas, como tú y el tío

Los hermanos quedaron callados y se volvieron a mirar, Stefan fulminó a su hermano con la mirada culpándolo, pues era él es más descuidado y traía, descaradamente, a sus víctimas a casa. Luego Damon miró a Alex- mírame- le dijo- no le contarás a nadie que el tío Stefan y yo somos vampiros- le hipnotizó

-Damon!- exclamó Stefan indignado por lo que acababa de hacer

-Qué?- dijo poniéndose en pie- asunto arreglado no?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tras esto se marchó

Alaric no soportaba la presencia de los Salvatore en Mystic Falls y quería expulsarlos de la ciudad, pero no encontraba la forma sin que el niño corriera peligro o se viera expuesto, así fueron pasando los años, en los que vivían todos en una aparente armonía.

Alaric y Stefan hicieron un pacto en el que nunca agredirían a ningún ciudadano y que en cuanto el niño fuese mayor de edad, marcharían a otra ciudad.

Era el séptimo cumpleaños de Alexander y los Salvatore decidieron hacer una fiesta infantil en el parque con los amigos del niño.

-Así que tú eres el padre del cumpleañero, ahm?- le dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules, bastante guapa entregándole una cerveza.

Damon la miró de arriba abajo, después de Elena nunca había vuelto a ver a una mujer como tal, simplemente se habían convertido en una diversión que posteriormente terminaba siendo su comida, o cena…- el mismo!- contestó aceptando la cerveza y dedicándola una sonrisa

-Mi hijo es aquel- dijo la mujer acercándose más a él y señalando un niño que estaba jugando con Alexander, luego con su mano tocó el brazo del vampiro-mmm! Vas al gimnasio?- preguntó ésta mirándole con picardía

- Hago lo que puedo- contestó Damon intentando hacerse el modesto, luego la guiñó el ojo con complicidad y emitió una de su preciosas sonrisas, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara. La tenía en el bote.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa!- exclamó Alexander enfurruñado, mientras se adentraban en el bosque en busca de la pelota- eres un patoso.

-Mentira! Fuiste tú quien le dio la patada- dijo empujándolo fuertemente, ofendido por su acusación- y yo no soy un patoso!

-Cómo te atreves a empujarme?- exclamó Alexander enfureciéndose, empujándole a su vez.

Había heredado, de Yuma, un temperamento natural, sumando al orgullo que los hermanos le habían proporcionado, se había convertido en un niño bastante arrogante.

El atacado cayó al suelo y permaneció completamente quieto, sin moverse. Alexander, al tranquilizarse un poco comenzó a llamar a su amigo a la espera que éste se levantara y le pegara, pero no obtenía respuesta, entonces se acercó a él y se dio cuenta que el chico había caído sobre una gran piedra puntiaguda, dándose justo en la cabeza. La sangre discurría.

Alexander se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.-"le he matado!"- se dijo. Se llevó las manos a la boca entreabierta y comenzó a lloriquear. Volvió a llamar otra vez al niño, pero éste no le contestó, entonces miró a un lado y a otro sin saber qué hacer. Estaba completamente asustado, no sabía si llamar a su padre o a su tío, pero temía que éstos le reprendieran severamente, así que huyó escondiéndose en el bosque.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… aquí la conituacion ;)**

**Capítulo 16:**

-Estoy lista, una vez más!- dijo una sudorosa y luchadora Elena.

Habían transcurrido ya siete años, en los que Elijah había sometido a la vampiresa a duras pruebas para que ésta supiera controlarse, y lo había logrado. Ahora tocaba la verbena, ya llevaban un par de años con eso, desde que se habían mudado a Inglaterra.

-Segura?- le preguntó el original. La muchacha asintió.- bien- concluyó arrojando sobre ella gotitas de verbena.

Las primeras gotas hicieron que la morena chillara de dolor, pero enseguida, comenzó a aguantar el dolor intentando controlarlo. Se estaba volviendo muy fuerte gracias a aquellos entrenamientos sumados a su buena y diaria alimentación de primera calidad.

Los hermanos pasaron toda la tarde buscando a Alexander, que había desaparecido en mitad de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenían que darse prisa, pues Alaric había movilizado a la ciudad en busca de los desaparecidos.

Llegó la noche y la luna llena salió, los hermanos seguían buscando, entonces fue cuando vieron el cadáver del niño y comprendieron lo que había pasado. Decidieron deshacerse de él, pues Alaric y los demás prácticamente les pisaban los talones.

Al salir la luna, Alexander comenzó a sentir unos fuertes dolores, cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, el niño sentía sus huesos romperse y sus músculos cambiar. Era un dolor inhumano. Enseguida, los colmillos le salieron, luego el bello, luego las garras…

Damon y Stefan localizaron el lugar, guiados por los gritos del muchacho. Al llegar, encontraron al niño ya completamente transformado, rugiendo y babeando ante ellos. Era un lobillo, pero sus feroces dientes hacían que lo hermanos se lo pensaran dos veces antes de acercarse

-Ve a casa y trae cuerdas untadas en veneno para lobos- tomó la iniciativa Damon- yo le alejaré de aquí dirigiéndome al oeste

Stefan, asintió y partió, Damon quedó ante él y comenzó a silbarle y tirarle piedrecitas, para que éste le prestara su atención. Una vez logró captarla, comenzó el plan.

-Ya era hora!- exclamó un jadeante Damon, había estado corriendo, por unos largos minutos, sin parar- pásame la cuerda

Alexander apareció delante de ellos y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Damon, que le esquivó y aprovechó la mala caída del lobillo para comenzar a enrollar la cuerda alrededor suyo. El niño, al sentir el tacto de la cuerda untada previamente en veneno para lobos, comenzó a aullar fuertemente, pero los hermanos no pararon de apretar hasta que éste cayó inconsciente en el suelo. A los pocos minutos, amaneció.

Damon, al ver que el niño recobraba su forma original, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia él y le deshizo de las cuerdas, constatando que el niño estaba lleno de quemaduras en la zona en la que la cuerda tocó su piel.

-Es hora que empecemos a investigar sobre este niño- exclamó Stefan apoyado en el marco de la puerta una vez llegados a casa. Damon asintió y éste fue a su habitación. Ese día había sido muy largo.

Damon permaneció sentado en la cama junto al inconsciente niño, viendo cómo se curaba inconscientemente sus propias heridas. El vampiro estaba preocupado: de una manera u otra, a lo largo de esos siete años, había aprendido a querer a ese niño como si realmente fuese suyo, aunque le criase a su particular manera

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño- le felicitó tras darle un cálido beso en la frente, luego se levantó y salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido: Stefan tenía razón.

Habían transcurrido ya siete años, y Noíl ya contaba con trece. Solo le quedaba un año para convertirse, ya en el jefe del clan.

Había dedicado toda su infancia a aprender y aprender, mientras los otros niños de su tribu, pequeños o mayores jugaban, él permanecía en una tienda, con la bruja del clan informándose y enriqueciéndose de conocimientos

-Noíl, Noíl!- le llamaba la señora- me estás escuchando?

El chico le miró con tremenda seriedad, haciendo que sus profundos ojos ámbar se clavaran en los suyos-"…y la maldición hacía que nosotros fuéramos capaces de transformarnos en cualquier momento, pero al asesinar a la doble günger, los vampiros originales hicieron que eso ya no fuera posible"- repitió a la perfección el chico, luego enarcó una ceja y emitió una sonrisa victoriosa al demonstrar que controlaba perfectamente la materia- no tienes nada nuevo que contarme? Cada día me siento aquí, desde madrugada, hasta que el sol llega a su cénit, escuchándote repetir una y otra vez las cosas: divagar sobre profecías que nunca llegaron a cumplirse o sobre cómo asesinaron a nuestro guerreros, incluyendo mi padre- añadió con un tono triste- Dime vieja, porqué me torturas así?- preguntó levantándose

-Porque has de conocer y comprender las cosas del pasado, para poder manejar las del futuro

Noíl quedó mirando por unos momentos a la anciana, lo que decía era sabio y cierto, pero él era un chico muy terco y a su manera de ver las cosas, ya lo sabía todo sobre el pasado de su clan. Ahora sólo esperaba su nombramiento para poder llevar a su clan de vuelta a los bosques del norte, donde una vez su padre gobernó con sabiduría.

-No necesitaré más de tus clases- dijo saliendo de la tienda- así que vuelve a tus quehaceres manteniendo el campo de fuerza alrededor de estas montañas

-Un buen jefe no ha de ser terco ni altanero- comentó la anciana mientras veía al chico salir de la tienda.

Éste la escuchó, pero la ignoró y prosiguió su camino apretando fuertemente los dientes y los puños, pues no soportaba críticas sobre su persona.

Pasaron un par de años más, en los que los Salvatore intentaban investigar, sin éxito, sobre el niño a la vez que le entrenaban cada luna llena, para que así supiera controlarse.

-Papá!- dijo Alexander entrando sin llamar al cuarto del vampiro

-Damon- corrigió el vampiro, no le gustaba que le llamara así, aunque le gustara sentirse como tal

-Toma- le dijo extendiéndole una bolsa de sangre- tengo algo nuevo!- comentó ilusionado

-Qué es, a ver?- preguntó Damon enarcando la ceja a la vez que fruncía el ceño

-No es nada de eso- dijo el niño tras un resoplo dejando los ojos en blanco. Luego le hizo unas señas con la mano para que se agachara- mira, eh?

Damon se puso de cuclillas con curiosidad, pero también con desconfianza, la última vez que le había dicho eso, le había propinado un puñetazo sobrenaturalmente fuerte, haciendo demonstración de su fuerza, luego se había ido corriendo, riéndose del vampiro que permanecía en el suelo. Esa noche el niño había dormido en el sótano.

Alex se puso serio y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se volvieron más intensos, emitió un gemido de dolor y luego abrió la boca orgulloso: había conseguida sacar sus colmillos conscientemente

-Chulo, verdad?- comentó el chico haciendo movimientos de asentimiento con la cabeza, orgulloso por su logro.

Damon frunció el ceño, extrañado por su capacidad- bah, eso no es nada- comentó arrojando por tierra la ilusión del niño- ya veremos si has mejorado, de verdad, esta noche- añadió agarrando su mandíbula y levantando la cara del niño que miraba hacia abajo con tristeza, desilusionado. El vampiro le guiñó el ojo y luego sonrió con complicidad

-Ya verás que sí he mejorado, te haré tragar tus propias palabras!- exclamó el niño- soy un Salvatore!- dijo poniéndose el puño solemnemente sobre su pecho con total orgullo

Damon sonrió, luego se puso en pie, cogió la bolsa de sangre y con un movimiento de mano, le hizo señas para que se fuera- vete

Llegó la noche, la luna llena salió y el niño se transformó. Le seguía doliendo, pero ya no tanto como la primera vez. Esa noche Damon y Stefan le sacaron al bosque, a ver su mejoría y si era capaz de controlarse.

Todo marchaba bien y según lo debido, hasta que el lobillo araño a Damon, Stefan le azotó con una cuerda untada en veneno para lobos y éste fuera de sí arremetió contra Stefan tirándolo al suelo y arañándolo una y otra vez. Damon cogió el trozo de cuerda y le volvió a azotar y Alex dejó a su presa para arremeter contra Damon tirándolo al suelo, colocándose encima de él. Alex comenzó a rugir furiosos y babeante, Damon permanecía quieto y temeroso, pues sabía que con tan sólo un mordisco, estaría muerto.

La bestia le miró directamente a los ojos, clavando sus intensos ojos ámbar en los azulados ojos de Damon, sin parar de rugir, pasaron unos pocos minutos así y Alex recobró su forma humana, cayendo sudoroso y muy débil sobre su padre

-Ves? Te dije que había mejorado- comentó en un susurro el chico, luego perdió la consciencia.

Damon permaneció completamente atónito, miró al cielo y la luna llena aún permanecía en lo alto, luego miró al niño que permanecía inconsciente entre sus brazos. El vampiro sabía que con la muerte de Elena, la maldición había vuelto y los hombres lobos, habían perdido su capacidad de transformarse y des transformarse en cualquier momento, entonces, cómo Alexander lo había conseguido?

-Qué ha pasado?- exclamó Stefan sorprendido, recobrando la consciencia. Damon le indicó, con el dedo en la boca, que se callara, luego con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que mirara atrás, donde reposaba plácidamente Alexander. Stefan miró a la ventana, viendo que aún estaba la luna recorriendo el cielo, luego volvió a mirar al niño en su apariencia humana y frunció el ceño mirando a su hermano en busca de alguna explicación-Cómo…?

-He estado pensando- le dijo su hermano dándole una copa de sangre- cuando la maldición rompió, los hombres lobos podían transformarse cuando querían y cuando la volvieron a establecer, les quitó esa capacidad, qué pasa si el niño no es tan especial como creemos y en realidad no se restableció la maldición, sino que…

-Damon…-le llamó su hermano poniéndose en pie

-…sino que eso es lo que nos hicieron creer los originales?- proseguía el vampiro

-Damon…- volvió a llamarle

-Entonces tal vez ella estaría viva- dijo abriendo grandemente los ojos, mirando a su hermano con una esperanzadora mirada- entonces Elena estaría viva!

-Damon, Elena no está viva!- exclamó

-Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera encontramos su cuerpo!

-Después de un par de meses de su muerte, fui a buscar a Bonnie con las mismas esperanzas que tú- comenzó volviendo a bajar el tono y posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano-me dijo que había hecho un hechizo de localización…- añadió bajando la mirada con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

- mientes – exclamó Damon, apartando bruscamente su mano, enfurecido por echar por tierra esa mínima esperanza que empezaba a nacer en su interior. – Elena está viva. Tiene que estarlo.

- ojala – dijo Stefan con un tono serio y lleno de tristeza

Damon se quedó mirando a su hermano por unos segundos, por más que quería pensar que mentía, en el fondo sabía que ella no volvería nunca más. Con el corazón destrozado de nuevo salió en busca de algo que podría ayudarle a ahogar sus penas.

Stefan quedó solo en silencio por unos minutos, miró a Alexander y bajó al salón.

Al salir su tío de la estancia, Alexander abrió los ojos, había recobrado la consciencia y escuchado toda la conversación.-"porqué me pensaron que soy especial? Quién es esa tal Elena?"- pensó para sus adentros con el ceño fruncido.

Tras esa pequeña discusión con su hermano, Stefan no pudo evitar volver a recordar melancólicamente a su amada. Sacó ese colgante que simbolizaba su inquebrantable amor. No pudo evitar derramar una gota de lágrima al recordar el día que se lo regaló. Cogió un vaso y lo lleno de bourbon y lo bebió de golpe, y volvió a llenarlo de nuevo. Así una y otra vez, hasta perder la conciencia.

Damon se dirigía con pasos pesados e irregulares por el cementerio, había estado bebiendo y por si no era suficiente, llevaba con él una botella medio vacía.

Flashback:_ Anunciaron a su hermano, pero él sabía que no se presentaría. Miró hacia arriba, viendo cómo Elena bajaba las escaleras sin tener quién le esperase abajo. Tenía que hacer algo, asique se colocó en la terminación de las escaleras, donde tenía que haber estado Stefan._

_Miró arriba y observó a su amada bajar. Era como una diosa del Olimpo: ataviada con un largo vestido de seda color lila, cuyo escote no dejaba indiferente, resaltando el collar que llevaba puesto. Aquel que Stefan le había regalado. Llevaba el pelo rizado, y medio recogido, dejando dos colas de su rizada melena caer a los dos lados de los hombros. Un solitario y destacado mechón caía sobre su cara. _

_Damon permanecía quieto, observando, plasmado, la belleza de la joven, gravando en su retina cada milimétrico detalle de su ser. Sonrió al verla llegando junto a él._

_-Dónde está Stefan?- preguntó en un susurro la morena nada más llegar junto a él_

_-No lo sé- contestó en el mismo tono_

_Ambos se agarraron de la mano, y comenzaron a caminar, rodeados por los aplausos de los presentes. Caminaron hasta el jardín, donde se encontraban las demás parejas, en dos filas, chicos frente a chicas. Cada uno se colocó en su lugar._

_-Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Elena haciendo una reverencia _

_-Ahora mismo tenemos que superar esto- contestó haciendo su reverencia a su vez._

_Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones originales. Elena aguantaba la respiración, nerviosa por el hecho de bailar junto a él. La música comenzó y ambos levantaron sus manos. Elena su izquierda y Damon la derecha. La acercaron la una a la otra, pero no llegaron a tocarse. Comenzó al baile y daban vueltas, sin apartar uno la mirada del otro. _

_Llegó la parte en la que tenían que acercarse más y agarrarse, Damon pasó su mano por la espalda, medio descubierta, de la joven y ésta poso su mano en el hombro del vampiro. No apartaban la mirada. Dieron primero un paso hacia atrás, luego hacia adelante, a los lados…estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, pudiendo sentir la respiración_

_Damon escuchaba los agitados latidos de la muchacha, aunque no lograba adivinar exactamente cuál era la razón de su aceleración. Quería pensar que era por su presencia._

_Elena ya no se preocupaba por los pasos, se dejaba llevar por Damon, cada vez estaba más nerviosa y cómoda a su lado, era contradictorio, aunque le hacía, de alguna manera feliz. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos azulados ojos que la devoraban con la mirada, deseando besarla en cualquier momento. Ella lo sabía y una parte ínfima de su ser se estremecía solo con imaginarlo._

_El baile terminó y se separaron, volviendo cada uno a su posición, aunque sus miradas permanecían fijas. Elena inspiró hondamente, había pasado aquel momento de debilidad. Miró un segundo hacia abajo y le volvió a mirar nerviosa._

-Elena…Elena…- susurró Damon, cayó de rodillas ante la tumba de la muchacha. La botella resbaló de sus manos y su contenido comenzó a verterse, pero el vampiro siquiera se percató

"_Tú y yo…tenemos algo"…"Damon…habla conmigo"…"No quería verte herido, vale?"…" Sí, me preocupo por ti!"_…"_Me gustas ahora, tal y como eres"_

Recordaba fragmentos de conversación con la muchacha, entonces fue cuando, tras largos siglos, el sangriento, temible e inquebrantable Damon comenzó a llorar como un niño. Llorando por su amada.

Quedó ante la tumba hasta el amanecer. Miró el sol salir por el este, ahí, sentado y cruzado de piernas, como un niño, aun con las recientes lágrimas derramándose sobre sus mejillas. Entonces fue cuando sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el collar. Aquel que le había regalado cuando pensaba que moriría, lo observó sobre su mano y pasó el dorso de su mano libre sobre su mejilla, quitándose las últimas lágrimas.

Enterró superficialmente el collar junto a la tumba, se levantó y se fue. Acababa de aceptar, tras nueve años transcurridos, la muerte de Elena Gilbert.

Al llegar a casa no le apetecía nada, simplemente quería tumbarse en algún sitio y ver cómo transcurría las horas.

-Cómo estás?- preguntó Stefan bajando las escaleras mientras se ponía su chaqueta. Él tampoco se encontraba bien, había estado bebiendo toda la noche y al despertar se había encontrado con un Alexander mirándole preocupado por su estado.

Damon emitió una falsa sonrisa, luego recobró su fúnebre figura y se dejó caer sobre el sofá boca arriba, tapando sus, aun rojizos, ojos con el dorso del brazo.

Llamaron al timbre y Stefan fue a abrir la puerta, mientras Alex salía de la cocina recién desayunado. Miró a su padre tumbado en el sofá y recordó la conversación escuchada la noche anterior, el nombre Elena había traspuesto a su padre hasta ese punto. Quién era aquella muchacha que era capaz de poner en ese estado a su tío y a su padre? Desde que él tenía uso de razón, los hermanos no habían tratado a las mujeres con delicadeza alguna como para sentirse así con sólo nombrar su nombre…y confirmar su muerte.

De todas maneras, Alexander, al ver a su padre decaído, se acercó a él. Éste se incorporó en el sofá y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa. El niño vio sus rojizos ojos y dedujo lo que su padre había estado haciendo toda la noche.

Apartó de su cara un mechón de pelo y le dio un cariñoso abrazo

-Te quiero, papá- le susurró al oído antes de separarse de él. Luego le dedicó una de sus preciosas y particulares sonrisas, dejando al descubierto sus impecables dientes. Una sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre.

-…habéis roto el pacto, Stefan! No lo voy a permitir, sé que ha sido Damon y lo pagará por ello- comenzaba a gritar Alaric desconociendo que el niño escuchaba toda la conversación- quedamos en que no matarían a nadie y lo ha hecho. Eran tan solo unos niños, Stefan, encima no se ha molestado en esconderlos. Estáis advertidos, vendré a por vosotros y no pararé hasta que le haya matado con mis propias manos

-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte…- dijo Stefan intentando calmar la situación, sabía que su hermano era completamente capaz de haberlo hecho dado el estado en el que se encontraba la noche anterior, pero había un dato que no cuadraba: no deshacerse de los cadáveres? No era el estilo de su hermano- tiene que haber un error…

-No lo hay, sois los únicos vampiros en la ciudad!- le interrumpió alzando más el tono- se ha pasado de la raya y alguien tiene que pararle los pies, y está claro que no serás tú

Alexander al escuchar esas palabras de amenaza hacia la persona de su padre, comenzó a enfurecerse. Sus ojos tornaron más oscuros e intensos saliendo de ellos un destello de odio poco común en ellos. Los colmillos asomaron por su boca y comenzó a rugir en lo bajo

Damon al detectar lo que le pasaba a su hijo, le portó y subió corriendo con él a su cuarto

-Se puede saber qué te pasa! Quieres que todo el mundo descubra lo que eres?- exclamó tirándole en la cama como quien se desprende de una prenda y la tira al suelo

-Es que no le has oído?- comenzó furioso- está diciendo que te va a matar!

Damon miró con el ceño fruncido a su hijo de arriba abajo: permanecía de pies en la cama, completamente furioso, listo para atacar en defensa de su padre. No pudo evitar comenzar a reírse: mirando a ese pequeño mocoso de un metro sesenta, capaz de hacer todo lo posible por él. No esperaba esa reacción proveniente del muchacho. Alexander, al ver a su padre riéndose, comenzó a relajarse poco a poco

-Eres muy gracioso cuando te enfadas, sabes?- comentó todavía entre risas, olvidando por un segundo su tristeza

Alexander se relajó por completo y se dejó caer sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido ante la reacción de su padre. Damon se acercó y se sentó a su lado.- él no me va a hacer nada- añadió con toda confianza- solo es un viejo parlanchín- comentó haciendo una mueca graciosa y sonriendo posteriormente

Alex sonrió a su vez, feliz por volver a ver a su padre sonreír, parecía volver a estar bien. Entonces el chico volvió a la seriedad, miró al suelo dubitativo y la volvió a alzar mirando directamente a su padre

-Papa…quién es Elena?- preguntó con inocencia


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… aquí la conituacion ;)**

**Capítulo 17:**

Pasaron otros seis años, Noíl ya contaba con veintiuno, se había convertido en todo un hombre: alto, fuerte, atractivo…la viva imagen de su padre.

Los cuatro primeros años después de su nombramiento, Noíl había estado peleando y disputando por recuperar su territorio, pues desde su partida y la muerte de Yuma, otro clan se había asentado a los bosques del norte. Al fin lo había conseguido y podía empezar a vivir relajadamente.

-Una misión más, te depara la vida- le enunció la bruja mientras estaba en trance: estaba sentada en el aterciopelado suelo de una tienda con las piernas cruzadas, delante de un cuenco de aparente agua. Tenía los ojos totalmente en blanco, su retina había desaparecido momentáneamente

-Cuál?- preguntó éste intrigado.

Hasta su visión, la misión de su vida ya estaba realizada y ahora solo le quedaba casarse con aquella que le destinarían, tener un heredero y gobernar sobre esos bosques

-La descubrirás en su debido momento. Ahora has de partir hacia el sur, a una ciudad llamada Mystic Falls, allí descubrirás el sentido de tu misión.

Alexander se encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa, buscando por el siguiente libro que le entretendría. Se había vuelto un muchacho de quince años, aunque su excelente forma física le sumaba años: era alto, fuerte y su cara perfectamente definida.

Seguía siendo una persona muy observadora y temperamental y precisamente, debido a su temperamento todos en el instituto le temían, aunque contaba con numerosos conocidos, pues era un chico atlético y con unos ojos particularmente magnetizantes. Un atractivo natural que a las chicas del instituto hacían derretirse por él. Por esa misma razón los chicos le acogían en el equipo de fútbol y se convirtió en un "popular".

Salía a fiestas y ligaba con chicas, pero nunca parecía realmente interesado, prefería estar solo por el bosque, pudiendo transformarse y recorrer esos inmensos y desolados terrenos a estar rodeado de mujeres y alcohol.

Ojeaba uno y otro libro, sin encontrar el adecuado, hasta que topó con uno lleno de polvo, parecía no haber sido tocado en siglos. Lo sacó colocándolo en sus manos y sopló sobre él para quitar el polvo: "Anuario del Instituto de Mystic Falls. 2009-2010". El joven lo abrió curioso por su contenido.

Llegó a la segunda página y se paró un momento para observar una foto: en ella aparecía su tío Stefan, trajeado, abrazando a una muchacha morena y con el pelo rizado que llevaba un largo vestido amarillo parecido a los de la edad media. La cara de la muchacha no se veía, así que buscó otra foto para descubrir quién era la afortunada.

Pasó unas páginas más y vio, otra vez, a la misma pareja, esta vez los dos vestían de calle: estaban los dos sentados en el césped del instituto, Stefan abrazando por detrás a la joven, que en esta ocasión tenía el pelo liso y completamente suelto. El vampiro estaba sonriente, parecía realmente feliz. Detrás de ellos, estaba una chica rubia, de pies señalándolos y guiñando el ojo, junto a ella había un chico rubio que pasaba su mano por su cintura, con toda confianza, mientras miraba sonriente a la cámara

En la página siguiente, aparecían las caras de tres chicas, más o menos de su misma edad: la de la izquierda era una chica afroamericana de pelo largo y castaño que hinchaba las mejillas. A su lado, y en el centro, estaba la misma chica, la "novia" del tío Stefan, sacando la lengua y pasando sus dos brazos por los hombros de sus amigas. A la derecha estaba una chica rubia, la misma de la foto anterior, emitiendo una sonrisa a la vez que guiñaba el ojo.

Esta vez, Alexander se fijó en el pie de página: "Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert y Caroline: el trío de ex animadoras más explosivo del instituto organizaron, con éxito, el mejor baile de fin de curso jamás visto para despedir a sus superiores de sexto grado"

Alexander, al ver el nombre Elena, frunció el ceño: su padre solo le había dicho, con inmensa tristeza, que fue una persona muy especial, tanto para su tío como para él, pero…era la novia del tío Stefan? Una curiosidad le invadió y continuó hojeando el anuario, pero la chica ya no aparecía más. Cerró el libro y pensó.-"Si fue tan especial, tiene que haber más fotos de ella en esta casa, no?".

Entonces, guiado por su espontanea curiosidad, subió a los cuartos. Stefan estaba en el suyo, así que se dirigió a la de su padre.

Comenzó a buscar por todas partes hasta que encontró una pequeña caja metálica, muy bien guardada. La abrió y lo que encontró en ella no era precisamente lo que esperaba encontrar. Se llevó una decepción: en ella solo había una camiseta de mujer, manchada, aunque delicadamente doblada y guardada. La sacó y olfateó, sus sentidos de lobo le dijeron que las manchas eran de sangre, aunque ese olor se mezclaba con otro. Uno que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, aunque juraría nunca lo hubiese olido antes.

Se dio cuenta que en la caja había más: tres fotos bien apiladas, una sobre la otra. Las sacó y miró:

En la primera aparecía la tal Elena, sentada en el sofá de la casa Salvatore leyendo un libro: estaba serena y relajada, como si fuera su propia casa y parecía no darse cuenta que le habían hecho una foto.

En la segunda, aparecían su padre junto a la misma chica: Damon trajeado y ella con un vestido largo de color lila. No tenía nada de especial, pues solo estaban uno junto al otro, pero la complicidad de su mirada, dio que pensar al chico.

En la última foto, parecía ser una fiesta: en primer plano, estaban la rubia de antes, la tal Caroline, besando a un chico, otro distinto, no el rubio de antes, éste era moreno. Estaban en una casa distinta, desconocida para él. No encontraba la relación que guardaba ésta foto con las demás, hasta que se fijó bien y percató que al fondo de la foto, se podía ver la cocina y en ella, estaban ellos: Damon y Elena. Ella estaba sentada en una especie de taburete que no se veía, pues estaba la encimera delante. Miraba fijamente y con una dulce sonrisa a Damon, que estaba de pies, concentrado en lo que parecía que era cocinando algo.

-" Papá cocinando?"- se extraño el muchacho.

Damon no había vuelto a cocinar desde la tragedia, pues había pasado muchos momentos con ella en la cocina, y el de la foto, era uno de ellos: era el cumpleaños de Jeremy y Elena le había organizado una cena de cumpleaños. Damon se había prestado voluntario para ayudar, una escusa para estar junto a ella. Elena lo sabía y justo en el momento de la foto, Damon le había dicho que descansara un poco: él se encargaría de todo. Ella le estuvo observando trabajar por minutos, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Alexander quedó bastante confuso tras ver lo que había en la caja. No terminaba de entender si Elena estaba saliendo con Stefan o con Damon, lo que estaba claro es que los dos parecían estar enamorados de ella, pues después de tantos años, seguían sin poder nombrar el nombre de la difunta.

Mientras volvía a colocar todo en la caja, Alex tomó una decisión: investigaría para saber quién era Elena.

Ya habían transcurrido quince años, en los que Elena y Elijah recorrían Europa sintiéndose libres. Habían recorrido ya, casi toda Europa y ahora tocaba Sofía, Bulgaria.

Con el paso de los años, Elena comenzó a sentir algo más que agradecimiento y amistad por el original, cosa absolutamente normal, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él.

Llevaba ya, un par de meses sintiéndose así y había estado intentando coquetear con él, ya que no quería llegar a poner en peligro su amistad al decírselo directamente, pero empezaba a resultar frustrante que el original no se diera cuenta, es más, parecía intentar alejarse de ella, dando por escusa que la vampiresa tenía que ser más autónoma. Supuestamente, hacía parte del entrenamiento.

Hacía un mes que Noíl había llegado a la ciudad, no sabía cuál era su misión, así que tenía que quedarse ahí hasta comprobarlo. Había vivido toda su vida alejado de la civilización, pero sabía acostumbrarse fácilmente y así lo hizo.

Comenzó a trabajar en el Grill, de camarero. No era gran cosa, pero sí lo suficiente para poder vivir y pagar el alquiler de un pisito que había alquilado.

-Qué desea?- preguntó de mala gana, no le gustaba ese trabajo, pues consistía en servir a los demás y él pertenecía a una familia real. De donde él venia, todos le servían.

-Una hamburguesa con patatas

-Y desea algo de be…ber?- se interrumpió. Había alzado la mirada de su cuadernillo de notas y visto aquellos ojos color ámbar. Solo característicos de un Novotney, se quedó paralizado. Qué hacía uno de los suyos tan lejos de su hogar?

-Sí- contestó Alexander mirándole a su vez, él también se impresionó por su color de ojos, pues no era muy común y nunca antes lo había visto en unos ojos que no fueran los suyos, pero no le dio importancia- hey, estas bien, tío?- preguntó haciendo un rápido y corto movimiento de cabeza y enarcando una ceja tras unos pocos minutos en los que Noíl no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

El jefe del clan le miró de arriba abajo inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, enarcó una ceja a su vez.-"Cómo se atreve? yo siempre estoy bien!"- pensó para sus adentros, luego se fue sin decir nada

Alexander le miró atónito al verle marchar, le parecía un tipo raro. Hasta entonces solo chicas habían sido quienes habían quedado mirándole de esa forma, luego se encogió de hombros y abrió la ventana de internet volviendo a su investigación sobre Elena, cosa que le había tenido entretenido todo el mes.

Noíl estaba extrañado con el chico, parecía no reconocerle, a él, el jefe!. Quedó observándole desde la barra, a la vez que servía a más personas, esperando a que llegara pronto el pedido del muchacho. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera para acercarse a él.

Se dirigía a su mesa, con el pedido del muchacho cuando paró a medio camino, observó lo que el chico estaba viendo: era una foto de la doble günguer! Eso le dio aun más curiosidad por saber del muchacho

- Elena Gilbert!- dijo llegando y dejando el pedido sobre la mesa, luego se sentó en la silla de al lado sin ser invitado- una pena lo que le sucedió- pues sabía que los originales la habían asesinado

Alexander bajó apresuradamente la pantalla del portátil y miró a Noíl con desconfianza.

-La conoces?- preguntó tras unos minutos observándose el uno al otro, cada cual más orgulloso

-Bueno…- dijo cogiendo una patata del muchacho y comiéndola- la conozco de cuando yo era pequeño- contestó mirando a un lado, recordando un par de veces que la había visto durante el cautiverio de ésta- era…muy especial- añadió mirándole fijamente de nuevo

-Eso parece…

-Me llamo Noíl- se presentó tras unos minutos de silencio, extendiéndole la mano y dibujando una falsa, pero preciosa sonrisa.

Había aprendido a fingir muy rápido, pues en los bosques del norte, jamás le habría dado la mano a nadie. Él era superior

-Alexandre- dijo dándole la mano a su vez- Alexandre Salvatore

Había algo en aquel chico que le gustaba. Había estado toda su vida sintiéndose diferente a los de su alrededor, y por primera vez, tenía la sensación de poder llegar a encajar, con él. Se dio a sí mismo la escusa que era porque Noíl era mayor y aparentemente más maduro, pues él se sentía avanzado a su edad.

-Dime, de qué conoces tú a Elena?- preguntó disimulando su gran interés por saberlo

-En realidad no la llegué a conocer…

-Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo- dijo levantándose tras un momento de silencio-nos vemos, Alexandre Salvatore- y se aseguraría que eso pasara, pues tenía que tenerle cerca. Tal vez él le ayudaría a descubrir cuál era su "misión"

Pasaron unos meses, en los que los dos muchachos se fueron haciendo cada vez más amigos, hablaban de todo y nada a la vez. Noíl parecía entenderle y tener con él mucho en común. Comenzó a pasar todas las tardes en el Grill, investigando o con él.

-Oye, hermanito- comenzó Damon parándole en medio del pasillo de las habitaciones- no crees que el crío está raro últimamente?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, hace meses que ya casi no le vemos, crees que estará sufriendo alguna que otra transformación?

Lo averiguaremos ahora- dijo viendo a Alex subir por las escaleras-Eh!- le llamó Damon- estás sufriendo alguna transformación o algo?

-No, estoy bien- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- por qué?

-Entonces…te has echado novia?

-No- contestó frunciendo el ceño, sin saber a qué venían esas preguntas

-…novio?- preguntó Damon poniendo cara de asco

-No!- exclamó enseguida poniendo exactamente la misma cara- se puede saber qué os pasa?- preguntó mirándolos a los dos, pues Stefan había estado callado y cruzado de brazos, pero asintiendo y de acuerdo con las preguntas- a qué viene todo esto?

-Veras…-comenzó Stefan- es que últimamente estás desaparecido, no sabemos dónde pasas las tardes y…

-Y no me lo podíais haber preguntado directamente?-preguntó tras un suspiro y dejar los ojos en blanco- me paso las tardes en el Grill, me he hecho amigo del camarero

-Ahm!- exclamó Damon abriendo grandemente los ojos- y ese camarero…qué tiene de particular para que te hagas su amigo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

-Parece entender mi manera de ver las cosas. Es mayor, será por eso- dedujo

-Cuánto de mayor?- le interrumpió Damon- no será un vampiro verdad?

-Es humano

-Por qué no le invitas a cenar el sábado?- propuso Stefan descruzándose de brazos

-Qué?- exclamaron padre e hijo a la vez- porqué tengo que hacer eso?- dijo el chico

-Eso! por qué?- dijo Damon- ya está claro que no es gay ni sufre transformaciones, solo es…un adolescente!

-Porque si él se ha vuelto una parte tan importante de tu vida como para que pases todo el día con él…no tenemos el derecho a conocerle?- contestó Stefan ignorando el comentario de su hermano- al fin y al cabo somos tu familia, no?

-Está bien- se rindió el adolescente ante la petición de su tío- pero que no sirva de precedente!- exclamó encaminándose a su habitación

Elena estaba decidida. Después de los meses lanzando indirectas, había decido decírselo, aunque eso llegara a costarle su amistad. Así que después de una larga y reflexiva ducha, decidió ir en su busca

-Hola- dijo entrando tímidamente en el cuarto del original, pero sin separarse de la puerta. Llevaba un camisón, algo poco común en ella, era de color negro y, aunque no fuera ni transparente ni muy escotado ni muy corto, no pasaba desapercibido, dejando lugar a la imaginación- puedo volver en otro momento si quieres- añadió la muchacha al encontrarle desvistiéndose

-No, está bien- se apresuró a contestar mientras se volvía a poner la camisa y se abrochaba los botones- ocurre algo?

Elena permaneció junto a la puerta unos minutos en silencio, estaba muerta de vergüenza y no sabía cómo empezar la conversación

-Veras…te he notado extraño en estos meses, no sé, diría yo…distante. Te pasa algo conmigo?

Elijah frunció el ceño mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones. No terminaba de entender a qué venía la presencia de la muchacha en su habitación, ya que desde que estaban ahí, no había penetrado jamás en esos muros, al menos no con él dentro.

Se había dado cuenta, desde hace unos meses que la joven comenzaba a actuar extraño con él: coqueteaba. Era lo que él llevaba deseando muchos años, pero su caballerosidad le impedía ceder, pues sabía que si tuviera memoria, Elena jamás lo haría, así que comenzó a alejarse de ella, dando por excusa el entrenamiento.

-No- contestó simplemente- solo era eso?

-Sí…no…bueno, yo…-comenzó tras un profundo suspiro, luego dio algunos pasos en su dirección con valentía- Elijah, sé que esto va a terminar con nuestra amistad e incomodar, bastante, la situación entre tú y yo, pero no puedo acallarlo más o reventaré- se interrumpió respirando de nuevo- Llevamos años juntos, el uno junto al otro- comenzó- desconozco mi pasado, pero hasta donde mi memoria alcanza, he estado contigo siempre- se paró en otro suspiro- para mí, eres mi familia, amigo…- se volvió a interrumpir mirando al suelo- y…desde hace un tiempo, significas algo más- volvió a alzar la mirada para ver su reacción, pero no tenía ninguna expresión que delatara lo que sentía. Parecía indiferente a su declaración, aun así, procedió- la verdad es que no sé cuando comenzó esto, ni qué significa, ni cuánto de grande es…sólo sé que…que quiero estar contigo- finalizó volviendo a mirar al suelo y sonrojándose fuertemente. Un silencio, bastante incómodo, se hizo con la habitación

Elijah quedó petrificado, contemplando a la muchacha que tenía delante, no podía creer que ese momento al fin hubiera llegado: el momento en que Elena dijera que sentía algo por él. Una sensación indescriptible nació en su estómago. Un hormigueo comenzó en sus piernas. Quería moverse, pero no podía. Estaba completamente paralizado, se sentía tan dichoso que no quería moverse y descubrir que era un sueño, pero a la vez, tampoco podía quedarse ahí parado delante de ella.

- Pero, reacciona…dime algo!- exclamó la joven al verle- Porque si permaneces así no sabré lo que te ocurre ni lo que sientes y seguiré igual y…

Las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas por un inesperado beso del original, que al fin había podido reaccionar: Elijah dejó desatarse toda la pasión que sentía durante todo ese tiempo y lo concentró en aquel largo e intenso beso: al principio dulce, pero se transformaba en apasionado por segundos

Elena, al verse correspondida, tomó la iniciativa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le empotró contra la pared, sin separarse de él. Las respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse. Elena arrancó, sin dificultad, la camisa del original, rompiendo todos los botones y haciendo que éstos se esparcieran por el suelo mientras que ella se mordía el labio inferior y le miraba con pasión.

Elijah permanecía mirándola entre extrañado, expectante y excitado, pues nunca había visto esa faceta de la joven. Una que no distaba mucho de la forma de ser de Katherine.

Elena recorrió, con los ojos a la vez que las manos, el pecho de Elijah, luego comenzó a besarle subiendo hasta el cuello, haciendo que éste emitiera un pequeño gemido de placer.

Entonces, Elijah volvió a besarla, tomando el control. Portando a la vampiresa, como si de una pluma se tratara y la depositó sobre la mesa, no sin antes verter, salvajemente, todo lo que había encima.

Siguieron besándose con pasión hasta que Elijah comenzó a subir su mano sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, llevándose por camino el camisón.

-"Esto no es lo correcto, tienes que parar"- se decía Elijah en su interior, mientras que la muchacha comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su pantalón.-"No está bien, te estás aprovechando de ella"- continuaba

Sabía que lo tenía que hacer pero su cuerpo no respondía, deseaba tanto estar con la vampiresa que parecía no poder controlar todo aquello "Para, para para…"

-Para- comenzó a decir en un susurro- para- repitió, pero la morena estaba inmersa, besándole con pasión el cuello- para!- elevó el tono apartándola: agarrándola, con las dos manos de los brazos. –No…no puedo- añadió en un susurro

-Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada por su reacción- es que…es que no me deseas?

-"Qué? Estar contigo es lo que más quiero en este momento!"- se dijo para sus adentros, mientras fruncía el ceño- no es eso…hay algo que tengo que decirte

-Y tiene que ser precisamente ahora?- preguntó ésta volviendo a acercarse a él

-Sí- contestó con aparente firmeza volviendo a apartarla

No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos y no podía dejar que la muchacha viviera una vida que, en realidad, no era la suya. No podía ser egoísta, menos con ella.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un segundo. Elena permanecía quieta, mirándole a los labios con deseo- tu lugar no es conmigo, Elena…- dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón

-No te…no te entiendo- dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño

Elijah apartó, lentamente, un mechón de pelo de su cara. La observó por unos segundos con inmensa tristeza. Cerró los ojos un segundo respirando hondamente y se mordió el labio inferior. Se apartó un poco de ella, recogió su camisón del suelo y se lo dio-Antes de ser vampiresa, tenías una vida. Esa vida era en el estado de Virginia, USA. Una pequeña ciudad llamada Mystic Falls

-Qué?- exclamó tras unos pocos minutos de silencio después de volver a ponerse el camisón- eso no tiene sentido- dijo frunciendo el ceño- si no, me acordaría

-No te acuerdas, porque te lo hice olvidar, te hice olvidar todo- dijo apartando la mirada de la suya, en esos segundos se veía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos- Entones, te acababas de transformar y estabas desesperada, sola, desamparada…

-Entonces hiciste algo bueno, no?- dedujo ella- me ayudaste!

-En ese momento sí, pero en realidad tu vida no era así. Yo fui quien te transformó, por egoísmo, por no querer perderte para siempre. Estabas destrozada y no sabías qué hacer, así que decidí borrarte la memoria quitando, así, todo tu tormento

-Tú no serías capaz de hacerme eso, Elijah. Te conozco- contestó en una nerviosa sonrisa bajando de la mesa. Algo en su interior sabía que lo que decía el original era verdad, pero no lo quería aceptar. Pasó la mano por su pelo, apartándolo de la cara- y…y porqué me cuentas todo esto ahora?

-Mi plan era seguir tal y como hemos estado estos años, para siempre- admitió- pero todo se ha estropeado cuando me has dicho lo que sentías por mí, cambiando el curso de las cosas-se paró un momento- Elena, esto no es correcto, esto no es real

-Pero…por qué dices eso?- preguntó extrañada acercándose a él

-esto no será real hasta que tú descubras tu realidad – dijo el original.

-y cómo es mi realidad? – dijo desafiándole con la mirada.

-Eso, no es a mí de contártelo, Elena. Has de ir allí y descubrirlo por ti misma- le dijo tras un largo silencio, en el que se debatía, una vez más, por hacer o no lo correcto

-Pero…no quiero separarme de ti, estoy…estoy bien aquí- dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos- estoy bien junto a ti

No quería dejarla marchar, pero tenía que hacerlo o sino esa carga pesaría sobre él para siempre. Tenía que dejarla marchar para que ella misma, volviendo a ser la Elena Gilbert de antaño, volviera junto a él. La rodeó dulcemente con sus brazos- Ve a Mystic Falls, allí, recordarás las cosas poco a poco, pero si después de eso, te das cuenta o crees que ese ya no es tu lugar, prométeme que volverás junto a mí- dijo. Ésta asintió separándose de él y mirándole fijamente a los ojos- recordarás tu vida poco a poco- le hipnotizó el original sin siquiera dejarla hablar.

Elijah quería llenarse de esperanza mientras veía a la chica, aún bajo los efectos del hipnotismo, salir de su habitación. Quería pensar que algún día volvería a entrar en la habitación con las mismas ganas que entró hacía unos instantes porque hubiera decidido volver junto a él, porque quería estar con él.

Pero en el más profundo de su ser sabía que eso no pasaría, una vez que la muchacha recordara su pasado, él ya no cabría en su vida.

Una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla:-"no debí haberla dejado marchar"- pensó tras unos segundos, dispuesto a ir tras ella, pero en seguida recapacitó: eso era lo correcto, debía dejarla ir para poder tener una mínima esperanza de tenerla de verdad algún día.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… aquí la conituacion ;)**

**Capítulo 18:**

Llegó el sábado, Noíl había accedido acudir a la cena, no muy convencido. Le parecía extraño todo aquello.

Tocó al timbre y a los pocos minutos, Alexandre le abrió. Noíl fingió una sonrisa y alzó una botella de vino que había traído

-No hacía falta- le dijo haciéndole entrar- va a ser una cosa rápida e informal. Ya verás

Al entrar en el salón, Noíl vio a Stefan saliendo de la cocina

-Soy Stefan-se presentó extendiendo la mano- Noíl, verdad?

-Mucho gusto- dijo correspondiendo el gesto.

Enseguida notó algo raro. Se supone que era el tío de Alexandre y parecía tener la misma edad que él, poco más. Algo pasaba-"es un vampiro"- adivinó al poner su mano en contacto con la suya.

Stefan, por su lado, constató que había algo raro: el color de ojos del chico. Eran iguales a los de su sobrino, al igual que su porte natural y algunos rasgos faciales. Había estado investigando y sabía que esos ojos solo lo tenían los Novotney -"qué hace un Novotney tan lejos de su tierra?"- se preguntó

Pasaron al comedor, fingiendo que no pasaba nada: ambos se sonreían. Se sentaron a la mesa, y la cena comenzó. La tensión era palpable y las miradas de desconfianza obvias.

-Así que eres nuevo en la ciudad, ahm?- rompió Stefan el silencio- cuál fue el motivo de tu venida?

Noíl fulminó al vampiro con la mirada, adivinando sus intenciones, pero decidió jugar a su juego

-Quería empezar una nueva vida- contestó simplemente- Vaya! Parecéis hermanos, más que tío y sobrino, nunca lo habría adivinado!- comentó tras otro silencio. Haciendo que los dos Salvatore se miraran nerviosamente. Noíl detectó la mirada y sonrió para sus adentros

-Me conservo bien- comentó Stefan con una falsa sonrisa- te importaría trinchar el pollo?- comentó extendiéndole un cuchillo de plata- es que tengo la muñeca un poco dolorida- añadió mirándole fijamente

-Oh, no me atrevo!-comentó éste enseguida, al ver el cuchillo de plata- soy muy patoso, más para estas cosas- comentó con una "inocente" sonrisa- además, estoy nervioso: es la primera vez que me presento a los padres de un amigo

-Has estado viviendo en el bosque, o qué?- preguntó maliciosamente Stefan

-Me refiero a desde que he llegado a la ciudad- explicó fulminándole con la mirada, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero era muy testarudo y ese juego no lo perdería él- he estado trabajando mucho y no he tenido casi tiempo para hacer amistades

Alexander miraba un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido. Permanecía callado, intentando comprender qué es lo que sucedía entre ellos dos, por qué esa tensión?

-Cortaré yo el pollo!- decidió cogiendo otro cuchillo

El vampiro y el hombre lobo no paraban de fulminarse uno al otro con la mirada. La tensión aumentaba y el silencio reinaba.

Noíl, harto de esa situación, quiso quitárselo de encima: hizo caer, a propósito, su vaso de cristal.

-Oh, Dios Mío!- exclamó fingiendo a la perfección- lo siento- dijo mirando directamente a Stefan- ahora mismo lo recojo

-No…!- le intentó parar Stefan viendo sus intenciones, pero ya era muy tarde

El chico se había hecho una herida en la mano que comenzaba a sangrar. Stefan, adicto a la sangre, no pudo evitar comenzar a desearla. El plan de Noíl funcionó. Stefan se acercaba a él, más y más cuando Alexandre corrió hacia él y agarró su brazo, haciendo que parara en seco

-Tío, será mejor que vayas por algo para limpiar esto- dijo mirándole con complicidad- yo me ocupo

Stefan salió de la estancia, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Noíl, que le dedicó una rápida y maliciosa sonrisa triunfadora.

-No es nada, estoy bien- dijo con una falsa sonrisa- ya dije que era un patoso

-No pasa nada- contestó Alex enrollando la herida con una servilleta de papel

-Oye, es imaginación mía o a tu tío no le caigo bien

-No es eso, lleva un día raro

A los pocos minutos, Stefan volvió a la estancia con una sonrisa en la cara, se acercó a Noíl, con toda amabilidad

-Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó posando su mano sobre la espalda del Novotney

Éste, enseguida, aulló de dolor: Stefan se había untado, previamente la mano con veneno para lobos

-Qué coño te pasa?- exclamó sacando su temperamento

-Y aquí- dijo tranquilamente, mientras se secaba la mano con una servilleta- sale la verdadera cara de la bestia. Alexandre, tu…amigo- dijo dando énfasis a la palabra- es un hombre-lobo

-Qué?- exclamó el muchacho, luego posó sus ojos en los de su amigo en espera de una explicación

-Sí- admitió éste al verse descubierto- pero tú también, verdad?

-Cómo…lo sabes?

-Mira, no sé lo que te ha traído tan lejos de nuestro hogar, pequeño- comenzó destapando su verdadera cara- pero tú, eres uno de los nuestros: un Novotney. Vamos, piénsalo!: tu color de ojos, el que no encajes con ningún humano…-comenzó mientras se paseaba por la estancia, haciéndola suya- y apuesto a que el chupa sangre ya lo sabía, verdad?

-Mide tus palabras!- le amenazó Stefan

-…o qué?- le desafió acercándose a él- sabes que con una de mis mordeduras…estás muerto, verdad? Y…mañana es luna llena…-añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa

-eso es si te dejo llegar a mañana!- exclamó empujándole con fuerza.-Por qué has venido hasta tan lejos de tu hogar? Es que te has cansado de la vida perruna?- le provocó

Ese insulto, llegó directo al orgullo de Noíl: nadie le había insultado jamás, y un vampiro no sería el primero. No podía transformarse, pero parte de su fuerza sobrenatural, permanecía. Se encorvó un poco, poniéndose en guardia, listo para atacar. Stefan al verle, le imitó sacando los colmillos

-Parad!- exclamó un Alex autoritario- nadie va a pelear aquí

-Eso ya lo veremos!- dijo Noíl abalanzándose sobre el vampiro que le esperaba con ganas, pero su ataque fue interrumpido por Alex, que se interpuso transformándose a su vez- No puede ser!- exclamó el jefe del clan abriendo grandemente los ojos ante lo que veía- la profecía era cierta!- exclamó maravillado ante la bestia, olvidándose por completo del vampiro- Tú eras mi misión!

Damon volvió a casa, tras haber estado investigando un poco más. La idea de la cena le parecía una soberana tontería y no había querido participar. Entró en casa y se dirigió al comedor, guiado por los ruidos. Al entrar en la sala, se encontró con su hijo transformado, delante de Stefan que permanecía quieto

-Qué está pasando aquí!- Exclamó- y quién eres tú?- preguntó al ver los ojos de Noíl

-Padre!- exclamó Alex recuperando su apariencia

-Padre!- Exclamó Noíl incrédulo- llamas padre… a un vampiro?

-Él es mi padre- afirmó totalmente serio

-No, él no es tu padre!- le corrigió- Mira, desconozco las mentiras que te han contado este par, pero éste no es tu hogar. Esta no es tu familia- afirmo- Yo soy tu familia

-Largo de mi casa, chucho!- interrumpió Damon- largo o te sacaré yo mismo- añadió con un tono amenazante

-Alexandre, éste no es tu hogar- le dijo Noíl ignorando a Damon- ven conmigo

-Será mejor que le hagas caso…- dijo Alex a Noíl en un susurro, apartándole la mirada

Noíl le observó durante unos minutos, su semblante fue enfureciéndose- te tienen dominado, contaminado y enjaulado!-gritaba furioso- Así es como quieres vivir? A esto le llamas familia?- dijo señalando a los hermanos- tú mismo me dijiste que te sentías diferente- añadió- no mereces ser el elegido!- exclamó antes de irse, pues su orgullo le mandaba pelear contra aquellos dos vampiros, pero su razón le indicaba lo contrario y, por primera vez, decidió ser sabio.

Los hermanos quedaron en la estancia sin decir una sola palabra. Damon se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó para ponérsela a su hijo. Estaba completamente desnudo, como después de todas las transformaciones, pero Alexandre se apartó bruscamente

-Me habéis mentido!- exclamó aun incrédulo

-Nosotros no sabíamos que…-comenzó Stefan

-Mentira! Le reconociste nada más verle. Supiste lo que era nada más ver sus ojos!- le interrumpió- decidme, desde cuándo sabéis que soy un Novotney?- preguntó mirándoles fijamente

-Desde hace un par de años-contestó Damon con sinceridad- pero…

-Pero nada!- gritó- no tenéis ninguna excusa! Decidme, no os sentís mal?- comenzó con insolencia- No sentís que…

-Eh!, no me hables así. Soy tu padre- le interrumpió Damon

-Tú no eres mi padre- contestó mirándolo a los ojos, cegado por la rabia y el dolor- Noíl tenía razón- tras esto, salió corriendo de la casa

Damon no se movió. Permaneció en la misma posición unos minutos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de quince años.

-estás bien?- preguntó Stefan, al notar lo mucho que le habían dolido aquellas palabras

–Cállate!- contestó Damon y subió a su habitación. No quería hablar ni ver a nadie.

Alexandre corría y corría sin dirección alguna por los bosques a las afueras de Mystic Falls, se había vuelto a convertir para ir más rápido. Todo estaba oscuro, pero eso parecía no importarle, pues su visión era inmejorable.

Mientras cruzaba una solitaria carretera que separaba una parte y otra del inmenso bosque, vio un coche llegar. Se puso en la segunda mitad de la carretera. Todo estaba oscuro y los faros del coche, no le dejaban ver quién era el conductor, pero Alex, curioso al ver que el coche no frenaba, agudizó la vista

-"No puede ser!"- exclamó mientras el coche pasaba sin darse cuenta siquiera de su presencia, pues tenía la música a todo volumen

De repente, un sonoro claxon pitó tras él y sin que tuviera siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, un enorme camión se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. Todo volvió oscuro

"Bienvenido a Mystic Falls" leyó la joven mientras conducía, esa noche, se alojó en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, le apetecía dormir, ya que llevaba dos días, sin descanso, de viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena despertó en la habitación. No sabía por qué pero se sentía bien, feliz. Abrió las cortinas del cuarto, dejando entrar los rayos de luz. Se estiró a la vez que bostezaba: no había dormido demasiado bien, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de colchones.

Se arregló y partió en busca de información sobre ella. Estaba decidida a conocer quién era.

"_**Trágica muerte de una alumna de último grado en el Instituto de Mystic Falls:**_

_Dos años después de la tragedia de sus padres, una chica de último grado: Elena Gilbert, había estado en paradero desconocido durante casi un año, cuando el pasado lunes a las 10:40 a.m. se encontraron restos de sangre en el bosque. Los llevaron al laboratorio del Hospital Mystic Falls y analizaron. La concordancia con la sangre de la chica fue de un 99,9 %. _

_La policía ha investigado, y llegado a la conclusión, por los restos en la zona, que se estaba realizando un ritual satánico. Han emprendido una exhaustiva investigación buscando a dicha secta._

_El hermano pequeño de la fallecida, Jeremy Gilbert, no ha querido dar declaraciones sobre el caso, aunque insiste en que su hermana no estaba en ninguna secta. Éste permanece bajo custodia del profesor de historia del mismo instituto, que había mantenido una relación con la, también difunta, tía del chico._

_Periódico local de Mystic Falls: martes 10 de mayo del 2011"_

"…_tras ocho largos meses tras la muerte de Elena Gilbert, la policía ha decidido cesar la investigación del caso por falta de pruebas. El cadáver de la joven permanece en paradero desconocido…"_

"…_El Instituto Mystic Falls, conmocionado por su muerte, realiza una misa fúnebre en memoria de Elena Gilbert, cuyo funeral se realizó el pasado jueves 13, a la que solo acudieron familiares y amigos cercanos…"_

Elena no paraba de leer artículos en el ordenador de la biblioteca. Parecía ser bastante querida en esa ciudad, entonces decidió averiguar un poco más sobre su familia y buscó cuál era su casa, descubriendo que poseía dos casas: la casa heredada por sus padres y otra que le cedieron unos tal Salvatore.

Elena se paró frente a una enorme casa, mirándola expectante, era grande y parecía acogedora, suspiró hondamente y se acercó a ella, pero percató que no podía entrar. No había nadie y no había sido invitada, eso significaba que aquella casa ya no le pertenecía-"la tiene que haber heredado Jeremy"- se dijo pensando

Tras la muerte de Elena, las cosas habían cambiado bastante para Jeremy, su manera de ver las cosas cambiaron por completo. Se volvió un chico serio y reservado, prácticamente no se socializaba ya. Al terminar el instituto, decidió irse a la universidad de Howard, para la que había recibido una beca. Empezando, así, una nueva vida y dejando atrás Mystic Falls

Bonnie y Jeremy rompieron al poco tiempo de la muerte de Elena, ella fue a la universidad de Nueva York, a la vez que perfeccionaba y entrenaba en solitario su magia

Caroline y Tyler siguieron juntos, ambos dejaron todo lo conocido, comenzaron un largo viaje por el mundo, empezando por las islas caribeñas.

Elena decidió ir a visitar la que sería su nueva casa. Había visto, por fotos, la mansión Salvatore y le había parecido realmente bonita, aunque en ella todavía constara la presencia de los hermanos, pero la chica se dijo que si esa casa era suya, eso es que tal vez los tres eran compañeros de piso.

_Flashback: Alexandre aún contaba con cuatro años, eran altas horas de la noche y el niño recorría el pasillo de las habitaciones agarrado a una manta. Miraba tembloroso a un lado y a otro e intentaba andar lo más rápido posible, aunque sus diminutos pies no le dejaban ir más rápido_

_-Papa…-dijo asomando su pequeña cabeza en la habitación de Damon que se había despertado al escuchar la puerta abriéndose_

_-Qué?_

_-Tengo miedo…- dijo frotándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano, aún estaba muerto de sueño, pero una pesadilla le había despertado y no era capaz de volver a dormirse solo. Permanecía en la puerta, agarrando fuertemente su manta y mirando con aquellos grandes ojos a su padre, en espera de alguna respuesta_

_Damon, que se había sentado en la cama, le miró por unos momentos. Resopló hondamente y con la cabeza, le hizo un gesto para que pasara_

_El niño sonrió y fue corriendo hacia la cama, nunca había dormido con su padre antes. Subió en ella y se tumbó, acurrucándose junto a él, que se había vuelto a tumbar, como un cachorro temeroso junto a su madre_

_Damon le miró por un momento con una sonrisa: ese chico era endemoniadamente adorable. A los pocos minutos se alejó un poco de él y frunció el ceño- te has hecho pis?- preguntó. Alexandre le miró avergonzado, se puso colorado, luego agachó la mirada asintiendo. Damon cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo- anda, vamos a lavarte- dijo levantándose de la cama_

Alex despertó en medio de vegetación, le dolía a horrores la cabeza y seguía siendo de noche. Estaba completamente desnudo. Se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida mientras se sentaba intentando recordar lo sucedido: la cena en su casa, la discusión con Noíl, la discusión con su padre…se sintió profundamente avergonzado por lo que le había dicho. No quería decirlo, es más, ni tan siquiera lo pensaba. Estaba claro que Damon no era su padre biológico, ni Stefan su tío, pero eran ellos los que le habían criado, a su especial y macabra manera, pero eso era lo único que contaba. Ellos eran su familia, nadie más. Se levantó decidido a volver a casa para disculparse, entonces se dio cuenta que permanecía en el mismo lugar, solo que había salido de la carretera, poniéndose tras unos arbustos

Al atropellarle, Alex no había perdido la consciencia, pero sí que había resultado mal herido: sangraba mucho y la vista se le nubló.

El conductor bajó del camión alarmado, pero al acercarse y ver que era una simple bestia, la que había atropellado, decidió apartarla de la carretera y seguir con su camino: no era muy partidario de los animales, pero sobre todo, no quería meterse en problemas.

Alex, al ponerse a andar, notó un pinchazo en el estómago, miró la zona y la que antes fue una herida, ya solo era una cicatriz

Damon estaba en su habitación, aún seguía enfadado y dolido por lo que su hijo le había dicho, pero, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por él, pues llevaba ya más de veinticuatro horas fuera, sin dar una señal de vida.

Bajó al salón y encontró a Stefan sentado ante la chimenea leyendo un libro

-Ya ha vuelto?- preguntó ocultando su preocupación tras una faceta de orgullo

-Aun no- contestó sin siquiera mirarle- es fuerte e inteligente- añadió- no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo cerrando y mirándole. Sabía que su hermano estaba preocupado, pero también sabía que terminaría volviendo

Damon le fulminó con la mirada y se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación, escaleras arriba, cuando entró impulsivamente Alexandre, enseguida se dio la vuelta y un primer impulso le mandaba ir hacia él y darle un abrazo, luego un fuerte puñetazo, pero lo controló y permaneció quieto

-Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?- comenzó Stefan- te hemos estado llamando miles de veces y ni siquiera te has dignado a contestar. Vale que estés enfadado, pero desaparecer así sin decir nada…

-Pero si solo hace unas horas que he salido de aquí!- exclamó éste con el ceño fruncido, no entendía a qué venía todo ese drama

-Has estado veintisiete horas y treinta y cuatro minutos fuera- Stefan estaba realmente preocupado: había estado contando las horas y minutos desde que el chico había salido por aquella puerta y cuantos más pasaban, más se preocupaba, aunque lo disimulaba fingiendo que leía un libro

Alexandre frunció el ceño: no terminaba de entender lo que había sucedido e intentaba encajar las piezas, pero al ver lo angustiado que estaba su tío decidió permanecer callado y dejarle desahogarse. Dedicó una rápido y tímida mirada a su padre, que bajaba despacio las escaleras con los brazos cruzado, sin decir nada.

-…además, qué es esa ropa?- proseguía Stefan señalándole. Alexandre llevaba una camiseta que le quedaba ceñida, demasiado y unos pantalones de chándal que le quedaban anchos. Iba descalzo con los pies manchados de barro- no me digas que has atacado a alguien y se lo has robado, porque si no…

-No!- exclamó enseguida- lo he robado de una casa, estaba completamente desnudo y…- se paró un momento- lo siento- dijo al fin- lo siento por haberos hecho preocupar- luego miró a su padre avergonzado, con aquella misma mirada de cuando tenía cuatro años- no quería decirlo, papá, sabes que no pienso eso. Vosotros sois mi familia y siempre lo seréis

El silencio inundó la habitación, en la que padre e hijo se miraban, Alexandre en espera de una respuesta, entonces fue cuando Damon frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos

-Stefan, escuchas eso?- susurró ignorando a su hijo

-Escuchar qué?

-Su corazón, no late

Stefan frunció el ceño y prestó atención- tienes razón, pasa algo extraño

-Tal vez esté sufriendo alguna transformación- dijo Damon acercándose a él y abriéndole los ojos con las manos, fijándose bien en sus ojos- tiene destellos morados en sus ojos!- exclamó

-A ver?- exclamó Stefan acercándose para verlo

-Tenemos que encerrarle, no sabemos qué le está pasando y puede ser peligroso…

-Qué? No!- exclamó Alexandre atónito ante esa conspiración en sus propias narices

-Tienes razón, pero cómo averiguamos qué le pasa?- continuó Stefan ignorándole

Alexandre permanecía escuchando la conversación atónito, entonces recordó lo que había causado el accidente- chicos, tengo que deciros algo…-comenzó

-…además esta noche también es luna llena….- continuaba Damon

-He visto a Elena!- exclamó el chico al ver que no le escuchaban

Los hermanos callaron por un momento, miraron a Alexandre con el ceño fruncido: Eso era imposible, Elena estaba muerta y además, él no le conocía, nunca le habían enseñado ninguna foto de la muchacha

-Tal vez no sean suficientes los grilletes- continuó Stefan volviendo al tema

-Untaremos las cuerdas en matalobos, puede ser doloroso, pero funcionará- dijo Damon

-Es que no me habéis escuchado?- exclamó el chico

Entonces Stefan de repente fue corriendo a la entrada sin decir nada. Al llegar, abrió grandemente los ojos y quedó paralizado.-"no puede ser!"- exclamó para sus adentros

-Oh- exclamó al verle- perdona por entrar sin avisar, pero la puerta estaba abierta y…- emitió una sonrisa avergonzada pasándose la mano por el pelo- tú debes de ser Stefan Salvatore- se presentó extendiendo la mano. Le había visto en fotos. Damon al escuchar la voz, se dirigió a la entrada, seguido de Alexandre- …y tú debes de ser Damon Salvatore- añadió enarcando una ceja al verle, luego le dedico una amable sonrisa, luego frunció el ceño extrañada al ver aparecer a Alexandre- oh! No sabía que había otro hermano- añadió inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado

Alexandre se cruzó de brazos, colocándose al lado de su padre- tenía o no tenía razón?- le restregó enarcando una ceja y emitiendo una sonrisa vencedora


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… aquí la conituacion ;)**

**Capítulo 19:**

Damon permanecía mirando los ojos de su hijo, que extrañamente habían cambiado un poco, aunque había que fijarse mucho para ver los destellos morados que emitían, cuando de repente escuchó aquella voz, frunció el ceño desorientado y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde ya estaba su hermano

-…y tú debes de ser Damon Salvatore- le dijo enarcando una ceja, luego le dedicó una amable sonrisa

Damon pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo ante lo que veía. La miró de arriba abajo: la chica tenía el pelo liso y recogido en una coleta alta, llevaba una chaquetilla de cuero negro y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, que dejaba su marcada clavícula a la vista, en la que no relucía ninguna joya. Unos ceñidos y azules vaqueros marcaban sus redondeadas y perfectas caderas, yendo a parar inmersas en unos botines de tacón. Su estilo de vestir se asemejaba bastante al de Katherine-"Katherine?" se preguntó el vampiro, pero descartó enseguida esa teoría al ver su mirada y sonrisa: tan dulces e inocentes…esa sonrisa sólo era de Elena Gilbert

-Oh! No sabía que había otro hermano- añadió la joven inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado

-"Un hermano más?"- eso Elena jamás lo habría dicho. Algo extraño pasaba. La volvió a contemplar mientras su hermano le daba un tierno y añorado abrazo a la muchacha.

Damon observó la cara de la joven, que sonreía, pero de una forma extraña: parecía incómoda ante el abrazo, como si se lo hubiera dado a un extraño. Damon frunció el ceño una vez más, se concentró otra vez en la imagen de aquella mujer, algo no concordaba...Comenzó a intentar encajar las piezas, para intentar comprender qué es lo que sucedía

-Tenía o no tenía razón- le interrumpió la voz de Alexandre, que se había colocado a su vera, sacándole de sus razonamientos.

Damon le fulminó con la mirada- tú sube a tu cuarto

-Yo soy Alexandre- se presentó acercándose a Elena y extendiendo la mano ignorando la orden que le acababa de dar su padre- te quedarás con nosotros, verdad?

-Claro!- exclamó Elena, que ya estaba libre de los brazos de Stefan- esta también es mi casa

-Es un vampiro!- exclamó Damon en un susurro. Había estado pensando más que pendiente de la conversación.

Todos le miraron al escucharle, lo había dicho en un susurro pero le habían escuchado todos

-Y vosotros también!- exclamó Elena al verse descubierta, ella se había percatado, pero fingía no saber nada

-Error!- exclamó Alexandre- ya que estamos poniendo las cartas en la mesa….yo soy un hombre lobo- lo dijo con toda naturalidad. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara

Elena enseguida se puso en guardia, sacó los colmillos y agarró al niño del cuello. Elijah le había hablado sobre los hombres lobos y su peligrosidad.

Damon se interpuso entre la chica y Alex, que más que sentir dolor parecía mirarle extrañado por su repentina reacción. Agarró, por detrás, la cintura de la muchacha y la retiró atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que soltara al joven

-qué te dije?- le recriminó Damon a su hijo- ya hablaremos tú y yo

Stefan permanecía en estado de shock al ver a su amada transformarse en una vampiresa. Había estado tan emocionado con verla que siquiera se había percatado que su corazón ya no latía

Alexandre obedeció a su padre y comenzó a subir a su cuarto, arrastrando los pies y caminando lo más lentamente posible, para escuchar qué pasaría a continuación. Nunca hubiera pensado que Elena se había transformado en una vampiresa y parecía que los hermanos tampoco, así que quería saber cuál sería su reacción

-Se puede saber qué os pasa?- exclamó la morena separándose del vampiro- sabéis que con tan solo una mordedura estaríais muertos, verdad?...

Los hermanos permanecían contemplándola: era ella pero a la vez parecía no ser ella misma, estaba claro que la transformación le había afectado

-Tranquila, es de la familia, no nos hará nada- le interrumpió Stefan

-…hasta que te ataque, verdad?- contestó la chica- no os dais cuenta que esto es una locura? Vampiros y hombres lobos no pueden convivir…es contra natura!

Alexandre permanecía en su cuarto, escuchando la conversación a la perfección, no sabía cómo pero era capaz de hacerlo, aunque ese no era lo que ocupaba su atención ahora. De repente, sintió algo removerse en su interior y emitió un rugido que resonó por toda la casa

Enseguida, Damon y Stefan interrumpieron su conversación y dirigieron su mirada hacia la procedencia del rugido. Los dos miraron por el ventanal del salón viendo cómo la luna llena comenzaba salir. Como si de una coreografía se tratase, los dos hermanos comenzaron a corretear a una velocidad extrema a un lado y a otro de la casa. Elena los observaba expectantes

-toma!- exclamó Damon tirándole a la muchacha un par de pequeñas bolas huecas que contenían un líquido en su interior. Elena las observó entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido- es veneno para lobos- le explicó Damon- por si acaso

Alexandre, permanecía en su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, seguía escuchando la conversación y al escuchar unos pasos en dirección a su habitación, decidió realizar una pequeña broma, en venganza por haberle expulsado del salón en el momento más interesante

Los hermanos Salvatore subieron con cautela a la habitación del chico, seguidos, a una prudente distancia, por Elena, que aunque estaba temerosa por lo que podía pasar, una gran curiosidad la invadía: nunca había visto con sus propios ojos a un hombre lobo

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, que estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna. Parecía no haber nadie, Damon y Stefan dieron unos pasos al interior del cuarto, mientras Elena permanecía en medio del pasillo atenta a lo que sucedía

De repente, apareció Alexandre desde detrás de la puerta rugiendo

Los hermanos, se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y no consiguieron ver prácticamente nada, solo relucía fuertemente un par de ojos de un morado intenso y espectacularmente únicos. Asustados ante lo desconocido, los hermanos arrojaron sobre él los artefactos que traían.

Alexandre, al notar sobre él el veneno, calló al suelo y comenzó a rugir, como cual animal, sintiendo que su piel quemaba- Quema, quema!- Repetía- papá, tío Stefan!

Stefan encendió la luz, llamado por la voz del niño, es verdad que rugía como un animal, pero también hablaba y uno cuando se transforma no puede hablar

Elena, por su vez, al escuchar los rugidos se alarmó y fue deprisa, arrojando sobre la cara del niño, una de las bolas con veneno, haciendo que el niño se retorciera aún más de dolor. Viendo que aún gritaba, Elena estaba dispuesta a tirarle la segunda, cuando una mano agarró su muñeca

-Se puede saber qué haces?- exclamó Damon sin soltar la muñeca de la chica- mírale, no se ha transformado!

-Sí, pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento- repuso ella intentando deshacerse de la mano de éste- mejor prevenir que…- sus palabras se interrumpieron, Elena permanecía mirando al frente con los ojos grandemente abiertos, ya no hacía fuerza

Los hermanos, al ver su reacción, dirigieron sus miradas en su misma dirección, encontrándose con un Alexandre parado junto a ellos, perfectamente recuperado. Volvía a tener los ojos color ámbar. Damon soltó inconscientemente la muñeca de Elena, que aprovechó ese momento para dar unos pasos hacia atrás y salir corriendo a toda velocidad. No sabía lo que era ese niño, pero tampoco se quería quedar a averiguarlo.

Escasos minutos después, los hermanos salieron de su asombro, constatando que la muchacha había huido

-Yo me encargo- se apresuró a decir Damon mientras salía en pos de la vampiresa

Stefan quedó mirando cómo marchaba su hermano, muerto de rabia, pues Damon se había adelantado a sus pensamientos. Quería ser él quien fuera tras Elena

-Tú también querías ir, verdad?- adivinó Alex

Stefan salió de sus pensamientos y miró al chico- anda vamos-dijo al fin- ya sabes lo que toca

-Pero, si estoy bien, tío!- protestó el adolescente- no me ves?- dijo señalándose- nunca he estado mejor!

-Vamos...-insistió Stefan. Aparentemente estaba bien, pero no sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar y preferiría no llevarse sorpresas, además, el color que habían adquirido los ojos del muchacho le habían dado qué pensar, ya que eso antes nunca había pasado y el propio Alex parecía siquiera haberse percatado

-"Dónde me he ido a meter? Qué tipo de vida tenía? No tenía que haber venido aquí. Por qué le habría hecho caso a Elijah?"- se decía mientras sacaba apresuradamente las llaves del coche.

Una mano le agarró inesperadamente del brazo y la hizo girar, haciendo que quedara frente a Damon, que estaba increíblemente cerca de ella. La vampiresa sintió algo raro, como si acabara de tener un_ dejá vu _

-Elena, no entiendo por qué pareces no acordarte de ninguno de nosotros- comenzó Damon agarrándola de los brazos- pero te juro que las cosas no son tan extrañas como parecen- seguía mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos- por favor, vuelve a entrar y te lo explicaré todo, confía en mí- se paró un momento en espera de su reacción, pero ésta permanecía inmóvil, mirándole fijamente a sus azulados ojos- por favor

Elena le observaba, no sabía por qué, pero esos ojos le inspiraban confianza, su razón le decía que ignorara las palabras del vampiro y marchara corriendo, pero algo le decía que no. Que podía confiar en él.

-Damon…-comenzó- no voy a volver a entrar en esa casa- se paró un momento separándose del vampiro- pero volveré, lo prometo

Stefan había amarrado a Alex a los grilletes del sótano, sin que éste pusiera resistencia alguna, pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Cómo te sientes?- preguntó éste guardando una prudente distancia

-Me siento bien, ya te lo dije- contestó con naturalidad- me parece que todo esto no es necesario

-No sientes algo distinto?

-Bueno…ahora que lo dices, me siento demasiado bien- comentó alzando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera pensando- y más fuerte

-Más fuerte? Cómo que más fuerte?

Alexandre no contestó, simplemente agachó la cabeza y comenzó a concentrarse, emitiendo un ruido como si se estuviera esforzando. Stefan primero le observó sin entender bien qué es lo que hacía, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que los grilletes, que estaban anclados a la pared, comenzaban a salir de ella.

Stefan, asustado salió rápido de la estancia y cerró la puerta, luego miró por la rendija que había en ella y encontró a Alex, con los grilletes colgando y la pared destrozada

-Me tienes miedo?

-Miedo?- preguntó Stefan ofendido, no podía demonstrar que temía de su propio sobrino- para nada!

-Ya- dijo Alex sentándose en el suelo- por eso saliste corriendo no?- preguntó alzando levemente la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, a la espera de su respuesta

-Solo guardo una prudente distancia, solo eso- se excusó

-No me voy a transformar, sino ya lo habría hecho- dijo- tampoco te atacaré- añadió emitiendo una maliciosa sonrisa, sabía que su tío mentía

Stefan, haciendo demonstración de su orgullo de Salvatore, decidió demonstrar a su sobrino que no tenía miedo. Abrió la puerta, temeroso y con sigilo, luego, volvió a entrar en la estancia dando pasos cortos e inseguros, pero sin pararse. Una vez en el cuarto, quedó en la puerta y miró fijamente a los ojos emitiendo una sonrisa vencedora.

-Qué haces?- preguntó Damon al ver la escena: Alex, había terminado rindiéndose y sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño, al fin y al cabo seguía teniendo quince años. Stefan permanecía en la sala. Se había sentado y la puerta permanecía abierta.

-Shhh!- le mandó callar Stefan poniéndose en pies, luego le hizo señas para que subieran arriba- y Elena?- preguntó nada más llegar al salón

-Se ha ido- contestó Damon- pero volverá- añadió casi en un susurro, hablando más para él mismo que para su hermano

-Qué haremos con Alex?- preguntó Stefan tras un silencio, intentando cambiar de tema- le decimos la verdad?

-La verdad sobre…?

-…sobre Elena

-No- contestó tajantemente Damon- no por ahora, primero tendremos que averiguar por qué ella está así

-…y cuáles son los efectos segundarios de Alex, porque hasta ahora todo es demasiado normal-dijo frunciendo el ceño- por cierto, te fijaste en sus ojos cuando estábamos en la habitación?

-Sí, nunca había visto unos así. Tenemos que seguir averiguando

- pero esta vez le pondremos primero al corriente de todo, así dejaremos en desventaja a Noíl

- Tienes razón, pero será mejor que le hagamos una pequeña visita- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto- solo para tenerle advertido- añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente, Alexandre despertó como si nada y se arregló para ir al instituto

-No vas a desayunar?- preguntó Stefan haciendo que éste parase en la entrada

-No, ya he desayunado

-El qué? Si acabo de terminar de hacerlo- preguntó extrañado

-He cogido una bolsa de sangre del sótano- dijo un poco incómodo, tampoco él se acostumbraba a esa situación- es lo único que me apetecía. Quedaron los dos en un incómodo silencio- hoy volveré tarde- avisó abriendo la puerta- me han hecho el quarterback del equipo, Edgar se ha lesionado así que… tengo que entrenar más

-Cuidado con lo que haces- le advirtió

-Sí, por cierto, pronto será la final y…

-Se lo diré a Damon- dijo Stefan comprendiendo la ilusión que le hacía

-Adiós!- se despidió después de asentir la cabeza, agradecido por la comprensión

-Adiós!

Los hermanos pasaron todo el día en casa, a la espera que Elena cruzara la puerta de la entrada con sus maletas, pero llegó la noche y Elena no apareció así que decidieron realizar su ansiada visita a Noíl

-Cuánto tiempo!- saludó Alex con un rápido movimiento de cabeza a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los taburetes del bar

-Hola- contestó Noíl secamente

-Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó éste frunciendo el ceño- parece que te han metido una paliza

-A mí?- respondió enseguida éste viendo su orgullo herido-" solo fue una advertencia"- pensó para sus adentros-"una advertencia que me pagarán caro, nadie osa agredir a Noíl!"- me caí- mintió

-Pues vaya caída!- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa- por cierto, cuéntame más sobre los Novotney

-Te contaré más…pero quiero saber primero si estás dispuesto a venir conmigo- contestó éste decidido- yo puedo ayudarte a descubrir y mejorar tus habilidades- dijo con un tono esperanzador- mientras que los Salvatore- dijo con cierto desdén- te están tratando como un perro

-No digas eso de ellos- exclamó enseguida- no volvamos a ese tema

-…ni siquiera te respetan!- dijo elevando el tono, luego miró a los alrededores dándose cuenta que la gente les miraban

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Alex cogiendo su mochila tras un breve silencio.

Definitivamente Noíl estaba dispuesto a hacer algo contra los Salvatore, no le diría nada a Alex, pues eso mataría las pocas posibilidades que tiene para que se vaya con él, así que tendría que actuar solo. No dejaría que pasara un solo día, sería ya!

-Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Damon con una sonrisa en la cara- estas hecho un asco!

-Cállate!- contestó Stefan enfadado, dirigiéndose a las escaleras- me las pagará!-añadió en un rabioso murmullo a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los puños

-Oh!- comenzó Damon abriendo grandemente los ojos, comprendiendo la situación- no me digas que Noíl te ha atacado?- dedujo entre risas- te has dejado pegar por un chucho?

-Tenía verbena!

-Aun así…- añadió entre risas aún- quieres que te dé venganza?- añadió en un tono solemne, burlándose de su hermano pequeño

Éste le fulminó con la mirada, luego comenzó a subir las escaleras- no, puedo yo solo! Esta noche deseará haber muerto!

-Uh! Alguien ha conseguido que Stefan pierda los estribos!- añadió elevando el tono para que le escuchara

-Por cierto- dijo parándose en mitad de las escaleras y dándose la vuelta- Elena todavía no ha llegado?

-No- contestó Damon poniéndose serio. Un silencio incómodo reinó. Comenzaba a pensar que su amada le había mentido y jamás volvería- "no!, tengo que confiar en ella"- se dijo para sí a la vez que agitaba levemente la cabeza, intentando disolver aquellas ideas de su cabeza- voy contigo! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!- añadió volviendo a sonreír

Elena entró en la mansión sin siquiera ser invitada, preguntó por si había alguien, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo un inmenso silencio. Subió las escaleras, en busca de su habitación, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no conocía la casa, entonces decidió dar un pequeño tour mientras encontraba su habitación.

Recorría las habitaciones con curiosidad, no terminaba de entender qué tipo de familia era y sobre todo cómo es que podían convivir vampiros con un hombre lobo. Elijah le había enseñado una cosa completamente diferente, pero el hecho que los Salvatore se comportaran tan confiados con el niño, la daba que pensar, así que decidió darle una oportunidad

Era ya, alrededor de media noche, cuando los hermanos culminaron su venganza y decidieron volver a casa, pues Alex ya habría vuelto y podría estar inquieto que ninguno de los dos estuviera en casa

-Vaya, hermanito, no sabía que eras capaz de ser tan…- comenzó Damon con una sonrisa, no había hecho absolutamente nada, simplemente observar la escena y reírse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo-ahora sí que eres digno de portar mi apellido!

-Cállate!- contestó con una sonrisa- pero…y si no consigue salir de ahí?

-Ah, vamos!- comenzó Damon- no hagas que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de decir. Sólo le has tirado al río…

-…inconsciente y metido dentro de una caja

-Bueno y qué?

-Era una disputa desventajada- comenzó- él no se podía transformar! Además le pillamos por sorpresa

-Tú y tu humanidad!- comentó Damon fulminándole con la mirada a la vez que abría la puerta de la entrada

Escucharon risas provenientes de la cocina, se miraron los dos hermanos sin comprender qué es lo que ocurría y se dirigieron a donde procedía el ruido

Entraron en la cocina, y quedaron ambos quietos mirando la escena: Alex estaba sentado junto a Elena y parecían disfrutar de una agradable cena familiar.

-papa, tío Stefan, tenéis que probar esto. Son los mejores chiles que he probado en mi vida – dijo nada más verles entrar en la cocina.

- no es para tanto – dijo Elena intentando ser humilde.

Los hermanos quedaron en silencio observando la escena: hacía tiempo que no veían a Elena sonriendo, y aún menos con su hijo. Los dos parecían felices y congeniaban muy bien.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la dulce y adorable voz de Elena.- por cierto, ya que vamos a convivir, tenemos que establecer unas normas de convivencia: la primera e irrevocable norma es que ninguno puede entrar en mi cuarto… sin ser invitado por mí.

Los Salvatore se miraron de reojo con una expresión pícara, debatiendo con la mirada quién sería el primero en traspasar su puerta. Alex observo la escena y emitió una pequeña sonrisa al entender lo que sucedía – me voy a la cama, que ya es muy tarde – dijo levantándose. -muy rica la cena – añadió guiñándola el ojo con complicidad.

-gracias- contesto Elena, con una divertida reverencia tras dibujar una sonrisa en su cara.

Elena se levantó, una vez Alex fuera de la cocina, dispuesta a limpiar

-no, déjalo, ya lo haremos nosotros- le interrumpió Damon, arrebatándole el plato de la mano.- verdad hermanito?- añadió mirando a Stefan. Éste asintió.

-vale. Gracias…entonces, buenas noches.- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de la estancia

_Elena abrió los ojos y encontró la cara de Elijah ocupando todo su campo visual. Éste la sonrió y posó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha. Al sentir el tacto de la mano del vampiro ésta emitió una sonrisa de felicidad. Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin atreverse ninguno a romper aquel agradable silencio._

_De repente, Elijah se acercó a ella y posó suavemente sus labios sobre la frente de la muchacha con un inmenso cariño, después, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, sin decir una sola palabra o mirar atrás_

_-A dónde vas?- preguntó ésta aun con una sonrisa- Elijah- le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Elijah?- le volvió a llamar al ver que realmente se alejaba de ella. La sonrisa se borró de su cara- Elijah, Elijah, Elijah!...- continuó llamándole mientras corría tras él intentando alcanzarle._

_Una puerta apareció ante el original y éste la atravesó sin mirarla, como si siquiera la estuviera escuchando. La puerta se cerró de un portazo tras él. Elena llegó a la puerta y agarró el pomo, intentando abrir desesperada la puerta. Si era una especie de broma, no hacía gracia._

_-Elena…- escuchó una voz tras ella. _

_La morena se dio bruscamente la vuelta, en busca de la procedencia de la voz, pero se dio cuenta que estaba inmersa en una inmensa oscuridad, que no le dejaba ver absolutamente nada._

_-Elena…- volvieron a llamarla. Esta era otra voz, proveniente de otro lugar_

_-Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó una voz femenina- pensé que habías muerto_

_-Me dejaste solo, Elena- le recriminó una masculina_

_Elena sintió sus piernas temblar y su corazón acelerarse, por mucho que agudizara la vista, no conseguía ver la procedencia de aquellas voces. Las voces parecían acercarse cada vez más a ella y ésta, atemorizada ante lo desconocido comenzó a correr en sentido contrario, olvidándose que la puerta que antes estaba tras ella, y la que había cruzado Elijah, ya no estaba ante ella. _

_Siguió corriendo desesperada, intentando librarse de aquellas voces que parecían no desaparecer jamás. El llanto de un bebé se sumó a las voces, haciendo un terrorífico coro tras ella._

_-Ayuda!- comenzó a gritar, con la ferviente esperanza que de la absoluta oscuridad aparecería una persona que la sacara de aquella pesadilla interminable._

_De repente, parecía que el suelo sobre ella había desaparecido y comenzó a caer al vacío, sintiendo cómo el corazón le subía a la garganta- ah!- gritaba sin parar._

_Un crudo y fuerte golpe contra el asfalto la hizo callar. Abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza para ver dónde estaba. Parecía ser una ciudad, parecía ser Mystic Falls, ese mismo tipo de arquitectura. Miró al Sol, que resplandecía en su cénit, como si fuera mediodía y sonrió al verse por fin fuera de aquella inmensa oscuridad. _

_Miró a su alrededor, la gente paseaba y hablaba. Como si no la pudieran ver. Ella estaba en una especie de doble cruce_

_Enseguida vislumbró, por su derecha, un coche dirigirse directamente hacia ella. Agudizó para ver los pilotos-"papá, mamá!"- exclamó reconociéndolos._

_Éstos estaban enzarzados en lo que parecía una discusión y ella, que es la que conducía, no miraba al frente._

_Elena, viendo que no frenaban, comenzó a hacer señas y llamarlos para que pararan, entonces, miró al frente, y vio otro coche dirigiéndose hacia ella, éste parecía tampoco verla._

_Elena permanecía en medio, de los dos coches que se dirigían hacia ella. Miró hacia la derecha y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Intentó moverse desesperada, pero no podía. Todo parecía, de repente, ir a cámara lenta. Al ver que los coches estaban a pocos centímetros, la chica simplemente inspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos._

_Un brazo rodeó la cadera de la muchacha y tiró fuertemente de ella hacia atrás, haciendo que se apartara de la calle. Elena, al sentir sus pies elevarse del suelo, abrió los ojos para mirar quién le empujaba-"Stefan!"- pensó asombrada, mientras fruncía el ceño. Sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, el de la acera. Entonces, miró de nuevo al frente, viendo cómo sucedía el accidente_

_-No!- gritó viendo cómo el coche de sus padres daba vueltas de campana. Intentó deshacerse de los brazos de Stefan, pero era inútil- déjame, déjame!- comenzó a gritar inútilmente, mientras se debatía por escapar y correr hacia sus padres_

_El coche, empotró contra el suelo y comenzó a arder, los que estaban dentro, permanecían inconscientes por el golpe. _

_Elena vio cómo su madre despertó, aun aturdida, miró a su padre, que aún permanecía inconsciente. El coche ya ardía._

_-Tengo que ayudarles!- gritaba Elena desesperada al adivinar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir- déjame, déjame!- seguía debatiéndose, pero Stefan permanecía sin dejarla ir_

_-No puedes- dijo simplemente. De repente, pasó la mano por los hombros de la muchacha, haciendo que ésta enterrara su cara en su pecho. Elena lloraba, desconsoladamente. Un estridente ruido sonó. Elena, cerró los ojos impotente: el coche de sus padres acababa de explotar, con ellos dentro._

_Con el paso de los minutos, Elena comenzaba a sentirse mejor entre los brazos de Stefan, como si olvidara el accidente, como si lo olvidara todo y simplemente se sintiera protegida y segura._

_De repente, el pecho de Stefan pareció desaparecer frente de ella. Ella ya no se apoyaba en nadie ni nada, aunque seguía sin poder ver absolutamente nada. Comenzó a escuchar el ruido del agua discurrir, el aroma a naturaleza. Una ráfaga de viento pasó ante ella, de repente, su venda bajó y pudo ver dónde estaba. Era como una especie de paraíso: una cascada adornaba el centro de aquel lugar, vertiendo sobre una pequeña laguna el agua cristalina, que brillaba y relucía gracias a la luz del sol. Aquel sitio inspiraba paz. Elena cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquel lugar_

_-Te gusta?- le preguntó una voz masculina tras ella, mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre su cadera_

_-Me encanta- contestó Elena con los ojos aun cerrados y asintiendo a la vez que se apoyaba sobre la espalda de aquel individuo. Enseguida frunció el ceño-"esa no es la voz de Stefan!"- pensó sobresaltándose_

_-Te prometí no volver a dejarte- le susurró aquella persona al oído- y nunca lo haré. Siempre estaré a tu lado, haciéndote la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra_

_Elena volvió a sentirse a gusto. Sí, esa voz no era de Stefan, pero le era familiar y confiada. Los brazos sobre su cintura la hicieron darse la vuelta suavemente y quedó delante de aquel hombre-"Damon?" Se dijo para ella._

_Damon, la besó con dulzura. Un beso corto, pero sentido, que hizo acallar todos los pensamientos de la joven. Luego, el chico, se separó de ella y comenzó a desvestirse, con una sonrisa divertida, casi infantil._

_Elena le observó quitarse la ropa maravillada por la belleza de aquel individuo, hasta que éste quedó en ropa interior y comenzó a quitarse incluso ésta. Elena giró rápidamente la cara, evitando ver al chico completamente desnudo. Comenzó a ponerse colorada_

_-Jerónimooooo!- gritó el vampiro tirándose a la laguna desde la especie de acantilado en la que estaban- vamos!- le invitó una vez en el agua- no me digas que te da miedo tirarte?_

_-Qué va!- contestó Elena divertida. Olvidándose de todo y sintiendo aquel momento._

_-Demuéstramelo- le retó el moreno con una divertida sonrisa_

_Elena comenzó a desvestirse, luego, cogió carrerilla y también se tiró al agua, no sin antes emitir un grito. Se sumergió en el agua, bajando hasta el fondo, luego comenzó a ascender nadando. Podía ver los rayos del sol traspasando la superficie del agua. Cerró los ojos y sacó la cabeza del agua, respirando a su vez._

_Volvió a abrir los ojos y el agua caía sobre ella. Apartó rápidamente la cara y bajó la mirada, quitándose el agua de su faz y echando su melena hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño, confundida, mirando a su alrededor: se encontraba en una ducha._

_Cerró el grifo y salió de ella, enrollándose a una toalla. Colocándose ante el lavabo, ante un espejo lleno de vapor, que no la dejaba verse reflejada_

_La puerta del baño se abrió y Stefan entró por ella con toda confianza, sin siquiera pararse a mirarla. Estaba abrochándose los botones de su camisa y llevaba un pantalón de traje con la cremallera aun bajada, con los botones sin cerrar. _

_Cogió, de entre un cesto en el que había objetos de aseo, una espuma para el pelo. Luego paró y la miró. Frunció el ceño al verla y se acercó a Elena. Ésta no se movió un milímetro, viéndole acercarse. Stefan le dio un espléndido y cálido beso en los labios, dejándola fuera de sí_

_-mmm- dijo éste mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo- estaría besándote todo el día- luego le dio una palmadita en el trasero que la hizo pegar un respingón y emitir una sonrisa, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí- pero tenemos que darnos prisa o no llegaremos- añadió éste dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta tras él_

_Elena quedó observándole por unos minutos marchar, sintiéndose feliz de estar junto a él, luego sonrió y miró al espejo que estaba frente a ella. Puso la mano sobre él quitando el vaho del espejo, de repente vio una persona tras ella y sobresaltada se dio la vuelta rápidamente_

_-Qué haces aquí!- exclamó con el ceño fruncido, luego miró en dirección a donde Stefan acababa de salir, pero ya no estaba_

_-Cómo que qué hago aquí?- preguntó Damon divertido, acercándose a ella. Apenas llevaba un pantalón de pijama. Elena se miró y se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba la toalla, ni el pelo mojado, sino una enorme camisa negra.- acabas de salir de la cama y ya te echo de menos- dijo Damon agarrándola de la cadera- acaso pensabas que podrías escapar de mí?-añadió con una divertida sonrisa pícara_

_Elena de repente tuvo la misma sensación de comodidad que acababa de tener con Stefan, le apartó unos centímetros-…a no?- contestó con una desafiante sonrisa a la par que enarcaba una ceja._

_De repente comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta seguida por éste, ambos sonriendo. Elena paró en seco, mirando en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, en ella estaba Stefan perfectamente trajeado mirándola_

_-estás espléndida, como siempre- añadió mirándola de arriba abajo -Vamos Elena, o llegaremos tarde!- exclamó invitándola a ir con él_

_La muchacha frunció el ceño-"pero si llevo una camisa!"- se dijo, luego bajó la mirada y constató que ya no llevaba la camisa, sino un largo y deslumbrante vestido rojo, decorado por unas pequeñas piedras que relucían. Semejantes a diamantes. El vestido era palabra de honor y se le ceñía al cuerpo, dibujando su espléndida figura. Volvió a mirar a Stefan que le extendió la mano y esperaba con una radiante sonrisa en la cara._

_Elena, aun confundida, pero confiada, comenzó a caminar en dirección suya. Justo cuando sus manos se pusieron en contacto, Damon apareció en frente de la muchacha, haciendo que ésta diera un paso hacia atrás asustada, dándose cuenta que volvía a estar en camisa y descalza_

_-Te pille!- exclamó Damon dibujando una sonrisa_

_Elena, volvió a sentirse confiada y se acercó a él. Los dos comenzaron a besarse con pasión._

_Damon desabrochó la camisa de Elena sin apartar la mirada de ésta, que parecía inmersa en sus ojos. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, Damon comenzó a besarla el cuello con pasión, a la vez que desabrochaba su sujetador, haciendo que ésta gimiera de placer…_

_**porfavor diganme que creen que significa el sueño... desde su punto de vista! (por cierto, ya sé esta sin acabar... sabran mas en el capi siguiente)**  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… la verdad es que estoy muy contenta, veo que he llegado a trasmitir correctamente mis ideas. efectivamente, era los recuerdos de ella que volvian en los sueños. su vida pasada la tormentaba en sus sueños aunque ella obviamente sigue sin saber el significado de todos los elementos que han aparecido en ese sueño. ya digo de antelacion que no explico el sueño en el capi. si os habeis dado cuenta, no voy dando "destalles" dejo que vuestra imaginacion llegue a conclusiones, entrelaces sucesos. flashbacks ect... es para que esteis un poco activos XDXDXDXDXD. bueno, aquí la conituacion ;) a ver que os parece! ;) spoilers: por cierto, pronto surgira otro trio... seguro que ya os imaginareis de quien se trata. pero no sabreis de eso hasta el capi 22. que disfruteis...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 20:**

-Ayuda!-gritó una voz despertando a Damon de su sueño. Éste se sentó en su cama, pensando que era parte de su sueño, pero volvió a escucharlo, confirmando que era parte de la realidad. Salió de su habitación, apresurado, pensando que tal vez Elena pudiera estar en peligro, pero cuando salió al pasillo ya no escuchó nada.

Stefan y Alex también habían salido de sus habitaciones, alarmados por los gritos de la vampiresa

-Déjame, déjame!- gritó la chica

-Vuelve a tu cuarto!- le ordenó Damon a su hijo, creyendo que podría ser peligroso

Alex obedeció, cansado ya de que le excluyeran de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Elena, que daba la casualidad que terminaba siendo interesante o al menos divertido de ver. Prestó su oído desde la habitación, escuchando, así lo que sucedía

Damon se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación de la morena, seguido por los pasos de Stefan

-Para!- dijo Stefan agarrando su brazo al ver que éste sujetaba el pomo de la habitación de la muchacha dispuesto a entrar- es que no la oíste antes?

-Y si está en peligro?- dijo Damon a la vez que enarcaba una ceja- tú mismo la has escuchado gritar hace unos segundos

- Ya no es una simple humana, Damon, puede defenderse, y si no, llamará.-dijo- "Bajo ningún concepto entréis en mi habitación…al menos que yo os lo pida"- repitió las palabras de la muchacha- así que no lo haremos

-Mírame!- le desafió Damon girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta

-Qué haces aquí!- dijo inesperadamente Elena, haciendo que Damon cerrara la puerta de nuevo, sintiéndose descubierto

Alex, que escuchaba desde su cuarto, emitió una sonrisa, entendiendo lo que sucedía. Se puso los auriculares con la música a todo volumen. Podía adivinar lo que sucedería a continuación: Elena se habría enfadado y comenzaría a gritarles

Los hermanos permanecieron inmóviles, pensando que acababan de ser descubiertos. Damon tragó saliva, esperando que en cualquier momento Elena abriera la puerta, pero ésta nunca llegó y en su lugar, comenzó a emitir unos ruiditos difíciles de distinguir.

Damon y Stefan se miraron con interrogación, sin terminar de entender qué es lo que sucedía en aquella habitación. Los ruiditos que hacía Elena comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad y los hermanos, guiados por su curiosidad, decidieron desobedecer e irrumpir en la habitación

Se acercaron a la cama, sigilosamente. Cuanto más lo hacían más distinguían el tipo de ruido que la joven emitía: gemido. Se miraron con expectación, pues Elena parecía sumergida en un profundo sueño, gemía y gemía sin cesar, disfrutando de lo que fuera. Estaba empapada de sudor.

Elena estaba teniendo un momento de lo más satisfactorio con Damon, cuando notó unas presencias junto a ella. Abrió los ojos, despacio, aun sumergida en el placer de sus sueños, cuando se encontró con la cara de Damon mirándola. Ésta, creyendo que aún seguía en su sueño, sonrió, pero luego miró un poco más a la derecha y vio la de Stefan, también mirándola

Elena, enseguida se incorporó en su cama, absolutamente avergonzada, no por el hecho de haber estado exteriorizando su sueño, pues no se había dado cuenta, sino por el hecho de haber estado soñando con ambos. Se puso colorada, agachando la mirada y tapándose hasta el cuello con la manta

-mmm, chica mala!- exclamó Damon con una pícara sonrisa

Enseguida, algo hizo salir a Elena de su primera reacción y es que ese par de vampiros se habían atrevido a entrar en su cuarto

-Qué hacéis en mi cuarto?- gritó furiosa, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, dejando caer la manta y a la vista su sexi y diminuto pijama, que había comprado, en Milán, para Elijah. Ambos hermanos quedaron mirándola embelesados. Ésta frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta de qué es lo que sucedían y porqué parecían comerla con la mirada, enseguida se miró y cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cogió furiosa un par de cojines que había en la parte inferior de la cama y comenzó a arrojarlo sobre ellos-Fuera de aquí!- gritaba iracunda

Los hermanos, salieron lo más rápido posible del cuarto, antes de que Elena agotara todos los cojines y comenzara a tirar objetos más pesados. Una vez fuera, ambos rompieron en una carcajada ante lo que acababan de presenciar, ante aquella faceta de Elena. Enseguida, la sonrisa se borró de sus caras: Con quién había estado teniendo la fantasía?

A la mañana siguiente, Damon y Stefan se encontraban en la cocina, desayunando, pues aunque no les servía de nada, ya habían tomado por costumbre hacerlo, ya que era uno de los pocos momentos en el que los tres se juntaban a hablar y pasar un tiempo "familiar".

Entró Elena avergonzada en la cocina- Buenos días!- saludó con una forzada sonrisa. Quería aparentar que lo sucedido la noche anterior no había tenido lugar, pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, pues el sueño había sido tan real…

-…no tan buenas como las noches, verdad?- dijo Damon emitiendo una maliciosa sonrisa a la vez que la guiñaba el ojo

Elena le fulminó con la mirada ante su insinuación, aunque no terminaba de entender a qué venía.

-Quieres café?- se apresuró a preguntar Stefan, intentando fingir que Damon jamás había abierto la boca

-Gracias- contestó Elena sentándose en una silla

-Lo siento por entrar sin avisar en tu cuarto…-comenzó Stefan- es que escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes de tu habitación y…

-…y pensamos que podías estar en peligro- le interrumpió Damon- aunque resulta que estabas mejor que nadie- ironizó dibujando una maliciosa sonrisa. Stefan le fulminó con la mirada y Elena frunció el ceño sin terminar de entender qué es lo que quería decir-Elena…-continuó Damon ignorando la mirada de su hermano- no tenemos que olvidar que en esta casa también hay un menor…-dijo mirando a un lado, fingiendo estar avergonzado-así que...ya sabes, tenemos que dar ejemplo…

-já!- interrumpió Stefan mirándole y emitiendo una sonrisa-…ejemplo, ahm?

Esta vez fue Damon quien fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, entendiendo el significado de las palabras de Stefan- perdona, dos menores- añadió dando énfasis a la palabra y mirando a Stefan con una sonrisa vencedora a la par que enarcaba una ceja. Stefan perdió la sonrisa y Elena dibujó una, divertida ante aquella escena tan peculiar

Alex irrumpió en la cocina, con una sonrisa en la cara, pues había estado escuchando la conversación, comenzaba a controlar eso de sus nuevas habilidades y poder escuchar conversaciones ajenas estando a distancia se estaba volviendo una de sus favoritas, junto a contar con una súper velocidad. Se sirvió café y se sentó al lado de su madre.

-Por qué no os dejáis ya de tonterías y sois sinceros?- comenzó éste con una sonrisa, haciendo que éstos la perdieran

-A qué te refieres con ser sinceros?- preguntó Elena

-A que…- se interrumpió bebiendo el contenido de la taza de un golpe- que tú, estuviste ayer fisgoneando en nuestras habitaciones

Todos quedaron callados y miraron a Elena en espera de su contestación

-No es eso…-comenzó excusándose y enrojeciéndose- me equivoqué de habitación, no conozco bien la casa así que…

-…y te equivocaste tres veces seguidas?- preguntó Alex haciendo que su excusa volara como cual pájaro. Elena le fulminó con la mirada y éste emitió una maliciosa sonrisa- pero no te sientas mal, porque…-añadió mirando a su tío y su padre- mi tío y mi padre se comportan así, de esta manera tan estúpida…-dijo dando énfasis a la palabra- porque los dos están enamorados de ti

-Alex!- le reprendió Stefan

-No le hagas caso- dijo Damon dirigiéndose a una boquiabierta Elena, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a su hijo- hoy se ha despertado con la pata mala

-Lo que no sé…- procedió Alex poniéndose en pie y enarcando una ceja- es con quién estuviste primero?

-Alexandre Salvatore!- gritó Stefan furioso, haciendo que éste se tensara enseguida, pues no le llamaban así al menos que hubiera hecho algo grave

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Damon estaba en frente del híbrido, dispuesto a propinarle una paliza, por bocazas. Alex reaccionó rápido, arrojando sobre él la taza que tenía en la mano y salió corriendo

Stefan comenzó a perseguirle, mientras Damon dejaba sobre la mesa la taza que le acababa de arrojar y él había atrapado, sin dificultad alguna y comenzaba, a su vez, a correr tras él.

Una persecución se inició, una que llevó a Alex a los bosques de las afueras de la ciudad, seguido, no muy de lejos, por los Salvatore. Llegó un momento en el que Alex, agotado, paró.

Miró atrás y no vio a nadie tras él- "me estarán esperando en casa"- pensó, emprendiendo un camino de vuelta a la ciudad. De repente, Damon salió de la nada y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo y rodasen.

Forcejearon y Alex, que era más fuerte, terminó encima, entonces Stefan apareció tirándose sobre él haciendo que los tres cayeran, rodando, barranco abajo.

Un intenso dolor, hizo a los tres levantar del suelo a la vez gritando de dolor. Miraron abajo y vieron que estaban en una especie de pequeño recinto con plantación de verbena. Parecía muy reciente, pues aún no habían florecido siquiera.

-De donde sale esto?- exclamó Stefan

-No siempre ha estado aquí, sino lo habría visto- dijo Alex

-Tú calla, chivato!- exclamó Damon propinándole una colleja.

-Si en realidad os he hecho un favor!- exclamó sonriendo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ahora que lo sabe, no os da curiosidad cuál podría ser su reacción?

Los hermanos fulminaron al chico con la mirada, luego se miraron entre ello, reconociendo que podría ser interesante

-Entonces, quién ha podido poner esto aquí?- preguntó Stefan volviendo al tema- Alaric?

-Por cierto, quién fue el primero?- preguntó Alex curioso, al notar que el ambiente se había relajado

-Quién fue qué?- preguntó Stefan

-A clase!- le ordenó Damon comprendiendo su pregunta, no estaba dispuesto a hablar, precisamente con él, sobre su trío amoroso con Elena

-Tuvo que haber sido Alaric, verdad?- dijo Stefan una vez Alex hubiera marchado-…o no!- descartó enseguida- porque…hemos estado demasiados años aquí, no tendría sentido que quisiera atacarnos ahora

-Tienes que estar de broma!- exclamó Damon de repente, haciendo que su hermano le mirara con cara de interrogación sin entender nada- esta vez se ha pasado, definitivamente voy a matar a ese chucho!

-No!- exclamó Stefan cayendo en la cuenta: Noíl- es amigo de Alex

- Está claro que si no lo hacemos nosotros primero- dijo señalando a las plantas- lo hará él

-Y si no ha sido él?- dijo Stefan- ayer mismo le encerré en una caja y le tiré al río!

-Vamos, Stefan!- exclamó Damon- era cuestión de horas para que escapara de ahí, además- continuó entrecerrando los ojos- quién te dice a ti, que esto no lo había hecho antes de que decidieras vengarte? Ese perro no es tan tonto, sabes? Se imaginó que volveríamos a por él y decidió cargarse de munición

- Está bien- accedió Stefan tras un breve silencio- pero que Alex jamás se llegue a enterar de esto

Elena permanecía en la casa, intentando comprender que quería significar ese sueño tan extraño…el hecho de ver a Elijah, las voces, el accidente de sus padres y el intercambio constante entre Damon y Stefan…lo peor es que se sentía tan a gusto con el uno como con el otro. –"será verdad la afirmación de Alex y ambos sienten algo por mí?"- no pudo evitar preguntarse

Tras terminar de desayunar, Elena decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas de decoración para su habitación, de paso, aprovecharía e iría a visitar su tumba. Una mórbida curiosidad le impulsaba a ello.

-Elena?- escuchó una voz masculina tras ella que la hizo darse la vuelta- Elena!- exclamó un señor atónito. Era un señor de mediana edad, bien conservado, con el pelo castaño, aunque cubierto de canas- Dios mío, eres realmente tú!- dijo abalanzándose sobre ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Perdona…eres?- preguntó ésta frunciendo el ceño una vez libre del abrazo

-Alaric!- contestó éste con obviedad- se puede saber qué es lo que te…- se paró un momento y la miró de arriba abajo- Katherine!- exclamó alejándose- casi me engañas, sabes? Lisándote el pelo y poniendo esa cara de inocencia- comenzó mirándola con cautela- no sé lo que te ha traído aquí ni me importa, pero lárgate de la ciudad antes de que pasen veinticuatro horas o iré a por ti y te arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos- comenzó amenazándola

-Perdona, pero creo que…- comenzó Elena sintiéndose amenazada. Estaba claro que sabía lo que ella era y no la quería en la ciudad

-Hace tiempo que los vampiros ya no son bien recibidos en la ciudad

Elena comenzó a enfurecerse, no entendía a qué venía ese ataque hacia su persona sin siquiera conocerla, y si no fuera por las cámaras de vigilancia que la observaban, ya le abría propinado un buen mordisco.

La morena salió de la tienda, con el ceño fruncido, era raro todo lo que ese señor le había dicho, pero desde luego no había conseguido asustarla, para ello tendría que hacer algo más espectacular.- "total, ya terminé de comprar lo que quería"- se dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose al coche.

Al llegar al cementerio, todo le parecía un poco tétrico, aun por su estatus de vampiresa y al contrario de lo que mucha gente pensaría, Elena en realidad no había visitado precisamente muchos cementerios y siempre que lo hacía, un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Recorrió el silencioso lugar en busca de su tumba, al fin la encontró y se paró delante de ella. Observándola por unos minutos, enseguida vislumbró algo brillante al lado de ella. Se acercó curiosa y extrajo del suelo el collar que Damon enterró ahí años antes. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó con el ceño fruncido, algo de ese collar le era conocido

_Flashback:_"…_.- Elena, he disfrutado cada uno de los momentos pasados contigo: cada caricia, sonrisa o mirada de complicidad, cada gesto de preocupación o de amor. Cada uno, Elena, es importante para mí.- añadió posando sus manos sobre las mejillas…." "…- date la vuelta.- dijo Damon llevándose una mano a un bolsillo lateral. Elena sintió el tacto del collar sobre ella. Lo agarró y contempló fascinada: era una piedra preciosa, de un azul intenso, tan intenso como los ojos del hombre que se lo ponía, el cristal estaba hueco y en su interior contenía un líquido.- es verbena.- explicó dándola de nuevo la vuelta…" "…- y es porque te quiero que no puedo ser egoísta contigo.- continuó el vampiro.- pero no puedes saber esto.- dijo con melancolía.-no te merezco, pero mi hermanos sí.- reconoció Damon, luego se acercó lentamente a ella y posó sus labios dulcemente sobre la frente de la muchacha…"_

"-Estuve saliendo con él!"- dedujo la vampiresa en una exclamación-"parece que me dejó…pero, por qué?". Todo en su cabeza estaba confuso y mezclado, no terminaba de ver un recuerdo y su mente la situaba en otro…así que dedujo y ató cabos a su errónea manera

Elena volvió a casa, completamente sumisa en sus pensamientos, no entendía por qué Damon estaba cortando con ella y porqué seguía teniendo sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él si se supone que cortaron hace muchos años…y parecía que Damon también seguía sintiendo por ella. Por otro lado estaba Stefan, por el que obviamente seguía sintiendo, y que incluso aparecía en sus sueños-"seguramente estuve primero con Damon y luego con Stefan…sí, tiene que ser eso"- pensaba mientras entraba en el salón

-…para tu información: nos besamos- dijo Damon a Stefan con una sonrisa vencedora, sin percatarse de la presencia de Elena- esta vez estoy seguro que era Elena, no Katherine

Ese nombre sacó de sus pensamientos a la vampiresa- por cierto, quién es Katherine?- preguntó haciendo que los dos la miraran sorprendidos a la vez- un tal Alaric me ha confundido con ella y…- decía frunciendo el ceño, como intentando recordar- me ha amenazado

-Era la novia de Stefan!- se apresuró a contestar Damon, luego miró a su hermano que le fulminaba con la mirada y le dibujo una sonrisa burlona

-No!- exclamó enseguida Stefan, sin siquiera pensarlo- quiero decir…sí, pero hace siglos, aunque también lo fue de Damon- añadió mirándole

-Está muerta- concluyó Damon tras un silencio en el que Elena no terminaba de entender- pero has dicho que Alaric te ha amenazado?

-Sí- contestó- me ha dicho que si no me voy de la ciudad en veinticuatro horas, me arrepentiré

-Quieres que le dé una lección?- preguntó Damon con una sonrisa

-Damon!- exclamó Stefan comprendiendo su plan- sabes que Elena jamás lo habría permitido

-Bueno…pero si me da permiso ahora…-comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven- puedo

-Tenemos doce años ahora?- preguntó Stefan

Elena les observaba hablando, hasta que escuchó aquello último que Stefan dijo, haciéndola recordar.

_Flashback: Elena estaba en la entrada de la mansión y los Salvatore permanecían fuera, en espera de una invitación_

_-Lo siento- dijo Elena dándose la vuelta- lo olvidé completamente: Stefan- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que los hermanos se miraran. Stefan con una sonrisa vencedora dibujada-te gustaría entrar en mi casa?_

_-Me encantaría- contestó entrando en la estancia- gracias_

_-Bueno, tenemos doce años!- exclamó Damon al ver que Elena no le invitaba a entrar_

_-Uno de nosotros sí- contestó ésta perdiendo la sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos- si te dejo entrar, prometes obedecer todas las normas de esta casa?_

_-No!_

_-En serio, Damon. A mi manera, prométemelo. Decido yo: ni mentira ni planes secretos, recuerdas?_

_-Sí, Elena- contestó casi en un susurró_

_-Entonces- dijo recobrando la sonrisa- por favor, entra_

-Dónde te has metido?-exclamó Alex en la puerta de su casa- he ido al Grill y tu jefe ha dicho que habías renunciado repentinamente, así que me preocupé y vine aquí

-He estado…ocupado- contestó Noíl con muy mala cara, había estado toda la noche debatiéndose por salir de aquella caja- pasa- le invitó a entrar en su piso

-Te mudas?- preguntó Alex al constatar que el piso estaba completamente vacío

-Sí, la ciudad no es para mí. He cumplido mi misión: te he encontrado

-Y?-preguntó enarcando una ceja- se supone que tendrías que venir, soltarme que soy un Novotney y largarte sin más?

-No- contestó secamente- se supone que tendría que venir, encontrarte, decirte quién eres y volver contigo- dijo poniéndose en frente de él. Le miró de arriba abajo y respiró profundamente volviendo a la tranquilidad- pero parece que no estás dispuesto y no me quedaré indefinidamente aquí.

-Entiéndeme tú a mí- comenzó sintiendo que debía darle explicaciones- no puedes aparecer de la nada y decirme lo que soy y que me puedes ayudar y suponer que dejaré todo para seguirte ciegamente!

-Entiendo- dijo éste tras un breve silencio- por eso he decidido irme. Es tu elección, pequeño, es tu destino-añadió dándose la vuelta y sacando de un cajón una hoja doblada- la sangre terminará llamando a ti.

-qué quieres decir?- preguntó extrañado.

-lo entenderás en su debido momento- Alex lo abrió y vio mapa perfectamente trazado- es para que puedas llegar a los bosques del norte por tu cuenta. Ten cuidado: no ha de caer en manos ajenas.-"en mano de los Salvatore"- pensó para sus adentros- hasta pronto…- le despidió-…espero

Noíl era una persona demasiada orgullosa como para perder más tiempo de su vida en aquella pequeña ciudad, sin ser nadie ni hacer nada. Ni siquiera por su hermanastro.

Había aprendido y descubierto mucho sobre los humanos. Su misión, la había intentado cumplir, pero Alexandre parecía ser demasiado joven para entender lo que conllevaba ser lo que era, pero estaba convencido que terminaría entendiéndolo e iría junto a él, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Al fin llegó el día del partido, Alex estaba ilusionado, pues tenía un nuevo e importantísimo puesto, además su familia, iría a verle jugar, cosa que no hacían muy a menudo.

El partido comenzó y los Salvatore no llegaban, solo estaba Elena. No quedaba ya demasiado de partido, no más de veinte minutos, cuando los Salvatore hicieron su aparición

Habían estado buscando a Noíl para matarle, pero no le habían encontrado. Alex ya había hecho un touchdown y ellos no habían estado ahí para sentirse orgullosos de él, pero lo dejó pasar e intentó seguir jugando lo mejor posible ahora que le observaban.

-Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó al verles sentarse a su lado. Cada uno a un lado- ya no queda más de veinte minutos de partido- comentó- Alex está jugando fenomenal- añadió

-Estás preciosa- comentó Stefan apartando un mechón de la cara de Elena y colocándolo tras de su oreja.

Ésta llevaba los colores del instituto y las mejillas pintadas con las siglas del equipo. No se acordaba de haber sido animadora y tampoco de su estancia en aquel instituto, pero le pareció divertido hacerlo. Además, era una manera de mostrar su apoyo a Alex.

-Gracias- contestó Elena poniéndose colorada. Cruzaron una mirada de complicidad

-Toma- interrumpió Damon extendiendo un billete de un dólar a su hermano- vete a comprar algo salado, parece que has comido demasiado dulce esta mañana y te estas convirtiendo en un pastel andante- dijo- uno no muy rico- añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Stefan se borró. Elena emitió una pequeña risita, divertida ante la situación. Era una broma de mal gusto para su hermano, pero tenía su lado gracioso

-No ha tenido gracia!- exclamó enseguida al ver la cara de Stefan- me reía porque…porque…veamos el partido!- dijo carraspeando y mirando al frente

-Así que, tienes fantasías, ahm?- dijo Damon tras un pequeño silencio- verdad que es conmigo?- dijo dándole pequeños codazos de complicidad- reconócelo, soy irresistible!

-Tú jamás podrías hacer lo que hace el de mis sueños- contestó haciendo que Damon perdiera su sonrisa. Ésta vez fue Stefan quien sonrió

-Tengo movimientos que nunca has visto- le susurró al oído. Haciendo que ésta perdiera su sonrisa, volviendo a tener un momento de _dejá vu_

-Ouch!- exclamó de repente la gente, haciendo que el trío prestara su atención de nuevo al partido

Alex le había hecho, sin querer, un placaje a uno de su propio equipo, haciendo que éste perdiera el conocimiento, pero no prestaba atención al que yacía en el suelo, sino que miraba a las gradas, donde su padre y su tío, que además de llegar tarde, dedicaban toda la atención a Elena, sin siquiera mirar el partido un solo momento

-Se puede saber qué te ocurre, Salvatore?- le gritó furioso el entrenador- es que estás ciego o eres idiota?- continuaba, aunque éste siquiera le miraba

Los ojos de Alexandre comenzaron a tornar en morado, cerró fuertemente los puños, clavándose sus propias garras y se dirigió a pasos grandes y fuertes al vestuario, mientras el entrenador seguía gritándole sin parar

"… _a menos de diez minutos del final del partido, el quarterback de los Águilas de Mystic Falls está dejando el campo tras noquear a uno de sus compañeros..."_

-Yo voy- se ofreció Damon completamente serio, dejando a Stefan y Elena a solas- se puede saber qué ocurre contigo?- preguntó a su hijo nada más entrar en el vestuario. Alex estaba de espaldas a él y una de las taquillas tenía la puerta completamente destrozada. Alex había descargado contra ella su ira

-…y a ti?- le contestó gritando a su vez- sabíais que este partido era importante para mí y llegáis a pocos minutos del final? Dime, dónde habéis estado?- añadió dándose la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos. Los suyos ya habían vuelto a su color original

-Hemos estado ocupados…-contestó Damon, pues no podía decirle que habían estado buscando a Noíl

-y fuere lo que fuese tenía que ser precisamente ahora? Tan importante era?

-Veras…

-… parece que últimamente todo es más importante que yo, verdad?- dijo sentándose- entiendo que estéis así por Elena: habéis pasado muchos años creyendo que estaba muerta y ahora que al fin está de vuelta…lo entiendo- añadió volviendo a bajar el tono

-No hagas conclusiones erróneas- comenzó Damon sentándose a su lado- Escúchame, bien- dijo haciendo que éste le mirara a los ojos- nadie, absolutamente nadie, ocupará tu lugar- dijo sacando un lado que su hijo jamás había visto- eres mi hijo y nadie cambiará eso, ni siquiera Elena

Alex quedó boquiabierto mirando atónito a su padre por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Nunca le había dicho palabras semejantes y menos aun comparándolo con Elena, sabiendo todo lo que ella significaba para él.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó dándole un tierno abrazo a su padre- de verdad que no quería hacerle daño, pero me enfadé y…

-No pasa nada- contestó Damon con una sonrisa, separándose de él- mientras no le hayas matado- añadió levantándose- vuelvo a las gradas, Elena me espera-bromeó antes de marcharse.

Alex dejó los ojos en blancos: su padre no tenía solución.

Damon subía por las escaleras, dirigiéndose en su lugar, cuando paró en seco, mirando fijamente al frente: Elena y Stefan se estaban besando

-"Otra vez no!"- se dijo

Sintió como si la vampiresa le hubiera arrancado el corazón y hubiera jugado con él: pisado, pateado, botado…Luego lo hubiera lanzado brutalmente contra el suelo, haciendo que éste se rompiera en pequeños trozos. Casi podía escuchar cómo se esparcían por el suelo

"…_fin del partido! L_a_ victoria de esta final es para los Águilas de Mystic Falls, ganando de cinco puntos..."_

Todo el mundo se levantó vitoreando y gritando. Algunas personas comenzaron a salir del estadio, pero Elena y Stefan parecían siquiera darse cuenta, pues estaban inmersos en su profundo beso. Damon desapareció entre la multitud sin decir una sola palabra.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… aquí la conituacion ;)**

**Capítulo 21:**

-Yo voy- se ofreció Damon completamente serio

Stefan y Elena quedaron solos. Un silencio incómodo reinaba entre los dos. Solo las miradas hablaban

-Qué pasó entre tú y yo?- preguntó Elena irrumpiendo aquel silencio. Quería tener respuestas, estaba cansada de intentar descifrar las cosas por ella misma, qué mejor que se lo dijera él mismo?

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó tras un silencio, intentando que Elena le dijera exactamente lo que quería saber

-mmm…-comenzó Elena un poco avergonzada- tú y yo…salimos?

-Sí-contestó mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que se cruzaran con los de ella- fueron, sin duda, los mejores momentos de mi vida- dijo- Cuando estaba contigo…-prosiguió viendo que ella le escuchaba atentamente- mi vida al fin tenía sentido. Después de todos esos años vagando por el mundo, cual alma en pena, al fin volvía a tener un propósito en la vida, algo que me hiciera despertar por las mañanas, algo que me sacara la sonrisa con el mero hecho de pensar en ello, y ese propósito, era tenerte a mi lado. Poder estar contigo, daba igual cuanto tiempo fuese: un segundo, un día o por años…simplemente poder verte, abrazarte y besarte-paró un momento para respirar, viendo a través de aquellos ojos un atisbo de lo que sentía. Viendo, después de tantos años, una Elena entregada a él- y cuando me enteré que habías muerto…mi mundo perdió sentido. Se volvió gris, oscuro y monótono, ya no tenía sentido si no fuera por…- se paró dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de confesar lo de Alex

-Por…?- preguntó ésta posando su mano sobre el regazo del chico. Sentía como un extraño sentimiento despertaba dentro de ella, uno que sentía, y mucho, por aquel vampiro- Damon? Alex?- preguntó intentando adivinar. Éste asintió

-Elena…-susurró Stefan acercándose más a ella- te quiero

Elena sintió un remolino en su interior, con Stefan tan cerca de ella era como reavivar unos sentimientos ocultos. Decidió dejarse llevar: ser más práctica en lugar de pensar tanto las cosas y se abalanzó sobre él dándole un inesperado beso, que por supuesto, Stefan no rechazó

Damon llegó a casa, no sabía ni cómo había llegado ahí, pues desde que había visto aquella fatídica escena solo se había puesto a caminar intentando, desesperadamente, huir de aquella imagen, pero era inútil: en su mente no cesaba de aparecer la pareja besándose.

El vampiro, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, delante de la chimenea, no sin antes coger entre sus manos la botella entera de bourbon. Eso era demasiado como para merecerse solo una copa.

Sintió que retrocedían años y volvían a aquellos tiempos en los que él era el eslabón débil, en los que se sentía rechazado y traicionado por todas partes. Nunca pudo imaginar que la vuelta de Elena supondría la vuelta a aquellos momentos tan…dolorosos

_Flashback:-"Eres una mentirosa, Elena- le recriminó Damon-está pasando algo entre nosotros- añadió poniéndose en pie-y lo sabes, y me mientes- dijo acercándose a ella, haciendo que ésta diera un preventivo paso hacia atrás-y mientes a Stefan- prosiguió mientras se acercaba más a ella-y lo más importante: te mientes a ti misma! Puedo demostrarlo- afirmó poniendo sus manos sobre la mejilla de esta y propinándola un repentino beso…"_

Damon cerró los ojos y pasó los dedos inconscientemente sobre sus labios, volviendo a sentir aquel primer beso

_-"…No, no, Damon: me importas, escúchame, me importas, lo hago!, pero…amo a Stefan…y siempre será Stefan!..."_

Una lágrima cayó inconscientemente al recordar el final de esa conversación. Ella ya se lo había dicho repetidamente desde entonces, pero él se había obstinado en creer que existía una parte de ella que le correspondía

Siguió bebiendo y pensando por unos largos minutos.

-Aquí estas!- exclamó Elena con una sonrisa en la cara- Stefan y yo hemos estado buscándote por todas partes!- continuó sin darse cuenta siquiera que Damon la ignoraba- por qué te fuiste sin avisar?- dijo poniéndose delante de él. Impidiendo su vista a la chimenea -Alex se ha quedado a la fiesta de después del partido- continuaba hablando sin mirarle- le hacía ilusión y…- se paró enseguida al ver la cara de Damon: aún tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas húmedas, estaba completamente serio mirando al frente, como si todavía pudiera ver el fuego de la chimenea a través de ella

-déjame en paz…-dijo simplemente, en un tono seco y terroríficamente tranquilo

-qué te ocurre?- preguntó Elena preocupada y sentándose a su lado- puedes contármelo- añadió posando, inocentemente, su mano sobre el brazo del vampiro

Damon giró despacio la cabeza, al sentir el contacto de la muchacha sobre su piel, mirando primero a la zona tocada, luego a la muchacha, haciendo que Elena le soltara enseguida, como si su brazo quemase.

El vampiro dejó la, ya vacía, botella sobre la mesilla que estaba al lado del sofá y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse. Lo último que quería en ese instante era hablar.

-Damon!- le llamó ésta-habla conmigo, por favor!

-Para, Elena, para!- rompió su silencio agarrándola de los brazos- para!- añadió empotrándola contra la pared-qué es lo que quieres de mí?- añadió- qué?

-Damon…-susurró Elena. Estaba atemorizada, no por su bienestar, sino por lo que podía ver en los ojos del vampiro: aquel odio que parecían transmitir sus ojos. Eso, es lo que verdaderamente la aterrorizaba: sentía que Damon la odiaba. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

-…no has tenido suficiente con devolverme esa humanidad que tanto me había costado apagar?-proseguía Damon- No!- se auto contestó- además tenías que romperme el corazón. No solo una vez, sino otra y otra y otra…!-la soltó separándose de ella- eres peor que Katherine!- le recriminó marchándose hacia su habitación, mirándola con cierto desdén

Elena no se movió un milímetro, vio cómo Damon marchaba sin siquiera mirar atrás, esa última afirmación, sumado a esa última mirada que el vampiro acababa de arrojar sobre ella, había desbloqueado algo en su interior

_Flashback:-"Necesito que me digas la verdad- dijo dándose la vuelta- cuando le rompiste el cuello a Jeremy…sabías que llevaba el anillo?_

_-No- admitió Damon tras un silencio-No, no lo sabía. Katherine me sacó realmente de quicio y…y exploté…-paró un momento-no vi el anillo…y no sé lo que hubiese hecho si no lo hubiese llevado- volvió a parar para ver la cara de Elena, que permanecía impasible, mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido- Elena- continuó- lo siento_

_-Gracias por ser honesto conmigo- dijo al fin Elena asintiendo con la cabeza- y la respuesta a tu pregunta? sobre nuestra amistad…es sí- añadió mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con frialdad- me has perdido para siempre_

_-Cuando estabas allí ya lo sabías, verdad?- preguntó un dolido Damon tras un pequeño silencio, haciendo que Elena parara su retirada a casa- y hoy me utilizaste_

_-Tenías información sobre Katherine que necesitaba- admitió la joven volviendo a colocarse frente a él_

_-Pensé que los amigos no manipulaban a los amigos- le recordó-Tú y Katherine tenéis mucho más en común que solo el parecido físico- añadió tras mirarla con cierto desdén…"_

_-"…Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer, Elena?-preguntó Damon acercándose a ella_

_-Porque no quería verte herido, vale?-contestó ella bajo presión-estaba…estaba preocupada por ti- confesó_

_-Gracias- contestó Damon tras un silencio, emitiendo una fugaz sonrisa. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación_

_-Sí-contestó Elena haciéndole parar- me preocupo por ti. Por qué necesitas oírme decirlo?_

_-Porque- dijo acercándose a ella de nuevo- cuando recupere a mi hermano y te lo entregue-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de la joven- quiero que recuerdes lo que sentías cuando él no estaba…"_

"…_nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño, menos aún, mi hermano…"_

"_siempre…te elegiré a ti…"_

"_estoy confiando en ti…no hagas que me arrepienta…"_

"_-Elena, te quiero…-dijo en un susurro, ambos estaban tumbados en una cama, Elena apoyada sobre Damon y éste sudando y palidecido- deberías saberlo"_

_-Lo sé- contestó ésta llorando a la vez que asentía con la cabeza_

_-Deberías haberme conocido en 1864…-continuó tras un breve silencio-te habría gustado- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Me gustas ahora- afirmó Elena alzando la cabeza para mirarle-tal y como eres_

_Damon emitió un suspiro, contento tras haber escuchado aquellas palabras, ahora podría morir en paz. Elena se acercó despacio al vampiro y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, a la vez que una lágrima deslizaba por la mejilla de la joven…"_

Elena estaba hecha una mar de dudas, confusa por completo. Se llevó inconscientemente los dedos hacia sus labios, sintiendo aquel significativo beso. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero sentía.

Tras el partido, los jugadores seguían en el vestuario, duchándose y festejando: haciendo una especie de pre fiesta. No todos los días tenían el orgullo de convertirse en el mejor equipo de instituto del estado de Virginia

-Salvatore!- gritó el entrenador entrando en los vestuarios, haciendo que todos callasen- a mi despacho!

Alex obedeció ante las atentas miradas de sus compañeros. Podía imaginar qué es lo que el entrenador le diría y no quería escucharlo

-Sé lo que me va a decir…-se adelantó el muchacho intentando aplacar la ira de su entrenador-…y lo siento, de verdad- miró al entrenador, que permanecía mirándole, dispuesto a estallar en cualquier momento- ni siquiera le vi, estaba tan sumergido en el partido, de repente se me cruzaron los cables y…- se calló y agachó la mirada, al ver que lo que decía no servía para nada. Respiró hondo y volvió a alzar la cabeza: dispuesto a subir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-He estado pensando en cuál sería tu mejor castigo-comenzó el entrenador bajando el tono y sentándose en su despacho- hay una fiesta justo después del partido

-Sí, señor!

-Haremos lo siguiente: cuando éstos terminen de ducharse y decidan irse a la fiesta…entonces tú te quedarás aquí y limpiaras los vestuarios y recogerás todas las mierdas que hayan sido dejadas en las gradas

-Pero, señor…eso no es justo!- protestó Alex

-y ha sido justo haber dejado inconsciente a uno de tus compañeros?

-pero, ya me he disculpado…

-Ni una palabra más- le interrumpió- ahora, largo de aquí!-le ordena tirándole las llaves de los vestuario y el campo.

-…Elena!- le llamó Stefan colocándose en frente de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos- estás bien?

-Eh?- preguntó aun confundida, apartándose las lágrimas de los ojos- sí, sí…-asintió, aunque estaba claro que no

-Decía, que es estado buscando a Damon por todas partes y no le he encontrado

-Damon…-repitió la joven casi en un susurro- está en casa.

-Elena… sobre lo de antes- comenzó Stefan tras un silencio en el que intentaba confirmarse que la chica estaba bien- Creo que deberíamos de hablar de ello.-añadió acercándose con ilusión a la muchacha

-Lo sé- contestó la morena dando un paso hacia atrás, evitando mirarle. Después de todo lo que acababa de recordar, estaba muy confusa y se dio cuenta que horas antes se había precipitado- No debí besarte- añadió casi en un susurro, más hablando para ella misma que para él- Fue un error. No sé en qué estaba pensando- dijo pasando nerviosamente una mano por su pelo

La sala quedó en un silencio incómodo, Stefan dio a su vez también un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño sin entender nada-Qué?

-Lo…lo siento, de verdad- comenzó a excusarse la chica andando de una lado para otro mirando al suelo y pensando- si pudiera volver en el tiempo…

-Yo no- le interrumpió firmemente Stefan, acercándose a ella y agarrándola del brazo- Elena, a qué viene esto?- preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-No sé- contestó bajando la mirada. Sentía que no podía mirarle a los ojos, sabía que en ese momento le estaba rompiendo cruelmente el corazón- Todo es confuso- añadió soltándose de él- Yo no...-dijo volviendo a alejarse de él, no sabía siquiera que decir. Estaba completamente confundida

Elena…-comenzó Stefan volviendo a pasar una mano sobre el brazo de la muchacha-"qué es lo que te pasa?"- se preguntó para sus adentros, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero no dejaría la conversación ahí. Tenía que saber qué es lo que había pasado en aquellas últimas horas para que su amada cambiara tanto de parecer

_Flashback:-"…no lo entiendes-se dio repentinamente la vuelta Stefan, alzando el tono- no puedo parar, Elena! Soy un destripador y un destripador no puede parar!- gritando, dejando boquiabierta a Elena, sin una palabra- estoy escuchando las palabras que salen de tu boca, pero lo único que oigo son los latidos de tu corazón bombeando sangre! Cuando ese reloj marque cero- dijo señalando a un reloj que contaba hacia atrás- tendré que alimentarme de ti- añadió inclinando levemente la cabeza- y sabes lo peor?- dijo en un susurro- no voy a ser capaz de parar…"_

-No!-gritó Elena repentinamente, apartándose del tacto de Stefan sobre su piel.

_Flashback:" Stefan estaba delante de ella, apoyado a la pared, mirando hacia el techo, dando su último atisbo de lucha contra algo. De repente, bajó la mirada y Elena quedó boquiabierta, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba presenciando. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su corazón acelerarse: Stefan estaba transformándose, perdiendo su humanidad por completo_

_-Ah!- alcanzó a gritar la muchacha mientras el vampiro se abalanzaba sobre ella, yendo directamente hacia su cuello mientras sacaba los colmillos…"_

Lo siento- dijo simplemente la muchacha, mirándole completamente asustada. Exactamente de la misma manera en que le miró cuando éste se transformó.

Tras esto se marchó, dejando a Stefan solo en la estancia. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar sobre todo lo que estaba recordando. Todo venía de golpe y no terminaba de entender las cosas, simplemente las sentía, así que salió al _"porch" _de la mansión, sumida en sus pensamientos y dando vueltas nerviosamente de un lado para otro.

Stefan se quedó solo en el salón, sin entender qué era la causa del repentino cambio de actitud de Elena, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, completamente desolado: hace simplemente unas horas se sentía el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra, volvía a tener a Elena y su mundo florecía de nuevo, ahora…acababa de ser rechazado.

Estaba claro, por su manera de actuar y decir las cosas, que Elena estaba confundida y perdida…pero qué es lo que la llevó hasta ahí?

Stefan daba vueltas y vueltas en el salón, hasta que vio la botella que Damon había dejado ahí minutos antes…-"Damon!"- dedujo furioso, luego, cegado por la ira, se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de su hermano.

-Que le has dicho?-preguntó iracundo nada más entrar en la sala-sé que nos viste- afirmó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Damon!-le gritó furioso

-No estoy de humor Stefan-dijo simplemente Damon, sin levantar el tono ni levantarse de la cama para verle. Seguía sumergido en su profunda depresión, mirando al techo, deseando despertar de aquella pesadilla

-Elena me ha... –comenzó bajando el tono, pero enseguida se calló. No podía siquiera decirlo en voz alta: dolía demasiado- Que has hecho Damon? –volvió a preguntar

-Te ha rechazado?- dedujo Damon riéndose a la par que se levantaba de la cama. Aunque no sirviera de nada, una parte de él se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que no era el único al que Elena había destrozado el corazón aquella noche

Stefan sintió una furia ascender en su interior, no soportaba ver aquella sonrisa maliciosa y dañina en los labios de su hermano. Le agarró velozmente del cuello de la camisa, gruñendo de rabia, y le empotró brutalmente contra la pared, haciendo que en ésta aparecieran unas grietas dibujadas

-Déjame pensar…-prosiguió Damon con su malévola sonrisa, contento al hacer rabiar a su hermano-… quizás se ha acordado que intentaste matarla y que la rompiste el corazón?

Stefan, al escuchar estas últimas palabras, soltó repentinamente a su hermano y comenzó a pensar con la mirada perdida-"puede ser eso! "-cayó en la cuenta-"por eso me miró con aquellos ojos cuando la toqué?"- seguía pensando, intentando encajar las piezas

- …eres un mentiroso e hipócrita- prosiguió Damon entrecerrando los ojos, al ver la reacción de su hermano pequeño. Al notar que sus palabras le hacían efecto- No has parado de mentirla desde que la conociste

-Nunca la he mentido- afirmó éste mirando fijamente a Damon a los ojo, saliendo de sus conjeturas- Nunca!- añadió alzando el tono

-Repítelo una vez más- dijo Damon abriendo los ojos grandemente- Esta vez intenta ser más convincente-añadió en un susurro

Stefan perdió los estribos al escuchar esas últimas palabras de su hermano, no soportaba esa divertida sonrisa, como si la ocasión fuera la indicada para ello y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Damon se adelantó a sus movimientos y le esquivó, provocando un intercambio de posición.

-…nunca la llevas a la contraria- prosiguió Damon paseándose por la habitación, como repitiendo una lista- Te haces pasar por un sumiso obediente mientras que eres un rebelde por naturaleza. Te has hecho pasar por vegetariano mientras que eras un destripador…- se interrumpió y paró para mirarle a los ojos- Quieres que siga?

-Había cambiado- afirmó Stefan casi en un susurro, intentando justificarse

- La gente no cambian Stefan- afirmó tras esbozar una carcajada, como si acabara de decir algo gracioso- solo fingen-añadió volviendo a su seriedad- Ella se ha enamorado de una máscara, de una mentira- afirmó con rabia- Ahora que se te ha caído la máscara…-comenzó volviendo a su tono burlesco tras unos segundos de silencio en el que Damon le miraba de arriba abajo- y puede ver tu lado oscuro te rechaza. Duele?- preguntó fingiendo preocupación. Stefan bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, intentando controlar su furia- Katherine fue la única que te quiso- prosiguió-Quizás aún puedes…- le sugirió mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando-ups!- se interrumpió solo- perdón, está muerta- añadió llevándose la mano a la boca, como si se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir-pobre Stefan- dijo negando con la cabeza-se ha quedado solo- luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa vencedora

Tras unos segundos de sepulcral silencio, en el que Stefan le miraba con el ceño fruncido, el vampiro rompió el silencio con unos aplausos, resonaron por toda la habitación-Ya sé lo que ocurre aquí- dijo acercándose a él, emitiendo una sonrisa que Damon no terminaba de entender, después de todo lo que le había dicho tenía que estar echando humo- estas celoso y dolido porque Elena me ha elegido a mí- dijo señalándose con el dedo- una vez más

-No te ha elegido- afirmó Damon con seriedad-te ha rechazado!- añadió dando énfasis al verbo

-Te equivocas-dijo Stefan tras una escalofriante sonrisa, dejando al descubierto su lado oscuro- para tu información- comenzó arrastrando las palabras- ella fue quien me beso- afirmó cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si estuviera reviviendo aquel momento- Solo esta confusa- dijo tras un momento de silencio -Cuando se acuerde de todo recordara que me quiere, que siempre me ha querido-continuaba al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión facial de su hermano- porque no lo admites de una vez? Ella me ama a mí, siempre he sido su elección, y siempre lo seré- afirmó con un tono obvio, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, distinguiendo cómo Damon comenzaba a encenderse, pero éste no hizo nada, seguía manteniendo la compostura- debe de ser muy doloroso ver cómo se repite la historia- proseguía fingiendo sentir pena por él- Sentirse rechazo dos veces: primero Katherine y ahora Ele…- pero las palabras de Stefan nunca llegaron a terminarse. Damon se abalanzó sobre él fuera de sí. Una brutal pelea, entre hermanos, comenzó.

_Flashback:-"crees que esto es fácil para mí? no sé cuándo ni cómo ha pasado, solo sé que te quiero. Parte de mi quiere gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y sin importar las consecuencias o en lo que me convierte eso. Y otra parte no para de mortificarme porque en el fondo pienso que esto está mal, es como si le estuviese traicionando. Y nada ayuda que Stefan esté ahí las veinticuatro horas merodeando portándose como un completo desconocido, a quien, no le importo, duele – confeso entre lágrimas. – estoy en un constante dilema Damon, y no sé cómo resolverlo. Intento hacer lo correcto, pero ahora mismo, ni sé que es lo correcto. Tú o Stefan…"_

Un fuerte golpe, interrumpió los recuerdos de la vampiresa, haciendo que abriera la puerta y entrara de nuevo en la casa intentando adivinar de dónde había procedido aquel ruido. Volvió a escuchar un ruido, pero ésta vez no fue solo uno, sino varios, provenientes de las habitaciones. Elena se dirigió arriba con rapidez, preocupada de lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

La vampiresa entró en la habitación a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia el baño, donde se encontraban los hermanos enzarzados en una pelea: Damon estaba sobre Stefan, propinándole unos fuertes puñetazos

-Parad!-gritó Elena acercándose a ellos para separarles

Estos siquiera se percataron de la presencia de la morena en la estancia, Stefan, aprovechando un momento de debilidad de su hermano, le empujó fuertemente, haciendo que éste fuera a parar sobre Elena y ambos terminaran empotrándose contra la mampara de la ducha, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y destrozando la tubería de la ducha. El agua comenzó a salir a chorro, calando a Damon y Elena, pero éste siquiera prestó atención: se levantó y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su hermano, pero su contra ataque fue interrumpido por Alex, que acababa de entrar en la estancia, guiado por el escandaloso ruido de la vidriera rota

-Parad!- dijo poniéndose por medio y separando con cada brazo a los hermanos. Éstos seguían furiosos e intentando atacarse uno contra el otro. Los ojos de Alex tornaron en morado: estaba furioso por ver a los Salvatore pelearse- he dicho que paréis!-gritó haciendo que los hermanos parasen en seco y le mirasen

Damon apartó bruscamente la mano de su hijo, le miró y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, después, desapareció en silencio

Stefan quedó unos segundos, viendo cómo marchaba su hermano sin bajar la guardia. Luego también se marchó.

La sala quedó en silencio, en ella sólo estaban ya Elena y Alex.

La vampiresa permanecía en el suelo, rodeada de cristales, conmocionada por lo que acababa de presenciar: sin terminar de recordar las cosas, Elena volvió a sentirse sola, desamparada…pero sobretodo culpable. Era como si llevase mucho tiempo intentando evitar lo que acababa de ocurrir y hubiese fracasado.

-Todo es culpa tuya!- la gritó un Alex fuera de sí, sacándola de su aturdimiento

-Alex, yo no…-comenzó con los ojos llorosos a la vez que intentaba levantarse

-No crees que ya has hecho suficiente daño a esta familia?- le interrumpió el híbrido- Porque no te vas de una vez? Vete!- le ordenó

Elena miró al chico a los ojos, leyendo odio en la mirada de aquel niño. Alex tenía razón, tenía que irse. La morena se levantó despacio, sin decir una palabra, con un semblante de tristeza infinita. Dedicó una última mirada al chico, que permanecía observándola sin apiadarse de ella y se fue.

Alex estaba furioso, entró en su habitación dando un portazo. Nunca había visto a los hermanos pelearse y menos con tanto odio. Sentía que su familia se desmoronaba y todo era por culpa de aquella mujer. En ese momento la odiaba, la odiaba con todo su corazón por haber roto la felicidad de su familia. Sintió que tenía que alejarse de ahí antes de que todo se derrumbase por completo. No quería estar ahí para presenciar ese momento.

Sacó del cajón de la mesilla el mapa que Noíl le había dado esa mañana-"Me vendría bien salir de aquí por un tiempo"- se dijo

Elena salió lo más rápido de Mystic Falls con las últimas palabras de Alex gravadas en su mente, aquella mirada… Corría y corría por la solitaria carretera que había utilizado para llegar a aquella ciudad, cuando comenzó a sentirse mal.

Paró en seco y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor, comenzó a toser y por su boca salía sangre. Miró su pecho y distinguió un diminuto trozo de cristal saliendo de él, frunció el ceño al verlo y segundos después comprendió lo que había pasado: durante la pelea, al caer con Damon sobre la mampara, un trozo de vidrio se había incrustado en su espalda y ella estaba tan inmersa en el acontecimiento que siquiera se había percatado

Intentó quitarlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero al cabo de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que le era imposible: necesitaba que alguien le ayudara, ella misma no podía llegar. Había perdido mucha energía en la inútil hazaña. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Su respiración se dificultaba por segundos: el cristal había perforado uno de sus pulmones. Buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta en busca de su teléfono móvil, pero se percató que lo había perdido durante la pelea. Entonces, desesperada, intentó levantarse en busca de ayuda, pero no pudo y volvió a caer al suelo. Ésta vez, todo oscureció.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… aquí la conituacion ;)**

**Capítulo 22:**

-Pero cariño, cuánto tardarás en llegar aquí?

-Ojalá pudiera llegar ya y estar ahí contigo…pero en cinco minutos comenzaré una reunión y directamente me iré al aeropuerto. Haré escala en España y entonces iré directamente. Calculo que tardaré alrededor de tres días

-Oh...-se quejó la chica con pena- …quería tenerte aquí conmigo ya!

-Yo también…-contestó tras una risita-por cierto, no olvides pedirle a Alaric las llaves de la casa

-Sí…aunque me da un poco de vergüenza, si te digo la verdad, llegar así de la nada después de tantos años y…-la chica calló de repente

-Cloe?- preguntó el chico- estás bien?

-Sí- contestó ésta después de unos minutos de silencio- hay una chica tirada en medio de la calle, y casi la atropello…-dijo saliendo del coche y dirigiéndose hacia la persona

Elena escuchaba una voz femenina hablando y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Abrió los ojos despacio y vio a una joven de unos veinte tantos años, rubia, con los ojos oscuros, mirándola fijamente, ocupando todo su campo de visión, apenas podía ver de fondo el cielo, decorado con los cálidos colores del atardecer

-Oh dios mío! Creía que estabas muerta-decía la muchacha. Elena la observó por unos momentos, apenas escuchando lo que decía- casi te atropello! Estás bien?- preguntó poniendo cara de dolorida al ver toda la sangre que había perdido la vampiresa-enseguida llamo a una ambulancia, tranquila- añadió despegando el móvil de su oreja

-No!-reaccionó bruscamente Elena-sácame el cristal de la espalda- la hipnotizó en un susurro.

Ésta obedeció y Elena se incorporó difícilmente, ayudada por su salvadora. Estaba muy débil y tenía que alimentarse, había perdido mucha sangre.

Miró a la chica con infinita tentación, sus colmillos asomaron y se abalanzó sobre ella sin siquiera pensárselo. La rubia, al sentir los colmillos de la morena sobre su cuello, emitió un fuerte grito, dejando caer al suelo el móvil

-Cloe? Cloe?- gritaba el chico al escuchar el grito, pero ésta no contestaba

Elena, al escuchar aquella voz, paró enseguida, pero no soltó a su presa: esa voz le era familiar. Recogió el móvil del suelo y leyó el nombre "Jeremy" sobre la pantalla, acompañado de una foto suya, había cambiado mucho, pero inconfundiblemente era él. Enseguida, arrojó brutalmente el aparato sobre el suelo, haciendo que se rompiera

-De qué conoces a Jeremy?- preguntó a su víctima

-Es…es mi marido- contestó atemorizada- no me hagas daño, por favor- le suplicó- estoy…estoy embarazada!- le confesó entre lágrimas

Elena quedó boquiabierta y depositó sus ojos sobre el vientre de la mujer, frunciendo el ceño. Una sensación de cariño y familiaridad se apoderó de ella: no podía matarla, no solo porque fuera la mujer de su hermano, sino porque estaba embarazada! Aunque no entendía qué es lo que le sucedía decidió dejarla con vida, total, ya había bebido la suficiente sangre como para sentirse mejor

-Te dirigirás rápidamente hacia el hospital de la ciudad más cercana de Mystic Falls, entraras y pedirás ayuda. Cuando te pregunten qué te ha sucedido, dirás que te dirigías a Mystic Falls, atravesando el bosque, cuando tuviste un percance con un animal y pudiste escapar en el último minuto. No llamarás a tu marido hasta, al menos, haber pasado veinticuatro horas-la hipnotizó y luego vio cómo ésta salía corriendo con la mano puesta sobre el cuello intentando parar la hemorragia.

Habían pasado ya casi veinticuatro horas desde la fuerte disputa en la mansión Salvatore, cuyo acontecimiento pareció haber convertido la casa en una mansión fantasmal.

Alex había estado, desde entonces, en su cuarto. En otros momentos habría ido a ver a Noíl y desahogarse con él, pero ya no estaba y él volvía a estar sólo.

Había pasado toda la mañana pensando y pensando en qué haría para poder escapar de ahí y dirigirse a los bosques del norte y por fin había encontrado una manera. Una que tendría que funcionar.

Salió varias veces de su cuarto para ver si los Salvatore habían llegado, pero ninguno llegó hasta el caer de la noche. Stefan fue el primero en aparecer, pero no dijo una sola palabra, sólo le dedicó una mirada que lo decía todo y entró en su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, Damon hizo algo similar

Transcurrieron dos días desde la disputa y los hermanos habían pasado del odio a la tristeza y de ésta a la preocupación, al ver que Elena no aparecía. Cada uno, emprendió una búsqueda, sin éxito, por su cuenta, pues seguían sin hablarse

Alex comenzó a sentirse preocupado. Se sentía culpable, pues él había echado a Elena de aquella casa, sin piedad alguna y por consiguiente, era él el culpable de la preocupación y tristeza de su padre y su tío, así que decidió emprender una búsqueda secreta. No podía irse dejando las cosas así.

-Zuleica será aquella que te dé un heredero- predijo la bruja

"-Zuleica?"- pensó Noíl para sus adentros, ese nombre no sonaba al de una chica muy importante, además no la conocía y eso confirmaba que no lo era. Sería de alguna familia media de las afueras…pero por qué ella? Una curiosidad inmensa se apoderó de él-"tengo que verla y saber quién es!"

-Pero todavía no es el momento, todavía no es tú momento- prosiguió la bruja como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento- ella no ha de saber nada aún sobre qué le depara el futuro

-"Que todavía no es mi momento?, ni hablar! Tengo que saber quién será mi esposa… y si no me gusta?"- seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos mientras salía de la tienda, ignorando por completo las palabras de la bruja

Elena había salido de Mystic Falls, pero no había ido lejos, ni siquiera había salido del estado. Había estado pensando sin parar y recordando más fragmentos de su vida pasada y al fin había tomado una decisión.-"es hora de que me vaya por mi cuenta y comience una nueva vida."- se dijo.

En un principio había pensado volver junto a Elijah, pero a medida que los recuerdos volvían a su mente, más se daba cuenta que en realidad no sentía tanto por el original como ella llegó a creer en su día y sería bastante injusto y cruel volver a su lado sabiendo todo lo que él sentía

Su corazón le pedía desesperadamente volver junto a los Salvatore, que ese era su verdadero hogar, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos, la morena pensó que esa no era la mejor opción, pero decidió hacer las cosas bien e ir a arreglar las cosas con los vampiros, luego ir a dejar las cosas claras con Elijah y entonces sí que comenzaría su vida por solitario. Así que emprendió una marcha de vuelta a Mystic Falls

Cloe llegó a un hospital tras largos minutos al volante, por poco habría causado un accidente, pues estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la vista se le había nublado causando en ella unas inmensas ganas de dormir, caer en un profundo sueño del que seguramente no despertaría

-Ayuda!- gritó casi en un susurro entrando por la puerta de urgencias del hospital, luego cayó redonda en el suelo.

Al fin, Noíl había conseguido localizar a esa tal Zuleica y había decidido ir a verla, sabía que no podía llegar ahí y decirla que sería su futura esposa, así que decidió observarla desde la distancia

El jefe del clan, fue a las afueras de su territorio, disfrazado, por supuesto. A una pequeña aldea de las afueras, allí, preguntó por la chica. Curiosamente, todos tenían extrañas reacciones al escuchar que un chico preguntaba por él, algunos reían o simplemente miraban completamente extrañados. Noíl comenzó a pensar que era un adefesio.

-Zulei?-contestó ante la pregunta de Noíl-quién pregunta por ella?

Noíl estaba encapuchado y cubriendo su rostro. No quería que nadie de por ahí le reconociera y menos aun buscando por una chica, eso sería demasiado humillante para él, así que decidió hacerse pasar por otra persona

-Soy…-comenzó a pensar- soy Chimalli, un conocido

-Está entrenando en el bosque del Lago Místico- contestó tras un momento de silencio en el que observaba a aquel desconocido- de nada, eh?- añadió al ver que el encapuchado se iba sin dar algunas palabras de agradecimiento-"Quién se ha creído éste? Ni que fuera alguien importante!"- pensó mirándole de arriba abajo mientras marchaba

Noíl se adentró en la zona indicada, caracterizado por tener unos enormes árboles, similares a unos baobabs. Era una de las zonas más antiguas, y Noíl quedó maravillado al ver ese lugar: solo había estado allí una vez, y fue con su padre. Uno de los pocos días que pasó enteramente con él

-Yah!- gritó una voz sacándole de sus recuerdos-yah!-volvió a escuchar

Noíl, intrigado, se dirigió hacia la procedencia de los gritos, creyendo que ahí estaría la chica que venía buscando. Al llegar, se escondió tras unos árboles a observar, no le costó mucho pasar desapercibido, pues aquella persona parecía muy concentrada

-"pero si es un muchacho!"-pensó desilusionado-"dónde se supone que está esa chica?"- pensó alzando la cabeza para ver un poco mejor, pero aquel chico estaba solo y de espaldas: tenía el pelo corto hasta el cuello, un poco largo para ser un chico-"ya se lo cortará en la pubertad"- pensó Noíl. Llevaba una ancha y larga camiseta sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños brazos-"le hará falta mucho entrenamiento…"- pensó levantándose dispuesto a marchar, y fue cuando le vio darse la vuelta-"es una chica!"- pensó atónito.

La chica no tendría más de diecisiete años, con la piel tostada, al igual que todos los Novotney. Tenía el pelo de un negro como el carbón, a la altura del cuello, en él no llevaba ningún tipo de decoración ni adorno, solo le caía un flequillo de lado tapándola la mitad del ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un ámbar clarísimo, rodeadas por unas largas y pobladas pestañas. Su nariz era pequeña y puntiaguda, ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, haciendo destacar sus rosados y carnosos labios, casi del mismo tamaño el superior que el inferior.

Noíl quedó boquiabierto-"voy a tener que casarme con esta especie de chico?"- se preguntó atónito.-"ni hablar! Me merezco algo mejor!"- se dijo mientras observaba a esa pequeña mujer

De repente la chica paró de dar golpes al aire y se dejó caer en el suelo, con la respiración acelerada y sudorosa. Algo en Noíl hacía que no dejara de mirarla, expectante por cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de ese espécimen tan particular, a su manera de ver

Zuleica se rascó la cabeza, como si tuviera el pelo sucio, haciendo que Noíl pusiera una mueca de asco-"Esa vieja bruja tiene que haber visto mal el futuro!"- exclamó para sus adentros-"tiene que haber un tremendo error"

Enseguida, la chica, ignorando que estaba siendo observada, se puso en pie y se acercó al lago y lo miró por un momento callada, luego esbozó una sonrisa divertida-"perfecto! Encima está loca!"- se dijo el Novotney, pero aun así siguió contemplando la escena

De repente, la morena comenzó a desvestirse ansiosa por darse un chapuzón, sin perder en ningún segundo aquella divertida sonrisa.

Noíl, primero frunció el ceño, intentando adivinar lo que estaba haciendo, enseguida, al verla quitarse aquella camiseta, abrió grandemente los ojos y miró instintivamente alrededor, por si había alguien más por la zona. Luego, tentado por la curiosidad, volvió a mirar a la joven, pero ésta ya había desaparecido bajo el agua.

Siguió observándola, maravillado por su cuerpo, por largos minutos, mientras la joven jugueteaba y nadaba de un lado para otro. Disfrutando del momento.

El chico, no pudo evitar esbozar alguna que otra sonrisa: se la veía tan alegre e inocente…-"con un par de cambios…"- pensó entrecerrando los ojos-"interesante!"- añadió dibujando otra sonrisa. Después, se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero un paso en falso hizo que pisara una rama

-Quién anda ahí?- preguntó la chica sobresaltándose y sumergiéndose más en el agua, avergonzada

Noíl quedó petrificado, hasta se podría decir que palideció, no solo por el hecho de ser descubierto, sino por aquella voz: era una voz armoniosa y dulce, más femenina de lo que jamás hubiera pensado que sería cuando la vio.

Zuleica miraba a todos lados nerviosa, sintiéndose espiada de repente. No podía salir, pues sería vista y tampoco podía quedarse indefinidamente- si no te largas, iré en tu busca y te mataré con mis propias manos!- amenazó furiosa, intentando intimidar a quien fuese para que se fuera

Noíl emitió una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, con aquella amenaza había logrado cautivarle aún más-"tiene agallas!"- pensó.

Le entraron unas inmensas ganas de quedarse ahí, curioso por saber qué es lo que haría la joven, si cumpliría su amenaza, con lo que conllevaba: salir del agua y por consiguiente, volver a ver aquel cautivador cuerpo; pero enseguida recapacitó-"No, no puede saber quién soy!"- se dijo-"aún no"- y se marchó corriendo en completo silencio

Al oír unos pasos alejarse, Zuleica emitió una sonrisa vencedora: su plan había funcionado

-Elena!-exclamó Alex al entrar en su casa, acababa de tener una "visita" con Alaric pues pensaba que él era el culpable del campo de verbena y que quería atacar a los Salvatore- dónde has estado?

-Están Damon y Stefan?- preguntó levantándose del sofá

-No, han ido en tu busca - contestó, pero luego se paró- Elena…lo siento por lo que te dije el otro día, estaba enfadado por una serie de cosas y la pagué contigo…de verdad que yo no…

-Entiendo- le interrumpió la muchacha- sabes cuándo volverán?

-No, pero podrían volver en cualquier momento- dijo mirando el reloj –Elena…-comenzó de nuevo –sé que estas molesta conmigo por lo que te dije. Sé que me pasé de la raya- se paró un momento a mirarla- No acabo de entender qué tipo de relación hay entre los tres, pero, después de lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta que lo que sea que tenéis es más fuerte de lo que pensaba y yo no era quién para meterme de por medio y menos de la manera en la que lo hice- añadió casi en un susurro –Lo siento – dijo sinceramente, mirándola en los ojos. -Desde que te fuiste las cosas no han vuelto a ser como antes .Te han echado de menos- dijo mirándola tras echar un largo suspiro

-Te han dicho algo?- preguntó una curiosa Elena frunciendo el ceño

-Ni siquiera hizo falta- contestó con obviedad-no ha sido solo hoy, llevan buscándote desde que te fuiste- dijo luego se interrumpió solo, un momento-sé que dije que estábamos mejor sin ti. Pero queda demostrado que no. Me alegro que hayas vuelto. – añadió dibujando una sonrisa

Elena quedó mirándole por unos minutos, sin decir nada, buscando las palabras adecuadas y justo cuando estaba a punto de emitirlas, apareció Stefan, seguido, de unos segundos, por Damon

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, unas miradas de incomodidad reinaban y nadie se atrevía a comenzar la conversación

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Alex, luego le dedicó una mirada a Elena, y ésta asintió

El trío de vampiros quedó en la sala, los hermanos miraban a Elena y ésta a éstos

-Quiero hablar con vosotros- comenzó- con los dos

Damon, se dirigió al salón donde se sirvió una copa de bourbon, en espera de lo que Elena quería decirles.-"al fin se va a decidir?"- pensó, pero intentó no reflejar aquel pensamiento en su semblante

Stefan, en cambio, se quedó quieto en la entrada del salón, poniendo todo sus sentidos en la muchacha, expectante ante lo que diría a continuación

-Primero quiero pedir disculpas- comenzó mirando a Stefan- el otro día fui muy impulsiva y no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos- añadió mirando a Damon- no quería hacer daño a ninguno- dio un parón para respirar hondamente -he estado pensando y recordando mucho a lo largo de estos días y…- dijo pasándose la mono por el pelo- siento que sois una parte muy importante de mi vida y…no quiero decidir, no PUEDO! No, sabiendo que haré daño a alguno de los dos- se interrumpió un momento-he pensado…- añadió posando su mirada en uno y luego en otro, en busca de alguna reacción, pero éstos permanecían callados, escuchando atentamente- he pensado que lo mejor sería que fuéramos solo amigos- dijo, luego resopló como si acabara de deshacerse de un peso enorme

El silencio volvió a invadir la sala. La morena permanecía callada, mirando a uno y otro en espera de alguna respuesta

-Elena…-dijo Damon resoplando después de beber de un tirón todo el contenido del vaso- no…-dijo negando con la cabeza-no puedo volver ahí otra vez. Lo siento- añadió antes de subir a su cuarto

La vampiresa sintió como si una bola subiera a la parte inferior de su cuello, como cuando tienes unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero tragó saliva y cerró los ojos respirando hondamente, luego miró en dirección a Stefan, esperando por su respuesta

-Elena, nunca he…- comenzó -No puedo ser solo tu amigo… no podría. Lo siento- dijo antes de marchar.

Elena quedó sola en el salón, sin moverse, no pudo contener más las lágrimas, que cayeron por sus mejillas, luego, comenzó a andar despacio dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. La abrió mirando aun al interior de la casa, con una última esperanza en los ojos, pero nunca llegó. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a andar, pero topó con Alex, que en realidad no había ido lejos y había escuchado toda la conversación

Ambos se miraron, Elena intentando contener las lágrimas de todas las maneras posibles, intentando no derrumbarse. Fue directo a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Elena rompió a llorar.

-Tengo una idea!- dijo separándose un poco de ella y emitiendo una media sonrisa, Elena le miró, pero se dejó llevar, total, ya todo estaba perdido.-bienvenido al mundo del desahogo y la sinceridad!-dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-Pero si es el Grill!-exclamó Elena- mira Alex, no estoy yo como para…-comenzó dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse

-No, no, no!-exclamó éste agarrándola del brazo- mira, quédate conmigo hasta que el reloj marque las doce, como la cenicienta-dijo con una sonrisa- y si para entonces ya no quieres disfrutar más de mi dulce compañía…te dejaré irte libremente como un pájaro. Lo juro!- prometió llevándose una mano al corazón

Elena frunció primero el ceño, luego emitió una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros, decidiendo dejarse llevar, solo por dos horas y algo -está bien- dijo al fin dirigiéndose hacia la barra-pero…!-exclamó girando bruscamente y señalándole con el dedo- tú no bebes

-Qué?- exclamó frunciendo el ceño, pero sin perder la sonrisa- por qué?

-Eres menor- contestó con una sonrisa a su vez- y yo no quiero ser mala influencia

-No seas agua fiestas!-exclamó tras mirarla de arriba abajo-ni que fueras mi madre!- añadió con una sonrisa, sentándose en la barra

Llegó las doce y Elena seguía hablando, se había relajado. Hablaban de todo y de nada. A medida que pasaban los minutos, Elena empezaba a notar el cambio en Alex: estaba cada vez más alegre y atrevido. Éste le reto a una partida de billar, fue un partido impresionante y muy llamativo, tanto que se había reunido una pequeña muchedumbre a su alrededor viendo y comentando el partido, incluso algunos se atrevían a hacer apuestas.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vuelvas a casa- dijo Elena al acabar la partida.

-Oh, vamos! He ganado la partida, creo que merezco decidir cuándo la fiesta acaba- protestó el joven. –vamos a por más copas.

-Alex, mírate- dijo entre risas. –creo que ya has bebido mucho

-No!- se negó –estoy bien, vamos solo unas cuantas más- dijo poniendo ojitos.

-Está bien- accedió tras pensárselo. La verdad es que se lo estaba pasando genial, sin lugar a duda había heredado el lado fiestero de su "padre", y sabía cómo contagiárselo a los demás.

Seguían bebiendo, y Alex totalmente ebrio, no pudo evitar empezar a divagar y sacar un lado suyo que Elena aun desconocía.

-Elena, siento otra vez lo de la otra noche – dijo agarrándola del brazo.

-Alex, está bien. De verdad. – dijo intentando zanjar ya el asunto.

-No, no lo está, todo fue culpa mía. Y con todo así de mal, no podía ir al campamento sin más, y la verdad es que quería ver a Noíl- confesó el chico bajando la mirada. Elena frunció el ceño, "Noíl?, quien es ese?" le sonaba el nombre pero no conseguía saber de qué.

-Alex, no fue culpa tuya –dijo haciendo que el chico volviese a mirarla –y si tantas ganas tienes de ir a ver a ese tal Noíl, deberías ir

-No, y menos ahora que… -se interrumpió mirándola como obviando el final de la frase. Elena enseguida lo entendió lo que quería decir

-No te preocupes por eso, ellos estarán bien – le dijo en un tono tranquilizador, para que éste se despreocupara del asunto, estaba claro que de alguna manera se sentía responsable de los hermanos – me encargaré de ello.

-Lo prometes?- preguntó casi en un susurro. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Alex feliz, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, sacando definitivamente su faceta infantil

-Eres genial, tía: – dijo Alex dándola una palmadita en la espalda. Elena se rió ante su estado de embriaguez, luego, Alex cogió su vaso, e hizo un ademán de beberse su contenido, pero Elena le paró justo a tiempo arrebatándole la copa, movimiento que siquiera percibió el muchacho, pues seguía hablando–sabes divertirte, eres una chica enrollada, y… y… - balbuceaba a la vez que buscaba algo en su bolsillo

-Qué buscas?- preguntó Elena frunciendo el ceño, observando su extraña actitud. Parecía algo desorientado.

Alex intentó levantarse, enseguida se tambaleó y Elena enseguida le agarró del brazo -"no debí dejarle beber"- se lamentó dejando los ojos en blanco

-…juraría que lo tenía en…-siguió divagando, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, buscando algo aparente que debía estar en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Alex!- le llamó pero éste seguía concentrado en su búsqueda. –Alex!- le volvió a llamar elevando el tono y agarrándole de los brazos para que parase de dar vueltas. Éste al fin paró a la espera de lo que iba a decir, con los ojos dormidos –es hora de irse

-Pero…

-Nada de peros!- le interrumpió

Una vez en casa, depositó a un Alex rendido ante los efectos del alcohol, sobre el sofá: estaba inconsciente.

Se quedó mirándole unos segundos, había algo en ese chico que la transmitía ternura, tranquilidad, confianza…- "es un Salvatore"- se dijo y sonrió para sí.

-Gracias- le susurró. Estaba completamente agradecida con aquel muchacho, pues con su macabra idea de ir a beber, había conseguido que sobreviviera a las primeras horas tras el rechazo de los Salvatore. Había alegrado su día sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Tras ese silencioso momento de agradecimiento a un Alex inconsciente, Elena se disponía a abandonar la estancia cuando miró una vez más a su alrededor rememorando la conversación de unas pocas horas antes, haciendo que la tristeza que momentáneamente había desaparecido volviera a ella. No podía quedarse en esa casa, a menos no esa noche. Sigilosamente, abandonó la mansión, no sin antes dedicarle un último vistazo al híbrido-"cumpliré mi promesa y cuidaré de los Salvatore. Lo prometo"- se dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Nada más salir de la puerta, mientras bajaba la escalinata de la entrada de la mansión, sintió un golpe, desde detrás que la hizo caer redonda al suelo

-Cariño, dónde estás?-preguntó una voz femenina por teléfono- es muy tarde

-Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo un asunto pendiente- contestó una voz masculina- no puedo hablar ahora. Te quiero, no me esperes despierto- contestó, luego colgó el móvil rápidamente y miró nerviosamente a los alrededores mientras metía un cuerpo a toda prisa dentro de un coche

-"Ya eres mía, Katherine"- pensó mirando al maletero, antes de arrancar


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… aquí la conituacion ;) **

**Capítulo 23:**

"_Noíl estaba perfectamente trajeado, pero con un traje medieval, en su cara portaba un antifaz negro en forma de mariposa que solo dejaba al descubierto sus inmejorables ojos color ámbar y sus perfectos labios rosados, junto a sus encantadores hoyuelo. Llevaba el pelo engominado con una raya de lado, dándole un aire más elegante_

_-Quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntó a una damisela tendiéndola la mano y dibujando una caballerosa sonrisa_

_La chica, estaba sentada sobre el césped, mirando hacia el Lago Místico, con un precioso vestido hasta las rodillas, un vestido negro decorado con flores blancas y una chaqueta roja encima. Tenía el pelo corto, pero ondulado y adornado con unas flores_

_Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, guiada por aquella petición. Al ver de quién se trataba, dibujó una sonrisa encantadora y se aproximó a él dándole su mano con toda confianza. Ambos sonrieron al sentir sus manos en contacto_

_Una música omnisciente comenzó a sonar y ambos comenzaron a bailar dando vueltas y vueltas, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro ni dejar de sonreír. Ese momento era mágico. De repente Zuleica miró a su alrededor y el paisaje a había cambiado_

_-Wow! Es precioso!- exclamó la muchacha al ver el océano frente a ella: estaban en la superficie de un enorme barco, rodeados por el océano. _

_Giró para mirarle y le dedicó una sonrisa, a la vez que apartaba un mechón de pelo de su cara, movido por el viento. La morena corrió hacia las barandillas y subió a ellas abriendo los brazos en cruz y cerrando los ojos, para sentir mejor el momento. _

_Una ráfaga de aire puro sopló sobre ella haciendo que tanto su vestido como su chaqueta y, por supuesto su pelo, se lanzaran hacia atrás, haciéndola perfecta para una foto._

_-Estoy volando!- exclamó la chica mientras reía de felicidad_

_Noíl la observó por unos momentos: esa piel tan lisa bañada por los colores del atardecer, aquellos jugosos labios pegados uno al otro, dibujando una inmejorable sonrisa a la par que pedían ser besados y ese vestido que se pegaba a su cuerpo con el vuelo marcando su perfecta silueta…_

_El Novotney se acercó a la chica por detrás, despacio y en silencio, también subió a la barandilla, pegando su cuerpo con el de la chica y rodeando su cintura. Ésta emitió una maravillosa sonrisa al sentirle cerca. Sin abrir los ojos se apoyó lentamente sobre él. __Comenzó a sonar una música omnisciente: _

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on… __(Canción Titanic)"_

_-Eres perfecto- comenzó Zuleica susurrándole al oído- eres atento, hermoso, fuerte, inteligente, poderoso…- el jefe del clan permanecía escuchándola, sintiéndose en el paraíso: disfrutando de aquella aterciopelada voz susurrándole todo aquello que él deseaba escuchar_

_Noíl colocó sobre el cuello de la muchacha, un precioso collar: hecho con una piedra de un rubí intenso en forma de "N", de Noíl, pieza única fabricada especialmente para él.- Es precioso!- exclamó la chica al verlo, luego se dio la vuelta, bajando ambos de la barandilla, quedando uno en frente del otro.- déjame verte!- le suplicó la chica, con inmensa curiosidad_

_-No!- exclamó el chico- aún no, aun no es el momento- dijo apartándose de ella, dando pasos hacia atrás, como si, de repente, tuviera que irse _

_-Dime, al menos, tu nombre!- imploró la chica agarrando su brazo- por favor!_

_-Mi nombre es Noíl_

_-Noíl- repitió la joven- Noíl, Noíl…- repetía una y otra vez en un susurro_

-Noíl!-le llamó una voz femenina alzando el tono

Noíl abrió bruscamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba fantaseando. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró rodeado de gente mirándole: estaba en medio de una reunión-" he visto demasiadas películas!"- exclamó para sus adentros, a la vez que agitaba levemente la cabeza para deshacerse de aquella cutre fantasía. Luego carraspeó incómodo, saliendo definitivamente de su sueño

-Estábamos hablando de…- se interrumpió frunciendo el ceño, intentando recordar cuál era el tema

-…de las reformas- le echó una mano la bruja en un susurro, luego frunció el ceño, como inspeccionando su mente

Noíl apartó rápidamente la mirada de la anciana, pues aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ella le había criado y era como una madre para él y podría leer en su mirada.

Volvió a carraspear incómodo, colocándose bien en la silla

-He estado, por un tiempo, en la ciudad. Inmerso en la civilización, aprendiendo muchas cosas y, aunque no tenemos absolutamente nada que envidiar a los humanos, mi estancia ahí me ha hecho darme cuenta que necesitamos reformas en nuestros inmensos territorios- comenzó levantándose de su silla y paseando por la sala con los brazos cruzados en la espalda. Contaba con apenas veintiún años, pero cuando era en temas de gobierno, Noíl parecía tener muchos más. Lo contrario le sucedía con el amor, pues aunque hubiera compartido cama con varias chicas, nunca había compartido nada más con ellas. Eran un mundo desconocido para él, más aun Zuleica-…convertiremos los bosques del norte en un imperio: El Primer Imperio Novotney!-concluyó

Alex abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá, pasó su mano por su cabeza, pues, aun por muy híbrido que se fuese, la resaca se sentía igual

-Bueno días!- le gritó Damon a su espalda, haciendo que éste mirara para atrás repentinamente, viendo a Damon agarrar las cuerdas de las cortinas con la mano

-No!..-gritó levantándose, previniendo lo que haría a continuación

Damon abrió repentinamente las cortinas, dejando que los rayos del sol penetraran en la sala, haciendo que Alex se apartara enseguida, no sin antes emitir un quejido y proteger sus ojos con el dorso del brazo- con que te has ido de copas sin avisar, ahm?- exclamó Damon recogiendo de la mesilla el folleto de campamento de Alex

-Eso no era necesario!- exclamó Alex lamentándose aun entrecerrando los ojos por la luz

-No!- reconoció Damon- solo es para que la próxima vez avises!- añadió mirándole y abriendo grandemente los ojos

-Papa!- le llamó Alex- estás bien?- preguntó poniéndose serio

-Perfecto!- contestó dedicándole una falsa cierto- añadió cambiando de tema- me parece que vas a llegar tarde a tu campamento: son las nueve y cuarenta y tu bus sale a las diez- dijo comenzando a dirigirse hacia las escaleras- yo que tú me daría prisa

Elena recobró la consciencia, pero no abrió los ojos ni se movió. Permanecía en una silla, atada de manos hacia atrás y de pies con unas cuerdas bañadas en verbena, sentía su piel quemándose, pero se concentró e intentó aplacar el dolor, tal y como le había enseñado Elijah. Tenía la cabeza caída hacía adelante y su larga melena cubría su rostro

-Sí- decía una voz masculina que estaba en frente de ella- la tengo. Estoy seguro que es ella, escuché su voz

-Bien- contestó otra masculina a través del teléfono- haz lo que quieras con ella, pero has de sonsacarla primero qué le ha traído de nuevo al a ciudad, luego puedes culminar tu venganza matándola, si quieres

-De acuerdo-contestó- se que no estás en condiciones para que te pida esto, después de lo que te han hecho pero…

-Cuidaré de ella hasta que vuelvas junto a ella- le interrumpió comprendiendo lo que quería decir

-Gracias, Alaric- contestó éste y colgó el teléfono

-"Alaric?"- pensaba Elena- "no es ese mismo que me amenazó?"

Su secuestrador salió un momento de la sala y Elena, aprovechó esos pocos minutos para levantar la cabeza y averiguar dónde estaba y sobre todo, cómo podría escapar de ahí.

Se encontraba en una pequeña sala, húmeda y falta de luz, sin ventana, sólo con una puerta, haciéndole imposible averiguar si era de día o de noche y cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde su secuestro.

Encima de ella, colgaba una pequeña bombilla, que se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, parecía que caería en cualquier momento partiéndole la crisma. Elena intentó deshacerse de los nudos, pero le era imposible, definitivamente esa persona sabía lo que era ella y actuaría en función.

El hombre volvió a entrar en la sala, portando una caja, que parecía pesada y Elena volvió a dejar caer su cabeza, fingiendo no haber recobrado aún la consciencia.

Su secuestrador, encendió una cerilla y prendió fuego a un trozo de bolsa, se acercó y dejó caer las gotas sobre ella, quemándola y arrancando en ella un grito de dolor. Haciendo que "despertara"

-Buenos días, Katherine!- saludó el hombre acercándose a ella con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada, dejando al descubierto su identidad

-Jeremy!- exclamó la vampiresa sorprendida

-Vaya!- exclamó el chico dándose la vuelta y andando hacía la caja que había depositado anteriormente sobre la mesa- al menos todavía te acuerdas de mí! Mejor!- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que introducía las manos en la caja- así nos divertiremos más tú y yo, por los viejos tiempos!- exclamó con una escalofriante sonrisa a la par que extraía de la caja una especie de pequeña ballesta

Noíl se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, hecha a partir de un tronco de un baobab, bordado en la cabecera con sus iniciales, con unas mantas echas de blanca seda y pelos de animales muertos.

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, apenas cubierto de cintura para abajo, con la manta de seda, dejando al descubierto su musculoso, liso y tostado pecho. Intentaba conciliar el sueño de todas las maneras posibles, pero le era imposible: ya habían transcurrido tres días desde la vez en que había visto a Zuleica y no conseguía borrarla de su cabeza.

Se incorporó en su cama, derrotado por su propia mente: él intentaba no pensar en la muchacha, pero su mente se lo impedía, trayendo constantemente ante él la imagen de la chica- "pero qué es lo que me pasa con esa chica?"- se decía y enseguida vino a su mente una manera de olvidarla

-Itzel!- gritó y a los pocos segundos, apareció por la puerta un hombre enorme, de alrededor de dos metros, calvo y con una enorme panza- tráeme alguna mujer- le ordenó.

Éste asintió y marchó. A los pocos minutos, apareció con una bella muchacha: tenía el pelo largo, limpio, liso y adornado con flores, poseía unos ojos grandes y atrayentes rodeados por un maquillaje negro que destacaba aún más el color ámbar oscuro de sus ojos. Era esbelta y alta, vestía apenas con un provocativo camisón cuyo escote atraía hasta la mirada de Itzel

-"tú me harás olvidar a esa chica"- se dijo para sí después de mirar de arriba abajo a la chica que permanecía en la puerta, esperando por alguna orden. Itzel ya se había retirado.

Noíl hizo un gesto con la mano, para que la chica se acercara, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara-"tú si que eres una mujer y no esa Zuleica!"- se dijo dibujando una seductora sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a la chica, que ya estaba junto a él contemplándole con deseo

-Soy Elena, te lo juro!- gritaba la muchacha sintiendo con una diminuta estaca de madera perforaba su hombro- para, para, lo juro!

-Y yo soy el presidente!- contestó éste sin siquiera parar a pensar aquellas palabras y la disparó otra vez con la ballesta- contesta!: por qué has vuelto a Mystic Falls- volvió a preguntar

Elena seguía gritando y gritando, llevaba ya cuatro días de cautiverio, en los que no se había alimentado en absoluto, solo había sido torturada cruelmente. Aquella persona que le torturaba no tenía un atisbo de piedad hacia ella. Sus ojos reflejaban odio y estaba sediento de venganza, por algo que ella le había hecho. Efectivamente era su hermano, pero parecía no reconocerla, es que tanto había cambiado desde que se había transformado en vampiresa?

-Soy Elena, lo juro!- procedía intentando convencerle, mientras éste, que ya había cambiado varias veces de instrumento de tortura a lo largo de los días, volvía a empuñar un cuchillo- puedo…puedo demostrártelo- añadió mirándole a los ojos

Jeremy extrajo el cuchillo de la pierna de la muchacha un momento, no sin antes retorcerlo primero dentro de ella, haciendo que chillara. Permanecía de cuclillas mirándola fijamente, pero sin que su mirada de odio desapareciera.

-Impresióname!- dijo el chico dibujando una sonrisa, convencido que era Katherine. Elena permaneció en silencio unos minutos intentando recordar cosas sobre aquel individuo, pero no lo conseguía, su memoria parecía bloqueada- haremos algo- comenzó Jeremy al ver que no hablaba- contaré hasta cinco, si para entonces no me dices nada convincente, volveré a introducir el cuchillo en tu pierna, esta vez no lo sacaré- dijo embadurnando de nuevo el artefacto con verbena- uno, dos…

-Nuestros…nuestros padres están muertos, murieron en un accidente!-dijo la chica apresuradamente

-…cuatro…-seguía contando el chico mientras la miraba con maldad, al escucharla paró de contar- mmm…- comenzó mirando arriba como si estuviera pensando- no me convence!- exclamó volviendo a mirarla e introduciendo el cuchillo de nuevo en la pierna de la muchacha

Elena gritó de dolor, a medida que el cuchillo la quemaba, comenzaba a sentir una furia infinita, un odio que nunca antes había sentido. Unas oscuras venas aparecieron en sus ojos y unos colmillos asomaron. Ya no sentía absolutamente nada: ni dolor ni tristeza...solo odio. Bajó la mirada y miró a Jeremy que permanecía observándola, convenciéndose más que era Katherine

-Ah!- gritó Elena furiosa, mientras sacaba sus mano de aquel nudo, destrozándose la muñeca a su paso, quemándose a la vez

Enseguida, Jeremy se puso en pie y apartó de la vampiresa, pero ya era muy tarde: Elena estaba suelta e iracunda. Se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándole del cuello y empotrándole contra la pared, sin dejar de rugir fuera de sí

-Tengo…tengo verbena en el sistema!- exclamó Jeremy aterrorizado- no puedes morderme

-Mírame!- exclamó la chica hincando los colmillos ferozmente en el cuello del chico a la vez que gritaba de dolor: se estaba quemando con la verbena, pero quería hacerle daño y no pararía

_Flashback: Elena observaba tristemente las fotos de su tía mientras se colocaba los pendientes, cuando Jeremy tocó a la puerta abierta de su habitación. La morena miró hacia él, viéndole perfectamente trajeado _

_-Casi estoy lista- dijo Elena terminando de ponerse los pendientes_

_-Tómate tu tiempo- dijo éste entrando en la habitación- John quiere que te dé esto- dijo el chico tras un momento de silencio, extendiéndola un sobre- y esto- añadió extrayendo de su bolsillo un anillo_

_-Jeremy…-le llamó la morena interrumpiendo la partida de éste-lo siento mucho- se disculpó mientras éste volvió a acercase a ella respirando hondamente-siento que hayas perdido a tanta gente_

_-Te sigo teniendo a ti- dijo simplemente_

_Elena respiró hondamente, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó más a su hermano. Ambos se dieron un reconfortante y tierno abrazo, diciéndose, en silencio, que podían contar el uno con el otro_

Elena soltó a su hermano tras recordar aquello. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Elena marchó en silencio

Jeremy cayó al suelo, mareado por aquella perdida de sangre, se llevó una mano al cuello, a la zona mordida, frunciendo el ceño, ese cruce de mirada le había hecho pensar.-"Elena"- se dio cuenta al fin

Aun después de la noche que había pasado con aquella muchacha, Noíl no había dejado ni por un segundo de pensar en Zuleica, hasta en el preciso momento en que estaba con aquella mujer, se había imaginado que era Zuleica. No podía más y decidió ir a verla, llevando con él un collar que pensaba regalarle.

Esta vez la chica se había apartado de los dominios de Noíl, pero él siquiera prestó atención, pues solo quería verla.

Se había disfrazado, poniéndose unas ropas viejas y desgastadas y había cubierto parcialmente su cara con una enorme capucha que apenas dejaba al descubierto su boca.

Zuleica estaba entrenando, como la última vez que la había visto. Daba puñetazos y patadas en todas direcciones con sus diminutas extremidades.

-"no lo hace nada mal para no haber recibido entrenamiento"- se dijo Noíl mientras la observaba feliz por verla al fin, luego sacó de su bolsillo el collar que quería entregarla, mirándolo con ilusión ante la que podía ser la reacción de la chica al dárselo-" se pondrá feliz, tal y como en mi fantasía, entonces la besaré y la tendré en rendida a mis pies!"- se decía esbozando una feliz sonrisa.

Volvió a alzar la mirada para ver a la chica, pero ya no estaba ahí, frunció el ceño desilusionado y salió de detrás del árbol mirando a todos lados, buscando, con la mirada, a su amada

-Qué haces?- preguntó Zuleica apareciendo delante de él, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura- me estas siguiendo? – Seguía preguntando a la vez que enarcaba una ceja- eres tú el que me observó en el lago, verdad? Tú eres ese tal Chimalli que mi hermano me ha dicho, verdad?-

Noíl estaba claramente nervioso, sentía que no podía respirar: por primera vez se vio paralizado e impotente ante una mujer, simplemente la observaba bajo aquella enorme capucha, buscando las palabras exactas que decirle. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar

-Yo…-comenzó quedándose sin voz, luego carraspeó intentando volver a empezar

-Tú que?- le interrumpió la chica acercándose más a él, intentando sonsacarle algo-Qué es lo que quieres? Por qué te escondes? Déjame ver tu cara!- le exigió a la vez que alzaba la mano, dispuesta a quitarle la capucha

-No!- exclamó nervioso éste agarrándola de la muñeca bruscamente. Ambos quedaron en silencio absoluto

-Suéltame!- le exigió la chica intentando retirar su mano del poder de ese desconocido- suelta…

-Shht!- le tapó la boca Noíl mientras la empotraba contra el árbol y la abrazaba

Zuleica sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho, abrió grandemente los ojos y alzó la cabeza para ver a aquel chico, que parecía completamente concentrado en otra cosa: esos labios, esa mandíbula perfectamente formada…Estaban pegados cuerpo a cuerpo y Zuleica comenzó a sentir calor, su respiración se dificultaba y su nerviosismo ascendía por segundos: era la primera vez que estuviera tan cerca de un chico

Noíl, por su lado, había escuchado pasos acercarse y desde luego no eran Novotneys pues ya no estaban en su territorio. Estaba nervioso, casi asustado, pues desconocía cuantos eran en caso de lucha, además no estaba solo, estaba con Zuleica, cosa que empeoraba la situación, pues podían herirla. Inconscientemente pegó lo máximo posible su cuerpo al de la muchacha, abrazándola con fuerza, protegiéndola de alguna manera

-Juraría que he escuchado por aquí unas voces!- exclamó un hombre

-Pues yo no he escuchado nada- exclamó otro- Oye, no tenemos tiempo, así que déjate de tonterías y volvamos al campamento- añadió otro hombre portando un animal muerto sobre sus hombros, pasando a pocos metros de donde se encontraban, haciendo que Noíl apretara aún más a Zuleica entre sus brazos, dejándola, literalmente, sin respiración

El otro hombre miró con los ojos entrecerrados a un lado y luego a otro y al no ver a nadie, se encogió de hombros y siguió a su compañero que ya se alejaba.

Zuleica comenzó a dar golpecitos con su puño a Noíl para que la dejara respirar, pero éste ni se percataba, pues seguía mirando cómo estos marchaban. Una vez fuera de su capacidad visual, comenzó a bajar la guardia y por consiguiente a soltar poco a poco a Zuleica, hasta que la soltó, pero no se apartó

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?- exclamó la chica tosiendo con fuerza, intentando recuperar la respiración

Enseguida, Noíl se dio cuenta que la había estado ahogando- estas bien?- preguntó enseguida agarrándola de la mandíbula, alzando su cabeza

La Novotney dejó enseguida de toser, mirándole a los ojos, pues a éste se le había caído la capucha. Quedó encandilada por aquella belleza y aquella mirada, que no se apartaba de ella un solo segundo, mirándola con preocupación.

No reconoció a Noíl, pues había oído hablar de él pero jamás le había visto. Tragó saliva al ver que éste se acercaba lentamente. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, cada centímetro más cerca, más rápido latía. Volvía a ser difícil respirar, per esta vez no era porque se sintiera ahogada

Desde la partida de Alex y la desaparición de Elena, los hermanos Salvatore decidieron ir cada uno unos días a desahogar sus penas por su lado, pues seguían sin dirigirse la palabra.

Noíl posó dulcemente sus labios sobre los de la muchacha, a la vez que se acercaba más a ella y posaba sus manos sobre sus pequeñas mejillas. Sintió aquel beso como nunca había sentido uno, tanto que hasta cerró los ojos, cosa que jamás había hecho-"Wow!"- exclamó para sus adentros, sintiéndose en el paraíso por unos minutos

Fue un beso corto, ya que la chica enseguida volvió en sí, apartándole bruscamente y dándole un fuerte puñetazo que hizo girar la cara del muchacho

-Vuelve a hacer eso otra vez, y estas muerto!- le amenazó mirándole con rabia. Le había robado su primer beso y siquiera le conocía, luego emprendió una marcha enfurecida

-"Cómo se ha atrevida a…pegarme. A mí?"- pensó un enfurecido Noíl llevándose la mano a la zona dolorida, pero enseguida, al verla marchar, aplacó su furia por unos momentos y la siguió- Para, para, para…!- la dejo colocándose delante de ella y bloqueando su paso

-Si te crees que por haberme salvado de ese par tienes derecho a besarme, estás muy equivocado!- comenzó ésta

-Lo sé…- comenzó respirando hondamente- yo…yo…

-Qué es lo que pensabas? Que correspondería a tu beso? Ni siquiera te conozco!-le interrumpió- cuál es la que se supone que tenía que ser mi reacción? Lanzarme a tus brazos y decirte que estoy enamorada de ti? Por Dios, mírate, mira que ropa, mira que…- decía señalándole, fuera de sí, sin dejar de hablar ni para respirar

-Que me mire?- explotó Noíl- me lo dices precisamente tú? Mírate tú que eres una especie de tío andante, y no cualquiera eh? Encima uno que siquiera se cuida!- continuaba- Dios, se puede saber cómo puedes ser tan arrogante con tus pintas?-dijo señalándola- Fijo que soy tu primer beso- adivino- y me contestas así? Te hecho un favor, sabes?...

-Si piensas eso de mí…- le interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos- por qué me has besado?

-Que porqué te he besado?- repitió éste sin saber qué contestar- pues…pues, porque me diste pena y dije: si no la beso yo, no lo hará nadie en la vida. Dios, me arrepiento del momento en el que me apiadé de ti!- añadió tirándola el collar y marchándose, dejando a Zuleica boquiabierta, sin saber siquiera que decir, confundida por todo, pero sobre todo dolida por aquellas palabras

Elena corría hacía un destino que desconocía, simplemente quería huir de aquel cautiverio, quería desahogarse, estaba fuera de sí.

Una familia estaba realizando una acampada en el bosque. Elena los observó y en el momento oportuno se abalanzó sobre ellos, llevándose con su ira la vida de una madre, un padre, un chico de once años y otro de nueve.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena decidió volver a la mansión, aun afectada por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, en general por todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de esos cuatro días anteriores.

Al ver a Stefan saliendo por la puerta de la casa, Elena subió la cremallera de su chaqueta, tapando toda la sangre y que tenía e intentó pasar lo más rápido posiblemente. No quería hablar con nadie en ese instante

-Elena!- exclamó Stefan colgando el teléfono- hola- añadió un poco incómodo

Elena le saludó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y una falsa sonrisa y se disponía ya a entrar en la casa, cuando Stefan la paró, agarrándola del brazo

-Elena…- comenzó- sobre la otra noche. Quiero que sepas que te quiero, y esa es la razón por la que nunca te podría ver solo como una amiga. También por la misma razón no puedo vivir sin ti- paró un momento y observó a Elena, que permanecía impasible -Lo que quiero decir es que sepas que no me iré a ninguna parte. Amigos o no, puedes contar conmigo, siempre.

Elena le observó un momento, agradecida por esas palabras, pero no era el momento adecuado y ella estaba muy mal por dentro así que simplemente le agradeció y dedicó otra falsa sonrisa, luego entró apresuradamente en la casa, dirigiéndose directamente a su cuarto

Stefan quedó con el ceño fruncido, no entendía nada, pero desde luego su actitud no le había gustado nada. Él había hecho mucho esfuerzo en ese tiempo para poder decirle esas palabras y ella había reaccionado así. No quiso darle más vueltas y se fue, tenía prisa.

Elena se duchó y puso el pijama, estaba agotada, pero no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, intentando alejar de su cabeza todo lo que la habían hecho y lo que ella había hecho. Aquellos niños llorando y mirándola, suplicándola que no les matase…

Bajó al salón y se sirvió una copa del alcohol más fuerte que encontró, luego otra y otra y así hasta caer dormida.

Damon llegó a casa por la noche y encontró a Elena dormida en el sofá, aun con la botella, media vacía, de alcohol en la mano.

Fue hacía ella y apartó la botella de entre sus manos, dejándola encima de la mesa, luego la portó y llevó hacia su habitación despacio y silenciosamente, intentando no despertarla. Justo cuando la depositaba suavemente cobre la cama, Elena despertó

-Damon!- exclamó incorporándose bruscamente en la cama

-Siento haberte despertado. Yo solo quería…- se justificó Damon dando unos pasos hacia atrás-Elena, he estado pensando…- comenzó sentándose en la cama de la muchacha- estos últimos quince años sin ti, han sido…- se interrumpió incapaz de describir lo doloroso e insoportable que había sido vivirlos sin ella. Elena permanecía en silencio escuchándole atentamente. Damon respiró hondamente y prosiguió- Todos sabemos cómo acabara esto: esta amistad fracasara, e inevitablemente acabaras hiriendo a alguno de los dos – se sinceró mirándola en los ojos, Elena permanecía inmóvil –Pero…- dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta, dispuesto a salir -…prefiero volver a ser solo tu amigo que no tenerte en mi vida – dijo antes de marchar de la habitación

Elena quedó sola en la oscura habitación, apenas iluminada por la lámpara de la mesilla, mirando hacia la puerta sin pestañear, como si Damon aun siguiera estando ahí, luego suspiró, pestañeando y miró hacia la lámpara recordando la que tenía justo encima de su cabeza mientras estuvo secuestrada. Un petrificante miedo se apoderó de ella, haciendo que mirara nerviosamente a todos lados de la habitación, temerosa de que apareciera alguien. Miró sus muñecas y en ellas aún quedaban pequeños rastros de las marcas de las cuerdas.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, recordando a aquellas víctimas que había asesinado fríamente. No tenía que haber despertado!

Damon permanecía en su cuarto, tumbado sobre la cama, leyendo un libro cuando tocaron a su puerta y Elena entró, con los ojos llorosos

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó la chica tímidamente

Damon al verla enarcó una ceja sin terminar de comprender el motivo de la visita de la chica a su habitación, pero le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara

Elena se acercó apresurando los pasos hasta la cama de Damon, mirando atrás como temerosa de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Damon y comenzó a desvariar: a decir todo y nada, a intentar explicar cómo se sentía, pero no alcanzaba a expresarlo con palabras

Damon sin entender qué es lo que le pasaba, pero viendo claramente lo mal que estaba, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos y haciendo que ambos se tumbaran sobre la cama. La vampiresa estaba temblando. Elena enterró su rostro en el pecho del vampiro y rompió a llorar.

Damon quedó por horas tumbado a la vera de Elena, mirando hacia el techo, con el ceño fruncido intentando entender qué es lo que podría haber pasado para que estuviera tan mal, luego se dio la vuelta, colocándose frente a ella y observándola dormir. Apartó un mechón del rostro de la muchacha

- I will never leave you again. – volvió a prometer en un susurro, luego se acercó a ella y posó suavemente sus labios sobre la frente de la chica

**vaya, vaya, vaya: para mi sorpresa nadie acertó. Vamos a analizar un poco. 1º Alaric tiene unos 50 años que estaría haciendo con una joven de unos 20 y tantos? Pero igual la chica sufre gerontofilia quien sabe XDXDXD. Pero quien durante todo el capi 22 dice cari y le pregunta cuando vuelve a la ciudad?. Quien presencia el ataque, que es lo más importante. Y el otro aunque habría que fijarse mucho pero también fue una pista, Alaric acaba de recibir una "visita" no creo que esté en condiciones de atentar contra un vampiro. Pero bueno, el tema de Alaric, volveremos a ello en los siguientes capítulos! Bueno, seguiré dejando pistas, como digo, no he pensado contar detalles y espero que lo entrelacéis vosotros mismos ;) gracias de nuevo por los comentarios… sois los mejores! ;) Hasta el lunes!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar… aquí la conituacion ;) **

**Capítulo 24:**

Elena despertó en la cama de Damon, estaba perfectamente colocada y tapada con la manta. Damon ya no estaba. La vampiresa fue a su habitación a ducharse y arreglarse

-Hola!- saludó seriamente entrando en la cocina. En ella estaba Damon sentado encima de la encimera, pelando con el cuchillo una manzana.

-Cómo estás?- preguntó éste poniéndose en pie

-Bueno…-comenzó pasándose la mano por el cuello- lo siento, Damon, no quería molestarte entrando así en tu habitación…

-Tú nunca eres una molestia- le interrumpió seriamente el vampiro acercándose a ella. Haciendo que ésta se quedara mirándole, produciendo un cruce de miradas llena de química.- Elena…qué es lo que te pasó exactamente para que estuvieras así?-Elena necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero tenía la estúpida idea que en cuanto se lo contara éste cambiaría su manera de pensar sobre ella- puedes contármelo- añadió al ver que ella no se decidía, mirándola con inmensa ternura

-Jeremy me enfadó mucho, me descontrolé…-comenzó apartando la mirada de la de él, mirando a todos lados menos a su interlocutor. -…y ataqué a una familia- añadió en un susurro, agachando la mirada- los maté a todos, Damon…termine con sus vidas para siempre!- dijo tras un momento de silencio, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar la cara de aquellos inocentes- vi una parte de mí que jamás pensé que tendría, no quiero ser así, no quiero ser una depredadora que vea a las personas simplemente como alimento, no quiero…- se interrumpió pasándose nerviosamente la mano por el pelo a la vez que una lágrima caía por su mejilla- No ceso de escuchar sus voces, sus gritos, de ver sus ojos…no sé cómo olvidarlos- dijo mirándole a los ojos- ni siquiera puedo ignorarlos

-Elena…eres una vampiresa, una depredadora y no puedes evitar ser quien eres ahora- comenzó éste sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, ni mirarla extrañamente por lo que acababa de confesarle. Elena se lo agradeció en silencio-no puedes superarlo u olvidarlo, solo aprender a vivir con ello. Tienes que buscar una manera de mantener esa humanidad en todo momento, pase lo que pase, que te impida hacer locuras- añadió tras unos segundos de silencio, apartando cariñosamente la lágrima de la mejilla de Elena.-Tú eres mi humanidad- le confesó acariciando suavemente la cara de la joven

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio, hablando con la mirada- Damon…-comenzó Elena

-Adivinad quién ha venido de visita?- interrumpió Stefan entrando repentinamente en la cocina, haciendo que la magia de la estancia se perdiera y éstos se alejaran un poco, apartando la mirada el uno del otro. Stefan frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que había interrumpido algo-"qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí?"- se preguntó

El día anterior, Noíl había perdido los estribos con Zuleica y desde el minuto cero en que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, el Novotney había comenzado a arrepentirse, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir disculpas a nadie. Nunca lo había hecho y no comenzaría ahora, menos aun con lo que ella le había dicho y hecho.

-"me pego!"- pensó cruzándose de brazos sobre su cama, auto convenciéndose que tenía razón.

Había pasado así toda la noche, pensando en ella y repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez la escena, imaginando futuros alternativos que nunca llegaron a suceder-"ahora sí que, definitivamente, no querrá saber nada de mí"- se decía.

A lo largo de toda aquella noche había estado sintiéndose extraño y solo, como si algo faltara en su vida, bien que a su manera de ver lo tenía todo-"no entiendo lo que me pasa con esa chica"- se repetía una y otra vez, como intentando encajar una pieza dentro de un puzle, una pieza que no terminaba de encajar, pues por él mismo no llegaba a darse cuenta que aquella chica había penetrado en su corazón. Era un sentimiento ajeno a él, ajeno a su manera de entender las cosas: para él las mujeres servían para pasar el tiempo y reproducirse y así lo había hecho a lo largo de sus veintiún años, pero por primera vez, quería contarle a una mujer sobre sus inquietudes y preocupaciones, sobre sus sentimientos y temores…-"me habrá embrujado?"- se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cara y abriendo grandemente los ojos, como si de repente todo cobrara sentido-"voy a verla y a exigirla que retire su sucia magia sobre mí o la haré matar. Además-se decía mientras se levantaba de la cama-ha visto mi cara y no ha dicho nada. Algo no encaja, es que no me reconoció? A mí?Soy Noíl, todo el mundo DEBE conocerme!"

Noíl se dirigió a pasos seguros y grandes hacia el Lago Místico, sospechando que ahí podría estar la muchacha. En realidad no creía aquella teoría del embrujamiento, pero era una excusa que se había metido en la cabeza para verla.

Al llegar encontró a Zuleica sentada y apoyada a un enorme árbol, estaba durmiendo y de sus manos resbalaba despacio un libro. Noíl, al verla, quedó maravillado-"parece tan inocente…".

El libro cayó al suelo, haciendo que la joven despertara de un sobresalto. Tenía los ojos rojizos y parecía cansada, pero aun así seguía estando preciosa. Dibujó enseguida una sonrisa en su cara a la vez que llevaba sus dedos a sus labios, tenía la mirada perdida, pensando o recordando algo. Luego, la chica se comenzó a dar leves puñetazos en la frente, como intentando deshacerse de algo o negándolo

-"se puede saber qué es lo que le pasa ahora?"- se preguntó Noíl al verla mientras enarcaba una ceja

-Concéntrate, Zuleica, el examen es mañana y tú no dejas de distraerte con recuerdos estúpidos- se decía mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos- vamos, concéntrate!

-"piensa en voz alta?"- se dijo Noíl frunciendo el ceño, pero luego emitió una sonrisa, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las particularidades de esa chica, que la hacían tan especial

La morena recitaba la materia de memoria, paseándose de una lado a otro, muy concentrada, cuando de repente, terminó y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría con los puños en alto-Sí, lo he hecho! Me lo sé!- se decía con una feliz sonrisa en la cara- ya solo queda un tema!- añadió volviendo a coger su libro

-Cómo vas?- le preguntó un chico

-Hermano, ya lo he aprendido casi todo!- le gritó una feliz Zuleica abrazándole y dando saltitos- esta vez sí que aprobaré, estoy segura!- le dijo

Noíl primero frunció el ceño-"hermano? Tiene un hermano?"- se dijo, luego miró al individuo y le reconoció: era el mismo chico que le había indicado dónde estaba Zuleica por primera vez.

El Novotney estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando vio algo relucir en el cuello de la muchacha- "no puede ser!-exclamó-se ha puesto mi collar!"- se dijo boquiabierto, luego emitió una encantadora sonrisa, feliz al ver que no todo estaba perdido

-Ya que te queda tan poco…porque no haces una paradita y entrenamos un poco?- le dijo el hermano

-No…no sé…bueno, vale!-aceptó la chica. En realidad tenía unas ganas inmensas de aparcar los libros y divertirse un poco. No había dormido en toda la noche, pero eso no era algo que afectaría su día, ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente, y después de terminar el examen, de descansar.

-"Qué capacidad de negación tan rotunda!"- ironizó Noíl dejando los ojos en blanco, luego marchó.

Jeremy entró en la cocina tímidamente, sin saber cuál sería la reacción de su hermana al verle. Elena enseguida se alejó y se colocó un poco detrás de Damon

-No te acerques!-le advirtió

-Elena…lo siento, de verdad creía que eras Katherine-Damon entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo qué es lo que había ocurrido, miró de arriba abajo a Jeremy, si no fuera porque era el hermano de Elena, ya yacería muerto en el suelo. Stefan miraba de un lado a otro sin entender la situación- de verdad, debes creerme!

Elena permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando con desconfianza a su hermano.

-Dónde está Katherine!- preguntó Jeremy a los hermano cambiando de tema- escuché muy bien su voz cuando atacaba a mi mujer

-Katherine no ha podido ser, porque está muerta- contestó Stefan completamente serio

-Qué?- exclamó Jeremy frunciendo el ceño- escuché perfectamente su voz- dijo- pero si no ha sido Katherine…-comenzó a deducir- ha sido…-añadió volviendo a posar sus ojos en Elena

-Jeremy…de verdad que no sabía que era tu mujer…-comenzó ésta justificándose

-Desde cuándo te has convertido en una depredadora, Elena?- exclamó éste fuera de sí

-No pensaba matarla, te lo juro!- se justificó acercándose a él- y menos en su estado…

-Su estado?- dijo Jeremy frunciendo el ceño- qué estado?

-Está embarazada, lo sabes, no?

Jeremy quedó paralizado, sin saber qué decir, evidentemente no lo sabía

-Felicidades, papá!- exclamó Stefan dándole una palmadita en la espalda a la vez que emitía una sonrisa

Jeremy le fulminó con la mirada y salió rápidamente de la cocina

-Jeremy, yo no sabía, lo siento…!- gritó Elena yendo tras él

-Déjame en paz, Elena!- contestó éste saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, sin siquiera darse la vuelta a mirarla

Elena, quedó en la puerta, agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara-"para qué habré dicho nada!"- se dijo para sus adentros

-Elena…no pasa nada, no lo sabías- le intentó consolar Stefan

-La próxima vez intenta hacerlo más convincente!- exclamó Damon con una sonrisa. Elena levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño sin entender qué quería decir- mientes peor que Stefan! "No pensaba matarla!"- la imitó como explicación, ganándose una mirada de arriba debajo de su hermano

-Eres un capullo!- exclamó Elena entrecerrando los ojos

-Por eso me quieres!- añadió guiñándole el ojo y luego emitiendo una sonrisa vencedora

-Agh!- se rindió Elena dejando los ojos en blanco, luego salió de la cocina sin negarlo

Damon quedó mirando cómo marchaba la vampiresa sin perder la sonrisa, luego miró a su hermano que le miraba completamente serio, haciendo que él también perdiera su sonrisa

-Stefan?

-Damon?- le contestó Stefan, luego cada uno se dirigió en su dirección. Acababan de hacer las paces sin necesidad de palabras o disculpas

Alex llevaba ya cinco días y cuatro noches de camino, en los que corría a toda velocidad, pero paró a recuperar el aliento. Según el mapa ya estaba cerca de los bosques del norte

-Ya te tengo!- exclamó una voz femenina a la vez que le bajaba los pantalones, bajando con ellos los calzoncillos

-Qué coño haces?- exclamó un furioso Alex sintiéndose descubierto

Zuleica enseguida borró de su cara la sonrisa-tú no eres mi hermano!- exclamó bajando la mirada hacia la parte descubierta y señalándola con el dedo

-No me digas!- ironizo el muchacho a la vez que se levantaba los pantalones- entre hermanos soléis bajaros los panta…- pero enseguida se interrumpió al ver la cara de la muchacha- eres una Novotney?- exclamó frunciendo el ceño al ver sus ojos.

-Auch!- exclamó ésta- la duda ofende! Por cierto…-comenzó poniéndose en jarra y acercándose a él- a ti no te he visto antes por aquí…quién eres?

-Quién eres tú?

-He preguntado primero! Además, de dónde sales?- preguntó mirando hacia atrás, como repasando el camino que acababa de hacer- si estaba viniendo y no había nadie y de repente…- paró al volver a darse la vuelta y constatar que el muchacho ya no es estaba

-Qué haces hablando sola?- le preguntó su hermano apareciendo

-No estaba hablando sola!- exclamó mirándole- estaba hablando con…con nadie- dijo al fin sacudiéndose la cabeza

-" Qué gente más rara!"- se dijo Alex mientras proseguía su camino "-como todos sean así…"

-Levanta tu precioso culo de ahí!- exclamó Damon irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Elena

-Qué pasa?- exclamó esta sobre saltada, interrumpiendo su lectura, pues bien que ya era de tarde, a Elena no le apetecía hacer nada y había decidido pasar el día en cama- te tengo dicho que no entres…!

-…que no entre en tu cuarto sin ser previamente invitado- le interrumpió éste acercándose a su cama y dejando los ojos en blanco- ya lo sé, pero se trata de una urgencia

-Por qué?- se sobresaltó Elena poniéndose de rodillas en su cama, justo en frente de él- ha pasado algo con Stefan? Alex?

-mmm…No!-contestó

-Entonces…?

-…ha pasado algo contigo!- dijo sacándola de la cama, agarrándola de la mano

-Suéltame, Damon!- gritaba la chica

-Sí, lo haré, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino

-No me apetece salir, Damon, enserio…

-Ese es precisamente el problema- dijo colocándola en el coche- tú misma me dijiste un día que solías ser más divertida…

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo!

-La falta de memoria no cambia tu forma de ser- contestó dibujándole una fugaz sonrisa, que hizo que la chica dejara los ojos en blanco a la vez que emitía otra- créeme, te conozco- añadió antes de arrancar el coche

Stefan observó y escuchó lo sucedido, desde su habitación-"Con que estas tenemos ahm? Maldito Damon!-exclamó-tengo que buscar alguna manera de boicotearle el plan!"- se dijo

Noíl se paseaba por la calle principal donde se encontraban los mercadillos de la ciudad, seguido por un séquito de personas a sus órdenes, éste señalaba a un lado a otro, indicando las reformas que se harían, cuando de repente paró.

-Alex? – éste se dio la vuelta algo desorientado, llevaba horas dando vueltas de un lado a otro en busca de Noíl.

-hey! – saludó Alex acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo. – esto parece un laberinto, todas las calles son iguales.

- te acostumbraras- dijo con una sonrisa Noíl. –qué te ha traído por aquí?

-me dijiste que viniera y aquí estoy – contestó el hibrido. Y luego echa un vistazo detrás de Noíl donde permanecían quietas, unas diez personas, observando la conversación.

- retiraos- ordenó Noíl. Y Alex le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- qué pasa? Es que eres el jefe?- bromeó.

-Sí- contestó serió el Novotney, haciendo que Alex perdiera la sonrisa. –vamos, que te enseño esto un poco.

-Que no sirva de precedente, no te acompañaré todos los días

-ya lo sé- contestó Zuleika a su hermano, mientras tiraba una pesada carretilla llena de frutas- me vas a ayudar?

- Sí- contestó éste, tomando el mando de la carretilla

-Pero no empujes tan fuerte – exclamó la morena al ver que las frutas caían al suelo. Enseguida comenzó a recogerlas del sucio y polvoriento suelo, colocándolas de nuevo a la carretilla, no sin antes soplarlas – es que eres un patoso – dijo mientras seguía recogiendo las frutas – me estás oyendo?- añadió al ver que su hermano no le prestaba atención. Permanecía inmóvil, mirando al frente.

Alex no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de asco al ver a Zuleika recoger las frutas del suelo, y volverlas a colocar directamente a la carretilla. –"qué asco!, vaya chica!"- pensó.

Noíl, al reconocer a Zuleika de espaldas giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, quedando en frente de Alex.

Zuleika se dio la vuelta en dirección a la mirada de su hermano, guiada por la curiosidad -Noíl- susurro su hermano.

-"él es Noíl?"- pensó Zuleika al ver a Alex mirándola fijamente. –"oh, Dios mío!, le bajé los pantalones a Noíl? Tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible" – pensó mirando a todos lados.

-Vámonos corre, corre!- apresuró a su hermano, volviendo a coger el mando de la carretilla.

-Quién es esa?- se apresuró en preguntar Alex con interés.

-Zuleika?- preguntó al mirar en dirección a la muchacha. –nadie, prosigamos- añadió. –"por qué pregunta por ella?, con las de chicas que hay"- pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar…y siento tardar tanto para actualizar, pero ando un poco liada estos días, y bueno, espero seguir actualizando lo mas pronto posible. Quizás no diariamente, pero espero nunca pasar de 3 dias sin actualizar ;) aquí la conituacion ;) a ver que os parece. Por cierto, decidme que sois: delena o stelena? Aleica o Nuleica?**

**Capítulo 25:**

Stefan permanecía tumbado en su cama, en aparente tranquilidad-"Qué es lo que se supone que ha sido lo de esta mañana? Se supone que éramos todos amigos…Me voy un día y ya comienzo a perder terreno…"- pensaba, cuando un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos, se asomó por la ventana y vio a Damon entrando en el coche y Elena ya en él

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo!- dijo ella

-La falta de memoria no cambia tu forma de ser- contestó Damon dibujándole una fugaz sonrisa, que hizo que la chica dejara los ojos en blanco a la vez que emitía otra- créeme, te conozco- añadió antes de arrancar el coche

Stefan permaneció cruzado de brazos escuchando lo sucedido desde su habitación-"Con que estas tenemos ahm? Maldito Damon!-exclamó-tengo que buscar alguna manera de boicotearle el plan!"- se dijo. Luego comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, pensando y pensando

-Excelente!- exclamó al fin dibujando una malvada, pero sexy sonrisa. Acababa de deducir un plan

Damon y Elena tardaron un par de horas en llegar a su destino. Al llegar el cielo estaba teñido con el atardecer y el océano parecía un cristal, reflejando el infinito cielo

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- comenzó Elena mirando a todos lados. Ambos estaban solos en una solitaria playa y frente a ellos solo estaba el inmenso océano- ya me has sacado de casa, ya me siento mejor…volvamos a casa- concluyó dando media vuelta dispuesta a volver al coche

-No, no no!- le interrumpió el paso Damon, haciéndola dar la vuelta para que quedase otra vez de cara al océano- Ahora que hemos llegado aquí…quiero que grites, patalees, saltes…lo que sea, pero desahógate!

-Qué? No!- se negó ésta- ya… ya estoy bien

- Ah!- gritó el vampiro

-Shh, Damon-le mandó callar mirando a los alrededores- que vergüenza, alguien te puede escuchar! Vámonos a casa, ya estoy bien, enserio

- Haremos una cosa- comenzó colocándose delante de ella y posando sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha- Si gritas y no te sientes mejor, nos vamos a casa y te dejo en paz

-No sé, Damon…-comenzó Elena dubitativa, mirando a todos lados

-Oh, vamos! No te hagas la tímida- exclamó el vampiro agarrándola por el mentón suavemente, haciendo que volviera a mirarle fijamente a los ojos- Inténtalo, venga!- añadió con un movimiento de cabeza

-No sé yo…

-Venga! Que no hay nadie a los alrededores, vamos! Sienta muy bien

-Ah!- gritó no muy convencida

-Qué ha sido eso? Un grito de niña pequeña? Vamos!

-Ahhh!- gritó lo más fuerte posible, sintiéndose desahogada y libre-ah!- volvió a gritar con una sonrisa.

Damon se cruzó de brazos y sonrió al ver que Elena al fin comenzaba a relajarse, de repente, ésta se giró al sentirse observada

- Que?

-Nada- contestó éste tras un momento de silencio en el que ninguno hablaba, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las olas.

Enseguida, le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro a la muchacha, que la pilló desprevenida. Damon comenzó a correr a lo largo de la playa, seguido por una ruidosa Elena que no paraba de gritar con amenazas e insultos

La vampiresa no tardó en alcanzarle y saltó sobre la espalda de éste. Damon la cogió y comenzó a correr con ella cargada a toda velocidad, Elena emitió un grito divertido al sentir el viento azotando su cara

Ambo pasaron las horas haciendo el indio, volviendo a sentirse niños por un momento. Elena se veía feliz y radiante, llena de energía y alegría. Sin que hubiera ningún tipo de distracción en aquella solitaria playa: solo ella con el vampiro, estaba pasando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

-Desde aquí se pueden ver muchas más estrellas…me hacen sentirme tan pequeña- dijo la muchacha. Ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo, aun con la respiración acelerada, iluminados simplemente por la luz de la luna

-Verdad? Por muchos años que vivas, nunca dejarás de maravillarte con las cosas del mundo- dijo- por cierto, qué estuviste haciendo todos estos quince años?- preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarla, pero ésta seguía con la vista fija en el cielo

-Estuve entrenando

-De verdad?- comenzó éste poniéndose de pies y dibujando una divertida sonrisa- demuéstramelo!- la retó sacando los puños y moviéndolos, como si fuese a boxear, balanceándose de un lado a otro

-Damon…-comenzó ésta poniéndose también en pies- no voy a pelear…

-Venga, vamos!- protestó el vampiro propinándola una colleja

-Damon!- exclamó al recibir la primera colleja, pero éste siguió

-Venga, demuéstrame lo que has aprendido- continuaba- va…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un inesperado placaje de Elena que les dejó a ambos en el suelo. La vampiresa encima de Damon, sacando los colmillos

-Ves?- comenzó apartándose un poco, bajando la guardia y volviendo a ocultar los colmillos- te dije que había mejora…- Damon la pilló sin previo aviso, haciendo que ambos rodasen y ésta vez fuese él quien terminase encima de la muchacha

-A lo largo de tu entrenamiento no te han enseñado que nunca has de bajar la guardia?- comenzó éste con una divertida sonrisa, luego quedaron los dos en silencio, sin moverse ni apartar la vista el uno del otro.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y en el mundo solo existieran ya ellos dos, momento que duró poco, pues una ola de helada y salada agua les mojó a ambos haciéndoles levantar rápido y correr en dirección contraria.

Al llegar a un sitio seguro, ambos se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada. Elena por fin volvía a ser ella, pero el sonido de llamada de un móvil interrumpió aquel fantástico momento.

-Diga?- contestó la muchacha

-Elena, soy Jeremy- comenzó su hermano- solo quería invitarte a cenar esta noche en mi casa, en nuestra casa- se corrigió- para recordar viejos tiempos y ponernos al día, disculparme…

Elena quedó un momento en silencio, mirando a Damon, pues era con él con quien se supone que pasaría el día. Aunque tuviese unas inmensas ganas de ir, no podía dejar a Damon ahí sin más

-Ve!- le dijo Damon en un susurro a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

Había comprendido el dilema de la joven y aunque eso suponía que ese mágico momento en solitario entre ellos terminara, estaba contento porque sabía que ella lo estaría. Además, ya había conseguido animarla: sacarla más de una sonrisa y hasta una divertida y armoniosa carcajada, que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba.

-Hola, Stefan!- saludó Elena al vampiro mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa. Damon la había traído de vuelta a casa para que ésta pudiera cambiarse

-Hola!- contestó con una amable sonrisa, mirando cómo Elena subía apresuradamente, luego posó sus ojos en Damon que estaba colocado en frente suya- vaya, qué corto ha sido vuestro paseo no?- ironizó con una maliciosa sonrisa, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina

Damon entrecerró los ojos sospechando de su hermano, pero no terminaba de entender

Elena bajó preciosa de las escaleras, dejando a éstos boquiabiertos, pero siquiera les dio tiempo a decirla cumplidos, pues se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta

-Deseadme suerte!- comentó antes de salir por la puerta, dibujando una radiante sonrisa

Los hermanos, quedaron horas y horas dando vueltas por la casa en espera que Elena volviese. Ésta al fin entró por la puerta y se dirigió al salón, donde nada más ver a Stefan, se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo

-Gracias!- le dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa, antes de dirigirse hacia su cuarto

Stefan emitió una sonrisa a su vez, asintiendo ante el agradecimiento de la muchacha, pero su sonrisa se perdió enseguida al ver a su hermano mirándole serio

-Bien jugado, hermanito- le confesó entendiendo su estrategia

-Lo sé- contestó éste con una sonrisa vencedora a la vez que le dedicaba una especie de reverencia- Damon?- añadió antes de partir escaleras arriba

Pasaron los días en los que Alex comenzó a acomodarse en los bosques del norte. Todo era completamente diferente pues no había tecnología ni nada por el estilo, y si no fuera por algunas pequeñas cosas, pensaría que había ido a la época medieval, pero Noíl ya le había informado que estaban haciendo reformas y él estaba curioso por ver cómo quedarían, aunque sabía que lo más seguro es que eso no pasaría, ya que tenía pensado volver a Mystic Falls al terminar el verano.

A lo largo de esos días, inconscientemente, Alex había pensado, en momentos puntuales, en Zuleica, pues le había parecido una chica muy peculiar, además de guapa, bien que era completamente diferente a las chicas que había conocido con anterioridad, pues él había estado rodeado de las típicas animadoras. Además, Noíl había estado presentándole algunas chicas importantes de la zona y todas eran bellísimas y muy coquetas, pero nada parecido a Zuleica.

-Por favor, Zuleica, hazlo por mí. Hoy cum ples dieciocho años y ya te has convertido en toda una mujer, y tú aun te sigues vistiendo y comportando como un chiquillo. Vale que estés muy pegado a tu hermano y todo eso…pero ya estás creciendo y tienes que comenzar a pensar en casarte y salir con chicos y tal y como vistes…es muy difícil que nadie llegue a fijarse en ti, y mira que eres preciosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro…

-Vale, mama- accedió al fin Zuleica dejando los ojos en blanco- pero solo por hoy, no creas que comenzaré a vestir así todos los días, eh?- advirtió cogiendo las ropas que su madre le ofrecía

Zuleica se dirigía al mercado, como todos los días, tirando de su pesada carretilla llena de frutas, con la particularidad de sentirse tremendamente avergonzada, especialmente ese día, ante las atentas miradas de los chicos.

Llevaba puesto una especie de top de seda, que realzaba sus pechos dejando un pequeño escote, que hacía relucir aún más el collar que llevaba puesto, aquel que Noíl le había tirado. El top le se le ceñía al cuerpo, dejando una pequeña parte de la espalda al descubierto, haciendo destacar sus curvas de mujer, llevaba una falda que seguía marcándole la cadera y terminaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. No se había puesto un peinado en especial, y como adorno llevaba en el brazo la misma pulsera de siempre, una de bronce que le rodeaba el brazo y rodeando el tobillo otra.

Ese día, vendió bastante fruta, estaba en su mejor momento y había conseguido bastante dinero, cuando un soldado se acercó a su puesto

-Enséñame ese collar

-Cual, éste?- preguntó la chica agarrándolo entre sus mano- qué pasa con él?

-De dónde lo has sacado?

-Me lo regaló alguien- contestó recordando cómo Chimalli se lo había arrojado a los pies furioso- por qué?

-Ese es un collar real, no lo tiene cualquiera. Quién te lo ha dado?

-Chimalli- contestó tímidamente al ver cómo más soldados se acercaban a ella rodeándola- pero qué pasa?

-Llevadla ante Noíl!- ordenó el soldado

-Qué?- exclamó nerviosa la chica al sentir los soldados agarrándola fuertemente del brazo y tirando de ella

Noíl se encontraba en la sala de audiencias poniendo al corriente a su hermano pequeño sobre las historias del clan

-…pero envejecemos muy despacio, por eso a lo largo de la historia de nuestro clan, simplemente ha habido catorce dirigentes

-Y tú eres el quince y el mejor, verdad?- bromeó Alex

-por supuesto!- contestó éste con una divertida sonrisa- no, enserio, creo que mi padre fue el mejor de los que ha habido- se interrumpió un momento recordando la última vez que le vio con vida- bueno, nuestro padre- se corrigió tras un momento de silencio

-NUESTRO?- preguntó Alex enarcando una ceja

-Sí- confirmó éste perdiendo totalmente la sonrisa- Yuma era nuestro padre. Por eso eres un Novotney más que nadie

-Yo no soy un Novotney- protestó éste- soy un Salvatore

Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación, ambos hermanos se miraban sin apartar uno la mirada del otro. Noíl frunció el ceño y un poco confundido por aquella afirmación:-" si renegaba ser un Novotney…entonces qué es lo que le había traído ahí?"- pensó para sus adentros

El jefe del clan estaba a punto de formular su pregunta cuando las enormes y pesadas compuertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que éste se colocara de espaldas a las puertas, llevándose las manos a la cara: era el momento menos indicado para irrumpir en la sala. Entraron un par de soldados agarrando brutalmente del brazo a Zuleica.

-Noíl- exclamó enseguida la muchacha dirigiéndose a un Alex que permanecía boquiabierto observando su belleza: con aquella ropa parecía una persona completamente distinta- lo siento, de verdad- añadió arrojándose al suelo y poniéndose de rodillas- imploro por mi vida, de verdad que yo no he robado este collar. Me lo regaló…-pero se interrumpió al ver a Noíl dándose la vuelta, al reconocer aquella femenina e inconfundible voz- eres tú!- exclamó con desprecio poniéndose de pies y señalándole con el dedo- él es Chimalli- dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a Alex- él es el vil mentiroso que me engañó y me dio el collar

Al oír aquel insulto hacia la persona del jefe del clan, un soldado se adelantó y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a la muchacha, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo y comenzara a retorcerse en él con las manos en la cabeza por el dolor

Noíl al fin reaccionó, acercándose al soldado que creía haber obrado correctamente y para sorpresa de éste, Noíl le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo sangrar

-Retiraos!- ordenó con furia

Alex no se dio por aludido, siquiera prestaba atención a lo que hacía su hermano, pues se había acercado a Zuleica

-Estas bien?- preguntó éste- déjame ver- añadió apartando las manos de la muchacha de su cabeza. Ésta quedó inmóvil, observando al muchacho, que inspeccionaba atentamente su cabeza- no es nada grave, pero si no te pones hielo en poco tiempo, te saldrá un chichón- confirmó éste mirándola directamente a los ojos y posteriormente dibujando una preciosa sonrisa en su cara, que hizo enrojecer a la chica- por cierto- añadió extendiéndole la mano- yo no soy Noíl, soy Alex. Alexandre Salvatore- se presentó sin perder su preciosa sonrisa

Zuleica sintió que el dolor desaparecía, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel chico, que en ese momento ocupaba todo su campo visual y toda su atención. Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante belleza, simplemente le observaba inmóvil.

-Nos dejas a solas?- interrumpió aquel momento una voz a espaldas del muchacho. Zuleica, reconociendo aquella voz y miró hacia atrás, encontrando su mirada con la que se suponía que era Chimalli

-Encantado- dijo Alex con otra sonrisa levantándose y ayudando a ésta a levantarse. Comportándose caballerosamente con la chica, cosa que nunca nadie había hecho antes con ella. El contacto de sus manos, hizo a la chica estremecerse por un segundo, olvidando por un instante todo lo sucedido

Alex salió la de sala, pero no se alejó mucho y agudizó su oído para escuchar lo que ocurría en el interior de la sala.

Noíl y Zuleica quedaron solos en la sala, uno frente al otro

-Zuleica yo…-comenzó éste acercándose a ella

-Tú qué?- le interrumpió ésta dando un paso hacia atrás, evitando siquiera tenerle cerca- dime, cuál era el fin de tu plan?- añadió mirándole fijamente y entrecerrando los ojos

-Zuleica, escúchame…-comenzó de nuevo Noíl, distinguiendo en los ojos de la muchacha inmensa decepción. Sentía que debía darle explicaciones y disculparse, cosa que jamás había sentido, todo era nuevo siempre que estaba al lado de ella. Quería explicarle las razones, pero no podía, la bruja le había dicho claramente que no debía decirle la verdad, aun así quería disculparse- de verdad que no lo hice con mala intención. Además, yo…-se interrumpió buscando las palabras adecuadas, mirando a todas partes- yo nunca te dije que era Chimalli…

-No- le interrumpió- pero tampoco lo negaste. A qué estabas jugando? Era un momento de "líder aburrido" y querías experimentar lo que es estar con una simple plebeya como yo?- se interrumpió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, recordando cómo se había ilusionado con aquel primer beso y cuánto había estado pensando, ilusionada, en él-…por eso me besaste?- añadió casi en un susurro, más confirmándolo que preguntando. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar en ese preciso momento, se sentía engañada, utilizada, humillada…pero no le daría aquella satisfacción de verla vulnerable- Mira- comenzó quitándose aquel polémico collar- por muy jefe del clan que seas, eso no te da derecho a pisotear a las personas y mucho menos a jugar con sus sentimientos- dijo arrojando la bisutería a sus pies- te equivocaste de persona con la que jugar- concluyó mirándole fijamente a los ojos con odio, luego le dedicó una falsa y patosa reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y salió apresuradamente, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo de retener unos segundos más aquellas lágrimas, que nada más cerrar la puerta, se derritieron por sus mejillas

Noíl quedó solo en la sala, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Sintiéndose estrepitosamente mal. En su cabeza aun resonaban aquellas últimas palabras de la chica. Verdaderamente lo sentía, nunca había deseado decírselo más a una persona-"LO SIENTO!"- gritaba en su interior, mientras a su cabeza venía la cara de la muchacha con los ojos llorosos, tremendamente dolida por aquel último descubrimiento.

Miró a sus pies y recogió aquel collar, apretándolo en su mano a la par que cerraba fuertemente los ojos. De repente, tuvo unas irresistibles ganas de ir tras ella y pedirle disculpas, explicarle las razones de sus actos y contarle sobre el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él: esas noches de insomnio pensando en ella, esos sueños, esas inmensas ganas de verla, esas irregularidades en los latidos de su corazón al tenerla cerca…No sabía si eso era amor o no, pues nunca lo había sentido con anterioridad y tampoco había tenido quien se lo explicara, simplemente quería estar con ella

Dio el primer paso, pero una mano interrumpió su partida, agarrándole suavemente del brazo. Miró a su espalda y se encontró con la mirada de la bruja, diciéndole todo con la simple mirada. Ésta negó con la cabeza y el Novotney apartó bruscamente la mano de aquella anciana, comprendiendo el mensaje que le acababa de transmitir.

Dedicó una mirada al collar que tenía entre las manos y otra, llena de tristeza, hacia la puerta, donde minutos antes había salido una furiosa, triste y defraudada Zuleica, luego agachó la cabeza impotente y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario del que había partido la muchacha, saliendo de la sala, no sin antes dar un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared que hizo que ésta se agrietase y que él sangrase, pero parecía no sentir aquel dolor, pues ya había uno que le dolía más, mucho más

Alex vio a Zuleica salir de la sala y apoyarse contra las compuertas. La chica elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero la joven enseguida la apartó con el dorso de la mano y emprendió una marcha en sentido contrario, sin siquiera percatarse que Alex la estaba observando a pocos metros

-"qué es lo que ha pasado entre estos dos?"- se preguntó Alex frunciendo el ceño- "parece que Noíl ha jugado con ella. Sabía que era un mujeriego, pero hasta el punto de hacerla llorar…se ha pasado"- se decía mientras emprendía una marcha detrás de la muchacha, sin alcanzarla, pero tampoco pararse

-Hacerme esto el día de mi cumpleaños...-musitaba ésta mientras se apartaba más lágrimas de la cara-…por muy Noíl que sea no tiene derecho…ha jugado conmigo…

-"piensa en voz alta?"- pensó Alex al escucharla, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin evitar emitir una sonrisa

Enseguida, Zuleica paró en seco, pero sin darse la vuelta, haciendo que Alex también parase bruscamente

-Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó dándose rápidamente la vuelta y acercándose a él a grandes pasos- Por qué me sigues? Es que es tan divertido verme así? Acaso soy un mono de feria? Una persona con la que todos creen que pueden jugar?-gritaba la muchacha dando puñetazos al híbrido, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Éste los esquivaba con el ceño fruncido a la vez que se retiraba unos pasos, no entendía a qué venía esa reacción-…pues os equivocáis todos, os tenía que dar vergüenza jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, ilusionarlas para luego…- proseguía la chica

-Lo siento- le interrumpió Alex agarrándola de las muñecas, haciendo que la chica parase en seco y al fin alzara la cabeza y ambos cruzaran sus miradas. Ésta tenía los ojos llorosos y él había perdido la sonrisa: la miraba con inmensa ternura, había algo en esa chica que se lo producía- lo siento- volvió a repetir soltándola de sus pequeñas muñecas- tú no eres ningún mono de feria- añadió haciendo que una lágrima de la chica, que llevaba minutos pidiendo a gritos deslizarse por su mejilla al fin cayera.

Zuleica permanecía mirándole fijamente a los ojos, pero enseguida pareció salir de su trance y frunció el ceño. Parecía de repente enfadada, pero era preciosa: apretó fuertemente sus labios y una graciosas arruguitas asomaron en su entrecejo al fruncir el ceño- tú por qué habrías de sentirlo?- dijo al fin la chica soltándose las muñecas. Le observó unos segundos sin cambiar su expresión facial, luego giró sobre sus talones y prosiguió su camino

-Si quieres puedes pegarme!- gritó enseguida Alex, sin siquiera pensárselo, al verla marchar. Había escuchado cuando había dicho que era su cumpleaños y sentía que debía compensarla en nombre de su hermano-"total, con lo pequeñita que es…no me puede hacer daño"- se dijo-si eso te ayuda a desahogarte y…-continuó al ver que la chica se daba la vuelta y volvía a acercarse a él a pasos firmes

Zuleica vio su oportunidad para desahogarse y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, seguido por un cruel rodillazo en la entrepierna, dejando al chico en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Enseguida, la chica emitió un gran suspiro de alivio y relajó su expresión facial: se sentía mejor. Miró por un segundo a Alex que yacía en el suelo, enrojecido por el inesperado dolor y dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, sin siquiera agradecérselo. Acababa de recordar que había dejado su puesto sin atender, a merced de ladrones y bandoleros!

-De nada, eh?- le gritó irónico Alex, aun dolorido por los golpes, aun así, emitió una sonrisa: a una manera muy extraña, había conseguido ayudarla

-No piensas hacer nada?- preguntó Stefan a Elena entrando en el salón- hoy es cuatro de julio!- añadió con una divertida sonrisa

-No tengo con quien ir a ningún sitio- contestó ésta cerrando el libro que la había mantenido entretenida durante toda la tarde

-Oh! Me has ofendido con esa afirmación. Qué mejor compañía que la mía?- añadió extendiéndola el brazo para que ésta se levantase, con una dulce sonrisa

Noíl permanecía postrado en su cama, rodeado de dos mujeres a su alrededor, dos mujeres que le besaban y acariciaban por todo el cuerpo, pero éste parecía no sentir absolutamente nada.

Tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la puerta, como esperando inútilmente que Zuleica hiciera una aparición por ella, dispuesta a hablar con él y dispuesta a aceptar sus disculpas. Seguía sintiéndose tremendamente culpable, rememorando inconscientemente una y otra vez las últimas palabras de la muchacha junto a aquella mirada de decepción.

Una de las chicas ascendió sus caricias del cuello, intentando besarle en los labios cuando éste salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos, apartando la cara y dejando a la chica desconcertada, pues en ocasiones anteriores él mismo había dicho que era su favorita

-Largaos!- ordenó Noíl enseguida-"no quiero besos ni caricias que no provengan de ella"- se dijo para sí

-…y cómo hacíais para cuidar de Alex?- preguntó una sonriente Elena

-Bueno, hacíamos turnos. Aunque, entre tú y yo...siempre terminaba haciendo yo más- comentario que desencadenó en carcajadas de los vampiros.

Elena y Stefan estaban pasando una tarde-noche agradable, en el que recordaban viejos tiempos y creaban otros nuevos. Mystic Falls había montado una especie de feria, aunque Stefan y Elena permanecían sentados en el césped viendo pasar una cabalgata

-Aquí estáis!- exclamó Damon separando a la pareja y colocándose en medio- os he estado buscando por todas partes. En un día tan especial…cómo se os ocurre dejarme solo?- preguntó fingiendo tristeza- se supone que en cuatro de julio tenemos que estar la familia- comentó rodeando con el brazo a su hermano, que le fulminaba con la mirada por haber interrumpido aquel momento con Elena- y los amigos- añadió posando su otro brazo en el hombro de Elena y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Tú no estabas ocupado?- preguntó Elena

-Ocupado yo? En un cuatro de julio? Ni hablar!

-Pero si me dijo Stefan que…

-Stefan!- exclamó Damon apretándole más fuerte con el brazo comprendiendo lo que su hermano había intentado- qué considerado eres, hermanito! Pero sabes qué?- añadió mirando a la morena- me di prisa para poder disfrutar de esta agradable velada!- añadió cerrando los ojos, como olfateando el ambiente y disfrutando de él

-Estás borracho?- preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño

-Qué? No!- contestó éste ofendido- por qué siempre que estoy feliz crees que es porque estoy borracho?

-Porque siempre bebes y comienzas a decir tonterías

-Auch! Eso es ofensivo, Elena- comentó llevándose una mano al corazón fingiendo estar dolorido, consiguiendo así una sonrisa de la morena y que Stefan le volviera a fulminar con la mirada

-Porque no vamos a jugar a algo?- propuso Stefan interrumpiendo la conversación, poniéndose en pies y extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Elena a levantarse

-Claro!- exclamó ésta con una agradable sonrisa

-Así me gusta, hermanito- interrumpió Damon cogiendo la mano de su hermano, utilizándola para levantarse y estirando la suya para Elena- que saques tu lado divertido!- concluyó mirándole y dibujando una falsa sonrisa

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos recorriendo la feria, buscando el juego correcto que podía entretenerles…pero no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo entre los hermanos

-Este!- concluyó la vampiresa señalando un enorme barreño de agua- me subiré ahí arriba a ver quién logra tirarme al agua

-Qué ocurrirá si te tiramos?- preguntó un curioso Damon

-mmm…beberé toda una jarra de cerveza, de las de tres litros

-Me parece bien- contestó Stefan divertido

-Y si no lo consigues?- preguntó Damon

-Lo conseguiré

-Y si no lo consigues?- volvió a preguntar

-He dicho que lo conseguiré!- volvió a contestar una desafiante Elena- no crees que tendrías que preocuparte primero por acertar?

-Eso será fácil- dijo Stefan

-No tan fácil- interrumpió la vampiresa- cada uno solo tendrá derecho a tres tiros...con los ojos vendados- añadió con un tono juguetón, más propio de Katherine que de ella

-Interesante!- exclamó Damon contemplando los andares de la muchacha al marchar

-Allá vamos!- dijo Stefan mirando a su hermano

El juego comenzó y la gente se colocaban en un corro alrededor llamados por la curiosidad. Primero tiró Stefan y no lo consiguió, la gente comenzó a implicarse e intentar guiar a los vendados, aunque muchos solo intentaban desconcentrar.

Le tocó a Damon y tampoco lo consiguió, la cosa se ponía interesante y los hermanos se sentían cada vez más implicados y retados por quién sería el afortunado de ser el responsable de ver a una Elena completamente mojada

-Vamos, que comienzo a aburrirme!- gritó Elena desde lo alto

Volvió a ser el turno de Stefan y volvió a fallar, Damon también

-Déjame, esta vez lo haré yo primero- dijo Damon arrebatando la pelota a Stefan

-Concéntrate, es tu última oportunidad- comentó Stefan con una sonrisa, deseaba con todo su corazón que su hermano fallara

Damon se vendó los ojos, intentando ignorar el comentario de su hermano. Todo el mundo a su alrededor gritaba derecha o izquierda y él intentaba concentrarse solo y únicamente en la voz de Elena, pero no podía, había demasiado jaleo. Realizó su último tiro y falló, por cuestión de milímetros, haciendo que Stefan emitiera una vencedora sonrisa

-No cantes victoria aun, hermanito- comentó éste pasándole la pelota

Stefan, que había estado pensando mientras su hermano tiraba, se percató que había un grupo de chicas al lado del barreño de Elena, éstas gritaban y saltaban, realizaban la suficiente actividad, como para que su corazón se viera acelerado. Se fijaría en los latidos de sus corazones. Se vendó los ojos y respiró hondo, hizo su tiro y consiguió tirar a la vampiresa al agua, llevándose las aclamaciones y aplausos de todos los presentes, menos de Damon

Stefan restregó su victoria a su hermano, que le fulminó con la mirada. Elena se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ampliando aún más el enfado de Damon al sentirse vencido. Stefan no borraba de su cara la sonrisa

-Tu turno!- comentó Damon intentando separarles

Elena comenzó a beber y beber, el trato era que no parase. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil tragar todo el contenido de la jarra, pero al fin lo consiguió y comenzó a dar saltitos puño en alto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Chicos, me voy a cambiar- comentó la chica al tranquilizarse un poco- ahora vengo- luego salió de aquel bar tambaleándose de un lado a otro, pues el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto

-Has hecho trampa!- le recriminó Damon a su hermano una vez solos

-Yo?- se hizo el ofendido y luego negó con la cabeza

-Nunca has sido bueno con la puntería, Stefan- le dijo mirándole, esperando que le confesara- con padre nunca llegabas a acertar a los platos

-El tiempo pasa y la gente mejora- dijo tragando un vaso de alcohol- de todas maneras te lo puedo volver a demonstrar, si así te hace sentirte mejor

-Sabes que te ganaría con los ojos cerrados, no quieras humillarte

El Novotney permaneció horas y horas dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en la mejor manera que podría encontrar para disculparse-"ya está!"- se dijo dibujando una sonrisa vencedora y sentándose en la cama-"la contrataré como mi sirvienta personal. Eso es un privilegio del que no todos gozan, ella se sentirá feliz, daré dinero a su familia y además la podré ver todos los días sin necesidad siquiera de salir de mi palacio. La hará tan feliz la noticia que me perdonará enseguida"- se convenció, luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, ya casi era de madrugada y ahora que tenía una solución, al fin podía conciliar el sueño.

-y Elena?- preguntó Stefan mirando a su alrededor- se supone que ya tendría que haber vuelto- añadió. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y la chica no volvía

Los hermanos se miraron y sin decir una sola palabra, ambos dejaron el juego al que se estaban retando y emprendieron una búsqueda por separado de la vampiresa

Damon fue el primero en encontrarla. Elena estaba un poco ebria y se había apuntado a un puesto de "el beso de tu fantasía" que consistía en que ella daba besos a las personas a cambio de dinero

-Quién es el siguiente?- preguntó la morena

-Yo!- contestó Damon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la vez que agitaba un billete de cien dólares en la mano

-Damon…-comenzó Elena negando con la cabeza, pues sabía lo que implicaría aquel beso

-Vamos chiquilla- le animó la señora que organizaba el puesto- cien dólares es mucho más de la suma que vale cada beso

-Eso, vamos!- exclamó Damon posando el billete sobre la mesa- yo también tengo derecho a mi beso, no?- añadió pestañeando rápido y fingiendo inocencia, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada

Elena respiró hondo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, aceptando recibir aquel beso. Damon se acercó a ella. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, sintiendo ya su aliento, observándola con inmensa ternura. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Elena tragó saliva esperando el momento del beso, sintiendo al vampiro a pocos centímetros de ella, pudiendo olerlo y sintió un cosquilleo al rozarle un mechón de pelo de éste, pero en el último segundo, Damon giró su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la vampiresa. Ésta frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios en su mejilla

-No dudo que tus besos de fantasía, sean dignos de ser probados –le susurró éste al oído completamente serio -Pero esperaré por los reales. Porque para mí, eres mucho más que una fantasía- añadió, luego se separó de ella, la miró una vez más y giró sobre sus talones marchando por donde había venido.

Elena quedó muda y boquiabierta al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, viendo cómo marchaba aquel irresistible vampiro, se llevó una mano a la zona besada a la vez que sentía sus rodillas temblar y su corazón latir a mil.


	24. Chapter 24

**Gracias de nuevo por comentar…a ver como hago para actualizar cada 3 dias como dije… lo intentare! ;) gracias de nuevo por seguir ahí.**

**Capítulo 26:**

Noíl y Alex se encontraban en el jardín del palacio de éste, desayunando. Hacía un día especialmente bonito y querían aprovecharlo. Estaban sentados entre cojines de muchos colores y comían de una mesa baja: eran manjares exquisitos y tropicales. Algunos, Alex nunca los había probado antes.

El Salvatore, de alguna manera, ya se estaba acostumbrado a estar en aquel lugar tan…peculiar: estaba lleno de una mezcla de culturas diferentes de todo el mundo, pero siempre, cada cosa, tenía una característica personal que la hacía única y exclusivamente Novotney.

Alex apreciaba la belleza de aquel sitio, bien que aún no contaba con la tecnología de la ciudad, pero era bello, realmente bello y la gente parecía ser feliz y disfrutar de la naturaleza que les rodeaba. Aunque había una discrepancia: las clases sociales estaban muy marcadas y pronunciadas y es que mientras él y su hermano disfrutaban de su exclusivo desayuno en el jardín, algunos aun vivían en tiendas, pero ese era un tema que ya había comentado a su hermano y éste pareció entenderle y prometió cambiar aquello, aunque eso fuera a llevar su tiempo, como todo cambio.

Estaban rodeados por una especie de telas largas y de colores ámbar y blanco que daban sensación de paz. Esas telas actuaban como mosqueteras y caían hasta el suelo, dando un ambiente y estilo oriental a aquel lugar

-Entonces si dices que Yuma es…-se interrumpió Alex, intentando buscar las palabras correctas, personalmente no consideraba a Yuma como su padre y no lo haría nunca, pero tampoco quería ofender a su hermano- si dices que Yuma es quien tú dices que es…qué pasa con mi madre? Mi padre y mi tío no me dijeron gran cosa sobre ella, ya que parecía un tema tabú en casa. Sabes algo de ella?

-Qué raro que me lo preguntes- contestó éste frunciendo el ceño- cuando te vi investigando sobre ella supuse que ya lo sabías, que los Salvatore ya te habían contado sobre ella, pero al parecer me equivoqué- dijo mirando hacia un lado, luego suspiró fuertemente y volvió a mirar a su interlocutor- tu madre está muerta y era la doble gunger...la tal Elena… Elena no sé qué

-Elena Gilbert!- preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos

-Sí, yo la conocí mientras estaba aquí, mientras estaba embarazada de ti y yo todavía era un niño

-Oh Dios Mío!- exclamó Alex agachando la cabeza y llevándose las manos a la sien- "oh Dios mío!- volvió a repetir para sus adentros- papá y el tío me han ocultado la verdad…otra vez!"- exclamó furioso, dando un fuerte y sonoro golpe a la mesa y poniéndose en pie

Miró a Noíl por unos segundos y éste quedó boquiabierto: sus ojos habían tornado morados pero éste parecía siquiera darse cuenta. Enseguida Alex, emprendió una marcha saliendo de ahí. Noíl quedó mirando cómo marchaba-"qué ha sido eso? Nunca lo había visto antes. Eso tal vez signifique que…-pensaba frunciendo el ceño- ha terminado su proceso de transformación!"- exclamó para sus adentros

Stefan abrió despacio los ojos, todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza le dolía a horrores. La mansión estaba sometida a un silencio sepulcral, casi se podía escuchar hasta el vuelo de una mosca. El vampiro se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tocándose el revuelto pelo, se incorporó en la cama emitiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor a la vez que fruncía el ceño, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vestido, al igual que la noche anterior y repleto de sangre, sangre que obviamente no era la suya.

_Flashback: Stefan recorría la feria, apresurando los pasos y mirando a todos lados, buscaba a Elena con desesperación pues podría haberla pasado algo para no haber vuelto, además tenía muy presente que su hermano también estaba en su busca._

_Al fin la encontró, la vio a lo lejos, colocada detrás de una especie de mostrador inventado, en compañía de una anciana. La vampiresa estaba muy sonriente, cosa que hizo que el castaño, emitiera una aliviada sonrisa: estaba claro que Elena estaba bien, un poco ebria, pero bien._

_Comenzaba a dar pasos hacia ella, cuando paró en seco al ver a Damon frente a ella, agitando un billete. Stefan frunció el ceño sin entender lo que ocurría y agudizó el oído para escuchar aquella conversación_

_-Yo!- dijo Damon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la vez que agitaba un billete de cien dólares en la mano_

_-Damon…-comenzó Elena negando con la cabeza, aunque también estaba sonriendo_

_-Vamos, chiquilla- le animó la señora que organizaba el puesto- cien dólares es mucho más de la suma que vale cada beso_

_-Eso, vamos!- exclamó Damon posando el billete sobre la mesa- yo también tengo derecho a mi beso, no?- añadió pestañeando rápido y fingiendo inocencia, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada_

_Elena respiró hondo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, aceptando recibir aquel beso. Damon se acercó a ella. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, sintiendo ya su aliento, observándola con inmensa ternura. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. _

_-"Ha aceptado el beso?"- se dijo Stefan abriendo grandemente los ojos. Dio unos pasos más, dispuesto a interrumpir aquel momento, cuando algo en su interior le dijo que parase, era tan fuerte que sus piernas obedecieron haciendo que quedara completamente inmóvil, observando la escena con tristeza y desolación, no esperaba que Elena fuera realmente a aceptar un beso de su hermano y menos aún después de todo lo que les dijo de que fueran amigos- "Esto no puede estar pasando"_

_Elena tragó saliva esperando el momento del beso, pero en el último segundo, Damon giró su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la vampiresa. Ésta frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios en su mejilla _

_-No dudo que tus besos de fantasía, sean dignos de ser probados –le susurró éste al oído completamente serio -Pero esperaré por los reales. Porque para mí, eres mucho más que una fantasía- añadió, luego se separó de ella, la miró una vez más y giró sobre sus talones marchando por donde había venido._

_Elena quedó muda y boquiabierta al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, viendo cómo marchaba aquel irresistible vampiro, se llevó una mano a la zona besada a la vez que sentía sus rodillas temblar y su corazón latir a mil._

_Stefan sintió su corazón comprimirse al ver la mirada de Elena mientras Damon marchaba. Aquella enamoradiza sonrisa que emitió unos segundos después, todo eso le correspondía. Años antes todo aquello era para él: todas esas miradas, esas risitas y ese nerviosismo, todo eso era solo y exclusivamente para él, Elena era suya._

_-"Desde cuando han cambiado tanto las cosas"- se dijo para sus adentros, unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, nublando su vista. No podía mover un solo dedo de su cuerpo, de repente todo le pesaba y su respiración cesó: se sentía ahogado y decepcionado. Tenía inmensas ganas de salir pitando de allí y dejar todo atrás, pero también una parte de él le pedía caminar hacia Elena y pedirla explicaciones, se sentía traicionado de alguna manera, ya que él nunca había cortado con la muchacha._

_Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y todo el mundo paró elevando sus miradas hacia el cielo, incluso la vampiresa, que aún seguía con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, tanto que siquiera pudo ver al vampiro a pocos metros observándola incrédulo._

_Al fin, Stefan volvió a tomar control sobre su cuerpo, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche. Nada en su vida parecía tener sentido, al fin aquellas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se sintió como una bomba de relojería que podría explotar en cualquier momento: tenía que desahogarse y olvidar aquellos minutos de su vida_

Aquel recuerdo, dio sentido a toda la sangre en su ropa, aunque también hizo que todo su dolor volviera a él.

El vampiro salió despacio de la cama y cogió la botella de alcohol de su mesilla, que aún seguía medio llena, comenzó a beber de ella a morro, algo impropio de él. Anduvo despacio, tambaleándose de un lado a otro hacia su toca discos y puso la música a todo volumen, una más roquera que el clásico estilo del que estaba acostumbrado. Por último, llenó la bañera de agua y se adentró en ella, completamente vestido. Su dolor aún seguía y su plan era aplacarlo, aunque fuesen solamente unas horas más

Alex se encontraba en el segundo jardín del palacio, era más pequeño, pero también más bonito, pues contaba con una enorme fuente hecha de piedra que expulsaba agua. El híbrido estaba sentado sobre un banco, también de piedra, con motivos y adornos Novotney, pero él no estaba de humor para apreciarlos, pues estaba inmerso, junto a su furia, en sus pensamientos. Estaba algo encorvado y con los codos apoyados sobre su regazo, tapándose la cara con las manos

-Te pasa algo?- preguntó una voz femenina que le resultó bastante familiar, elevó la vista y vio a una Zuleica ataviada con un vestido, no tan llamativo como el de su cumpleaños, pues este era un uniforme, pero aun así la hacía parecer más femenina

-No estoy de humor…-comenzó éste con la intención de que la muchacha le dejara a solas

-Pero te pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar ésta sentándose a su lado, ignorando las palabras del muchacho

-Por favor!- exclamó el muchacho alzando un poco el tono, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento- por favor- repitió bajando el tono y mirándole directamente a los ojos- quiero estar solo, por favor

-De acuerdo- concluyó la Novotney tras unos minutos de silencio en el que ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Se puso de pies e inició un camino de vuelta a donde venía, pero tras dar unos pasos, volvió y se puso de cuclillas justo delante del híbrido- el otro día, cuando yo estaba mal, me intentaste ayudar- comenzó haciendo que Alex volviera a alzar su mirada. Zuleica había perdido su sonrisa- y lo conseguiste. Desde entonces, siento que de alguna manera tengo la obligación de devolverte el favor, no me gusta tener una deuda con nadie

-…no hace falta que…- comenzó casi en un susurro

-Escucha- le interrumpió- sea lo que sea que te haya ocurrido, se puede arreglar, no hay nada que no. Lo que tienes que hacer es asimilarlo, comprenderlo e intentar arreglarlo, si lo consigues, perfecto, pero si no lo haces, no has de quedarte anclado en ello, sino aceptarlo y pasar página. Mira, no sé si te estoy ayudando o no, o tal vez lo esté empeorando todo…- se interrumpió sola bajando un momento la mirada, resopló y comenzó a pensar rápidamente en una manera más adecuada para ayudarle. Sacó algo del bolsillo de su vestido- toma- le entregó un pequeño saco de tela cerrado por todos lados en cuyo interior parecía contener harina o algo por el estilo. Parecía viejo y usado- lo tengo desde que era una niña- le explicó- cada vez que me enfadaba o ponía triste, lo apretaba fuertemente a la vez que cerraba los ojos y deseaba algo y sabes qué? Terminaba por realizarse - concluyó dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus inmaculados dientes-por cierto, Alexandre Salvatore, me llamo Zuleica- añadió antes de levantarse e irse

Alex quedó mirando cómo se iba aquella chica, era extraño, pero cuando estaba con ella parecía que todo desaparecía a su alrededor. Miró al saco que tenía aun entre las manos, lo apretó a la vez que cerraba los ojos-"desearía al menos ser su amigo"- dijo para sí, luego emitió una avergonzada sonrisa mientras miraba a todos lados, pensando que lo que acababa de hacer era realmente estúpido e infantil.

Stefan salió, empapado, de su cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, en busca de más alcohol: la botella que tenía se había acabado y la de reserva, también. Se tambaleaba borracho de un lado a otro con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y la piel pálida y arrugada por estar tanto tiempo en el agua.

Se dirigió al salón y cogió la botella de la mesilla entre sus manos, no quería ir a la bodega, pues le parecía de repente muy lejana, dio media vuelta dispuesto a subir a su habitación y seguir con su solitaria juerga cuando encontró a una Elena puesta en jarras mirándole fijamente

-Acabo de limpiar…- le recriminó suavemente señalando el rastro de agua que había dejado a su paso

Stefan miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros, luego reemprendió su camino con la botella en la mano. Elena se interpuso entre el vampiro y las escaleras

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó ésta preocupada- ayer desapareciste de la feria sin siquiera avisar y hoy, llevas todo el día metido en tu cuarto y cuando sales estás completamente vestido, empapado y con algunas manchas de sangre- dijo señalando a su camiseta- encima apestas a alcohol!

-Elena…- comenzó fríamente apartándose de ella. Prefería ignorarla, por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

-Stefan, tú no eres así, tú no sueles actuar así, el Stefan que yo conozco…

-No me conoces!- le interrumpió éste alzando el tono- apenas viste cómo era cuando Klaus me tornó en destripador y te asustaste, huiste a refugiarte en los brazos de Damon

-Me atacaste, Stefan!- comenzó ésta- perdiste todo atisbo de humanidad, eras irreconocible! Ese Stefan no eras tú!

-Lo he intentado negar por años pero, parte de mí sí que lo era, Elena, simplemente no había nada ya que me impidiera hacer y deshacer lo que quería cuando quería, por eso te ataqué- se interrumpió bajando la mirada al suelo por unos segundos, pero enseguida la volvió a alzar- Sabes cuántas ganas tenía de hincar mis colmillos en tu cuello desde la primera vez que te vi? Cada vez que te tenía cerca, te besaba o te acariciaba…pero me reprimía, intentaba controlarme

-Pero ya no soy humana…-dijo la vampiresa con tristeza- ya no tienes por qué…

-Y yo ya no soy el Stefan que conociste, Elena, ya no soy quien era y no lo volveré a ser nunca más, entiéndelo: el Stefan que conociste se ha ido y no volverá. Conóceme tal y como soy ahora- pidió casi en un susurro- aunque creo que ya es tarde- añadió con un tono de repente seco y frío, apartando la mirada de la de la vampiresa y comenzando a subir las escaleras- parece que en aquel verano te diste cuenta de muchas cosas

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ésta parándole una vez más el paso

-Lo sabes perfectamente

-No- contestó ésta frunciendo el ceño- dime

-He visto cómo miras a Damon!- estalló el vampiro- he visto cómo te comportas cuando estas a su lado… Desde cuando ha pasado eso, Elena? Porque hasta donde alcanza mi memoria yo era el novio y al que querías, no al revés

-No vayas por ahí, Stefan…-comenzó Elena obviando lo que diría- quiero a Damon, por supuesto que le quiero y esa es una cosa que me costó mucho darme cuenta y más aún asimilarlo- se interrumpió sola- te quiero, Stefan- dijo tras un pequeño silencio, posando una mano sobre la mejilla del vampiro, haciendo que éste le mirara directamente a los ojos-tú fuiste el primero y eso es algo que nunca desaparecerá, por mucho que quiera a Damon, él no hará desaparecer esos momentos que pasé contigo. Os quiero a ambos- añadió apartando la mano de éste y evitando mirarle a los ojos- y precisamente por eso no puedo decidirme, pero a la vez tampoco puedo vivir sin vosotros. Sé que es una actitud de lo más egoísta, pero quiero teneros a mi lado, para siempre, aunque sea como simples amigos, tal y como estamos ahora.

-No podremos ser tus amigos para siempre, Elena, hay sentimientos que lo impiden- contestó suavizando el tono- En algún momento tendrás que elegir, y lo sabes-comentó alejándose de ella- hasta Katherine lo hizo- añadió con tristeza, recordando lo último que le había dicho la vampiresa antes de ser cruelmente asesinada por Klaus

Noíl esperaba ansioso en su habitación, había sido el primer día de trabajo de Zuleica y ni siquiera la había visto. Al fin la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Zuleica, portando unos aceites, tenía la cabeza gacha y caminaba despacio, como arrastrando los pies

-"ya me ha perdonado, seguro! Lo que pasa es que está avergonzada de haberme hablado tal y como lo hizo, incluso de haberme pegado. Claro, ahora ya sabe quién soy y eso le pesa…" – se convencía mientras se sentaba delante del tocador-"seré amable con ella y fingiré que nada ha pasado"- pensó dibujando una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver que la muchacha ya estaba a su vera.

Noíl se había despojado de su camiseta, con la excusa que se sentía cansado y necesitaba un masaje

-Recibió el dinero tu familia?- preguntó el Novotney

-Sí- contestó la muchacha fríamente

El silencio inundó la habitación, Zuleica tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: estaba furiosa con aquel chico por lo que le había hecho, pero a la vez se sentía profundamente atraída por él, pero decidió ocultar aquel último sentimiento, ya que Noíl no era digno de ello y menos aún después de su "detalle" de contratarla como su sirvienta personal- " se cree que con eso podrá tenerme en su cama cuando lo desee?"- se preguntaba mientras comenzaba el masaje.

El contacto de sus manos con la morena, musculosa y ancha espalda del Novotney la hizo estremecerse, pero enseguida volvió a sus cabales-"tienes que ser profesional: haces el masaje y te retiras"

-Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?- preguntó Noíl interrumpiendo aquel silencio

-"Ahora te interesas por mí? Serás…"- pensó la muchacha- muy bien- contestó dibujando una falsa sonrisa-"no olvides lo que madre dijo: todo con educación"

Noíl sonrió inconscientemente a su vez, al ver la sonrisa de la muchacha a través del espejo, sin percatarse siquiera que era una falsa-"ahora es el momento perfecto para pedir disculpas"- se dijo- Zuleica…-comenzó dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente con ella, haciendo que ésta cesase su masaje

-Sí, señor?- preguntó ésta fingiendo amabilidad, intentando, a toda costa no mirarle a los ojos y terminar perdiéndose en su mirada- ya no quiere más masaje?

-No, estoy bien- contestó éste amablemente- Zuleica…-volvió a decir, intentando ir al tema que verdaderamente le interesaba

-Entonces…-le interrumpió ésta recogiendo sus objetos- será mejor que me retire y le deje dormir. Seguro que alguien tan importante como usted está muy ocupado- añadió con ironía, recordando el tiempo que había pasado observándola oculto entre la espesura del bosque

-Zuleica…-dijo Noíl agarrándola del brazo, impidiéndola, en el último minuto que saliera de la habitación- lo siento- dijo casi en un susurro, apartando la mirada, completamente avergonzado: era la primera vez que lo hacía y se sentía humillado

-Cómo ha dicho?- preguntó ésta fingiendo, pues le había escuchado perfectamente, solo quería que lo volviera a decir

-Que lo siento, vale?- repitió éste alzando un poco el tono, luego carraspeó incómodo

-Oh!- exclamó la muchacha- yo no soy una persona que se merezca las disculpas del grandísimo Noíl- dijo en un tono sarcástico que el chico no pilló- pero las agradezco muchísimo- mintió, pues le daban completamente igual, estaba muy enfadada con él y parecía que nada de lo que haría, la haría cambiar- buenas noches- se despidió ésta, tras un violento silencio, con una patosa reverencia a la vez que le fulminaba con la mirada, luego alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto

Noíl quedó solo en su habitación, algo confundido, pues la chica parecía muy amable y haberle perdonado, pero la última mirada que la había dedicado…algo no encajaba y él ya no sabía qué hacer.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, recordando cada gesto y mirada de la chica y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa: por fin la había visto! Estaba preciosa con su vestido, le había tocado e incluso sonreído. Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, pero entonces…por qué esa mirada? Continuo dándole vueltas por unos minutos, pero al final terminó rindiéndose al sueño sin siquiera darse cuenta

Zuleica salió del cuarto un poco confundida: esa persona era mala y cruel, por haberla humillado, utilizado y para más inri haberla contratado como su sirvienta!, pero por otro lado, si era tan mezquino como pensaba, por qué habría tenido el detalle de mandar dinero a su familia? Y más importante, por qué le habría pedido disculpas?

La chica quedó parada en medio de un enorme y silencioso pasillo con el ceño fruncido y mirando a la nada. Vino en su mente el recuerdo del beso y lo sucedido minutos atrás en su cuarto: cómo se había sentido al verle de nuevo, esta vez sabiendo quién era, cómo se había sentido al tocar su espalda, cómo se había sentido al escuchar aquellas disculpas salir de su boca, con lo que le habría costado…Inconscientemente emitió una sonrisa, pero enseguida agitó la cabeza intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza- él es el malo, él es el malo!- se repetía en susurros, intentando convencerse de ello

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el cuatro de julio, Elena estaba tumbada en su cama, intentaba dormir a toda costa, pero le era imposible: a su cabeza, le venían constantemente recuerdos de lo último que Stefan le había dicho, que resultaba ser lo mismo que Damon le había dicho anteriormente.

Ellos estaban convencidos que no podrían llegar a ser amigos para siempre, cosa que implicaba que, en realidad, no se había librado de tener que hacer una decisión, solo la había aplazado.

Ella quería evitarlo a toda costa pues sabía que fuese quien fuese, el otro hermano terminaría profundamente herido y ella también, porque los quería a ambos… todo era como un círculo vicioso que parecía no tener salida. De repente, unas voces le sacaron de sus pensamientos

-…los Caparella de Chicago, te acuerdas de ellos?- dijo Stefan

-Sí, qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó Damon con poco interés

-Vienen a Mystic Falls


	25. Chapter 25

**Estoy un poco triste, porque veo que hay muchos que están apuntados a este fic, pero no dejan comentarios. Del pasado capitulo solo obtuve 2 comentarios he pensado no publicar la continuación de este, si no recibo más de 3 comentarios, y para los pocos que siguen comentando sin falta: Gracias de nuevo, sin vosotros, hubiera parado ya este fic!…**

**Capítulo 27:**

Zuleica se encontraba plácidamente sentada en un campo de tulipanes, viendo cómo salían las estrellas junto al satélite más bonito y brillante de la tierra: la luna.

La brisa movía su corta y oscura melena de un lado para otro, trayendo a su nariz el dulce aroma de los tulipanes. Cerró los ojos para sentirlos mejor, a la vez que emitía una sonrisa y respiraba profundamente, disfrutando de aquel momento en contacto con la naturaleza que tanto añoraba

-Quién soy?- preguntó una dulce y juguetona voz a su espalda, a la vez que posaba suavemente sus manos en los ojos de la muchacha

-mmm…déjame pensar…-bromeó la muchacha- eres…Silvestre?- mintió emitiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras éste apartaba, defraudado, las manos de su cara

-Ah, venga ya! Silvestre? En serio?- comenzó éste sentándose a su vera- Salvatore es un apellido elegante y sexy…no lo compares con…con eso!- exclamó en un tono despectivo

-Tenías que haber venido unos cuantos minutos antes- dijo ésta tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que se podía escuchar el sonido del viento azotando las plantas- la puesta de sol desde aquí es maravillosa

-Tenía asuntillos que hacer- se disculpó éste llevándose una mano al pelo- me habría encantado verlo-"contigo"- añadió para sus adentros dedicándole una mirada de reojo- pero tú tampoco tendrías que estar aquí…

-Bueno, me he dado un descanso, la verdad es que la vida en palacio es muy agobiante y más aún la compañía

-La compañía? Qué pasa con las chicas?- preguntó éste sin apartar sus ojos de la muchacha, aunque de reojo, pues le encantaba ver las expresiones y gesticulaciones de la muchacha al hablar

-Son bastante deshonestas y falsas, siempre se critican unas a otras a las espaldas

-Te han criticado?- exclamó Alex fingiendo enfadado- mira que sino…

-No te preocupes, se defenderme solita- declaró llevándose una mano al brazo, intentando sacar bola, luego rompió en una armoniosa risa al ver la cara que ponía Alex ante ese gesto- no, enserio, yo simplemente intento ignorarlas y hacer mi trabajo, no quiero meterme en problemas y menos aún dado el historial que tengo con Noíl

-Me tienes aquí- comentó dándole un suave codazo y dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad- si necesitas desahogarte…

Ambos se miraron y así permanecieron unos minutos, habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de la muchacha y habían creado grandes lazos de amistad, ayudándose el uno al otro a superar las dificultades y la soledad, en algunos momentos

-Por cierto- comenzó la muchacha poniéndose en pie y rompiendo aquel silencio- he estado practicando el baile que me dijiste

-A ver!- exclamó éste cruzándose de brazos, la verdad es que con la Novotney al lado no se aburría un solo segundo: siempre sacaba algún tema o tenía alguna idea, a veces traviesillas

-Pero no te rías eh?- le advirtió la chica antes de comenzar a moverse e intentar imitar unos pasos de robot que, días antes, el híbrido le había enseñado.

Alex quedó observándola mientras ésta se movía. Estaba completamente concentrada, tanto que inconscientemente sacaba la lengua o se mordía el labio inferior. Llegó un momento en el que el Salvatore no pudo evitar romper en una carcajada, haciendo que Zuleica parase en seco su demonstración y se ofendiera ante la actitud del chico.

-De qué te ríes!- exclamó ésta poniéndose en jarras a la vez que se aproximaba más a él

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó Alex- pero es que…- no pudo siquiera terminar la frase y comenzó a reírse de nuevo

La morena, fuera de sí, lanzó un puñetazo en dirección al híbrido, que éste lo esquivó en el último segundo, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y callera encima de él, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

La sonrisa del híbrido desapareció y quedó maravillado, gravando en su retina cada milímetro de la faz de aquella muchacha, que permanecía inmóvil- sabes que te pones aún más guapa cuando te enfadas?- dijo éste dibujando una pícara sonrisa a la vez que enarcaba una ceja a la espera de la reacción de la chica

Zuleica no contestó, pero sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer, tanto que el color podía verse hasta en la oscuridad de la, ya, noche, y su corazón a acelerarse, cosa que el híbrido pudo escuchar a la perfección. Tragó saliva y pestañeó varias veces, incrédula ante la escena. Al cabo de unos segundos, la morena salió de su ensimismamiento apartándose bruscamente del muchacho y poniéndose de nuevo en pies.

-Lo sé, hum!- exclamó orgullosa, colocándose bien el vestido, aun completamente enrojecida- será mejor que vuelva ya al palacio- añadió poniéndose en marcha

-"Le gusto"- se dijo Alexandre dibujando una sonrisa, mientras veía marchar a la única chica que había sido capaz de acelerar su corazón

Tras la conversación con Elena, Stefan había pasado unos días bastante silenciosos y solitarios, en los que apenas permanecía en su habitación y pasaba largas noches fuera de casa, desahogando su frustración con víctimas inocentes.

Al cabo de dos semanas de la fatídica noche del cuatro de julio, en el que el vampiro se dio cuenta que las cosas ya no eran como antes. Stefan había decidido luchar, por el amor de Elena. Comenzando desde cero, no fingiendo y controlando su naturaleza, sino mostrándose tal y como era, ya que como la castaña había dicho: ella ya no era humana y algunas cosas le serían más fáciles de comprender y asimilar, aunque eso no quitara que Stefan se sintiera extraño e incómodo al hacer algunas cosas en presencia de la vampiresa

Stefan había tomado esa decisión y tenía la fuerza e ilusión de luchar por ella, pues según las propias palabras de la muchacha, seguía queriéndole.

Todo eso se vería relegado a un temporal segundo plano, pues había surgido una emergencia que requería la ayuda de su hermano mayor, cosa que haría que, por ese caso, exclusivamente, pasarían de ser rivales en busca del amor de una misma mujer a ser hermanos y compañeros de lucha.

El Salvatore recorría apresuradamente los pasillos de las habitaciones de la mansión, fingiendo serenidad, pues el tema a tratar era uno, que ante todo, Elena desconocía y debería seguir desconociendo.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, comprobando que su respiración era armoniosa y pausada y escuchando los ruidos de las sábanas rozando su piel al moverse de una posición a otra-"está dormida, seguro"- se dijo el vampiro para sí, dirigiéndose esta vez a la habitación de su hermano.

-Qué te trae a mi humilde habitación, hermanito?- dijo Damon dibujando una sonrisa, mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones de su oscura camisa

-Vas a salir?- preguntó éste entrando en el cuarto sin ser invitado

-Tú no eres el único que se puede permitir unas juergas nocturnas- ironizó Damon con una relajada sonrisa- oh, relaja esa cara, Stefan, o te saldrán arrugas!- bromeó al darse la vuelta y ver el semblante serio de su hermano menor

-El asunto no es para bromas, Damon, - comenzó éste cruzándose de brazos-los Caparella de Chicago, te acuerdas de ellos?

-Sí, qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó Damon con poco interés, cogiendo su chaqueta sobre la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación

-Vienen a Mystic Falls- contestó Stefan con serenidad, inclinando levemente la cabeza en espera de la reacción de su hermano

-Qué?- exclamó Damon girando velozmente sobre sus talones- qué has hecho esta vez, Stefan?- comenzó perdiendo la sonrisa

-Relaja esa cara, hermanito, o te saldrán arrugas!- repitió Stefan con una sonrisa burlona, ante la atenta y fulminante mirada de su hermano

-No es gracioso, Stefan! La última vez casi nos matan porque tuviste la genial idea de asesinar a uno de ellos- se calló un momento y resopló fuertemente, resignado-Y por qué tengo que sacarte las castañas del fuego, otra vez?

-Porque me metí en este lío por ayudarte, Damon!, tú fuiste quien…-comenzó indignado

-Cállate!- le interrumpió Damon llevándose el dedo índice a la boca y mirando hacia arriba, como concentrándose en escuchar algo

-No nos oye, está dormida- adivinó Stefan

-Cómo estás seguro?

-He pasado antes por su cuarto

-Qué haremos ahora?- exclamó el moreno tras un resoplido de relajación, pues sabía que si Elena se enteraba de aquella historia querría unirse a ellos

-Luchar…

-…y vencer- le completó con la mirada perdida, pensando- ésta vez o mueren ellos, o lo haremos nosotros

-Por qué?

-Porque nunca se sabe cuándo se te volverán a cruzar los cables y la siguiente vez la podrían tomar con Elena y ese es un riesgo que no quiero correr-contestó volviendo a dirigirse hacia la puerta mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero

-A dónde vas?

-Tú nos metes en esto-comenzó saliendo de la puerta- tú ideas el plan de salida- añadió dibujando una malévola sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano

-Para, para para!- exclamó Alex entrecortadamente, con la respiración realmente acelerada, haciendo que Noíl parase en seco su puñetazo- no sé cómo aguantas tanto!- añadió desplomándose sobre el suelo- llevamos horas entrenando!

-Los guerreros han de ser capaces de aguantar mucho más que esto- contestó éste sentándose a su lado

Ambos llevaban, prácticamente desde la llegada de Alex al lugar, entrenando todas las mañanas alrededor de cuatro horas seguidas. Aunque Alex era naturalmente más fuerte, Noíl siempre terminaba ganando, pues era un verdadero guerrero ya formado

Estaban los dos en una enorme sala, privada de decoración alguna y en una esquina, de las cuatro, había una multitud de armas de lucha, aunque los hermanos aún se entrenaran solo con sus manos desnudas

-Sí, pero no soy un guerrero!- protestó el menor secándose el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla

-Pero estás destinado a serlo- ambos se miraron un segundo y el silencio reinó en la sala, solo se escuchaba a Noíl bebiendo agua y la, aún acelerada, respiración de Alex- no te lo he comentado antes por lo de tu madre y eso…-comenzó el Novotney interrumpiendo aquel silencio- pero el otro día tus ojos cambiaron de color. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero supuse que era porque ya has completado tu transformación, es así?

-Sí- contestó con una tímida sonrisa- creo que cuando me atropellaron, hace ya unos meses, morí y tal y como dice la profecía, completé mi transformación. Los ojos me tornan pocas veces, solo cuando sufro alguna gran alteración en mi estado anímico: mucho enfado, mucha alegría…gran placer

-Eso quiere decir que ya me puedes transformar- dijo Noíl dibujando una ilusionada sonrisa

-Sí- contestó éste bastante serio, sin poder disimular en su cara una extrema incomodidad- pero no lo voy a hacer

-Por qué?- preguntó éste borrando su sonrisa- ya sabes lo que dice la profecía: que has de transformar al jefe del clan, y que éste ha de engendrar hijos antes de morir, y así se perpetuará el linaje real

-Sí, pero no termino de entender realmente por qué he de transformar a nadie. No sé, si soy yo solo el "híbrido perfecto" por qué tiene que haber más? Eso no sería caer en lo mismo que quería hacer ese tal Klaus en su momento?

-La profecía así lo dice!- exclamó el Novotney- yo soy el jefe del clan, pronto seré emperador de un imperio entero y necesitaré ser más fuerte para cuidar de mi gente, de mi pueblo

-Pero me tienes a mí-le interrumpió mirándole a los ojos- volveré a Mystic Falls pronto, pero siempre que estés en problemas me podrás llamar y acudiré a ti, somos hermanos no?

-…además- prosiguió éste empecinado en su idea- aunque envejezcamos muy despacio, llegará un momento en el que terminaré por envejecer y morir

-No dejaré que ese momento llegue, lo prometo- dijo completamente serio Alex- además, me gusta el equipo que formamos: yo el híbrido que ayuda, el fiel soldado, la mano derecha…y tú serás el perpetuo jefe, el primer emperador Novotney…- comenzó dibujando una sonrisa, haciendo que su hermano se relajara un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras de alago

-Dónde te metes últimamente?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos tras otro silencio

-Bueno…-comenzó incómodo, pues en las últimas semanas, había intentado aprovechar cada minuto libre para ver a Zuleica- hay una chica- concluyó- y tú?- le devolvió la pelota- Últimamente te comportas distinto- añadió dándole pequeños codazos y dibujando una sonrisa de complicidad, contento por haber cambiado de tema

-Bueno…-comenzó éste avergonzado, nunca había hablado con nadie de chicas y mucho menos de sentimientos y se sentía bastante incómodo al hacerlo- hay una chica que parece estar mosqueada conmigo y no sé cómo hacer para…

-No me extraña- le interrumpió éste- con lo mujeriego que eres…- añadió haciendo que los dos comenzaran a reír- o sea que te gusta una chica, ahm?- dedujo tras la risa

-Quién ha dicho que me gusta? Yo no he dicho que me gusta!- comenzó Noíl completamente avergonzado, incluso se podría decir que enrojeció

-Bueno, la chica que NO te gusta- ratificó con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su hermano- escucha, no es por criticar tu forma de tratar a las mujeres…-comenzó- pero si con la chica que NO te importa no funciona esa táctica…por qué no pruebas ser más dulce con ella? No sé, invitarla a cenar o algo…

-No te he pedido consejo!- le interrumpió Noíl mirándole de arriba abajo, ofendido por que su hermano pequeño, aun virgen, le estuviera dando consejo alguno sobre mujeres. Alex comenzó a reír tras aquel comentario ganándose otra de las miradas de Noíl

-Señor!- interrumpió un soldado la estancia, sacándoles de su conversación- unos insurgentes de otros clanes han tomado las tierras en expansión de la frontera sur, dicen que no saldrán de ahí sin luchar, que esas tierras son suyas

-Prepara a los soldados- ordenó tras un breve silencio en el que tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido- si eso es lo que quieren, les haremos una pequeña "visita" esta noche- añadió con una malvada y sexy media sonrisa

-Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó inocentemente Alex

-No- se negó rotundamente- no hará falta, seguro que solo son una decena de guerrilleros- añadió quitando hierro al asunto, pues ya sentía su orgullo lo suficientemente herido ante la negativa por parte de su hermano pequeño a querer hacerle más fuerte, como para ir con él en batalla

Tras escuchar aquella alarmante conversación de los hermanos, Elena definitivamente no pudo dormir en toda la noche, tenía que ayudarles, pero a la vez éstos no tenían que enterarse. A la mañana siguiente Stefan parecía ya haber ideado aquel plan, pues él y Damon, salieron desde el mediodía, dando por excusa algo de lo más estúpido-"ni que fuera idiota!"- se dijo la vampiresa al verles salir de la puerta.

Minutos después, ésta también salió, en pos de los hermanos, siguiéndoles a una prudente distancia, Elijah le había enseñado bien a camuflarse.

Los Salvatore no se habían percatado que los Caparella terminaron siendo muchos más de lo que ellos pensaron, alrededor de veinte vampiros y les habían capturado. Elena vio a dónde fueron y volvió a casa, trazando en el camino, un plan de rescate, un plan de ayuda

Antes de partir hacia el sur, Noíl decidió realizar una sorpresa para su amada, tenía que ser en su habitación, porque si no levantaría sospechas: el jefe del clan nunca realizaba cosas semejantes

Había decorado su habitación con velas perfumadas y el suelo rociado de pétalos, que daban un ambiente de lo más romántico, pidió una cena exquisita para dos, pero eso no sería dentro de su habitación, si no el en balcón.

Ese balcón era la suficientemente grande y espacioso como para colocar ahí una mesilla baja y unos cojines de cálidos colores como asiento. Desde aquel lugar se podía ver el jardín del palacio, luego los muros y una vista de la ciudad que rodeaba el palacio.

Noíl, por su lado, vistió una camisa negra, que había comprado en Mystic Falls, junto a unos vaqueros que le hacían parecer más sofisticado y desde luego le sentaban realmente bien, a lo largo del verano se había ido dejando gradualmente el pelo largo, así que recogió su oscura y sedosa melena en una coleta, tal y como su padre hacía, haciendo que se pareciera más aun a él

El jefe del clan, esperaba completamente nervioso la llegada de su amada, nunca había realizado algo parecido y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Zuleica o qué diría él…la cabeza le daba vueltas y las manos le sudaban, revisaba mentalmente una y otra vez la habitación para que todo estuviera en su perfecto orden. Lo estaba, pero a cada segundo él movía o traspasaba algo. Al fin llegó Zuleica

La Novotney entró por la puerta de la habitación, con los ojos vendados, Noíl había, personalmente mandado vestir, maquillar, vendar y traer a la muchacha: llevaba un espectacular vestido blanco que llegaba prácticamente al suelo, tapando parte de sus pies descalzos, el vestido era de vuelo y ligero y no tenía mangas, rodeaba su cuello, dejando un visible escote y la espalda al aire, en el brazo llevaba puesto la pulsera de siempre, tenía los labios pintados con un rojo intenso, cosa que daban más volumen a éstos y su corto pelo estaba rizado

Noíl, sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella se colocó a su espalda y dejó caer su venda, dejando al descubierto sus ojos de un ámbar claro, más resaltados que nunca por el oscuro maquillaje.

Zuleica quedó boquiabierta al ver la habitación perfectamente decorada, emitió una pequeña sonrisa al sentirse princesa por un día, pero enseguida la borró al ver al jefe del clan situarse delante de ella

-Mira- comenzó éste tras respirar hondo- sé que estropee nuestra manera de conocernos haciéndome pasar por otra persona y que la manera en la que lo descubriste no fue precisamente la mejor…pero- se paró completamente nervioso, las manos le sudaban y su respiración había acelerado, no encontraba las maneras adecuadas para disculparse y decir lo que sentía, ya que tampoco podía hacerlo- quieres pasar la noche conmigo?- preguntó inocentemente

Zuleica frunció el ceño y luego alzó una ceja, ofendida por aquella petición, echó un vistazo a la cama, perfectamente hecha y dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás

-No, no, no!- exclamó éste al entender lo que la Novotney había pensado- lo que quiero decir es: podemos empezar de nuevo, esta vez con una cena?

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación, ambos mirándose, Zuleica aún permanecía desconfiada, pero tenía que reconocer que le estaba encantando ese gesto y cómo se estaba comportando en aquella noche, además, estaba realmente guapo

-Me llamo Zuleica- se presentó al fin la muchacha, dibujando una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano

Noíl, que había permanecido esos minutos sintiendo que iba a explotar, emitió una relajada sonrisa de oreja a oreja-"bien!"- exclamó para sus adentros- mi nombre es Noíl- se presentó a su vez extendiendo la mano- te gustaría venir conmigo?- le pidió cortésmente llevándola al balcón, donde una exquisita cena les esperaba

Elijah permanecía sentado en su reconfortante sillón, en un oscuro salón, acompañado solo por un vaso de vino y una clásica melodía de fondo, mirando en dirección a la puerta de la entrada.

Así pasaba inútilmente dos horas diarias desde la partida de Elena, en espera, de que su amada hiciera una milagrosa aparición y devolviera a su vida el color de la alegría, felicidad y belleza de la que la había pintado durante aquellos quince años a su lado

Aquella noche, como todas las otras, se había sentado en su sofá, acompañado por su copita y con una clásica música de fondo, cuando la puerta al fin se abrió.

El original dibujó una esperanzadora sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y su corazón pareció volver a latir. Se puso de pies, esperando, ansiosamente, a que ésta entrara, pensando ya en la reacción que tendría y las palabras que diría, imaginándose ya a la vampiresa en frente suya… pero en cuanto vio una rubia melena asomarse por la puerta, volvió a ocupar su sitio, sintiéndose muerto de nuevo

-Acaso esperabas a alguien?- preguntó una sonriente rubia al ver la indisimulable desilusión reflejada en el rostro de su hermano

-Qué quieres, Rebekah?- preguntó éste con una voz ronca, en un tono de lo más hostil y frío, sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutora

-Vaya! tú sí que sabes recibir a la familia- exclamó en un tono irónico- Espero que recibas mejor a padre cuando le veas- comentó acercándose a la mesilla y sirviéndose, confiadamente, una copa de vino- ah! Vino español!- exclamó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la bebida

-Qué es lo que quiere padre de mí?- preguntó tras un silencio, viendo cómo su hermana fingía disfrutar profundamente de lo clásico, incluso se había puesto a dar vueltas y más vueltas en la sala, bailando al son de la música

-Resulta- comenzó parando en seco- que padre ha descubierto tu pequeño secreto- añadió dibujando una escalofriante sonrisa

Pasaron una noche de lo más encantadora, hablando de todo y nada, Noíl convenciéndose cada vez más que aquella chica era la mujer de su vida, con ella podía contar sus inquietudes y preocupaciones

Llegó un momento en el que Zuleica se puso a comer, concentrándose solo y exclusivamente en eso, ya que la comida de la servidumbre no era nada comparada a la que tenía aquella noche frente a ella. El jefe del clan la observaba comer con una sonrisa de ternura, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer comiendo con tantas ganas

-Qué?- exclamó la Novotney al sentirse observada, aun con la boca llena

Noíl emitió una mueca de asco al verla, pero no tardó nada en convertirse en una carcajada, de alguna manera ya se estaba acostumbrando a las rarezas de aquella joven

-Dime, qué es lo que más desearías ahora mismo?- preguntó éste tras un momento de silencio en el que la chica engullo los alimentos que tenía en la boca

-Un deseo?- preguntó sorprendida la chica-mmm…pero para mí o para el mundo? No pueden ser tres?...

-No, solo para ti y solo uno- le interrumpió el muchacho- soy rico y poderoso, pero no soy un dios- bromeó

-mmm…desearía volver a las afueras, a mi casa, con mi familia

La sonrisa de Noíl se borró al instante, viendo en los ojos de aquella muchacha ilusión y felicidad con el mero hecho de pensar en estar de vuelta a aquel lugar

-Por qué?- preguntó entrecortadamente, casi en un susurro, pero la chica siquiera se dio cuenta

-Porque esto no es para mí: la vida en palacio, los chismorreos, servir a alguien, los vestidos…no soy así- concluyó- así que si pudiese pedir un deseo, definitivamente sería ese

El Novotney no dijo nada, simplemente la observó un rato más, charlaron un poco, cambiando de tema, pero Noíl ya no era lo mismo, pues la chica había deseado irse.

-Bueno…- comenzó poniéndose en pie- perdóname, pero hay unos asuntos que tengo que atender

-Ya?- exclamó la chica poniéndose en pies también- vaya, me estabas cayendo bien y todo!-añadió haciendo que Noíl emitiera una sonrisa

-Eh!- le llamó antes de que ésta saliera de la estancia- estás preciosa- le dijo con total sinceridad, haciendo que a ésta le subieran los colores

Zuleica quedó inmóvil mirando a su anfitrión, cómo era posible que con tan solo un par de horas a su lado hubiera llegado a borrar incluso todo aquel sentimiento de odio que tanto le había costado sembrar en su corazón a lo largo de las últimas semanas?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la muchacha dibujó una inconsciente sonrisilla, que enseguida calló, dándose cuenta que ella no era así, ella no se reía por lo cumplidos, carraspeó incómoda y volvió a mirar a aquel hombre, viendo que en el bolsillo de su pantalón asomaba una joya que le era familiar. Emitió una sonrisa- "no se ha atrevido"- se dijo

-Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece- comenzó ésta acercándose de nuevo a él, con una divertida sonrisa y las manos cruzadas a la espalda

Noíl enarcó una ceja sin entender qué es lo que quería decir- el qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Esto!- exclamó arrebatando del bolsillo del chico la joya y balanceándola delante de él

El jefe del clan se sintió descubierto, abrió grandemente los ojos y luego carraspeó incómodo, en verdad quería darle aquel colgante, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad adecuada y menos aún con la afirmación de la muchacha de querer volver a su hogar

-Va, quédatelo si quieres!- exclamó quitando importancia, mirando para otro lado avergonzado

-Vale, lo haré

-De verdad?- exclamó el chico ilusionado, pero enseguida volvió a guardar la compostura- quiero decir, bien, es una joya muy valiosa…

-Me ayudas?- le interrumpió la muchacha dándole la espalda

Noíl tragó saliva al ver a la muchacha apartando su pelo y dejando al descubierto la parte trasera de su cuello, seguido de su descubierta espalda, carraspeó incómodo, si fuera cualquier otra mujer, en esos momentos ya estaría en su cama-" no! Es Zuleica!"- se dijo abofeteándose para sus adentros.

Cogió el collar entre sus manos y lo colocó suavemente alrededor del cuello de la muchacha, luego con la yema de los dedos, rozó su hombro, algo que hizo estremecerse a la morena

-Bueno, ya está!- dijo Noíl disipando la palpable tensión

-Sí, debería irme ya- dijo la morena dándose la vuelta- gracias por todo y buenas noches- se despidió saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa, que Noíl distinguió enseguida de las muchas otras que la joven le había dedicado: esta era una sincera

El Novotney quedó solo en la habitación unos instantes, respirando aun el aroma que la chica había dejado en su habitación: lavanda. Inspiró profundamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos, luego los volvió a abrir sintiéndose estúpido

-Itzel!- llamó volviendo a la seriedad tras unos minutos de la partida de su amada

-Sí, señor?

-La nueva sirvienta, esa tal Zuleica- dijo fingiendo indiferencia- quiero que la despidas

-Sí, señor. Ha hecho algo malo?

-No, no, me he cansado de ella, quiero una nueva- mintió-Ah! Pero no dejes de mandar dinero a su familia

-Como desee, Señor


	26. Chapter 26

**He recibido más de 3 reviews… asi que aquí la continuación ! Espero que sigan comentando!**

**Capítulo 28:**

Habían pasado ya, más de veinticuatro horas desde el secuestro de los hermanos, y la vampiresa no sabía si en realidad ayudaría o simplemente se metería en la boca del lobo y terminaría corriendo la misma suerte que los hermanos, pues no sabía si aún seguían con vida o no

Entró abriendo grandemente las compuertas del aislado bar: era uno de aquellos bares moteros de transición situados al lado de carreteras solitarias alejadas de la mano de Dios.

Como regía su trabajado plan, Elena entró despampanantemente en aquel antro, donde solo se encontraban los Caparella, el camarero y dueño del bar y los Salvatore, maniatados a una pared y siendo torturados

La castaña contoneaba su cadera de un lado para otro, haciendo más visible su ceñido disfraz: era un mono ajustadísimo de cuero negro con una cremallera central, que ella no había terminado de subir, dejando bien realzado sus senos. Llevaba recogida su melena en una coleta alta, como zapatos unos botines negros de tacón y también portaba unos guantes de la misma textura

Los presentes en la sala quedaron contemplando sus andares al entrar, y ésta como si nada pasara, se dirigió, sin siquiera echar un vistazo a los Salvatore, directamente hacia la barra

-Un whisky doble- ordenó al sentarse en un taburete y dejar su bolsa sobre la barra

Los hermanos quedaron atónitos ante aquella entrada triunfal de la vampiresa, pero sobre todo estaban expectantes de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la chica, pues estaba claro que no había ido hasta ahí simplemente para beber

-Es una vampiresa- susurró uno de ellos al que parecía ser el jefe, éste le miró de reojo y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la vampiresa que permanecía impasible, bebiéndose tranquilamente su copa

-Oh, interrumpo algo?- preguntó ésta al girarse y pillarles observándola- parece que estabais ocupados- añadió echando un rápido vistazo a los hermanos que no salían de su shock: Elena se estaba comportando completamente distinta, hasta su manera de hablar. Si no fuera porque ellos mismos la enterraron, pensarían que la que estaba sentada en aquella barra era la mismísima Katherine Petrova

-Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó el jefe observándola con desconfianza

Uno de los Caparella se adelantó y cogió la bolsa que la morena había dejado sobre la mesa, dispuesto a abrirla

-No es de caballeros revisar el bolso de una mujer- dijo negando con la cabeza y mirándolo, en un tono aparentemente tranquilo, como quien avisa a un niño que deje de jugar con fuego, haciendo que aquel vampiro dejara inmediatamente la mochila- que porqué estoy aquí?- repitió mirando al jefe, levantándose de su taburete y acercándose a él, contoneando las caderas de un lado a otro y dibujando una sensual sonrisa ladeada- estoy de paso, dirigiéndome a Mystic Falls. Dicen que por ahí hay mucha marcha, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- añadió deslizando su dedo índice sobre el pecho del vampiro, sin apartar la mirada de la de él, haciendo que éste se estremeciera- pero parece que la diversión comienza antes- añadió parando su dedo en el cinturón del chico y arrebatándole, con su otra mano, los dardos untados en verbena que éste poseía-puedo unirme?- preguntó casi en un susurro, acercándose más a su oreja, haciéndole estremecerse de nuevo. Luego se separó un poco de él, mirando a todos en la estancia- puedo?- volvió a preguntar alzando el tono

-Sí- contestaron casi al unísono tras unos silenciosos minutos, que a la intrusa se le hicieron eternos, pensando que su plan había fracasado

Elena los miró a todos con una pícara sonrisa, pareciéndose cada segundo más a Katherine. Al fin posó sus ojos en los Salvatore, que la observaban sin decir absolutamente nada.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior y cerró un ojo, intentando atinar, luego lanzó el dardo, dándole a Stefan en el abdomen, haciendo que éste emitiera un grito de dolor.

Todos en la sala gritaron contentos y Elena comenzó a dar saltitos con una sonrisa dibujada, luego mandó callar y todos la obedecieron, los tenía en el bote

Volvió a apuntar y ésta vez le dio a Damon en el pecho. Los Caparella se acercaron a ella gritando y contentos: chocándole la mano, dedicándola halagos y uno incluso la elevó.

Elena fingía felicidad. Una vez en el suelo, la vampiresa se acercó hasta las víctimas, éstos la miraron con cara de interrogación, esperando alguna escusa o disculpa, características de la muchacha, pero Elena se limitó a extraer cruelmente los dardos de su cuerpo, luego giró sobre sus talones, dejándoles consternados

-Queréis ver un espectáculo que nunca olvidareis?- gritó la chica, aun con aquella sonrisa pícara

-Sí!- contestaron todos, fascinados por la belleza de aquella vampiresa

Elena comenzó a bajarse más la cremallera de su mono, lentamente, haciendo que todos y cada uno de ellos concentrara su atención en su, cada vez más pronunciado, escote- uno, dos…-contaba a la vez, posando sus ojos en cada uno de ellos

La vista de Noíl estaba cada vez más nublada, las estrellas parecían ser el doble y las verdes hojas de los enormes árboles que se movían por el viento, parecían estar a punto de caer sobre él.

Permanecía tumbado en el suelo, rodeado por varios cadáveres, tanto de sus hombres como del bando contrario. Aquellos insurgentes habían resultado ser más numerosos y fuertes de lo que esperaban y, por consiguiente, la pelea durar más del tiempo previsto, acarreando así la falta de alimento y de agua

El jefe del clan se movía pasmosamente, intentando inútilmente taparse su enorme herida situada en el abdomen, de la que brotaba un mar de sangre. Comenzaba asentir frío, un gélido sudor comenzaba a descender por su frente y el sonido de la batalla: gritos, hierro chocando…comenzaba a resultarle lejano.

Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, llamado por alguna maravillosa voz que repetía una y otra vez su nombre con suavidad. Al principio solo vio la cara de un hombre muerto, ya pálido y en cuya faz se podía ver reflejada la muerte, pero agudizó la vista y vio a Zuleica llegar corriendo. _Todo parecía, de repente, ir en cámara lenta. Venía desde lejos, ataviada con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior e incluso maquillada y peinada igual. Noíl sonrió al verla._

_La Novotney se acercaba a él, pero no parecía estar preocupada y triste de verle moribundo, sino todo contrario: sonreía y parecía realmente feliz. _

_Al fin, Noíl pudo ver el origen de su felicidad y es que él mismo permanecía de pies mirándola y esperando a que ésta llegase. Zuleica se abalanzó sobre él y con sus piernas rodeó su cadera, ambos se besaron apasionadamente y luego quedaron frente contra frente_

_-Tengo una noticia que darte: estoy embarazada- anunció la chica en una sonrisa._

_Noíl emitió una carcajada de felicidad, abrazándola y dando vueltas de la alegría. Una inmensa luz cegó los ojos de Noíl, haciendo que volviera a girar su cabeza hacia el frente._

-Señor!- podía escuchar una voz, que le parecía lejana- hemos ganado la batalla- decía mientras apretaba fuertemente la herida, intentando parar la pérdida de sangre- enseguida le sacaremos de aquí, solo aguante

Noíl escuchó aquellas palabras, luego volvió a escuchar la armoniosa carcajada de Zuleica de fondo, emitió una sonrisa y todo desapareció: ruido, dolor, tristeza, alegría… absolutamente todo

-…y cinco!- terminó de contar la morena, sacando de su mono una máscara de cuero negro que cubría toda su cabeza y volviendo a subirse la cremallera, esta vez hasta el final, no dejando un solo milímetro de su piel al aire

Los Caparella le miraron con interrogación, sin entender qué es lo que estaba haciendo. De repente, sonó la alarma contra incendios y comenzó a salir agua del techo, un agua que les quemaba, un agua mezclada con verbena. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse del local, todo el mundo quería salir de allí y ponerse a buen recaudo

Los Salvatore, permanecían aullando de dolor, pues estaban atados y no podían moverse, Elena, enseguida, corrió a su bolsa y de ella sacó una especie de manta impermeable que colocó sobre ellos

-Estáis bien?- preguntó la chica

-No podías avisar antes de quemarnos vivos?- comenzó Stefan

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó Damon interrumpiendo a su hermano

-Os he salvado la vida- dijo ésta mirándoles fijamente- eso es lo que cuenta

Los tres quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo los últimos Caparella abandonaban el local, mientras que el agua seguía inundando el local

-y ahora qué?- preguntó Stefan

-no sé- contestó la morena

-cómo que no sabes, no tienes un plan de fuga?

-No, sólo vine con la idea en mente de salvaros- repuso ésta- supongo que esperaremos a que el agua deje de salir y nos iremos a casa

-No podemos- les interrumpió Damon- nos están esperando fuera- añadió completamente serio, posando sus intensos ojos azules en cada uno de ellos

Elena echó un vistazo por la ventana y efectivamente los vio: estaban iracundos y llenos de sed de venganza, contando los minutos hasta que el agua cesase de salir.

Tragó saliva y sintió sus piernas temblar: es verdad que había sido entrenada por Elijah, pero nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Además, un vampiro enfurecido ya es mucho más fuerte y difícil de vencer, pero veinte enfurecidos? eso ya es una hazaña imposible

-Tenemos que luchar- concluyó la vampiresa con aparente seguridad

Ambos permanecían tumbados en aquel campo de tulipanes, Alex giró la cabeza para mirar a la Novotney, pero ésta siquiera se percató, estaba riéndose a carcajadas de algo que el Salvatore había dicho anteriormente

Alex la observó reír y reír por unos minutos, sin borrar una sonrisa de tranquilidad de tener a Zuleica a su lado

-Te quiero- dijo de repente, luego llevó la mano a su boca intentando remediar, inútilmente, aquellas palabras que habían salido inconscientemente de su boca

Zuleica paró en seco su risa y a su vez se giró para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido- qué has dicho?

Un silencio sepulcral reinó entre los dos por unos minutos, en los que Alex disputaba interiormente por si tener la valentía de repetir aquella palabra o no. Una cálida brisa les azotó, pero éstos parecían siquiera darse cuenta, se miraban el uno al otro sin apartar la mirada o pestañear, la Novotney en espera de alguna respuesta

-He dicho que…-comenzó sentándose y respirando hondo- he dicho que te quiero- dijo al fin- desde cuándo? Eso lo desconozco, pero sí sé el por qué: porque eres única en todos los aspectos, imprevisible, porque no te pareces para nada a las demás mujeres que he conocido y por eso mismo me gusta todo de ti, desde el más mínimo gesto de tu cara cuando estás hablando y explicando algo hasta cuando estas llena de sudor y ataviada como un chico. Te quiero- repitió- son unas palabras que llevo acallando dentro de mí todo este tiempo. Sí, sé que la palabra en sí es muy fuerte. Dado el tiempo que nos conocemos tendría que decirte algo como "me gustas" o "me encantas", pero verdaderamente lo que siento es mucho más que eso. No sé, llegué a pensar que eran tonterías de la adolescencia o del aburrimiento, ya que aquí no hago nada más en especial que estar contigo, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no es así, que tú realmente eres…- paró un momento, emitiendo una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa- sé que todo esto suena a película o simplemente a cursilada, pero siento que eres mi media naranja

Zuleica se había sentado también y miraba fijamente a Alexandre, bebiendo de todas y cada una de las palabras que escuchaba, pues ella sentía algo parecido, pero nunca habría sido capaz de decirlo

Todo sucedió muy deprisa: la Novotney le dio un rápido y tímido beso en la mejilla, cosa que él no consideró suficiente y agarró suavemente por la mandíbula a la chica, algo que le hizo recordar profundamente su primer beso con Noíl, y la atrajo a ella, dándole un beso, que desde luego no era comparado al de Noíl, pues aunque el jefe del clan también le gustara, y mucho, aquel primer beso que se dieron había sido sin sentimiento alguno, pillando a Zuleica desprevenida, justo lo contrario que éste.

El beso comenzó a acalorarse, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentían uno por el otro. Alex, sin dificultad alguna, atrajo hacia él a la muchacha, haciéndola sentar sobre su regazo. El beso era cada vez más intenso.

-Espera, espera…-dijo éste en un jadeante susurro, separándose por milímetros de aquella joven- estás segura que…

-Aham…-murmuró la chica mientras asentía con la cabeza y se volvía a acercar a él, sintiéndose una adicta de aquellos labios.

Ésta vez fue ella quien parecía tomar la iniciativa, despojando al híbrido de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto aquel musculoso pecho, que observó durante unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con ganas de apoderarse de aquel cuerpo y hacerlo suya. Alex observaba sorprendido a una frenética Zuleica, que parecía desearle tanto como él a ella

-Espera, espera…-volvió a decir el chico- tengo que decirte algo…

-Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó ésta dulcemente

-Tienes que saber que soy…-se paró un momento buscando la manera más adecuada de decirlo- que yo nunca he…

-Mejor- le interrumpió Zuleica comprendiendo lo que quería decir y volviendo a besarle, esta vez en el cuello- yo tampoco

Pasaron una noche increíble, inmejorable, sintiéndose el uno al otro, sintiéndose uno. Eran como dos puzles inacabados que al fin encontraban su pieza en común y final. Alex se dejó llevar completamente por el placer, volviendo a tomar el control y sin siquiera percatarse que sus ojos cambiaron de color

-Wow!- exclamó la chica al ver aquel color, alzó sus manos, pues ella se encontraba en el suelo, debajo de éste y rozó suavemente sus ojos, fascinada por aquel descubrimiento. Alex permaneció inmóvil, esperando a descubrir la reacción que tendría Zuleica a continuación.

Varias veces había pensado en contarle sobre su hibridez, pero algo le había detenido y nunca habría imaginado que lo descubriría así. Tras unos minutos observándole, Zuleica emitió una dulce sonrisa y alzó la cabeza para besarle de nuevo, aceptando sus rarezas, aunque sin entender a qué era debido ese cambio de color.

Al amanecer, Elijah y Rebekah ya estaban ante sus padres, pues según había dicho la rubia, era un asunto de extrema urgencia

-Padre? Madre?- saludó éste al verles

-Dime hijo…-comenzó Esther adelantándose, pretendiendo ir al grano en lugar de ser condescendiente- convertiste a la doble gunger en vampiresa?

-Sí, madre- admitió Elijah bajando la cabeza al sentirse descubierto, y también avergonzado, ya que toda la familia estaba presente, a excepción de Klaus- pero qué importa eso? La matasteis, el sacrificio fue realizado y Klaus está muerto, por qué…?

-Porque hay un híbrido- le interrumpió Michael, contestando a la pregunta que no llegó a formular

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con ella?

-Resulta, que ese híbrido es su hijo- concluyó Esther

-Un híbrido pululando por el mundo- añadió el patriarca con desdén

-Ella no tuvo ningún hijo- afirmó éste frunciendo el ceño- quiero decir, sí lo tuvo, pero murió…- comenzó rememorando cuando la encontró en la casa de aquella anciana, completamente debilitada…desechando mentalmente que Elena pudiese haberle mentido- quién os ha dicho semejante mentira?- preguntó con un tono firme

-Anastasia, una bruja de mi confianza, afirma haberlo visto-contestó la original con tranquilidad

-De todas maneras, sea verdad o no, lo comprobaremos ahora- concluyó Michael- dónde está la doble gunguer?

-En…-se interrumpió pensando- si te digo dónde está, me llevarás contigo y no se la hará ningún daño

-Tu amor por ella te ciega y debilita- sentenció el patriarca con cierta decepción- está bien

-Está en Mystic Falls

El trío de vampiros había pasado gran parte de la noche luchando, Elena había traído más que un impermeable en aquella mochila y permanecieron luchando desde dentro del bar, hasta que el agua dejó de salir y el cuerpo a cuerpo fue inminente.

Se salvaron y cubrieron las espaldas unos a otros, como un verdadero equipo y al fin parecían haber ganado, pues los Caparella no eran muy fuertes pero el hecho de estar furiosos y ser numerosos les dio la aparente ventaja, aunque la persistencia de éstos y la unión que tenían les dieron la victoria final.

-Cómo supiste que estábamos ahí?- preguntó Stefan mientras volvían a casa, estaban heridos y agotados, pero también contentos

-Bueno…-comenzó avergonzada- os escuché hablando luego os seguí y…

-Sabes que podías haber muerto ahí dentro?- comenzó Damon- eso que hiciste era un plan de lo más estúpido y arriesgado, imagínate que estuviéramos muertos…

-Pero no lo estabais!- le interrumpió Elena- y os salvé la vida y se supone que me lo teníais que agradecer no…-se interrumpió al sentir el sol quemándola la piel

Comenzaba a amanecer y el sol la quemaba, pues, en algún momento de la emocionante pelea, su anillo calló y lo perdió sin siquiera darse cuenta

Stefan tuvo el rápido reflejo de empujarla hacia la sombra de un árbol. El sol comenzó a salir por su espalda y el árbol no la cubriría por mucho tiempo. Los hermanos comenzaron a buscar su anillo a toda la velocidad, era una búsqueda a contra reloj

-Ahh!- escucharon un grito proveniente de Elena: el sol comenzaba a quemarla de nuevo y no había sombra posible para taparla.

Los hermanos se miraron, no había tiempo para discusiones ni celos. Así que Damon corrió rápido hacia la vampiresa y le cubrió con su cuerpo, abrazándola y haciendo que, temporalmente, el sol no la alcanzara

-Date prisa, Stefan!- gritó el vampiro: el sol seguía su curso y pronto llegaría en lo más alto- escucha, Elena- comenzó viendo que no tendrían tiempo- si Stefan no llega a encontrar el anillo antes que el sol llegue, ponte el mío

-Ni hablar, Damon, no dejaré que hagas eso

-Elena, no hay tiempo para tus tonterías suicidas, ahora estamos pensando en ti, en salvarte y no hay otra solución…

-Y qué pasaría contigo, Damon?

-Ya me las arreglaré- dijo éste- Además, ya he vivido mucho- se atrevió a bromear-Escucha, Elena…si no salgo de ésta quiero que sepas que…

-No!- le interrumpió la morena- no te despidas de mí, no lo hagas!- gritaba la chica intentando librarse de las manos de Damon, pero éste era mucho más fuerte

-Uno, dos…-comenzó a contar el moreno, a la vez que agarraba fuertemente de Elena y comenzaba a quitarse el anillo- tres, cuatro…

-No, Damon, por favor!- rogaba la chica intentando librarse de todas las maneras posibles. Las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, sintiéndose impotente

-…cinco, seis, siete, ocho- el sol comenzaba a subir y él se convencía cada vez más que si tenía que morir, la mejor manera sería esa: dando su vida por Elena- nueve…-ya tenía el anillo prácticamente quitado-…y di…

-Lo tengo, lo tengo!- gritó Stefan apresuradamente, corriendo hacia ellos y colocándoselo a Elena

Damon la soltó, colocándose bien el anillo y emitió un hondo resoplido, habiéndose sentido más cerca que nunca de la muerte.

Miró a Elena, que abrazaba a Stefan agradecida. Estaba perfectamente bañada ya por la luz del sol y emitió una aliviada sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto ésta se dio la vuelta, pues le propinó un fuerte y sonoro puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo

-Nunca más, Damon, nunca más!- le dijo la vampiresa iracunda, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos. Luego partió furiosa a toda velocidad, sin esperar a nadie

La pareja amaneció con los primeros rayos de sol, tumbado uno junto al otro en ese enorme y solitario campo de tulipanes, que horas antes había sido el lecho que presenció su consumimiento de amor

-Buenos días…-saludó ésta en un susurro, dibujando una sonrisa

Alex permanecía mirando hacia arriba, con un brazo rodeando a su amada y otro en su nuca, actuando de almohada, miraba al cielo con el ceño fruncido- hola- contestó mirándola y dibujando una encantadora sonrisa a su vez

-Qué te ocurre?- preguntó ésta alarmada- te arrepientes de…?- preguntó sentándose

-No, no!- exclamó éste enseguida, sentándose a su vez- para nada, fue lo más bonito que he vivido nunca- dijo haciendo que la chica se relajara

-Entonces…?

-Estoy preocupado por mi hermano- confesó volviendo a la seriedad

-Hermano? Tienes un hermano?- preguntó dibujando una sonrisa de curiosidad- quién es?

-Seguro que le conoces- dijo con toda naturalidad- es Noíl, el jefe del clan

-No…Noíl!- exclamó la chica perdiendo la sonrisa, sin poder disimular el impacto de aquellas palabras-"oh, dios mío, qué he hecho…"- comenzó a pensar para sus adentros, mirando nerviosamente al suelo, pero enseguida volvió a alzar la cabeza- has dicho que estas preocupado por él…por qué?

-Porque fue a una guerra, al parecer sin importancia, de la que se supone que ya tenía que haber vuelto y no sé nada de él. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Zuleica sintió su corazón desfallecer al escuchar aquellas palabras, quedó inmóvil y hasta palideció, no era suficiente con saber que las dos personas por las que sentía algo eran hermanos, que en encima, uno de ellos estaba en paradero desconocido, probablemente muerto. Una lágrima asomó por sus ojos con el mero hecho de pensarlo

-Te…te pasa algo?- preguntó éste apartando la lágrima de la mejilla de la muchacha

-No, no…-reaccionó al fin la chica emitiendo una falsa sonrisa, retirando su cara de las manos de éste, se puso rápidamente su ropa y se puso de pies- se… será mejor que me…que me vaya- tartamudeaba la morena intentando, por todos medios, no mirarle a los ojos- mis padres estarán preocupados por mí y…- ni siquiera podía pensar en alguna excusa, giró sobre sus talones y marchó corriendo, sin siquiera poder dedicarle una última sonrisa, aunque fuese falsa: para su desafortunada sorpresa, Noíl había terminado por importarle más de lo que ella misma pensaba.


	27. Chapter 27

**Otra vez, menos de 3 reviews. Estoy un poco deprimida. Pensé que gustaba lo suficiente como para dejar comentario… y eso con exámenes y todo intento seguir escribiendo, lo peor veo que se siguen apuntando gente al fic, pero no comentan **

**Capítulo 29:**

-Elena…-comenzó Damon entrando en el salón y encontrándose con una furiosa Elena que no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón cabizbaja, diciendo inaudibles palabras con una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura

-Estás bien?- le interrumpió Stefan entrando también, Elena había salido de allí a toda prisa tras pegar a Damon y éste la había seguido inmediatamente

-Perfecta!- contestó malhumorada la vampiresa cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con la mirada a Damon

Stefan comprendió que ambos tenían que hablar: mientras él buscaba desesperadamente el anillo, estaba claro que Damon había hecho o dicho algo que había enfurecido a la vampiresa. Stefan sonrió para sus adentros, viendo cómo Damon tiraba piedras sobre su propio tejado, pues el problema con los Caparella había concluido y ellos volvían a ser rivales en busca del amor de una misma mujer.

Decidió jugar bien sus cartas y retirarse para dejarles hablar, mientras aprovechaba para darse una rápida ducha y alimentarse un poco, claro está, tendría una oreja puesta en la conversación

-Elena…-volvió a llamarla Damon una vez Stefan fuera del salón, ésta se había colocado de espaldas al vampiro sin descruzarse de brazos, mirando a la sucia chimenea llena de cenizas que ninguno había tenido tiempo ni ganas de limpiar

-No!- explotó la morena dándose la vuelta repentinamente - se puede saber a qué venía eso? Eres tú el primero en decirme sandeces de "Elena, no seas suicida!"- le imitó- y luego eres el primero en tener esa descabellada idea? Acaso crees que eres tú quien decide quién vive y quién muere? Pensabas que me quedaría contenta viéndote morir delante de mí por un "acto de caballerosidad" o "heroicidad"? Pues estás muy equivocado, Damon Salvatore…- le gritaba la vampiresa, mirándole con reproche y dando vueltas de un lado para otro mientras parloteaba con los ojos llorosos

Damon tomó asiento en el sofá y se sirvió una copa de sangre, Elena no le dejaba siquiera hablar, daba vueltas y vueltas explayándose y reprochándole. Damon permanecía serio, con el ceño fruncido, observando aquella preciosa mujer, con su disfraz de cuero. Sí, la quería y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, aunque eso implicara su propio suicidio. Terminó su copa, se puso de pies y se encaminó hacia las escaleras en silencio

-…realmente creí que ibas a morir, ahí en frente mío, tienes la mínima idea de cómo me sentí?- continuaba la morena, hasta que se dio cuenta que el vampiro ya se dirigía a las escaleras. Fue a gran velocidad y se colocó delante de él, impidiéndole el paso- se puede saber a dónde vas? Estamos en medio de una conversación y tú simplemente…

-Elena!- le interrumpió el vampiro posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, mirándole con aquellos azulados ojos cansados- esto no es una conversación, ni siquiera me dejas hablar!- comenzó con un suspiro, no estaba ni enfadado ni triste, simplemente cansado e indiferente- solo quiero irme a duchar y descansar- añadió dejando a la vampiresa boquiabierta ante su indiferencia, ésta entrecerró los ojos indignada- si quieres que te pida perdón por lo que hice hace un momento, ya puedes esperar, porque, Elena- añadió acercándose más a ella- he vivido una vida sin ti y, créeme, no merece la pena… y sí- afirmó descaradamente acompañado de un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza- lo volvería a hacer mil veces, si fuera necesario

Elena quedó estática ante las palabras del moreno, mientras éste marchaba, luego giró furiosa, bufando y entrecerrando los ojos, indignada- Damon!- llegó a gritar furiosa

-Adiós, Elena- se despidió Damon prosiguiendo su camino, sin siquiera darse la vuelta, cruzándose en aquel enorme pasillo con su hermano, que caminaba en dirección contraria

-Ocurre algo?- preguntó al escuchar el grito de Elena llamándole con toda furia, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada

-No, todo está perfecto!- mintió el Salvatore con una falsa sonrisa

Stefan llegó al salón, encontrándose a una, aun enfurruñada, Elena bebiéndose de un trago un vaso de sangre. Quedó parado, mirando la escena por unos minutos, todavía le era extraño ver a Elena: a su dulce, frágil y humana beber sangre, luchar contra vampiros codo a codo con ellos o comportarse total y completamente como Katherine.

El castaño la observó de arriba abajo, aún permanecía con aquel mono de cuero negro ceñido, dibujándole toda aquella figura que él llevaba años deseando volver a tener entre sus brazos. Comenzó a recordar e imaginar, mientras Elena proseguía bebiendo y dando vueltas de un lado para otro, aun con la adrenalina de lo que acababa de vivir, aunque algo le hacía pensar a Stefan que parte de su nerviosismo era culpa de Damon.

El timbre sonó y Stefan se sobresaltó un poco, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Elena ya estaba situada ante la puerta, abriéndola

-Elena!- comenzó un anciano, pero bien conservado, Alaric con una sonrisa dibujada. Elena retrocedió un paso desconfiada, es cierto que había tenido recuerdos de él, pero no podía evitar desconfiar- Lo siento, Jeremy me contó todo. De verdad, siento haberte confundido con Katherine- se disculpaba abrazándola

Elena permaneció quieta los primeros segundos del abrazo, pero enseguida se enterneció y correspondió al abrazo de aquel anciano que se le hacía realmente familiar y confiable

-Porqué llevas eso?- preguntó la vampiresa enarcando una ceja, señalando a una ballesta, ya cargada, que Alaric portaba sin siquiera tratar de disimularla

-Digamos, que tengo un asunto pendiente- contestó éste entrando en el salón con toda confianza, mirando a diestra y siniestra con desconfianza y cautela, como buscando a alguien

La mirada del rubio, se encontró con la de Stefan, que le sonrió amigablemente. Todo era extrañamente normal, hasta que apareció Damon, ya aseado, con sus particulares y característicos andares. El anciano, apuntó y disparó nada más ver al vampiro, pillándolo por sorpresa y sin dejarle margen a reaccionar

-Auch!- exclamó el vampiro al sentir la flecha de madera perforando su brazo

-Alaric!- le reprochó Stefan sin comprender el motivo de su actuación

-Él fue quien comenzó, viniendo a atacarme a oscuras en mi propia casa – dijo, mientras recargaba la ballesta para atacar de nuevo.

-Date por muerto, maldito viejo!- masculló entre dientes Damon sacándose la flecha del brazo, pero Elena se interpuso en medio- Elena!- exclamó ofendido ante la decidida e inmediata defensa de la vampiresa a aquel humano, apartándose inmediatamente de él, impotente

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Stefan

-Encima tiene el descaro de dejarme una nota- añadió Alaric con desdén, manteniendo la asesina mirada de Damon sobre él.

Entregó a Stefan un trozo de papel doblado, que éste abrió apresuradamente, no sin antes echar una desconfiada mirada a su hermano mayor que permanecía asesinando una y otra vez mentalmente a aquel anciano.

Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, Stefan alzó la mirada hacia Damon- no puede haber sido capaz!- exclamó incrédulo, haciendo un ademán de entregarle el papel. Damon frunció el ceño sin comprender aquella reacción y cogió el trozo de papel

-Tienes que estar de broma!- exclamó tras leer la nota

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó Elena sin entender nada. Damon la ignoró y con un gesto de cabeza indicó a Stefan que partieran de inmediato-Fuiste tú, Damon?- preguntó la vampiresa incriminatoriamente, ya estaba enfadado con él, y no le era difícil, en ese momento, echarle todas las culpas del mundo

-Sí, fui yo- mintió Damon, contestándola, pero dirigiendo sus claros ojos hacia el anciano- pero lo próxima vez- añadió acercándose peligrosamente a él- me aseguraré de quitarte ese feo, viejo y gordo anillo antes de retorcerte el cuello con mis propias manos

-Damon!- le recriminó Elena. El vampiro le dedicó una fugaz mirada y ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal- se puede saber a dónde vais?

-Tranquila- comenzó Stefan dibujando una sonrisa- no es ningún plan suicida

-Aunque alguien va a morir- añadió el mayor de los Salvatore abriendo grandemente los ojos, desconcertando aún más a la vampiresa

Zuleica permanecía silenciosamente, sentada sobre una roca, aparentemente mirando hacia el Lago Místico, aunque en realidad, estaba sumergida en un mar de dudas y preguntas.

Habían transcurrido ya dos días y no había vuelto a ver a Alex desde aquella noche y había escuchado, en el mercado, que Noíl todavía no había vuelto de aquella guerra, algunos incluso se atrevían a especular que estuviera muerto. Zuleica llevó su mano hacia el collar que éste la había regalado, recordando aquella última vez que le había visto.

No podía entender cómo le había llegado a afectar tanto aquella noticia del jefe del clan, más aun con el historial que llevaban juntos, por otro lado, volvió a recordar a Alex, aquella sonrisa, esos labios que la besaban con ternura, esas manos que la acariciaron con amor…estaba claro que esa noche quedaría gravado en su memoria para el resto de sus días, pero, cómo es que después de haber vivido todo aquello con él seguía pensando una y otra vez en Noíl? Que en su memoria apareciese una y otra vez las imágenes del moreno sonriéndola, pidiéndola disculpas...besándola…Era inevitable hacer comparación de besos entre los hermanos, pero, era justa la comparación? Cuando había besado a Alex había sido con consentimiento y consciencia, deseándolo tanto como él, pero con Noíl fue todo lo contrario: un beso inesperado y sin sentimiento, un beso vilmente robado de sus labios.

La Novotney suspiró rendida, acaso era posible querer a dos personas a la vez? Dicen que aunque así sea, siempre quieres a uno más que al otro…pero, quién era? Todos los sentidos de su ser le indicaban que era Alex: él era amable, simpático, caballeroso y sobre todo había sido el primero hombre al que se había entregado y eso tenía que contar no?

-Hola, pequeña- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le resultó familiar, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Giró la cabeza y su boca se abrió grandemente a la vez que dibujaba una encantadora sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron enseguida, parecía un niño que ha desenvuelto el regalo perfecto de Navidad.

Se levantó velozmente y corrió hacia Noíl, abalanzándose sobre él con un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que el moreno retrocediera un paso de la fuerza del impacto.

Zuleica permaneció fuertemente abrazada a él por unos minutos, luego se separó un poco de él y comenzó a tocarle por todas partes con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos, como comprobando si era él de verdad. Noíl no paraba de sonreír feliz al verla tan emocionada, hasta que Zuleica tocó su abdomen, justo en su, aún fresca, herida, haciendo que emitiera una pequeña exclamación de dolor

La chica enseguida, cambió su expresión en preocupación- estás bien? Te veo pálido…- añadió posando una mano sobre su frente

-Estoy bien- le interrumpió éste recomponiéndose, guardando para él su dolor y apartándole la mano- no es nada…heridas de guerra- bromeó.

La verdad es que no estaba bien, seguía en muy mal estado y se había escapado de palacio en cuanto la fiebre bajó y tuvo la energía suficiente, sin poder reprimir las ganas de ver aquella preciosa y ovalada cara

Zuleica volvió a reír ilusionada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Estaba realmente preocupada -comenzó entusiasmada- desde que…- se paró en seco recordando a Alex dándole la noticia, recordando, horas antes, lo que había compartido con él. Después de aquello no podía volver a mirar a la cara a Noíl, inconscientemente había hecho su decisión en el momento en el que se entregaba a Alex y ahora no había marcha atrás. Ya no era mereciente de Noíl

Noíl, siquiera se percató del repentino ensombrecimiento de su amada, mientras deliraba y permanecía inconsciente, había visto, de repente, todo claro y venía con las ideas claras: le iba a contar toda la verdad, ignorando las palabras de la bruja. No quería pasar un segundo más lejos de ella

-Zuleica…-comenzó carraspeando- tengo algo que decirte- dijo nerviosamente- nunca te has preguntado por qué de repente me acerqué a ti y aparecí en tu vida?- Zuleica le escuchaba, pero parte de ella permanecía adentrada en un profundo mar de dudas y contradicciones- El motivo de mi aparición en tu vida es el destino: la bruja tuvo una visión y me dijo que tú eras la mujer de mi vida, aquella que me daría un heredero, la madre de mis hijos y la futura emperatriz de todas estas tierras- hizo una pausa, en el que la morena alzó rápidamente la cabeza, mirándole boquiabierta, incrédula ante sus palabras- Al…- comenzaba ahogándose en sus palabras: por primera vez hablaba a una mujer desde el corazón y no sabía siquiera cómo empezar, cómo convertir los sentimientos en palabras- al principio creí que todo esto era una broma, que me habías embrujado o que estaba perdiendo la razón, pero…-se volvió a interrumpir, sintiendo su voz entrecortada, respiró hondo, cerró un instante los ojos y retomó la palabra- Dicen que cuando estás al borde de la muerte, ves pasar tu vida por delante y ves lo más importante en tu vida y yo, mientras estaba en aquel suelo, lleno de mi propia sangre y agonizante, lo primero que escuché fue tu voz y la primera persona que vi fue a ti- se paró un momento para respirar hondamente, dando un paso hacia adelante, acercándose más a ella- no sé definir exactamente lo que siento por ti, ya que todo esto es nuevo para mí. Zuleica, de la noche a la mañana, te has convertido en lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar, la razón que me hace sonreí como un niño, el motivo de mis desvelos y la protagonista de mis sueños. Lo último que veo antes de acostarme es tu cara- añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa- por el amor de Dios, Zuleica!- exclamó cogiendo la pequeña cara de aquella mujer entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos- lo que quiero decir es- comenzó a la vez que sus ojos se cristalizaban y una sonrisa de aceptación aparecía en su cara, más convenido que nunca de lo que estaba a punto de decir- que te quiero- le confesó al fin, sintiéndose de repente más ligero

La Novotney permanecía inmóvil, sin reaccionar todavía a las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca del moreno. Le observaba, miraba directamente a aquellos intensos y radiantes ojos ámbar que la miraban con ilusión.

Noíl, quedó observando cada fracción de la cara de su amada unos cortos minutos, pero los suficientes como para registrarlos en su cabeza. Bajó la mirada a aquellos jugosos y rosados labios y comenzó a acercarse a ellos, lenta y tímidamente. La verdad es que el Novotney, en ese preciso momento, se sentía más vulnerable que nunca

El roce de los labios se produjo, sin que la chica se opusiera de alguna manera, cosa que enfundó más confianza a Noíl, que mordió dulcemente el labio inferior de la chica, luego introdujo su lengua en su boca, convirtiendo aquel beso en uno más intenso

Por unos segundos, Zuleica disfrutó de aquel beso, olvidándose de todo y de todos, incluso de Alex. Las palabras que Noíl le había dicho, la habían hecho estremecerse: la piel de gallina la había salido y el corazón se le había acelerado.

Mirar aquellos ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, leyendo en los mismos, lo verídico que eran aquellas palabras. Descubriendo a través de ellos, un nuevo Noíl: uno tan vulnerable, inofensivo y dulce como un recién nacido. Todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones habían hecho que la chica correspondiese a aquel beso, que se hacía cada vez más intenso y anhelante, queriendo cada vez más el uno del otro.

Enseguida, una voz interior paró en seco a la muchacha, haciendo que se apartara bruscamente y abriera los ojos confusa, como recién salida de un sueño.

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó éste con la voz ronca, mirándola con los ojos cristalinos, la respiración acelerada y un deseo emergente

La morena no le contestó, estaba sumisa en lo pensamientos y recuerdos, recapitulando aquel último mes de su vida a una extrema velocidad. Mirando nerviosamente al suelo sin la valentía de alzar los ojos y volver a perderse en su mirada. Cómo se había llegado a meter en todo ese embrollo?

Intentaba recapitular y reflexionar fríamente, pero era incapaz. Incapaz de pensar claramente, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, sintiéndose una manipuladora, una persona que había jugado, cruelmente, con los sentimientos de dos hermanos

Las manos de Noíl rodearon cariñosamente la cadera de la muchacha, al vislumbrar las primeras lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. No entendía qué ocurría, pero no soportaba verla llorar. La atrajo a sí y sintió que la chica temblaba, parecía realmente afligida por algún motivo.

Quería convencerse a sí mismo que no era por su culpa, que no habían sido aquellas palabras de sinceridad las que la habían sumido en aquel estado, que no había cometido un tremendo error intentando ganar al tiempo, adelantándola su destino, pero no podía evitar barajar aquella opción

Al fin, Zuleica alzó la mirada, apartándose de él y deshaciéndose de sus brazos. Elevó la mirada para cruzarla con la de éste, que permanecía observándola con inmensa preocupación, sumiso en el silencio, en espera de alguna explicación o respuesta, sintiéndose culpable de su estado. Zuleica no podía controlar aquellas lágrimas, no cesaban de aparecer y caer, sin agotarse nunca. Intentó abrir varias veces la boca, gritarle todo lo que sentía y todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia, pero no pudo

-No…-atinó a decir en un murmullo, muy impropio de la decidida Zuleica de siempre. Volvió a bajar la mirada, incapaz de mantenérsela, sintiéndose sucia y malvada- no soy como crees que soy- dijo al fin y sin dejar siquiera que Noíl abriese la boca, la muchacha ya se había puesto a correr

-Damon al aparato- contestó el vampiro con una sonrisa mientras conducía- libre las veinticuatro horas para ti- añadió con un tono sensual

-Pásame a Stefan- le ordenó Elena ignorando su atrevido comentario

-Oh, sí, yo también te he echado de menos, Elena- exclamó Damon mirando de reojo a su hermano que parecía perder la paciencia por segundos- de hecho estaba a punto de llamarte

-No es gracioso, Damon

Stefan le quería arrebatar el móvil, pero su hermano mayor fue más rápido apartándolo y negando con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa triunfadora

-Mi móvil, mis normas- concluyó poniendo el altavoz

-Hola, Elena- saludó éste aun sin dejar de fulminar a su hermano

-Stefan, dónde estáis? De repente os fuisteis y ya han pasado tres días y…

-No te preocupe, Elena- le tranquilizó el castaño

-Pero, qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada- no me estáis volviendo a ocultar nada malo, verdad?

-Y perdernos tu entrada triunfal disfrazada de kat- woman?- ironizó éste con una sonrisa

-Vamos en busca de Alex, fue él quien atacó a Alaric- le interrumpió su hermano menor

-Al campamento este, con Noíl?- preguntó inocentemente- y por qué no esperáis a…

-Noíl?- le interrumpió Damon frunciendo el ceño- qué sabes tú de él?

-La verdad es que no sé prácticamente nada, Alex solo me comentó un día que le hacía ilusión ir con él al campamento. Chicos, enserio que no ocurre nada? Quien es ese tal Noíl?

-Noíl es…-comenzó Stefan dispuesto a contarle la verdad

-Noíl no es nadie- le interrumpió Damon quitando el manos libres y volviendo a coger el teléfono- así que ya no estás enfadada, ahm?- cambió repentinamente de tema- sabía que no podrías aguantar mucho tiempo: sin escuchar mi refrescante voz, mi encantadora sonrisa…-suspiró-seguramente ahora mismo te estarás…

-Cállate, Damon!- le interrumpió la chica

-Oh, no quieres que lo diga delante de Stefan?- continuó éste haciéndole caso omiso- que condescendiente- añadió casi en un susurro, fingiendo estar impresionado- pero tranquila, que él ya tiene que comenzar a acostumbrarse a…- pero Damon siquiera pudo terminar la frase, la vampiresa le colgó sin previo aviso

Stefan comenzó a reír ganándose una de las típicas miradas de su hermano-Te ha colgado!- exclamó éste entre risas

-Cállate- dijo ofendido- se le ha terminado la batería, eso es todo- añadió tirando malhumorado el móvil hacia los asientos traseros

-Vamos a buscarle hasta allí?- preguntó volviendo a la seriedad

-Por supuesto- añadió con seguridad- y será la última vez que ese mocoso vea la luz del sol

Elena colgó el móvil antes de escuchar lo que Damon le diría a continuación-"este chico no tiene solución"- se dijo saliendo de la cama

Se estiró cuan larga era, luego se colocó bien la camiseta del pijama a la vez que emitía una sonrisita: ya no estaba enfadada con Damon, pero le gustaba hacerle creer que así era y torturarle un poquito

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño, para ducharse, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la parte inferior de la casa que la hizo fruncir el ceño y agudizar el oído, pero no escuchó nada más. Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y asomó la cabeza a los pasillos, pero el silencio inundaba la casa. Respiró hondo y decidió bajar a comprobar qué sucedía-"seguramente algo se había caído". Intentó convencerse.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando otro ruido llegó a sus oídos, comenzaba a tener miedo. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus labios se apretaron fuertemente a la vez que fruncía el ceño y miraba a todas partes. Con toda la valentía del mundo, tragó saliva y siguió bajándolas, despacio, sintiéndose la protagonista de una película de terror

-Hola?- llamó inútilmente. Volvió a agudizar el oído y no pudo escuchar ningún latido de corazón, fuere lo que fuese, no era humano

Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo que daba hasta el salón, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de detrás de ella. Hizo un giro brusco e inesperado poniéndose en guardia

-Elijah- exclamó a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa de relajación: justo delante de ella, parado a unos pocos metros estaba Elijah, completamente inmóvil y con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, aunque en su cara podría vislumbrarse un atisbo de felicidad al volver a verla- qué haces aquí?- comenzó dando unos pasos en la dirección del original

-Buenos días, Elena- dijo una voz detrás de ella, que sin reconocerla de absolutamente nada, hizo que parase en seco, la sangre se le helase y su cuerpo volviera a tensarse

Se dio la vuelta rápido, encontrándose con él apenas a unos centímetros de ella- Michael!- exclamó la morena al verle, recordándole al instante. De repente, el patriarca le propinó un duro y veloz golpe, que la hizo caer redonda al suelo.

Alex sentía que comenzaba a volverse loco, había pasado ya una semana desde aquella noche que había compartido con su amada y no la había vuelto a ver. La manera en la que la chica había huido despavorida a la mañana siguiente hacía que las cosas empeorasen y él se sintiese peor por segundos. Visitaba día tras día, el campo de tulipanes en espera de que su amada apareciera y le diera una explicación sobre su desaparición y que dijera cómo se sentía.

Aquel día, no pudo más y fue en su busca, a su casa.

-Hola, buenos días- saludó a una señora de mediana edad que le abrió la puerta y le sonrió amablemente

-Hola- saludó a su vez- qué desea?

-Está Zuleica?

-Sí, pero se encuentra indispuesta, quién es usted?

- Indispuesta? Le ha ocurrido algo?- se alteró éste enseguida, mostrando más preocupación del que debería sentir si solo fuese un amigo, cosa que la madre de la joven captó enseguida y dibujó una sonrisa

-Pero pase, pase- añadió invitándole a entrar- tal vez su visita la haga sentirse mejor

-Muchas gracias, señora-Alex entró en la casa, era pequeña y no gozaba de muchos muebles, pero también parecía muy acogedora, enseguida agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar el corazón latiendo de su amada, aunque también pudo oírla llorando y eso fue algo que la preocupó aún más-Dónde está?- preguntó por cortesía, pues ya lo sabía

-En la primera puerta a la izquierda- contestó la madre señalando en el dedo, se había dado cuenta que Alex sentía algo más que amistad por su hija- yo me iré unas horas al mercado- añadió cogiendo una cesta y la chaqueta

El híbrido siquiera la prestó atención, enseguida se dirigió en dirección a la habitación de Zuleica, escuchando cada vez más alto sus llantos. Entró sin llamar, apresurado por si le había pasado algo

-Alex!- exclamó la muchacha incorporándose velozmente en su pequeña cama y secándose las lágrimas- qué haces aquí?

-Qué te ocurre?- preguntó éste frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a su cama. Observó a la Novotney y ésta tenía una aspecto decadente: estaba más pálida, más delgada, con los ojos rojizos y con ojeras, frutos del constante llanto…- qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar sentándose en ella

Zuleica evitó el contacto visual, se sentía mal e incómoda ante su inesperada visita

-No tendrías que estar aquí, Alex- comenzó casi en un susurro

-Y dónde tenía que estar?-comenzó éste sin alzar el tono, aunque podría notarse un deje de reproche- el otro día pasamos la noche de mi vida y de repente a la mañana siguiente saliste despavorida y desde entonces no te he vuelto a ver ni saber absolutamente nada de ti, sabes cómo me he sentido? Sabes cómo ha sido ir todos los días al campo y no encontrarte en él?- se interrumpió, sintiendo que comenzaba a alzar el tono, se mojó los labios con la lengua- te arrepientes de lo que ocurrió, verdad?- preguntó casi en un susurro, ésta vez con un tono triste, más confirmándolo que preguntando

-No!- exclamó enseguida Zuleica acercándose a él y tomando la cara del muchacho entre sus manos- mírame- le dijo haciendo que éste alzara la vista- ahora mismo no tengo muchas cosas seguras ni claras, pero una de ellas es que no me arrepiento en absoluto de aquella noche

-Entonces, por qué desapareciste?

-Porque…-comenzó alejándose del chico y bajando la mirada- porque he cometido errores…

-Háblame claro, dime, cuéntame qué es lo que sucede!- comenzó agarrándola de la mano- antes de que todo aquello ocurriera éramos amigos, no?

-Sí, pero…- Zuleica se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que tenía que decírselo- te acuerdas que me dijiste que tú y Noíl sois hermanos no?

-Sí, pero qué pasa con eso?

-Te acuerdas también cuando me viste en palacio por primera vez, no? Cuál era el motivo de que estuviera ahí y por qué se me culpaba?

-Sí, pero a dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó éste con el ceño fruncido

Zuleica respiró hondo- Entre Noíl y yo hay algo- dijo rápidamente cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esperando por la reacción del chico, pero el silencio invadió la estancia y Zuleica comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio, Alex permanecía mirándola fijamente, sin moverse, apartó su mano de la de la muchacha y se levantó de la cama, dando vueltas de un lado para otro sintiendo que todas las piezas encajaban de repente

De repente, el híbrido quedó quieto y la volvió a mirar, ésta se había puesto de rodillas sobre la cama, intentando aplacarle, sintiéndose la responsable de alguna explosión nuclear o algo similar

-Le quieres?- preguntó éste de repente, con frialdad y secamente, se notaba que aquellas palabras costaron salir de su boca

Zuleica permaneció callada y unas lágrimas asomaron y se derramaron por sus mejillas, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y llevó sus manos a la cara: no era capaz de contestar a ello

Alex comprendió aquel silencio y sintió su corazón resquebrajarse- entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo? Porqué me diste esperanzas mientras a quien querías era a mi…- se paró un momento controlando su tono de voz- a mi hermano…

-Porque también te quiero!- exclamó la chica alzando la voz, interrumpiendo aquel monólogo de reproche y haciendo que Alex callase de repente- toda fibra de mi ser se estremeció en el momento que escuché lo que sentías por mí, por eso me dejé llevar. Llevaba sintiendo algo similar por ti desde hacía bastante tiempo, aunque creía que no era correspondido. En realidad pensaba que en mi vida sería correspondida jamás por un chico, pero…- añadió en un susurro, se interrumpió apartando su desordenado flequillo de su cara con las dos manos y mirando hacia abajo nerviosamente, pero luego volvió a alzar la cabeza y parecía ya menos nerviosa- conocía a Noíl antes que a ti, él se hizo pasar por otra persona para acercase a mí: un tal Chimalli, con esa apariencia me robó un beso y me dio este collar- dijo señalando a la joya que rodeaba su cuello- pero cuando me enteré quién era, me enfadé mucho y ya no quería volver a saber nada más de él. Entonces, me contrató, al principio pensé que lo hizo por pura maldad o para llevarme a la cama, pues no es un secreto lo mujeriego que es, pero ahí ya sentía algo por él, aunque era tan ínfimo y yo me aferraba tanto en odiarlo que lo ignoraba. Mientras eso sucedía, tú y yo nos volvíamos cada vez más cercanos y comenzaba a sentir algo especial por ti, tú eras completamente distinto a él y eso me gustaba. Una noche, justo antes de que se fuera a aquella dichosa guerra, me mandó llamar a su cuarto y ahí tenía preparado para mí una cena romántica- añadió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquella mágica noche- pasamos una velada estupenda, hablando y riendo sin que ocurriera absolutamente nada y me devolvió el collar. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que no era malo como yo lo había pensado y que probablemente podría tener sentimientos hacia mí, pero no le di importancia. A la mañana siguiente de lo ocurrido entre nosotros, fue cuando me dijiste que erais hermanos, detalle que yo desconocía hasta aquel entonces, y que él se había ido a la guerra y probablemente estaría muerto, en ese preciso momento, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte de lo que pude imaginar. A los tres días de esa noche, fue a verme al Lago Místico y me dijo una serie de cosas que me terminaron de confundir más…

-Qué cosas?- le interrumpió un, ya más tranquilo, Alex que seguía con las manos cruzadas, de pies mirándola con total seriedad

-Me dijo que era la mujer de su vida, que la bruja había tenido una visión, también me dijo que…me quería- dijo casi en un susurro

Un silencio invadió la casa otra vez, en el que Zuleica sentía la mirada de Alex encima de ella sin apartarla ni un segundo ni pestañear y ella era incapaz de levantarla para enfrentarse a él. Al fin, el híbrido resopló fuertemente, moviéndose de nuevo por la habitación, esta vez con las manos cruzadas en la nuca y el ceño fruncido, como pensando

-bueno- dijo al cabo de unos minutos- lo primero, tengo que decirle a Noíl lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo- dijo posando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta- luego hablaremos- añadió mirándola de arriba abajo con un tono algo frío, característico de su padre

-Voy contigo!- dijo enseguida la Novotney levantándose de la cama, ignorando aquellas últimas palabras y el tono en el que fueron dichas- todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa, así que me enfrentaré a las consecuencias


	28. Chapter 28

**ay que contenta estoy… mucho mas comentario que los anteriores capítulos… asi me gusta ! Si siguen comentando no duden que acabare la historia, y seguire subiendo los capis, lo mas antes posible… en cuanto a lo de separador para los diferentes escenarios… procurare hacerlo la próxima vez, es que ya lo tenia escrito, y no me da tiempo poner separadores… lo siento! Bueno aquí la continuación! Que lo disfruten ;) **

**Capítulo 30:**

Elena abrió lentamente los ojos, con cautela y entrecerrándolos, pues la excesiva luz de aquel cuarto hacía arder sus retinas. Llevaba ya varios días en aquel cuarto, siendo interrogada exhaustivamente mediante hipnotización por Michael y, aunque no fuera comparada a una tortura física, terminaba agotándola.

Al terminar de abrir los ojos, pudo vislumbrar la cara de un Elijah bastante preocupado por ella, la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros y las cejas levantadas, un semblante que jamás antes había visto en él

-Toma…- dijo éste ofreciéndola una bolsa de sangre, a lo que ella negó apartando bruscamente la cara, se sentía traicionada

-Qué es lo que queréis de mí?- dijo con notable desprecio- ya os he dicho que no tuve ningún hijo!- añadió dirigiéndole una mirada fría y severa remarcada por sus ojeras y sus rojizos ojos del cansancio

-Elena…- comenzó el original con suavidad, en aquella sala solo estaba ellos dos, pero aun así no podía evitar hablar en bajo. Estaba de cuclillas frente a la vampiresa, que permanecía atada a una silla- no dejaré que mi padre te haga daño, lo prometo. Precisamente por eso estoy aquí

La morena pasó rápidamente una mirada por aquella vacía sala que de algún modo trajo a ella recuerdos de su cautiverio en manos de Jeremy, algo que la hizo estremecerse. La verdad es que la idea de sentirse capturada tantas veces comenzaba a cansarla. Dio vueltas y vueltas a la palabra cautiverio, mientras sentía la mirada de Elijah clavada en ella, en espera de alguna respuesta, pero no dijo nada, seguía sumisa en aquella palabra, pensando, algo que no había podido hacer mucho a lo largo de esos días

_Flashback:_ _Elena mordió su lengua y aprovechando su distracción se levantó, colocándose al otro lado de la tienda. Yuma se levantó en silencio y para sorpresa de la muchacha, pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara del chico.- Me gustan guerreras_

_Elena cogió los cuencos vacíos de madera en los que anteriormente había comido y los agarró de la mano, respirando con fuerza. Estaba horrorosamente asustada. El hombre- lobo comenzó a acercarse con peligrosidad a ella_

_-No te acerques!.- gritaba la morena mientras lanzaba sobre él los cuencos, que parecían ser de papel sobre él.- Ahh!.- gritó al verle delante de ella. Intentó huir corriendo por la derecha, pero éste la agarró de la cintura con su musculoso brazo y la tiró al suelo, sobre un montón de pieles, propinando a ésta un duro golpe en la espalda. El chico la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y se puso sobre ella. Elena no podía moverse. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.- Por favor…-repetía, pero Yuma parecía no escucharla, luego comenzó a besarla en el cuello.- Damon, Stefan!.- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas una desesperada Elena. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

Al recordar aquel fatídico momento, el rostro de la vampiresa se congeló en una mueca de terror y pocos segundos después sus ojos se cristalizaron y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de ellos

-Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Elijah frunciendo el ceño

Elena bajó lentamente la mirada, tenía una bola enorme en la garganta que pedía a gritos salir en forma de lágrimas, clavó sus ojos en los del original con inmensa tristeza: comenzaba a recordar y pronto lo recordaría todo y ataría cabos y en ese momento sería vulnerable a las preguntas del patriarca

-Sácame de aquí, por favor- le rogó casi en un susurro, pero antes de que Elijah pudiera decir nada, apareció en la sala el padre, con un semblante severo

-Algo no encaja aquí…-comenzó dando vueltas en la sala, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y la mirada perdida

-La bruja ha confirmado que no existe ningún hijo?- preguntó el original poniéndose de pies y girándose en dirección a su padre

-Justo lo contrario, sigue insistiendo en que hay un híbrido y que es su hijo- dijo Michael posando sus inquisitivos ojos en la morena

_Flashback:_

_-Damon…-susurró la joven.- prométeme que pase lo que pase, cuidarás de este niño como si fuera tuyo, como lo habría hecho yo_

_-No digas eso, Elena.- contestó Damon.- tú misma lo harás_

_-Prométemelo.- insistió_

_-Te lo prometo_

Elena se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior al recordar aquello, su cabeza comenzó a atar cabos inconscientemente y ella la agitó y cerró fuertemente los ojos para apartar de ella esos recuerdos: fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado y que ella hubiese olvidado, Michael no debía saberlo

-…tendremos que recurrir a otros métodos, entonces- proseguía el patriarca ajeno a los pensamientos de la morena

-Me prometiste que no la harías daño- comenzó Elijah poniéndose en tensión, viendo en los ojos de su padre un destello de disfrute al tener que optar por esa medida

-Pero los planes han cambiado, hijo- dijo éste con toda tranquilidad

-En ningún momento pensaste en cumplirla verdad?- adivinó el original intentando controlar su tono de voz, intentado guardar la compostura, pero la risa ladeada de su padre no ayudó para nada- no permitiré que la toques!- exclamó enseguida, casi sin pensarlo, apretando bien los puños

Elena salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos y alzó la cabeza para mirar al original, que permanecía estático en su sitio, aparentemente seguro, pero ella, que había estado tanto tiempo con él, podía notar su nerviosismo. En varias ocasiones, Elijah le había confesado lo importante que era su padre para él y el respeto y devoción que le procesaba

-Osarías enfrentarte a mí, tu padre, por esta simple vampiresa?- exclamó Michael con desprecio, mirándole como si ese ya no fuera mereciente de ser su hijo

Elijah apretó más los puños, tragó saliva y levantó un poco más la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su padre- si es necesario, sí

-Lamentable!- escupió Michael, dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a Elena con la cabeza gacha

Tras un pequeño silencio colmado de tensión, se dio repentinamente la vuelta, con algo en la mano que la joven no pudo distinguir y se dirigió velozmente hacia ella, pero Elijah le interceptó poniéndose en medio y empujando fuertemente a su propio padre

Elena quedó boquiabierta ante aquel acto, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa y ella no tenía siquiera tiempo a asimilar. En su cabeza parecía que se había desbloqueado algo y de repente, comenzaba a recordar multitud de cosas que le acercaban cada vez más a descubrir lo que Michael tanto ansiaba saber, pero un grito sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos, haciéndola alzar rápidamente la cabeza y mirar hacia donde se desarrollaba una pelea entre padre e hijo.

Quedó petrificada al ver a Elijah caer al suelo, lentamente, vio cómo su piel palidecía y unas oscuras venas aparecían por su cuerpo, dejándolo sin vida

-Elijah!- gritó inútilmente la joven mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus mejillas: todo era por su culpa.

Desde el preciso momento en el que Zuleica y Alex cruzaron aquellas compuertas de la sala de audiencias, la Novotney comenzó a sentirse mal y ver todo un poco más borroso, como si fuera un sueño, quería agarrarse al brazo de Alex, pero él ni siquiera la miraba y desde que salieron de su casa no habían hablado, el chico estaba frío y distante con ella, algo que la hizo sentirse peor

-Alex!- exclamó Noíl al verle, se levantó de su trono y se acercó a él con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Le dio un sonoro y afectivo abrazo, luego, por encima del hombro de su hermano, pudo ver a la muchacha, su sonrisa se amplió más y sus ojos se llenaron de chispas de ilusión- qué haces aquí?- preguntó casi en un susurro, acercándose a ella

Zuleica sintió que las piernas le temblaban, alzó la vista para ver a Noíl, éste la miraba con ternura, parecía de repente feliz, aunque siguiera pálido. No pudo aguantar mucho y bajó la mirada, no podía soportar aquella mirada. Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y que la lengua se le pegaba al paladar, ya no podía articular ni decir absolutamente nada

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Alex con un tono frío, después de un largo suspiro, haciendo que el jefe del clan se diera la vuelta para mirarle, pero sin perder la sonrisa, luego volvió a mirar a Zuleica, que permanecía con sus pequeñas manos agarradas fuertemente a los pantalones y parecía demacrada: más pálida, más delgada…

-Retiraos!- ordenó el moreno a sus guardias, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una jarra con agua y comenzó a servir un vaso para su amada, feliz por tenerla junto a él. No podía borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara mientras el agua se vertía en un vaso de plata milimétricamente decorado con piedras preciosas- de qué es lo que tenemos que hablar para que tengas esa cara, hermano?- dijo casi en una broma mientras giraba y quedaba frente a esas dos personas tan queridas para él

Al mirarles, Alex ya no parecía tan seguro, de repente su cara parecía triste y cansada, parecía estar extremadamente tenso y temeroso por algo. Miró a Zuleica y podía notar su temblor aun en la distancia, apenas levantaba la cabeza y cuando lo hacía, dejaba al descubierto unos ojos sin brillo, rojizos y con ojeras. El jefe del clan frunció el ceño, pero no perdió la sonrisa, levantó un poco la copa, haciendo un ademán de ofrecérsela a su amada mientras bajaba la primera escalinata

-Zuleica y yo…-comenzó Alex con la voz entrecortada, luego carraspeó

Noíl paró en seco y frunció el ceño-"él y Zuleica en una misma frase? Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?"- pensó parando en seco y bajando un poco el brazo, ahora estaba más atento a lo que dirían

La muchacha dio un paso hacia delante y tragó saliva, elevó la mirada hasta coincidir con la de Noíl y nada más verle sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse- Alex y yo…-comenzó casi en un susurro, pero enseguida carraspeó y prosiguió-"sé decidida y asume tus consecuencias""- se decía para sus adentros- nos conocimos cuando me contrataste, en realidad antes, pero comenzamos a ser amigos desde entonces…

Noíl permanecía callado, intentando adivinar qué es lo que le querían contar, pero algo le prevenía que no sería nada bueno. Miró a Alex, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha, y el semblante demasiado serio, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Zuleica. Definitivamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara

-…nos contábamos todo y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos- continuó la muchacha- cuando tú te fuiste a la guerra…-paró un momento, agachó la mirada y agarró más fuerte sus pantalones. Unas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas y su voz se quebró

-Cuando tú te fuiste a la guerra…-tomó la palabra Alex, intentaba parecer decidido, aunque claramente podía notarse que no lo estaba- yo le revelé a Zuleica lo que sentía por ella…

-Zuleica…es la chica de la que me hablaste?- preguntó el jefe del clan con una voz casi inaudible

-…y nos acostamos-añadió casi en un susurro, agachando la mirada

Noíl sintió una punzada en el corazón, por unos segundos, literalmente, dejó de respirar.

La copa resbaló de sus manos, cayendo al suelo. La sala quedó en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido metálico de la copa al caer, el agua se vertió y mojó un poco los pies del jefe del clan, pero éste pareció no sentirla, estaba en estado de shock

Miró a la muchacha, que bajó la vista y luego miró a su hermano, se sentía vilmente traicionado por quienes él más confiaba, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sintió su corazón comprimirse, parecía que la sangre ya no le bombeaba, su piel palideció aún más y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda

Las piernas de Alexandre comenzaron a temblar en el momento justo en el que dijo la noticia, resultó ser más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero él sabía que era lo correcto decírselo. Agachó la vista, impotente y cuando escuchó los pasos de su hermano bajando lentamente las escalinatas, sintió que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir

Zuleica alzó la mirada, al ver que el jefe del clan bajaba las escalinatas, le miró pero éste no correspondió a su mirada, hasta el último segundo, antes de pasar de largo de ella, fue cuando le dedicó un fría y fugaz mirada de odio, que hizo que la Novotney se llevase una mano al pecho, sintiéndose mareada, sintiendo que su corazón ya no latía y que estaba a punto de desfallecer

-Repítelo!- le ordenó Noíl a Alex, colocándose frente a él, adoptando una actitud chulesca, con la cabeza alta y ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás- repítelo- dijo otra vez con rabia

Alex levantó despacio su mirada hacia su hermano, sintiéndose inferior y sobretodo culpable, sus labios temblaban- me he acostado con Zulei…- pero sus palabras no llegaron a terminar, recibió un fuerte gancho por parte de su hermano, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo

-Maldito traidor!- gritó con rabia- sabías perfectamente lo que sentía por ella, YO te dije lo que sentía por ella- se corrigió señalándose, luego se colocó sobre él y comenzó a darle puñetazos, que Alex intentaba esquivar protegiéndose con los brazos cruzados en cruz delante de su cara

-No sabía que era ella, de verdad no lo sabía!- gritaba, pero su hermano parecía no escucharle

Zuleica se dio la vuelta repentinamente desde el primer puñetazo dado. Al ver la imagen de los hermanos peleando, su mente se quedó temporalmente en blanco y sus piernas le fallaron, haciéndola caer al suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas como un grifo que no se apaga y abrió la boca para decirles que parasen pero no podía-"todo esto es culpa mía. Parad, por favor, lo siento, parad, pagadla conmigo…"- se gritaba para sus adentros

En un momento de descuido, Alex agarró de la camiseta a su hermano y cambió de posiciones, colocándose él encima

-He dicho que no lo sabía!- comenzó cambiando de color de ojos, sintiéndose fuera de sí- crees que para mí ha sido plato de buen gusto enterarme que la chica a la que quiero, está enamorada de alguien más y encima resulta ser mi hermano? Tienes idea de cómo me siento con todo esto? Y sin embargo estoy aquí, intentando hacer lo correcto, intentando ser maduro y solucionar todo este embrollo…!- le gritaba agarrándole fuertemente, reteniéndole en el suelo, sin pegarle ni darle opción a que éste lo hiciera

-Nada de lo que dirás cambiará nada!- le gritó Noíl con los ojos llorosos- lárgate- dijo casi en un susurro, haciendo que de repente Alex le soltase la camiseta- lárgate!- gritó empujándole fuertemente, pero éste se levantó enseguida- he dicho que te largues, ya no quiero verte por mis tierras! Te destierro!- gritaba furioso mientras unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, había perdido el control y siquiera podía pensar, estaba cegado por la ira

-Pero…somos hermanos…-dijo en un susurro Alexandre, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Precisamente porque lo somos no te mando…

-Qué? Matar?- dijo éste volviendo a su rabia, sus ojos todavía seguían siendo morados y se controlaba tremendamente por no abalanzarse sobre su hermano- y cuál es mi crimen? Acostarme con la mujer que quiero? O venir a contártelo?- comenzó con un tono gélido, mirándole como nunca había mirado a nadie, en ese momento quería hacerle daño y sabía que sus palabras le dolerían más que los puños- No te gusta escuchar la verdad? no has pensado que tal vez se acostó conmigo porque…

-Cállate! cállate o te juro que…

-Parad!- gritó Zuleica levantándose repentinamente- parad todo esto!-Los hermanos miraron directamente hacia ella, ésta se dirigía hacia ellos, con pasos inseguros y tambaleándose, parecía que cualquier ráfaga de viento la haría caer- por favor- añadió casi en un susurro-yo…- estaba dispuesta a decirles que les quería a los dos, a gritarles que no era capaz de elegir. Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al cuello, sentía que no podía respirar, las lágrimas no paraban de derramarse y ella hacía todo su esfuerzo para hablar- yo no puedo veros así, chicos, no…-su voz se quebraba e intentaba respirar por la boca

-Entonces vente conmigo a Mystic Falls- le interrumpió Alex extendiéndola la mano.

Noíl quedó boquiabierto ante aquella petición, sintió de repente su mundo desvanecer, miró la mano extendida de Alex y luego a Zuleica, cómo se miraban ambos y cuánto amor pudo ver entre ellos. Luego, la Novotney clavó sus ojos en él, la muchacha tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, la piel pálida y los labios resecos, en ese momento el Novotney tuvo unas inmensas ganas de levantarse y abrazarla, pero su mirada le dijo todo y éste cerró fuertemente los ojos, dispuesto ya a escuchar la inminente decisión de la chica, dispuesto a escuchar cómo se marchaba con su hermano

Zuleica miró a Alex y parecía decidido, sus ojos la miraban directamente implorando que correspondiera a ese gesto, giró la cabeza y vio a Noíl aun en el suelo, mirándola boquiabierto, luego el jefe del clan cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando que la morena fuera a irse con Alexandre

La morena volvió a posar sus ojos en Alex y negó levemente con la cabeza- yo…no…-comenzó en un susurro, llevándose la mano a la boca- no puedo elegir!- exclamó y acto seguido comenzó a correr y salió de la sala

Noíl abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la contestación de la joven y vio cómo la muchacha salía corriendo de la sala, una parte de él quiso seguirla y consolarla, pero otra parte, se sentía profundamente traicionado y furioso. Miró a su hermano, que permanecía inmóvil, aun con la mano extendida y mirando hacia el vacío, que minutos antes, había ocupado su amada.

Al cabo de unos cortos minutos que para el híbrido se hicieron interminables e insoportables, sintiéndose completamente solo y sintiendo que lo había perdido, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, bajó la mano y cuando los abrió unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, miró a Noíl levantándose y ambos quedaron mirándose sin decir absolutamente nada

-A qué esperas?- dijo éste sin alzar el tono, pero tan fríamente como pudo

En cualquier otro momento, Alexandre hubiera intentando explicar al impulsivo de su hermano las cosas, pero en ese momento no podía, en ese momento la situación le había superado e incluso él mismo quería largarse de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Dedicó una última mirada a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra, luego giró y marchó a una velocidad sobre humana

Noíl quedó mirando a las compuertas abiertas, por donde habían pasado Zuleica y Alex, sintió una mezcla de sensaciones, entre ellas arrepentimiento y quiso ir tras su hermano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas, que se sentía brutalmente débil y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Un agudo dolor llegó a él y bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen, constatando que su herida se había abierto y que sangraba a borbotones. Miró hacia todos lados, pero estaba solo en aquella sala, quiso pedir ayuda pero no le quedaban fuerzas siquiera para eso. Las piernas le fallaron y calló redondo al suelo.

Por cada milésima de segundo que transcurría, Elena no cesaba de recordar acontecimientos que había olvidado, intentaba por todos medio parar de recordarlos, pero no podía. Miró a Elijah, que permanecía en el suelo, con los ojos sin vida aun abiertos

-Bueno…-comenzó Michael acercándose a ella peligrosamente- parece que solo quedamos tú y yo- añadió con una malévola sonrisa, que enseguida perdió- ahora dime- dijo acercándose a ella, tanto que podía notar su aliento- dónde está el híbrido?

-No…no lo sé- se negaba a recordar la muchacha, estaba sintiendo cómo, lentamente, el patriarca se introducía en su cabeza- de verdad…no lo sé- intentaba no recordar, no atar cabos, dejar la mente en blanco, pensar en cualquier otra cosa

-Vamos, querida…-añadió agarrando la cara de la morena con su fría mano y obligándola a mirarle- no hagamos esto más duro, no alarguemos esto- dijo clavando sus ojos en ella- quién es el hibrido?- preguntó

_Flashback:__ -Quien es ese niño?- preguntó Elena a la que se había convertido en su asistenta en los últimos meses. La mujer que le había dado el cuenco de agua: Alitzel._

_-Es Noíl, el primogénito de Yuma.- contestó ésta señalando a un niño de unos seis años que estaba entrenando.- algún día será él quien guíe este clan.- añadió, pues ella, y todos, ignoraban el verdadero significado de la presencia de la morena en su aldea._

_-Es clavado a su padre.- comentó la muchacha con un cierto desdén. Odiaba a Yuma por lo que le había hecho._

-Noíl…-dijo casi en un susurro, sin siquiera pensarlo- en el campamento

-Bien- dijo éste retirándose- voy a comprobar si es verdad…

Elena ya estaba pensando en cómo haría para avisar a los Salvatore de lo ocurrido y que sacasen del campamento a Alex y Noíl, había terminado de atar cabos, y sabía que Noíl no era su hijo.

-…pero tú vienes conmigo- continuó Michael mirándola con maldad

-Qué?- exclamó la vampiresa saliendo de sus pensamientos

Zuleica corría y corría, con ganas de escapar, pero escapar de sí misma y de sus sentimientos, las lágrimas aun discurría por sus mejillas. Paró al lado de un árbol, para tomar aliento

Rememoraba una y otra vez lo sucedido hace unos minutos, unos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a ella y recordó lo que Noíl le había dicho, que era su mujer predestinada, eso para los Novotney era un honor y algo muy importante. También recordó aquel beso, ese que le hizo estremecerse, nada comparado con el primero, la cena que tuvo lugar en su cuarto, el masaje…

Recordó también aquella noche que había pasado con Alex y también los momentos que pasaron mientras eran amigos, recordó, minutos atrás, cómo le había extendido la mano para que fuera con él…

-No puedo dejar esto así- dijo casi en un susurro, con la voz aun entrecortada. Se limpió las lágrimas y apretó fuertemente los puños: tenía que dejar las cosas claras y eso tenía que suceder en ese momento. Emprendió un camino de vuelta a la sala de audiencias

Alexandre, por su lado, corría sin rumbo, a una velocidad extrema, los ciudadanos apenas veían un borrón y sentían un viento fuerte a su pasar, pero él no prestaba atención, en ese momento le daba exactamente igual todo. Llegó a los límites sur de los bosques y miró hacia atrás, recordando todo lo vivido en aquel lugar durante ese tiempo, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero enseguida, él las limpió y prosiguió su camino, hasta que se encontró con dos siluetas que le fueron familiares

-Alexandre Salvatore!- le gritó Damon furioso- se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí y quién te ha dado el permiso para venir? Sabes lo peligroso que son estos terrenos y…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Stefan, que posó su mano sobre el hombro de éste y le señaló hacia Alex, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha, sin decir absolutamente nada, estaba completamente abatido y claro está, que no era porque su padre le estuviese echando la bronca

Damon se calló y luego se acercó a él, pasó su brazo por el cuello del muchacho con el ceño fruncido

-Llévame a casa, papa- dijo éste apenas en un susurro

Los hermanos se miraron, tenían un montón de preguntas por hacer en ese momento sobre lo ocurrido, pero decidieron callar y aguardar a un momento más propenso.

Zuleica entró de nuevo en la sala, extrañada al no ver a nadie por los alrededores, realmente los soldados se habían marchado para dejarlos conversar. Abrió las compuertas y se encontró con la sala ya sin luz, pues antes estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que penetraban a través de los grandes ventanales que había.

Agudizó la vista y fue cuando vislumbró una silueta en el suelo, inmóvil. Fuera quien fuera, estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda. La Novotney se dirigió corriendo hacia la persona y cuanto más se acercaba más reconocía, con terror, de quién se trataba. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y dio apresuradamente la vuelta a quien ella ya sabía que era: Noíl

-Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó al ver la cantidad de sangre que el jefe del clan habías perdido, estaba pálido, su sudor era frío y tenía fiebre. Zuleica colocó a su amado sobre su regazo, sintiéndose impotente a la vez que culpable: era culpa suya que hubiese peleado con su hermano y por consiguiente, el hecho que su herida se hubiese abierto- Ayuda!- comenzó a gritar- Hay alguien ahí?- pero el silencio fue su contestación.

Intentó mover al chico, pero éste permanecía inconsciente y ella sola no podría con él, pensó rápidamente, aun con los nervios y las lágrimas- Espera un momento, por favor, te juro que volveré enseguida- le susurró, luego le depositó suavemente en el suelo y corrió en busca de ayuda.

-Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó la bruja al ver a Zuleica corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos del palacio con las manos manchadas en sangre

-Por favor- le dijo con la voz entrecortada- es Noíl, esta…esta…

Antes siquiera que pudiera terminar de hablar, la bruja comenzó a dirigirse a la sala de donde venía la joven con tanta preocupación como si se tratase de su propio hijo

-Llama a los guardias para llevarlo a su habitación- le gritó ya en las puertas de la sala. Zuleica asintió y comenzó a correr en busca de alguien

Esa misma noche, Michael, Elena y Adelphos llegaron al campamento, la vampiresa estaba especialmente nerviosa

-Dónde está?- preguntó Michael después de darle una bofetada con el revés de la mano que hizo sangrar a la morena

-No lo sé, de verdad- contestó la muchacha tan asombrada como el original de que el hombre lobo no estuviese ahí, ni Alex

Michael la agarró violentamente del pelo y la levantó, ésta gritaba de dolor. El patriarca la agarró la cara con su mano e hizo que le mirase fijamente a los ojos

-Dónde está Noíl?- preguntó de nuevo, ésta vez pausadamente y con una tranquilidad escalofriante, hipnotizándola

-No lo sé- contestó mecánicamente Elena, pues en realidad no sabía dónde estaba el hombre-lobo, ya que los hermanos Salvatore no llegaron a decirle nada

-Adelphos!- llamó éste, sin apartar la mirada de ella, en cuanto éste apareció detrás de la joven, Michael la arrojó cruelmente al suelo- ve a ver a la bruja e infórmame

Éste asintió y antes de que Elena se pudiera dar cuenta, Adelphos ya había desaparecido en la espesura de la noche. Elena bajó rápidamente la mirada y comenzó a pensar nerviosamente en cuál sería su siguiente plan, pues sabía que enseguida se darían cuenta que Noíl no era un híbrido.

-Hay un dato que quizás te interese- comenzó levantando repentinamente la cabeza y dibujando una malvada sonrisa, intentado fingir estar completamente segura de ella misma- el híbrido no ha terminado de transformarse

-Cómo estás segura?

-Soy su madre no?- contestó levantándose y contoneándose mientras caminaba hacia él, sabía que si no fingía total seguridad, él no le creería por tanto la hipnotizaría y ahora sí que averiguaría que Alex es su hijo, pues cuando se lo preguntó antes, fue segundos antes de que ella misma lo recordase- y una madre sabe esas cosas

-Así me gusta!- exclamó tras unos minutos de silencio en el que la escrudiñaba con los ojos entrecerrados- que colabores-concluyó con una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas- ahora, pequeña- dijo acercándose a ella- quieres comer?- le preguntó señalando al campamento en el que se encontraban un montón de adolescentes con los profesores haciendo una hoguera, conversando…

Elena recordó la vez que, tras su cautiverio con Jeremy, perdió el control y se alimentó de una familia. Desde entonces se había jurado no volver a hacerlo

-No, gracias- contestó disimulando su inmensa hambre, adaptando una posición chulesca y de aparente seguridad- estoy bien- añadió dándose la vuelta para ya no mirar aquellas caras, se sentó obedientemente sobre una roca y entonces comenzó a preocuparse de su herida en el labio. Esa información quizás la ayudaría, pues así cuando supiesen que Noíl simplemente es un hombre-lobo afirmaría que su transformación no había terminado aún y así, ganaría un poco más de tiempo.

Los Salvatore, se encontraban tumbados al lado de una hoguera, no se habían dado especial prisa en marchar y la noche había llegado a ellos en mitad de camino, así que decidieron acampar

Alex no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, aún seguía inmerso en su sufrimiento y tampoco quería hablar de ello, menos con aquellos que le ocultaron que Elena era su madre. Comenzó a sollozar al recordar cómo la Novotney le había rechazado, aunque se tapó la boca intentando aplacar el ruido de su llanto

Damon, al escucharle, cruzó una mirada con Stefan y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su hijo. No comprendía qué era lo que había sucedido en aquellos bosques, pero no le gustaba nada ver así a su hijo-"esos bosques tienen que estar malditos o algo así, primero lo de Elena, ahora Alex…"- se decía mientras caminaba. Se sentó junto a su hijo y colocó una mano sobre su espalda, gesto que Alex rechazó bruscamente, haciendo que Damon frunciera el ceño y se preocupase aún más

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó casi en un susurro, pero con un tono bastante paternal, más de lo que creía que tendría

-Qué ocurre?- repitió sentándose y mirando y posando sus ojos en los azulados de su padre con rabia- eso lo tendría que preguntar yo , no crees? Cuándo pensabais decirme que Elena es mi…- tragó saliva- mi madre?

-Cómo te has enterado de eso?- preguntó alterado, a la vez que Stefan se incorporaba con el ceño fruncido

-Eso es lo de menos!

-Maldito chucho!- exclamó Damon por lo bajo, adivinando quién se lo había dicho

-Alex, pensamos que no era el momento adecuado…-comenzó Stefan

-Elena volvió sin memoria, siquiera nos recordaba- le completó Damon- ni a ti tampoco

-Pero eso no impedía que me lo dijerais!- exclamó con clara decepción- pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos!

-A no?- dijo enseguida Damon enarcando una ceja- por eso te escapas de casa y te adentras en estos malditos bosques, sin siquiera saber qué peligros hay en ellos? Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

-No corría ningún peligro- dijo éste- Noíl es el jefe del clan y por lo menos él ha tenido el valor de decirme la verdad, él me ha entrenado y si no fuera por…- se calló de repente recordando su discusión horas ante- él me ha ayudado a saber quién soy

-Noíl es el jefe?- Damon preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido –vaya, ahora a cualquiera le dejan…

-Qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahí para que esté así?- preguntó Stefan, interrumpiendo a su hermano

Alex miró a Stefan, luego a su padre, quien detectó el brillo del amor en sus ojos. Ahora más que nunca, Alex comprendía cómo se sentía su padre y su tío al querer a una misma mujer- nada- dijo volviéndose a tumbar y cerrando los ojos

Damon comprendió que era algo que tenía que ver con el corazón y decidió guardar silencio y dejar la conversación ahí

Noíl abrió lentamente los ojos, constatando que estaba en una cama y ya no se sentía tan mal. Miró en frente, y se encontró con la severa mirada de la bruja, que le miraba como una madre que hubiera advertido a su hijo de algo y éste no hubiera querido hacer caso

-Te dije que me dejaras curarte antes- dijo ésta sin elevar el tono, luego giró sobre sus talones y marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Noíl se llevó una mano a la zona supuestamente herida y ésta ya era una cicatriz apenas palpable y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada respirando profundamente, con los ojos cerrado

-Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó una dulce voz

El Novotney abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba Zuleica sentada en una silla. Tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez que la había visto, pero aun así seguía notándose horriblemente triste y afectada

-Sí-contestó. Zuleica había vuelto y eso quería decir algo, de repente sintió que todo su enfado se desvanecía

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya, seguramente la mía sea la última cara que desees ver en este momento- dijo poniéndose en pie despacio, como si se tratase de una anciana- seguramente me odies-añadió casi en un susurro

-Zuleica- le llamó éste, haciendo que la chica se diese la vuelta- nunca podría odiarte- dijo con una sonrisa, la morena le correspondió. Noíl se incorporó en su cama y adoptó un aire serio- hace unas horas lo intenté, realmente intenté odiarte, pero me di cuenta que me es imposible-hizo una pausa- Desde que apareciste en mi vida, me he dado cuenta que hay cosas más importantes además de gobernar- dijo algo avergonzado- tú. Ahora ya no importa lo que haya sucedido entre tú y mi hermano, solo quiero que permanezcas junto a mí, así que por favor, prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado

Zuleica permaneció quieta. En ese preciso momento, había decidido ir tras Alexandre y dejarlo todo, solo se había quedado para comprobar que Noíl estuviera bien, pero en ese momento, al escucharle y verle sonriéndola, se dio cuenta que no podía dejarle, que su hogar era en los bosques del norte, junto a él.

-Lo prometo- dijo ampliando su sonrisa y abalanzándose sobre él para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo que Noíl correspondió plenamente dejando escapar una dulce carcajada de alegría

Para Elena, esa mañana, la luz del sol vino con malas noticias, pues Adelphos tardó menos de lo que ella pensaba en volver con noticias

-Anastasia dice que está en los bosques del norte- dijo el original nada más llegar

-Bien- dijo limpiándose la comisura de los labios, pues acababa de alimentarse de uno de los adolescentes del campamento-encaminémonos pues

-Hay un contratiempo- dijo el original- la bruja dice también, que Noíl no puede ser el híbrido, pues él es un simple hombre lobo

Michael posó sus ojos en Elena, que le miró inmediatamente, como si su cruce de miradas fuera a hacer que el patriarca recordara inmediatamente lo que ella le dijo la noche anterior- Eso…- comenzó mirando aun a la vampiresa- es porque aún no ha terminado su transformación

Elena no pudo evitar emitir un resoplido y llevarse la mano en el pecho: había conseguido ganar tiempo. La vampiresa tenía unas pintas horribles: vestida aun con el pijama, descalza, con los ojos cansados, rojizos y decorados con bolsas de ojeras y el pelo sucio y revuelto, sumado a sus moratones por los brazos y su labio roto

Elijah despertó con un fuerte suspiro a la par que sus ojos volvían a estar vivos y su piel recobraba color. Dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho, donde su propio padre le había clavado una estaca de madera en el corazón y toda la rabia que sentía, volvió a él. Inmediatamente supo qué hacer

-Padre está perdiendo el control con todo este asunto!- dijo éste entrando fugazmente en la sala

-No se te ocurra calumniar tu padre, Elijah- dijo Esther en un tono amenazante, pero sin elevar el tono

-Pero…-repuso el original, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo: Esther jamás interfería en contra de Michael

-Dejaremos que Michael llegue a los bosques del norte y mate a ese híbrido, entonces él se olvidará del asunto y todos volveremos a la paz y tranquilidad- añadió antes de salir de la puerta

-Los bosques del norte…- repitió el original en un susurro, luego posó sus ojos en Rebekah y Benjamine, que permanecían en aquella sala como si el asunto no fuera con ellos- está claro que madre no hará nada para pararle los pies- comenzó posando sus ojos en cada uno de ellos- pero…y vosotros?- preguntó elevando ligeramente la cabeza y sonriendo con maldad, estaba furioso con su padre y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para pararle los pies, aunque eso conllevara el hecho de dejar de ser el hijo sumiso, al cabeza de una revolución familiar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Aquí la continuación! Que lo disfruten ;) **

**Capítulo 31:**

Noíl abrió los ojos sintiendo que la luz del sol penetraba por sus párpados aun cerrados. Lo primero que vio al abrirlos, fueron las cortinas blancas de la ventana que daba al balcón, las ventanas estaban abiertas y éstas se movían suavemente guiadas por la brisa veraniega. El Novotney se incorporó, sin apartar la vista del ahí, vislumbrando a través de las cortinas una silueta que estaba de espaldas a él, mirando al paisaje-"wow!"- exclamó para sus adentros

Como si ella le hubiese escuchado, giró y le vio y enseguida, emprendió una caminata hacia la cama. Noíl no podía apartar la mirada de aquella especie de diosa, todo rastro de tristeza y devastación parecía haberse borrado de su cara, le sonreía y miraba con aquellos ojos color ámbar claro que brillaban con ilusión.

La chica, aunque no se hubiesen acostado y solo hubieran dormido uno junto al otro, se había puesto una camisa suya, una blanca que resultó ser un poco transparente a la luz del sol y dejaba entrever el cuerpo de la muchacha. Zuleica siguió acercándose a él y se subió a la cama, colocándose de rodillas justo delante de éste.

La Novotney no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a recoger la melena del jefe del clan, que ya le llegaba al cuello, en una coleta, mientras éste permanecía comiéndola con la mirada, vislumbrado por su belleza

-Ya está!- exclamó la joven aun con el ceño fruncido, saliendo de su concentración en su pelo, luego bajó la mirada hasta cruzarse con la suya y le dio un fugaz beso- Buenos días- dijo en un tono alegre y cantarín

Noíl rodeó la cadera de la muchacha con sus manos y la atrajo un poco más a él, haciendo que la chica dejara escapar una risita- si esto es un sueño- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la de ella- no quiero despertarme

-No seas tonto!- exclamó Zuleica dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro

-Qué me has llamado?- preguntó éste fingiendo enfado, luego la tiró sobre la cama inesperadamente, haciendo que ésta soltase un divertido grito y se colocó encima, agarrándola de las muñecas- veremos quién es el tonto ahora- bromeó, a lo que ésta contestó con una armoniosa y liberadora carcajada que fue interrumpida por un inesperado beso de Noíl. Se sentían en el cielo, hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, les sacó de su paraíso- quién es?- preguntó un poco malhumorado el moreno, dejándose caer al lado de la joven

La puerta apenas se abrió y por ella apareció la cabeza de la bruja, que primero miró a Noíl, luego a Zuleica, haciendo que la morena se cohibiera y los colores le subieran, pero Noíl tomó la mano de la joven enfundándola confianza- tenemos una urgencia- dijo al fin, después de carraspear incómoda

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó éste aún más atento a Zuleica que en la bruja

-Código rojo

-Qué?- Exclamó el chico enseguida, incorporándose en la cama, de repente se sintió nervioso y Zuleica pudo ver hasta terror en sus ojos- voy inmediatamente!- añadió saliendo de la cama

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó Zuleica una vez la bruja estuviera fuera de la habitación, viendo a un Noíl fuera de control, buscando por todas partes una camiseta que ponerse, se paró un momento y la miró- puedes contármelo- añadió la chica con dulzura, saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose despacio hacia él

-Los…los Original vienen hacia aquí- dijo con una voz entrecortada y visiblemente nervioso, recordando la última vez que los vampiros penetraron sus fronteras y cuál fue el triste final de todo aquello. Nunca lo habría admitido, pero estaba traumatizado con todo ese tema. Volvió a su búsqueda dando vueltas por la habitación

-Noíl, Noíl…-le llamó ésta acercándose a él y posando sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de éste, haciendo que le mirase fijamente a los ojos- lo harás bien, todo saldrá bien- dijo casi en un susurro, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que en parte funcionó- Eres Noíl, jefe del clan Novotney y todos confían en ti, yo confío en ti- luego se puso de puntillas y agachó la cabeza de éste para poder darle un tierno beso en la frente

Se apartó un poco de él y cogió una camiseta que reposaba sobre el sillón y se la entregó. Todos los movimientos eran realizados con una tranquilidad asombrosa. El Novotney la observó con una mezcla de dulzura, amor y pasión, convenciéndose cada vez más, por segundos que ella era la mujer de su vida y lucharía por ella, aunque tuviera que ser contra su propio hermano, pues sabía que aunque Zuleica hubiera optado por quedarse a su lado, el sentimiento que tenía para con su hermano seguía ahí y viceversa

**OoO**

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, Elijah había logrado convencer a sus hermanos que se unieran a él en su revolución. No le fue demasiado difícil, ya que Benjamine siempre quería acción y su relación con su padre nunca llegó a ser muy cercana que se diga y Rebekah pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Elijah, desde que Michael mató a Klaus, que había sido su compañero y amigo durante tantos años.

-Pero nosotros tres solos no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para dormir a padre- objetó la rubia

-Falta un hermano, verdad?- dijo Elijah enarcando una ceja

-Estas insinuando que…-comenzó Benjamine con una sonrisa, casi divertida, ante la situación

-…que es hora de que Klaus despierte- le completó el original

-Olvidas el motivo por el que padre le "durmió"? Qué crees que hará cuando encadenemos a padre y ya no tema a nadie?- dijo Benjamine

-No nos hará nada, ya que somos nosotros quienes le despertamos, además, ya no puede hacer su ejército: ya no hay doble günger

-Y el híbrido? El hijo de la doble günger, él sí que los puede hacer- dijo Rebekah

-Elena no tuvo ningún hijo!- dijo tajantemente- ahora pongámonos en marcha, que a estas horas, Adelphos ya ha de haberle informado a padre

**OoO**

Noíl permanecía dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, recorriendo los pasillos de su palacio de un lado para otro, a punto de perder los nervios

-Noíl, Noíl!- se giró y vio a Zuleica dirigiéndose hacia él- tenemos que salir ya o sino no tendremos tiempo de alejarnos lo suficiente. Hay niños y ancianas y no les podremos exigir demasiado

-Sí…-dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, de repente parecía cansado y más mayor- debéis marchar ya…pero Zulei…-dijo posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ésta- ahora sabes quién eres y qué es lo que el destino te depara, así que te encomiendo la misión de ponerles a salvo, sé que puedes!- añadió dibujando una sonrisa y haciendo que ésta también la dibujase- dejaré que una decena de soldados vayan con vosotros, por si tenéis asaltos o por si ninguno de nosotros sobrevive y…

-Tshh…-le interrumpió posando su dedo índice en los labios de éste- lo harás bien y sobrevivirás- dijo convencida

-Mi padre era más fuerte que yo y…- dijo con tristeza negando con la cabeza

-Tú eres mejor que tu padre-le volvió a interrumpir- porque además de fuerza tienes esto- dijo posando un dedo sobre su sien- y sobre todo, esto- añadió trasladando el mismo dedo hacia su corazón- todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- concluyó, luego le dio un beso en los labios. Noíl quedó atónito, ya que era la primera vez que la morena presentara la iniciativa, pero se dejó llevar, recibiendo toda la energía y positividad que la chica le quería transmitir con aquel beso- hasta luego- dijo separándose de él, luego comenzó de nuevo a correr, dirigiéndose hacia la salida norte de la ciudad- Eh!- le llamó desde lo lejos, haciendo que éste volviera a parar y girase para mirarla- siempre te llevo conmigo- le confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacando el collar de debajo de su camiseta, el rubí en forma de "N" relució bajo la luz del sol y Noíl emitió una sonrisa.

-Cuídate, pequeña- le dijo guiñándola un ojo con complicidad

-No puedes quedarte!- le dijo la anciana, sorprendiéndole a su espalda, haciendo que éste se diera velozmente la vuelta

-Por supuesto que me quedaré, soy el jefe del clan!- replicó éste frunciendo el ceño

-Pero todavía no tienes heredero!- dijo ésta- no puedes arriesgarte a echar a perder el linaje, qué pasaría si tu…

-Me quedo a luchar por mi gente y no hay más que hablar- le interrumpió éste firmemente, luego prosiguió su camino

-Qué irresponsable! Si Yuma levantara cabeza…-comentó ésta en voz baja- tendré que tomar otras medidas, entonces- se dijo para sí

**OoO**

Los Salvatore corrían de camino a casa, Alex estaba detrás, pues seguía un poco enfadado con su padre y su tío por omisión de información. De repente, la vista se le empezó a nublar

_-Alex…- le llamaba una voz femenina. Paró en seco y miró a todas partes, pero la voz solo resonaba en su cabeza- Alex…-volvió a llamar_

-Alex, qué te pasa?- le preguntó Stefan, él y Damon volvían tras sus pasos para ver qué ocurría

-No escucháis esa…-comenzó dirigiéndose a ellos

_-Alex…- le volvieron a llamar, pero esta vez fue seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo caer de rodillas y llevarse las manos a la sien_

-Estás bien?- preguntó Damon preocupado

El híbrido alzo la cabeza para mirarlos, pero ahora los veía borrosos, como si estuvieran, pero no estuvieran a la vez. Una figura apareció tras ellos y Alex calló sentado hacia atrás del susto, retrocediendo un poco. La figura avanzaba y cada vez todo lo que había alrededor parecía borrarse

-Quién…quién eres?- preguntó atemorizado, ya solo la oscuridad le rodeaba

-Quién es quién?- preguntó Damon frunciendo el ceño, luego miró a su espalda, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde la dirigía su hijo, pero no vio nada.

Volvió a mirar al frente y esta vez su hijo parecía estar hablando con alguien, con la particularidad de que hablaba solo. Damon miró a su hermano, que permanecía con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente al niño

-Esto es obra de alguna bruja- dedujo el castaño

_-Tienes que volver a los bosques, ahora-le dijo la bruja_

-No, ni hablar

_-Grandes peligros se acercan…_

-Eso ya no es mi problema- le interrumpió tímidamente el chico, recordando la discusión que había tenido con su hermano

_-Dejarías a los Novotney a merced de los originales? Dejarías a tu hermano morir?- le preguntó enseñando ante él, una imagen de Noíl rodeado de personas, todos delante de un mapa. Él daba órdenes y todos le escuchaban atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero Alex, que conocía al jefe del clan, pudo darse cuenta que estaba atemorizado por dentro-…a Zuleica?- prosiguió la bruja enseñándole una imagen de la Novotney gritando de un lado para otro, dando órdenes y juntando a mujeres y niños y dirigiéndoles hacia algún lugar, parecía realmente preocupada y también atemorizada-… incluso a tu propia madre?- añadió la anciana enseñando una imagen de Adelphos junto a Michael y éste portando a una muy debilitada Elena, que parecía que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento-…date prisa!- fue lo último que dijo la bruja_

De repente todo volvió a moverse, el paisaje volvió a ser el que era y su tío y su padre permanecían de pies delante de él

-Te…tenemos que volver- dijo Alex recobrando el habla

-Ya- dijo Damon agarrándole del brazo y levantándole

-No, enserio- protestó apartando su brazo del de su padre

-Qué es lo que has visto?- preguntó Stefan

-Los Original se dirigen hacia ahí

-Vaya, otra vez…que mala suerte tienen-dijo Damon fingiendo tristeza- ese no es nuestro problema- añadió abriendo grandemente los ojos, luego le dio la espalda para seguir su camino

-Tienen a Elena- dijo Alexandre, haciendo que Damon girase sobre sus talones y le mirase, cambiando de repente su semblante

-Dónde están ahora?- preguntó Stefan poniéndose repentinamente en guardia, al igual que Damon, pues podían estar en cualquier lugar en ese momento

-No perdamos tiempo y volvamos!- concluyó Alex y emprendieron la marcha de regreso

**OoO**

Elijah, Benjamine, Rebekah y Klaus ya estaban de camino, éste último no terminaba de salir de su asombro: los hermanos estaban realizando una revolución? Encabezada por Elijah, que era el niño bueno, siempre obediente a las órdenes de padre…?

Pero no era eso lo que más lo sorprendía, sino el hecho de que probablemente existiera otro híbrido, porque por mucho que Elijah asegurara tajantemente que Elena no había tenido ningún hijo, él sabía que Michael no se obsesionaría si no hubiera realmente uno, y si lo había…podría aprovecharse de la situación y girar la tuerca en su beneficio. La cabeza de Klaus comenzó ya a maquinar un plan, para después del encierro de su padre…

**OoO**

La noche había caído y la luna llena había salido, haciendo que todos los Novotneys se transformasen. Todos sus planes ya estaban trazados y ordenados, ya todo el mundo ocupaba su puesto y permanecían callados, en espera que aparecieran los intrusos

Michael, Adelphos y Elena llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde hace unas horas todo el mundo circulaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro, ahora todo estaba desértico y en completo silencio

-Vaya, han mejorado esto desde la última vez que vine!- comentó Adelphos depositando a Elena sobre el suelo sin delicadeza alguna y mirando a su alrededor asintiendo, mirando hacia las casas, los grandes edificios, los monumentos…aún en construcción

-No hay nadie- exclamó Michael, cogiendo a la morena por los pelos- más vale que pronto aparezca alguien por aquí!- añadió dándole otra bofetada que la dejó en el suelo de nuevo

La cálida brisa soplaba y la luna estaba en su cénit. De repente, comenzaron a escuchar unos aullidos, parecían venir de todas partes y ser cientos. Adelphos miró a su padre y viceversa y, en lugar de terror, el mayor de los originales dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y comenzó a chasquear los dedos, listo para la pelea

Unos ojos iluminados comenzaron a aparecer de la oscuridad, rodeando al trío. Elena, que aún permanecía en el suelo, comenzó a mirar a todas partes, asustada y a la vez preguntándose, cuál de todos ellos sería Noíl.

-Noíl podía ser cualquiera de ellos…simplemente matémoslos a todos

-No!- objetó el patriarca tajantemente- al contrario, no mataremos a ninguno, por lo menos hasta averiguar su identidad. Podríamos terminar de activarlo. Hemos de capturarlo y llevarle ante Anastasia, ella sabrá lo que hacer

-Pero con una simple mordedura, moriríamos!

-He dicho que no!- ordenó con autoridad, pero sin alzar el tono-vigila tus acciones, Adelphos

**OoO**

Por otro lado, Zuleica, guiaba a gran parte de la población hacia las montañas heladas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que tenía madera para liderar, que sabía cómo organizar y convencer sin que le supusiera demasiado esfuerzo.

La bruja camina justo a su lado, ella era la única que permanecía en apariencia humana, ya que, aunque también fuese Novotney, ella simplemente era una bruja, no un lobo. De repente paró y sus ojos quedaron en blanco, ya solo quedaba la esclerótica. Zuleica, en seguida, supo que estaba teniendo una visión

_Noíl permanecía empotrado contra un árbol, con un trozo de rama atravesándole el hombro, Adelphos le agarraba del cuello con una mano_

_-Me da igual lo que diga padre!- exclamó el vampiro, más para sí que hablando con Noíl_

_Enseguida, su mano libre se dirigió al corazón del Novotney y se lo arrancó con toda frialdad. El moreno gemía de dolor y emitió un alarido. Miró con toda tristeza y dolor su corazón en la mano de su oponente, cómo él lo mantenía entre sus manos y dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces sus párpados se cerraron y Noíl emitió su último respiro_

La bruja cayó al suelo, llevándose una mano al corazón y gimiendo, como si ella misma lo hubiera sentido- otra vez no- dijo casi en un susurro, recordando, años antes, cómo su tía y Yuma murieron a manos de los mismos enemigos. Zuleica se acercó a ella y ambas miradas se cruzaron- Noíl va…va a morir- dijo con los ojos llorosos. En seguida, Zuleica echó una mirada a uno de los guerreros que caminaba a su lado y asintió, comprendiendo que le relegaba el cargo, luego comenzó a correr de vuelta a los bosques- corre, corre!- gritaba la anciana aun en el suelo, cosa que hizo que la Novotney aumentara la velocidad

**OoO**

Elena se levantó, encontrándose rodeada, los lobos cercaban cada vez más al trío y ella no se encontraba en condiciones de lucha. Aun así, sacó los colmillos y se puso en guardia, preparada para defenderse contra cualquier oponente

La primera decena de lobos atacó y la vampiresa miró hacia atrás, viendo cómo se abalanzaban sobre Adelphos y Michael, su temor aumentó y bajó la guardia por unos segundos.

De repente, escuchó un gruñido que la hizo volver la vista al frente y encontrarse con un lobo que saltaba sobre ella. Cayó sobre Elena, acabando en el suelo y ésta le apartó, pero ya era demasiado tarde: sintió un profundo dolor y se llevó una mano al hombro que sangraba, dándose cuenta que aquel lobo le había mordido

-Oh no!- exclamó casi en un susurro, pero no tuvo tiempo a lamentaciones o autocompasiones, pues el lobo ya se había levantado y permanecía rugiendo frente a ella, listo para volver a atacar

_**QUÉ OS PARECE EL CAPITULO? LLEGARA ZULEICA A TIEMPO? LLEGARAN LOS SALVATORE A TIEMPO? QUE PASARÁ CON ELENA? QUÉ HARÁN LOS HIJOS REBELDES? … CUANTOS MÁS COMENTARIOS, MÁS RÁPIDO SUBIRE LA CONTINUACIÓN! **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Aquí la continuación! Que lo disfruten ;) **

**Capítulo 32:**

Elena se levantó, aun con la mano puesta en su hombro. Miró hacia los lados y vio a Michael y Adelphos luchando sin parar, con muchos de los lobos ya en el suelo, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en aquel que permanecía gruñendo frente a ella: estaba claro que habían distinguido su capacidad de lucha y enviaron simplemente uno para ella. Con aquel, era suficiente. El instinto de supervivencia se apoderó de ella y se irguió, sacando los colmillos, lista para la pelea y como si la hubiera estado esperando, entonces, el lobo se abalanzó sobre ella

Michael y su hijo, permanecían luchando, siguiendo siempre un mismo patrón: primero los golpeaban hasta que estos perdieran la consciencia, una vez lo hubiesen hecho, volvían a su forma humana y entonces les mataban al constatar que no eran quien ellos buscaban

Al fin, Adelphos distinguió a Noíl, éste se había camuflado entre la multitud y permanecía dando órdenes, esperando a su momento de ataque, pero su ejército ya se había reducido a menos de la mitad en un tiempo record y ya se le podía distinguir.

El original, se abalanzó sobre él, pillándole desprevenido, éste se defendió sacando las garras y clavándoselas en el costado, haciendo que el vampiro retrocediera y pudiera ponerse de pies.

Michael permanecía sumiso en la pelea, manteniendo a raya a los demás, mientras su hijo peleaba duramente contra Noíl

Al fin, Adelphos pudo coger desprevenido al jefe del clan, pues éste, en el último segundo, había ido a salvar a uno de los suyos. Cogió una rama y se la clavó en el hombro, éste calló al suelo gruñendo de dolor. Entonces, el rubio, le cogió del cuello y le empotró contra un árbol

Noíl ahora se sentía paralizado, viendo cómo estaba a punto de correr la misma suerte que su padre. Sintió que sus miembros ya no podían defenderse, intentaba repasar lo sucedido una y otra vez para ver en qué se había equivocado

-Me da igual lo que diga padre!- exclamó el rubio

En cuanto el jefe del clan sintió la mano de su contrincante perforar su piel, sabía que todo estaba acabado. Vio su vida pasar rápidamente y, por supuesto, vio a Zuleica. Imaginó lo que habría ocurrido si le hubiera hecho caso a la bruja y él también hubiera huido, pero el profundo dolor que sintió cuando el original fue más hondo, le sacó de todo pensamiento, ahora solo había dolor

Un mordiscó en el brazo, hizo que Adelphos parase su ataque final, haciendo que Noíl levantase rápidamente la cabeza, para ver qué es lo que había parado su inminente final –"Zuleica!"- exclamó para sus adentros al cruzar su mirada con la de la Novotney, pero no tuvo tiempo de mucho, enseguida, Adelphos hizo un rápido movimiento con su brazo lanzando a metros a la joven

-Malditos lobos!- exclamó mirándose el brazo mordido, luego soltó a Noíl y comenzó a caminar hacia Zuleica, que aún permanecía en el suelo, intentando levantarse , pues por muchos auto entrenamientos que hubiera realizado, la chica no estaba aún lista para el combate, menos para uno con un original

Al ver a su amada en peligro, Noíl sintió sus fuerzas volver de inmediato, con un intenso dolor y un fuerte aullido, sacó aquella rama de su hombro y se abalanzó sobre Adelphos, impidiéndole llegar hasta la morena

Elena sintió su cara arder, cuando esquivó uno de los ataques del lobo y éste le arañó toda la mejilla. Emitió un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Ahora permanecía de espaldas al Novotney. Pensó rápido mientras el dolor disminuía y, sin que su adversario lo llegara a saber, cogió con sus manos un puñado de arena del suelo.

Se levantó despacio, aun de espaldas al lobo, que permanecía en espera de ataque. De repente, se dio bruscamente la vuelta y arrojó todo sobre el animal.

Éste comenzó a removerse, pero la vampiresa no perdió tiempo contemplando la escena y, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se abalanzó sobre su contrincante, hincando, milimétricamente sus colmillos en su arteria aorta, técnica que Elijah le enseñó. No se separó de su víctima hasta haberse cerciorado bien que estaba muerto.

Una vez se deshizo de su víctima, calló de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose de pronto mareada y sin fuerza alguna. Tosió y la sangre salió de su boca, mezclándose con la que ya tenía del animal.

Miró alrededor viendo cómo los demás luchaban, sintiendo que eran sus últimos minutos de vida, pero siquiera ello pudo aprovechar, ya que otro lobo se abalanzó sobre ella, tumbándola en el suelo y terminando él encima. Éste gruñía con furia, probablemente porque había acabado con su compañero. Elena permanecía agarrándolo para impedir que la mordiera, utilizando las fuerzas que siquiera ella misma pensó que le quedaban ya

Escuchó unos ruidos que antes no estaban en aquel combate, como si la estuvieran llamando. Giró su cabeza, viendo cómo se aproximaban a toda velocidad los tres Salvatore. Entonces y solo entonces, emitió una sonrisa y dejó caer sus brazos, a la vez que perdía la consciencia: sabía que ellos la rescatarían.

Sin pensárselo siquiera y muerto de rabia, Damon se abalanzó sobre el animal que permanecía encima de su amada, haciendo que ambos cayeran a metros de distancia, iniciando una pelea

Stefan se aproximó corriendo hacia la vampiresa, con una cara de preocupación en su rostro nunca vista antes en él

-Elena, Elena, por favor, abre los ojos!- le decía, mientras cogía su cabeza, apoyándola sobre su regazo y agitándola- otra vez no, no!- se dijo al borde del llanto. Enseguida se mordió la muñeca y se la puso en la boca a la joven

Alex paró, contemplando la escena, sus ojos ya habían tornado de color: vio a Michael avasallando a los Novotney como si se tratase de nada y luego distinguió a Noíl, rugiendo frente a Adelphos, viendo lo herido y cansado que estaba. Miró al suelo, a todos aquellos que yacían muertos, luego posó sus ojos en su madre, viendo cómo Stefan intentaba reanimarla. Entonces, sintió un calor aumentar en su cuerpo, comenzando desde sus pies y subiendo: su primera transformación comenzaba. Cayó al suelo del dolor, sintiendo cómo se rompían sus huesos, emitiendo un grito que cada vez parecía más un aullido

Todos pararon sus ocupaciones, posando sus ojos en el muchacho, que permanecía retorciéndose de dolor

-Él es el híbrido!- exclamó Michael

A los pocos minutos, Alexandre al fin se levantó del suelo, pero ya no parecía ser él mismo: su estatura había crecido, hasta llegar al menos a los dos metros, un poco encorvado. Su cara parecía más la de un can, aunque sus ojos eran de un morado intenso, más claro de lo normal. Su pecho seguía pareciéndose al suyo propio, solo que lleno de bello, al igual que su espalda. Sus manos eran alargadas y mucho más grandes, cada dedo un poco más torcido terminado en unas uñas largas y afiladas. Sus piernas ahora parecían ser todo músculo revuelto de pelo, aunque aún permaneciera con parte de sus pantalones, ya que su transformación lo permitía. Por último, se erguía sobre unas piernas más propias de un lobo

De un salto, llegó hasta Adelphos, tirándole al suelo y reteniéndole en él bajo sus pies. Éste tenía la mirada llena de terror, aunque no decía absolutamente nada. De un pestañeo a otro, Alex introdujo su zarpa en el corazón del original, tan fuerte que incluso hizo un hueco en el suelo y lo extrajo con fiereza, llevándose con él su vida

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron los hermanos, presenciando la muerte de su hermano mayor

Alex giró hacia Michael y arrojó a sus pies el fresco corazón de su hijo. El patriarca permanecía petrificado

-No!- gritó Benjamine muerto de rabia, perdiendo la cabeza y abalanzándose sobre el híbrido, pero éste fue mucho más rápido que él y le agarró del cuello, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la de Michael y, con la otra mano, comenzó a arañar el pecho del original, lenta y dolorosamente, haciendo que la víctima emitiera un constante grito de dolor.

Al terminar con él, y aun con la mirada fija en el patriarca que permanecía mirando la escena impasible, arrojó el cuerpo, inconsciente del original, a varios metros de distancia

Rebekah reaccionó enseguida, corrió hacia su hermano menor y cargando con él, salieron de aquel lugar

Todo signo de pelea alrededor cesó. Los pocos lobos que seguían vivos ahora observaban la escena magnificados ante la fuerza de Alex, al igual que Klaus, que se había apartado un poco, observando la escena desde una prudente distancia

Alex rugió furioso, sacando sus feroces dientes, a lo que Michael contestó sacando sus colmillos y poniéndose en guardia: una cruel pelea estaba a punto de comenzar

Elijah permanecía observando la pelea. No se había movido un solo milímetro, viendo cómo se disputaba su padre y aquel híbrido que se supone no tendría que estar vivo. Elena le había mentido y éste le había creído ciegamente, defendiéndola incluso por encima de su padre.

Alexandre degolló al patriarca, haciendo rodar su cabeza por el suelo y que la sangre le empapara. La pelea no había durado mucho, pues claramente el híbrido era mucho más fuerte, aunque se notaba que Michael era experimentado y había logrado morderle y arañarle más de una vez.

El cuerpo, sin cabeza del patriarca calló al suelo, justo en el momento en que Elena habría lentamente los ojos, viendo cómo su hijo asesinaba cruelmente al padre de los originales.

El híbrido, aun con la respiración acelerada, se dirigió al cuerpo del patriarca y le arrancó el corazón, levantándolo por los aires en su mano, mientras éste chorreaba gotas de sangre.

Los lobos que permanecían en la escena con vida, comenzaron a aullar, reconociendo al más fuerte y Noíl miró orgulloso a su hermano, luego posó sus ojos en su amada, preocupándose profundamente al ver cómo miraba hacia Alex, pues ella realmente le quería

-Padre!- llegó a decir al fin Elijah, aún sumiso en su estado de shock. Entonces Alexandre posó sus ojos en él, arrojó al suelo el corazón de Michael y comenzó a acercarse a él, dispuesto a matarle también

Elijah cerró los ojos, esperando el momento de su muerte, sentía que merecía morir: había iniciado una revolución en contra de su padre, que resultó tener razón y por su culpa él permanecía muerto en aquel suelo. Había confiado, dejándose llevar por el amor, en una vampiresa que había terminado engañándole, mintiéndole y abandonándole. Había perdido todo cuanto quería y tenía en su vida. Sí, sentía que debía morir

-No, no, no, Alex!- exclamó enseguida Elena, sobresaltándose, poniéndose en pie con las pocas o nulas fuerzas que tenía y haciendo que su hijo posase los ojos en ella- él no, por favor- añadió mirando directamente a los ojos de su hijo

Elijah abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia la morena, que ahora le miraba a él, luego miró de arriba abajo al híbrido que permanecía delante de él, aun dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, aun con la sangre de su padre discurriendo sobre su peluda piel. Volvió a mirar a Elena, con inmensa decepción, cosa que ésta pudo percibir

-Me mentiste…-dijo simplemente

Elena bajó la mirada al suelo un segundo, completamente avergonzada, sintiéndose realmente culpable. No sabía qué decir y buscaba rápidamente en su cabeza cómo encuadrar las palabras

-Elijah, yo…-comenzó volviendo a alzar la mirada, pero éste ya se había marchado

Elena sintió su cuerpo pesado de repente, volviendo a darse cuenta de lo débil que estaba. Las piernas le fallaron y volvió a perder la consciencia, pero siquiera llegó al suelo y Stefan ya la había agarrado. Damon estaba al lado de su hermano ahora, contemplando, preocupado, la herida del hombro de la muchacha

Alexandre recobró su forma humana, estando apenas tapado por los trozos del pantalón que quedaron y corrió hacia su madre. Se mordió la muñeca y se la colocó en la boca, dándole a beber su sangre

-Privilegios de ser lo que soy- dijo con un sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su padre y su tío que le miraban con interrogación

Pasaron algunas horas y el sol ya había salido, dando lugar a un día de triunfo para los Novotney. Habían recogido los cadáveres esparcidos y los habían apilado para posteriormente darles digna sepultura. Mandaron a dos soldados a contar las buenas nuevas a los que permanecían en las montañas heladas y a decirles de volver.

Zuleica recorría los grandes pasillos del palacio, caminando hacia la habitación de Noíl, que aún permanecía malherido tras la pelea. Hacía unas horas se había dormido y seguramente ahora ya habría despertado

-Zuleica!-le llamó una voz a sus espaldas, ésta se dio la vuelta y vio a Alex, ya aseado y cambiado acercándose a ella. Su corazón se aceleró inconscientemente, habían pasado menos de setenta y dos horas desde la última vez que le había visto, pero parecía haber sido una eternidad- hola!- dijo ya cerca de ella

-Hola- saludó la muchacha dibujando una sonrisa, que éste le devolvió, luego reinó sobre ellos un silencio incómodo, en el que las sonrisas fueron desapareciendo- has…-comenzó ella buscando algo que decir- has estado muy bien ahí fuera- dijo al fin dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho

-Gracias- contestó éste con una sonrisa, luego hubo otro momento incómodo- así que has decidido quedarte, ahm?- dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, mirando por encima de la muchacha, hacia los pasillos que parecían no tener fin, pero al no obtener respuesta, volvió a posar sus ojos en ella

-Alex, yo…- comenzó ésta

-No, no pasa nada- le interrumpió intentando restarle importancia, sintiéndose dolido, pero trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa- lo entiendo

-Alex…-comenzó de nuevo, buscando su mirada, pero éste la evitaba- Alex…-le volvió a llamar, agarrándole del mentón para que la mirase- este es mi hogar, mi futuro y pasado está aquí

-…junto a Noíl- comentó casi en un murmullo, mirando hacia un lado

-No solo me quedo por él, Alex- dijo ésta- también porque no puedo abandonar esto- dijo extendiendo las manos y mirando hacia su alrededor- esto es parte de mí. No soy una chica de ciudad, ni siquiera pude aguantar mucho trabajando aquí en palacio…-dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que ésta también la dibujara- pero…-dijo volviendo a la seriedad, posando, esta vez, sus dos manos sobre las rosadas mejillas de éste- el hecho de que no me vaya contigo no significa que no te quiera, porque lo hago y tanto que incluso duele- dijo haciendo que el chico es estremeciera- te dije que nunca me arrepentiría de la noche que tuvimos y nunca lo haré, siempre lo guardaré en un lugar muy preciado de mi corazón, al igual que todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti- luego resopló y apartó las manos de la cara de éste, bajando la mirada-pero mi destino es estar junto a él- dijo refiriéndose a Noíl- y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, Alex- dijo, luego le dio un largo y profundo beso en la mejilla y un fuerte y sentido abrazo- eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás- le confesó dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Ambos lo sabemos- añadió, luego quedaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro sin decir absolutamente nada y la morena se dio la vuelta, prosiguiendo con su camino, cerrando fuertemente los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior, a la vez que unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas ante aquella triste despedida- te quiero- dijo al fin en un susurro, pues sabía que aún con aquella distancia, él la había escuchado

-Hey, hola, pequeña!- exclamó Noíl al ver a la morena entrar en su cuarto y deslizarse deprisa en la cama enterrando su cara en el pecho desnudo de éste- estás bien?- le preguntó dulcemente alzándola la cabeza- has llorado-añadió al ver los ojos aun llorosos de Zuleica- qué ocurre?- preguntó incorporándose en la cama y frunciendo el ceño

-Nada…

-Es por Alex, verdad?- adivinó el Novotney, mientras su cara se ensombrecía- has…-tragó saliva- has decidido marcharte con él? Es eso?

-Al contrario- dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas y dibujando una forzada sonrisa, pues aún seguía con la imagen de Alex mirándole tristemente mientras ésta se daba la vuelta y proseguía con su camino, sin volver ni una vez la vista hacia atrás, pues sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría- todo ha terminado- concluyó volviendo a abrazarle mientras otras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Hey…-dijo separándose un poco de ella, luego la limpió dulcemente las lágrimas caídas- estas segura de que esa es tu decisión?- ésta asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que él dibujase inconscientemente una sonrisa de felicidad, pero luego volvió a la seriedad- Lo siento, Zuleica

-Por qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Por todo esto, todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Desde luego mi manera de conquistarte no ha sido la más adecuada…

-…pero ha funcionado- dijo ésta sonriendo, haciendo que éste también lo hiciera

-…también quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pueda llegar a pasar en el futuro, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero…

-Tshh- le mandó callar ésta posando su dedo en los labios de éste, luego sonrió ante la cara de interrogación del chico, pero a él le gustaba aquel gesto que solía hacerle para hacerle callar, y ella lo sabía- esto es nuevo para los dos: simplemente intentémoslo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Está claro que a veces lo haremos mal, pero aprenderemos de ello y seguiremos adelante. Al fin y al cabo, estamos destinados a estar juntos, no?-dijo mientras éste se acercaba más a ella, asintiendo silenciosamente, con una sonrisa y la vista fija en sus labios

Pasaron dos días y Elena al fin abrió los ojos. Era extraño, pero se sentía realmente bien, mejor que nunca. Miró a su alrededor: era una gran habitación, desconocida para ella. Tenía la cabeza hundida entre cómodos almohadones, cubierta por una fina manta de seda blanca. Miró hacia un gran ventanal que estaba abierto y por el que entraba una perfecta brisa veraniega. La habitación era blanca con algunas zonas azules, dando una sensación de paz. Elena inspiró sonriendo, llenando sus pulmones con aroma a flores, que seguramente entraría por la ventana.

Se incorporó inspeccionando bien la habitación, era realmente bonita y parecía la mezcla de muchas culturas, aunque con su característica personal. Desde luego, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Recordó aquel momento en que estaba en la tienda, temerosa, ante Yuma que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y sintió escalofríos, pero enseguida los apartó agitándose la cabeza

La puerta se abrió y Stefan entró por ella- has despertado!- dijo dibujando una sonrisa. Elena también la dibujó y extendió los brazos para abrazarle- no vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo éste en un susurro mientras el aroma de la joven penetraba en su ser

-De verdad creí que no te volvería a ver…-comentó ésta

-Y no pensaste en mí?- exclamó Damon que permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta

Elena abrió los ojos y le miró, mientras Stefan se separaba un poco de ella- Hola, Damon- dijo con una sonrisa, tras emitir un largo suspiro

-Hola, Elena. Qué tal estas? Bien. Me alegro…-comenzó a la vez que movía la cabeza y las manos gesticulando- ya nos sabemos el protocolo. Ahora prepárate rápido que volvemos a casa. Este lugar no me da muy buena espina- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella y se alegraba de que estuviera bien, pero no se lo demostraría. No hacía falta: ella ya lo sabía

-No le hagas caso- comentó Stefan- no tenemos por qué irnos inmediatamente, ya has comido?

-Estoy perfectamente- comentó ésta con una sonrisa- tiene razón, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí lo antes posible. No me trae buenos recuerdos este lugar

-De acuerdo- concluyó Stefan, luego le dio un tierno beso en la frente, que hizo estremecerse a la morena y salió de la estancia, dejándola sola. Desde luego sabía cómo jugar sus cartas.

Alexandre decidió hacerle una última visita a su hermano antes de que volvieran a Mystic Falls. Entró en el amplio comedor, donde había una larga mesa en el centro de madera, perfectamente tallada y milimétricamente decorada y Noíl permanecía comiendo en ella. Zuleica había ido a comprobar si su familia estaba bien, o tal vez a llorar por la partida de Alex, simplemente necesitaba tiempo sola.

-Buen apetito- dijo haciendo un rápido y ligero movimiento de cabeza

-Quieres que pida que te sirvan?

-No, estoy bien…prefiero comer otro tipo de cosas, ya sabes- dijo y ambos rieron- nos vamos ya y vine a despedirme

-Tan pronto?- dijo éste frunciendo el ceño y levantándose de la mesa

-Bueno, Elena se siente un poco incómoda al estar aquí y recordar…lo que pasó- dijo algo incómodo- y mi tío y mi padre tienen la constante paranoia que les atacarás en cualquier momento- añadió dejando los ojos en blanco, haciendo que Noíl emitiera una carcajada. Era extraño verle tan feliz- Sé cuánto la quieres- dijo poniéndose serio tras un momento de silencio- cuídala bien

-Descuida, lo haré-dijo volviendo también a la seriedad- mejor de lo que lo habrías hecho tú en la ciudad…rodeado de vampiros- bromeó. Ambos volvieron a reír- Gracias por lo de anoche- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Ya te lo dije: en cuanto me necesites, allí estaré

-Sobre transformarme…- preguntó un poco preocupado

-Lo haré en su debido momento- le interrumpió Alex- te lo prometí y mi promesa sigue en pie

Los hermanos prosiguieron hablando por unos minutos, de todo y nada. Bromeando e intercalando con momentos serios, esa era su manera de despedirse y de demostrarse que aun después de la discusión sobre Zuleica, ellos seguían siendo hermanos y lo serían siempre.

-Desapareced de mi vista!- exclamó Esther

Rebekah y Klaus marcharon, tras informar a su madre sobre todo lo ocurrido en los bosques.

Klaus había presenciado la escena con fascinación. Ver la muerte de su padre era lo que más había deseado, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo personalmente, pero se conformaba con el hecho de que estuviera muerto.

Tras ver de lo que era capaz Alex, Klaus comenzó a idear un plan en su cabeza: tenía que conseguir de alguna manera que él le transformase de nuevo en un híbrido y así, junto a él, crear la mayor y mejor raza jamás creada. Mientras tanto, jugaría a ser el niño bueno ante su familia, le convenía

Esther quedó sola en la sala, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, con un inmenso sufrimiento en su ser, uno que nunca había sentido: el de haber perdido el amor de su vida. Ese era Michael: por muchas peleas y desacuerdos que tuvieran, por muchos siglos que pasaran sin verse el uno al otro, ellos secretamente sabían lo que sentían uno por el otro y eso no cambiaría nunca, hasta que alguno de los dos muriera. Ahora Michael estaba muerto.

Una única y triste lágrima recorrió el pálido rostro de la matriarca, pero enseguida lo apartó con suma elegancia, característico de ella. Miró fijamente al vacío, con los labios apretados y la rabia creciendo en su interior

-Lo pagarán con algo peor que la muerte-dijo casi en un susurro, con una firmeza y tranquilidad escalofriantes

_**SI, ESTO NO HA HECHO MAS QUE EMPEZAR! ;)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Aquí la continuación! Que lo disfruten ;) **

**Capítulo 33:**

-Quién es?- preguntó Alex pasando una mano por su pelo despeinado e incorporándose en la cama

-Soy yo- contestó Elena- puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro- dijo éste

La puerta se abrió y la morena entró. Había pasado ya una semana desde que volvieron a casa y ellos aún no habían compartido palabras como tal de madre e hijo

-Buenos días- le saludó con una sonrisa, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella. Alex frotó sus ojos aun para despertarse, en espera de que la morena dijera algo, ésta permanecía contemplando cada gesto suyo, como si de repente le mirase de otra manera

-No me mires así…-dijo éste, no con enfado ni reproche, sino dulcemente

-Mirarte cómo?

-Distinto, de repente…-comenzó bostezando, luego pasó las dos manos por su cara y suspiró fuertemente- Elena-comenzó posando sus ojos en ella- nunca hemos tenido una relación madre e hijo como tal, eso es un hecho. Seguramente por las circunstancias dadas anteriormente, pero me alegro- e hizo una pausa, ante el fruncimiento de ceño de la vampiresa- nunca hemos sido una familia normal, ni lo seremos y por mi parte, está bien con eso. Me gusta tener una madre, un padre y un tío vampiros, que sé que nunca morirán ni envejecerán…- dijo dibujando una sonrisa ladeada, pero luego la perdió, volviendo a la seriedad- somos los Salvatore, así de especiales, con nuestros pros y contras.

-De acuerdo- dijo ésta poniéndose en pie, tras unos minutos de silencio en el que no apartaba su mirada del chico. Estaba claro que Alexandre tenía las ideas claras y ella se conformaba con saber que todo estaba bien

-Pero…-comenzó éste

-Pero qué?

-Las madres siempre tienen un pero asomando por la boca- dijo dibujando una sonrisa, haciendo que Elena riera

-No habías dicho que no éramos una familia corriente? Entonces todo bien- dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero enseguida volvió a girar y se acercó un poco a Alex- PERO, no volveré a ir contigo de copas nunca más- añadió y ambos rieron. Elena pasó su mano por el pelo del muchacho, alborotándolo un poco más- lo han hecho bien contigo, verdad?

-Sí- contestó éste perdiendo gradualmente la sonrisa- a su manera, pero sí- Elena descendió su mano por la mejilla de éste y le miró con inmensa ternura, como sólo hacen las madres. Luego suspiró: había perdido tanto de la vida del muchacho…Alex cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cálida palma maternal rozando suavemente su piel: nunca antes había recibido una caricia maternal de tal manera y le gustaba la sensación

Elena retiró su mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta- quieres algo de desayunar?- preguntó recobrando la sonrisa a la vez que abría la puerta- no sé, con sus cereales, su fruta, la típica interrogación de cómo van las cosas y un vaso de sangre?- bromeó guiñándole el ojo

-Agh, Elena!-exclamó el Salvatore dejando los ojos en blanco, luego le arrojó una almohada, pero ésta fue más rápida cerrando la puerta antes de que llegara. Escuchó su carcajada al otro lado de la puerta

Elena salió de la habitación, aun con la sonrisa y sin siquiera darse cuenta, sintió una persona abalanzarse a toda velocidad sobre ella. Con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no la suficiente como para que cayera al suelo. Enseguida notó unos brazos rodeándola y reconoció quién era sin siquiera necesidad de mirarlo.

Desde lo que había pasado en los bosques del norte, Damon había estado algo seco con ella, no le había preguntado mucho sobre lo que le ocurría ni cómo se sentía, ella supuso que sería por el susto de pensar que volvería a perderla.

Enterró su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro, sintiendo cómo su olor se mezcló con el suyo, estirando sus brazos para juntarlos en la cadera del muchacho. Comenzaron a andar despacio, Elena hacia atrás, sin cambiar de posición

-Qué haces?- preguntó la vampiresa lentamente, disfrutando de su presencia

-No lo sé, simplemente me apetecía tenerte cerca. No estoy incumpliendo ninguna norma: los amigos se abrazan, no?- contestó. Elena no dijo nada más y permanecieron caminando despacio pasillo adelante. Damon le dio alguna que otra caricia en el pelo, pero seguían en silencio, disfrutando de aquellos pocos minutos

-Gracias- dijo ella al fin, rompiendo aquel silencio

-Porque…?- preguntó éste frunciendo el ceño y separándose un poco de ella

-Por cuidar de Alex-contestó mirando fijamente a aquellos azulados ojos- lo has hecho muy bien- añadió- ambos lo habéis hecho muy bien-corrigió incluyendo a Stefan, luego se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero Damon no dijo nada. Ésta se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse

-Hey, a dónde vas?- reaccionó al fin, agarrándola del brazo y volviendo a atraerla hacia él- no he terminado con mi largo y privilegiado abrazo- Elena emitió una carcajada, volviendo a enterrar su cabeza en su pecho, en realidad ella tampoco quería despegarse de él, pero si no lo hacía…respiró hondo

-Alexandre Salvatore…-dijo casi en un susurro, con un tono meditativo- a quién se le ocurrió ese nombre?- preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirarle, éste miró hacia abajo sin mover la cara, dándole un toque de chulería

-A _moi_, por supuesto- dijo, como si la respuesta fuera evidente- a Stefan se le ocurrió un nombre asqueroso

-Qué nombre?-preguntó ésta curiosa

-Gordon- contestó emitiendo una mueca de asco

-Gordon?- preguntó ésta divertida

-Gordon!- afirmó éste, como si ese fuera el nombre más feo del mundo y Stefan el más estúpido por querer ponérselo. Elena emitió una carcajada

-Al centro comercial? En serio? Esta es tu sorpresa?- preguntó incrédula Elena. Aquella misma tarde, cuando Stefan le había comentado sobre alguna sorpresa ella había imaginado algo más romántico, típico de Stefan, no el centro comercial. Qué tenía eso de especial?

-Efectivamente- contestó éste asintiendo con la cabeza- os he organizado una excursión para ti y Alex, para que os conozcáis más, y afiancéis esa relación madre-hijo, así que tenemos que comprar algunas cosas- le explicó y emitió una sonrisa al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión facial de la morena- y de paso haremos la compra

-Una excursión a dónde?- preguntó cogiendo un carrito y comenzando a caminar, mostrando claro interés por la iniciativa del castaño

-Al bosque- contestó- sé que los últimos acontecimientos en bosques no han sido los mejores- se precipitó a explicar, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y alcanzándola- pero conozco un sitio en especial que os encantaría. Además, a los dos os encanta la naturaleza- añadió dándole un pequeño codazo de complicidad

-Qué sitio?

-Uno al que fuimos tú y yo, hace muchos años- contestó haciendo que la chica recordase aquel momento- cuando aún estábamos juntos- añadió con algo de nostalgia en la voz, cosa que ella captó enseguida

-Bueno!-dijo dando una palmada y frotándose las manos con interés, mirando hacia todos lados- qué es lo que vamos a comprar? He de confesarte que hace muchos años que no voy a un centro comercial- le reconoció acercándose a él, como si le estuviera contando un secreto. Ambos rieron

Pasó alrededor de una hora y el carrito ya casi estaba lleno, habían aprovechado ese tiempo para hablar y bromear. Stefan le tomó el pelo, alguna que otra vez. Elena volvió a tomar el gusto a estar en un lugar semejante, que le recordaba tanto a su vida pasada y la hacía sentir tan humana. Ahora compraba ya prácticamente cualquier cosa que les pudiera llegar a ser útil, como si fuese una compradora compulsiva

La vampiresa quedó un momento atrás y Stefan siguió andando. La chica comenzó a mirarle marchar, contemplarle de arriba abajo: aquella espalda tan musculosa y ancha que se notaba a través de la blanca camiseta, ese perfecto y musculado trasero que se le ceñía a los vaqueros, esos andares tan masculinos…Elena se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior, viendo a tremenda belleza caminar ante ella, girando un poco la cabeza para ver mejor su trasero, llevaba tanto tiempo en sequía…

Stefan se dio la vuelta, al constatar que la muchacha ya no le seguía, giró y la pilló comiéndole con la mirada. El castaño emitió una carcajada-"agradable sensación"- se dijo para sí, mirándola sin apartar la vista

Elena le escuchó y salió de sus imaginaciones y fantasías, subiendo su mirada hacia la cara de éste, que permanecía mirándole con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada.

Sintió sus mejillas colorarse y enseguida apartó la mirada, intentando disimular y concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa-"qué vergüenza!"-exclamó para sus adentros, cerrando fuertemente los ojos por un segundo-"concéntrate en otra cosa, pronto te dejará de mirar y el incómodo momento pasará"- se decía mientras centraba sus ojos en los estantes que había delante de ella, llenos de productos-"anda, el champú que utiliza Damon!"-se dijo acercándose y tomándolo en sus manos-"el suyo casi se había acabado, tal vez le vendría bien si se lo compro"- se dijo encaminándose de nuevo hacia Stefan, pensando en el largo abrazo que Damon y ella habían tenido esa mañana, entonces emitió una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció nada más alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Stefan mirándola de arriba abajo, tal y como ella lo había hecho minutos antes, con total descaro

Se dirigió hasta el carro y posó el producto en él, luego tomó el mando y comenzó a empujarlo

-No me mires así!- le dijo pasando a su lado, sin mirarlo

-Ah, tu si puedes, pero yo no?- exclamó éste, acercándose mucho a ella por detrás, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ésta y apoyando su mentón en la clavícula de la joven. Él respiró hondo y ella tragó saliva- de todas maneras, te gusta que lo haga- le susurró Stefan casi rozando con sus labios su oreja.

Elena volvió a enrojecer, más aun cuando Stefan le dio un fugaz, pero sentido beso en el cuello, que hizo que le saliera la piel de gallina y su respiración se entrecortase. Le gustaba aquella sensación, le gustaba aquella faceta pícara, descarada y divertida de Stefan. Un Stefan nuevo, muy distinto al que conoció antes.

-Elena, simplemente reconoce que los mapas se te dan mal- dijo Alex lentamente, apartando un momento la vista del frente para ver a la morena sentada en el asiento del copiloto, moviendo un mapa que sostenía en las manos hacia todas las direcciones, intentando entenderlo con el ceño fruncido. Claramente frustrada- encendamos el GPS…

-No!-se negó rotundamente- la primera vez que fui de excursión con mis padres no teníamos GPS y nos guiamos perfectamente, así que ahora también podremos

-Qué terca eres!-exclamó negando con la cabeza. Con la sonrisa a punto de asomar por sus labios

-…algo que tú has heredado- le completó mirándole y fingiendo una sonrisa. Ambos se miraron y rompieron en una carcajada. Una música juvenil sonaba de fondo en la radio y la armonía parecía ser perfecta

De repente, el coche chocó contra algo, que empotró contra el parabrisas y lo destrozó. Alex intentó frenar de inmediato, haciendo que el coche patinase un poco y dejase algunas huellas de frenazo en la carretera, pero al fin lo consiguió

-Estás bien?- le preguntó a su madre mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad

-Sí-contestó ésta con el ceño fruncido- qué ha sido eso?- añadió y ambos miraron hacia atrás. En la oscuridad de la solitaria carretera, pudieron constatar un bulto en el suelo que permanecía inmóvil

-Oh dios mío, he atropellado a alguien!-exclamó saliendo del coche y mirando hacia el bulto- quédate aquí un segundo, vale? Voy a ver si está bien y a llamar a la ambulancia…-comenzó sacando su móvil

Algo en el corazón de Elena se agitó, algo le daba mala espina- no vayas, Alex, por favor, puede ser peligroso

-Elena-comenzó éste- hemos atropellado a alguien, no podemos dejarlo e irnos así sin más

-Pero y si no es alguien?...-comenzó ella estremeciéndose a sí misma

-Tranquila-comenzó dando un largo suspiro, intentando tranquilizarla. Podía entender el temor de su madre, después de todo lo que había pasado…-escuchas eso? Hay un corazón latiendo, no puede ser un vampiro

Elena prestó su oído, efectivamente escuchaba un latido, pero éste era tan bajo. Al final aceptó, pero algo seguía sin gustarle un pelo. Miró por el retrovisor cómo su hijo se acercaba lenta y cautelosamente hacia el bulto que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Estaba muy tensa y cuanto más escuchaba el latido, más se tensaba, había algo que no encajaba en ese latido. Prestó más atención y abrió grandemente los ojos al igual que su boca al constatar que no era el latido de un humano, sino el de un animal

-Alex, no…!-exclamó saliendo del coche a toda velocidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde: ese bulto pilló por sorpresa a su hijo, clavándole algo en el pecho y dejándole en el suelo. Aun no podía ver de quién se trataba. Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia aquel lugar, viendo cómo su hijo caía al suelo, pero alguien delante de ella le impidió ver nada más

-Hola, Elena, nos volvemos a ver- dijo Rebekah dibujando una malvada sonrisa ladeada

Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí? Elena permanecía todavía callada, mirando a todos lados, intentando comprender. Miró por encima del hombro de la rubia y vio cómo otra persona se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de su hijo, que yacía en el suelo. Ésta era una mujer que parecía entonar un hechizo

-Qué es lo que está pasando?- reaccionó al fin. Rebekah no le contestó, pero tampoco se apartó. Elena fuera de sí, intentó apartarla, pero ésta le dio un puñetazo tirándola al suelo y agarrándola, se colocó detrás de ella, de cuclillas y alzó su cabeza tirándola del pelo

-Ves a tu hijo? Bien disfruta esas vistas, porque son las últimas que tendrás de él

Elena alzó la mirada, ya con los ojos llorosos. Vio cómo la primera persona, alzaba a Alex sin esfuerzo alguno. Éste parecía estar inconsciente, seguía respirando pero no se movía en absoluto. Aquella persona se acercó cada vez más a la vampiresa y al fin pudo reconocerla-"Esther?"- exclamó para sus adentros

-Mañana, al alba sacrificaremos a tu hijo en el altar del bosque. El mismo que utilizamos para ti

-Por…qué?-llegó a decir casi en un susurro, mientras las primeras lágrimas caían pos sus mejillas

-Por qué?- repitió, luego emitió una fría y escandalosa carcajada- vosotros matasteis a Michael- le explicó-debería arrancarte el corazón con mis propias manos, a ti y a tu sucio híbrido- dijo con desdén- pero no, no- añadió con otra fría risa- sufrirás las consecuencias de sus actos- dijo refiriéndose a Alex- recibirás un castigo peor que la muerte, uno que te acompañará por la eternidad- tras esto giro sobre su talones y comenzó a caminar. La otra persona que estaba a su lado, siguió sus pasos

-No, no!-gritó Elena, rompiendo en un llanto- él no, por favor, él no!- dijo desesperada, librándose por unos segundos de las manos de Rebekah y poniéndose en pie- tómame a mí: mátame, tortúrame…haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjalo. Él no!- gritó a todo pulmón viendo cómo aquellas personas se alejaban cada vez más con su hijo- él no, por favor!- repitió llevándose las manos a la cabeza, intentando seguirles, pero Rebekah se volvió a interponer y ésta vez le dio un fuerte golpe que la hizo caer inconsciente

-Oye, siento molestarte a estas horas, pero necesitamos verificar sobre los presupuestos de…-comenzó Zuleica entrando con toda confianza en el cuarto del jefe del clan, pero miró en la cama y en todas partes y no le vio- Noíl?-le llamó tentativamente, frunciendo el ceño

-Sí?- contestó una voz un poco alejada.

Zuleica se dirigió hacia aquella voz con la vista en los papeles- que decía que tenemos que verificar los presu…pu…es…tos-dijo en ralentí al ver al jefe del clan en la ducha. Éste permanecía de espaldas a ella y el chorro de agua caía sobre su cabello, luego su cuerpo…Zuleica le observó de arriba abajo: acaso se podía estar mejor? Su mente quedó en blanco observándole

-Sobre qué presupuestos?- preguntó éste cerrando el grifo y dándose la vuelta, quedando de cara a ella, sin ningún pudor

Enseguida Zuleica se dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas- quiero decir…puedo…-comenzó completamente colorada- puedo volver en cualquier otro momento…-balbuceó saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama todavía colorada. De repente hacía calor, comenzó a abanicarse con las hojas que llevaba en la mano. Tenía la mirada perdida, aun recordando aquel cuerpo tan esculturalmente perfecto frente a ella-Uf!-dejó escapar

-Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Noíl saliendo de una sala y entrando en otra, mientras se cerraba bien la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Zuleica le observó muda, viendo cómo el agua discurría por su perfecto pecho…-"desde luego no le volveré a ver igual nunca más"-se dijo sonrojándose. Noíl lo notó y emitió una risa. La Novotney se sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al asunto- que digo que hay que verificar los presupuestos de los mercados. Desde que la gente ha vuelto de las montañas heladas, las ventas han descendido un…- pero se interrumpió, Noíl se había estado acercando a ella mientras hablaba

-Ya hablaremos de los presupuestos mañana- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella y arrebatándole los papeles de la mano- mírate, pareces muy cansada. Desde lo que pasó llevas toda la semana sin parar, no tienes por qué tomártelo tan enserio-comenzó con una voz relajada. El aroma del chico inundó las fosas nasales de la muchacha- es muy tarde, te quedas a dormir?- le propuso

Zuleica permanecía observándole con la boca abierta, le veía más guapo que nunca, como si una cortina de repente se hubiera corrido ante él. Bajó su mirada a los carnosos y rosados labios de éste, que permanecían moviéndose, ella prácticamente no le escuchaba, estaba como hipnotizada- aham…-dijo asintiendo, pero enseguida volvió a sus cabales, recapitulando las palabras del chico-"quedarme a dormir?"

- No!-exclamó bruscamente

En ese momento casi no podía siquiera mirarle sin quedar sin habla como para dormir con él. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta, tenía que salir de ahí, tomar aire fresco, darse una ducha fría o simplemente abofetearse, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo con él a solas. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el muchacho, que corrió rápidamente y se situó entre ella y la puerta

-Qué te pasa?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- estas actuando raro, hablas raro e incluso me miras raro, ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa?- añadió tomando el mentón de la joven y alzando su cabeza. Escrudiñando en su mirada

La Novotney sintió su corazón salir de su pecho, estaba tan cerca….mirándole fijamente a los ojos…enseguida apartó la mirada, agachando la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás

-No me pasa nada- comenzó dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a él, se llevó la mano a su pecho: su corazón latía tan rápido... se preguntó si tal vez él lo podría escuchar.

Entonces comenzó a hacerse preguntas: desde cuándo perdía el control tan fácilmente ante él? Desde cuándo simplemente perdía el control? Qué es lo que le sucedía a su corazón? Había estado varias veces cerca de él e incluso besado, pero no había sentido tanto nerviosismo tan de repente…

Sentía que debía salir de ahí, no podría controlarse por mucho más estando con él a solas, con una cama delante y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que él llevase una simple toalla. Tenía que buscar una manera rápida de escabullirse.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar varias opciones, pero entonces sintió el tacto del pecho de él contra su espalda, el aroma de su piel y los brazos del Novotney rodeándola. Su ritmo cardíaco era ahora frenético, podía escuchar en sus oídos cómo bombeaba la sangre y su respiración ahora era entrecortada.

Él la dio la vuelta e hizo que sus miradas se clavasen la una a la otra. Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Permanecía mirándola, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y saber cómo se sentía en ese momento. Zuleica se sintió de repente desnuda y quería desparecer.

-Entiendo- dijo al fin separándose un poco de ella, perdiendo el contacto visual- me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche, pero no te obligaré a hacerlo. Tú eliges

Zuleica al fin se vio libre de él, de aquella trampa pasional en la que se encontraba atrapada. Sin decir una sola palabra, se deslizó por la puerta y salió por ella.

Emitió un largo suspiro una vez fuera, apoyándose en la puerta, con la mano aun en el pomo. Al fin el aire volvía a ella. Se llevó una mano al pecho, de nuevo-"qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí dentro?"- se preguntó.

Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por Noíl como minutos antes, es más, nunca se había sentido TAN atraída por nadie. Las piernas le temblaron y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta del cuarto.

-"qué era lo que él había entendido?"- se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Qué es lo que habría pasado de haberse quedado más tiempo en ese cuarto?

Es cierto que varias veces habían dormido juntos, pero nada más y hasta ese momento ella no se planteó como tal la idea de que ocurriera algo más entre los dos.

Quería ella que ocurriera?

Solo había estado una vez con alguien y ese había sido Alex. Zuleica resopló. Pero ahora estaba con Noíl y lo estaría para siempre, ese era su destino

Qué es lo que exactamente sentía por él?

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose confusa. Sí, había sentido por Alex y mucho, pero de verdad se quedó con Noíl por la profecía o porque…

Entonces abrió repentinamente los ojos y se levantó, como si acabara de descubrir algo de vital importancia. Volvió a girar el pomo de la puerta y a entrar en la habitación. Noíl aún permanecía de pies, aunque ahora estaba revisando los papeles que ella había dejado en la habitación. Le miró y emitió un gran suspiro a la vez que sonreía: ahora lo tenía todo claro

Noíl elevó la mirada y la vio ahí quieta junto a la puerta, frunció el ceño sin comprender qué es lo que le estaba pasando

-Qué pasa?- preguntó tras unos minutos, en los que ella no se había movido un solo milímetro, contemplándolo, sin quitar esa expresión de su cara. Desde luego estaba muy rara. Al fin Zuleica reaccionó y se acercó a él, despacio pero sin parar, más segura que nunca, sin apartar la mirada de éste. Aunque éste volvía a mirar hacia sus papeles, se había rendido en adivinar qué le sucedía. Ésta llegó junto a él y le arrebató aquellos papeles de la mano, arrojándolos al suelo-pero, qué haces?- preguntó algo molesto, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Estoy…-comenzó ella ignorando las preguntas del chico, ampliando su sonrisa, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos centelleando- estoy…estoy enamorada de ti!-dijo al fin

La expresión de Noíl cambió, aunque no terminaba de entender bien la situación, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo, pues Zuleica se abalanzó sobre él, poniéndose de puntillas y rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y le dio un beso, uno tan intenso que Noíl se sintió aturdido por unos instantes, pero enseguida volvió a sí y correspondió a su beso.

El beso fue cada vez más intenso y profundo y Noíl levantó a la morena hacia la cama sin separar sus labios de los de ella, la tumbó con suavidad colocándose encima, el beso seguía y ahora era acompañado de caricias.

Comenzó a bajar por el cuello y la quitó la camiseta, con total suavidad, como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal. Los besos siguieron, cada vez más abajo, arrancando gemidos de la morena, pero entonces, Noíl paró y volvió hacia su cara

-Estas segura que…-le preguntó Noíl con la voz ronca, tan cerca de ella que sus frentes chocaban.

Ésta tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con aquella sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer jamás de su cara- te quiero- dijo sin más, entonces Noíl sonrió y no hizo falta más palabras

Elena abrió los ojos, con los primeros rayos de sol penetrando en sus párpados. Pestañeó varios minutos, intentando comprender dónde estaba y qué era lo que había ocurrido

- oh dios mío!- exclamó al caer en la cuenta

Enseguida, se puso de pies y se encaminó velozmente hacia la mansión. Entró por la puerta como una ráfaga de viento, sin mirar a derecha o izquierda si estaban los Salvatore en casa o no. Ahora estaba cabreada, muy cabreada y solo quedaban unos escasos veinte minutos para que la matriarca asesinase a su hijo.

Tenía que pensar rápido y hacerlo sola, con sutileza. No quería inmiscuir a los Salvatore, ya bastante habían dado y arriesgado por ella, realmente podrían morir y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no por su culpa, pues ella pensaba que llegaron a capturar a Alex por un descuido suyo, por lo tanto, todo este embrollo era su culpa y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo

Se sirvió varios vasos de sangre a toda velocidad, intentando recuperar las fuerzas y comenzó a juntar toda la verbena y armamento que podría conseguir, metiéndola en una mochila

-Elena, que haces aquí?- preguntó Stefan sorprendido al verla, acercándose a ella y sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No tengo tiempo- dijo ésta sin siquiera mirarle ni pararse

-Verbena?- preguntó aun con la sonrisa, pero enseguida comenzó a borrarse de su cara- para qué quieres verbena, Elena? Qué es lo que ocurre? Además, dónde está Alex?- pero ésta proseguía en su trabajo- Elena!- la llamó agarrándola por los hombros y haciéndola girar, quedando enfrente suya- dónde está Alex?- volvió a preguntar, pero ésta vez completamente serio

Elena se derrumbó nada más recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista, pero ésta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de impotencia y rabia

- Esther le tiene y le va a matar, Stefan, ella misma me lo ha dicho!- exclamó librándose de las manos del castaño, que pareció quedar petrificado ante la noticia. Cerró la bolsa y se encaminó velozmente hacia la puerta, pero Damon le interrumpió

-Tú no sales de aquí sola- dijo Damon categóricamente

-Damon, aparta, no tengo tiempo, en serio- dijo ésta perdiendo la paciencia

-Pero hay algo que no cuadra-comenzó Stefan volviendo en sí y pensando- si te ha dicho que le va a matar tan claramente…

-…eso es que tendrá algún plan, porque sabe que irás justo a aquel lugar y entonces te tendrá para ella

-Eso no importa, chicos- dijo mirando hacia Stefan luego volvió a mirar a Damon- es de Alex de quien hablamos!

-Necesitamos un plan-comenzó Damon ignorándola

-Buena suerte con eso, yo no me quedaré a perder el tiempo- dijo ésta intentando salir, pero Damon le agarró del brazo impidiéndola irse y ésta colmó el vaso de su paciencia, agarrando de la camiseta del vampiro y empotrándole contra la pared- mi hijo morirá dentro de veinte minutos si no estoy ahí. No perderé el tiempo jugando a hacer planes!- dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con una rabia inmensa, impropio en ella, pero Damon no se amedrentó

Dio la vuelta a las muñecas de ésta y fue él quien la agarró de la camiseta empotrándole contra la misma pared. En ella aparecieron algunas grietas. Él también comenzaba a perder la paciencia- también es MI hijo, Elena!- le gritó, pero aun guardando la serenidad- y es TÚ vida la que quieres poner en peligro. No saldrás de aquí sola!- concluyó abriendo grandemente los ojos y bajando el tono, como si esa fuera algo de la que ni siquiera tenían que estar discutiendo

-Mírame!-exclamó la chica acercándose más a él, desafiándole descaradamente. Le dio un fuerte empujón, haciéndole chocar contra la otra pared, luego cogió su bolsa dispuesta a marcharse, pero entonces Damon reemprendió contra ella y la volvió a agarrar, empotrándola fuertemente contra la misma pared

-Tranquilízate, Elena!- comenzó mientras ésta se debatía por librarse de su brazos

-Elena, será mejor que te tranquilices- le sugirió Stefan tras unos minutos en los que ella persistía en librarse- estamos perdiendo el tiempo y tenemos que idear un plan

Elena posó sus ojos en el castaño, luego fulminó con la mirada a Damon que aún permanecía agarrándola. Apretó los labios y respiró hondo mientras asentía, tranquilizándose. Damon permaneció agarrándola unos minutos más, hasta que se cercioró que se había tranquilizado, entonces la soltó y giró para quedar de cara a Stefan

-Cómo luchamos contra Esther?-planteó el problema bajando las escalinatas

-Ella seguramente no estará sola-comenzó Stefan con el ceño fruncido

-Eso desde luego

-Ella sabe que Elena irá…-comenzó Stefan

-…pero no cuenta con que nosotros también estemos allí- le completó Damon

-Factor sorpresa!- exclamó el castaño- tal vez podamos jugar con eso, pero lo más seguro es que esté con alguna bruja

-Sí, si no, le habría sido difícil capturar o por lo menos retener a Alex

-Elena, cuando cogieron a Alex, viste a alguien más?-preguntó, luego miraron en su dirección, pero la morena ya se había escabullido sin que se dieran cuenta

-Diablos, Elena!- exclamó Damon dando un puñetazo a la pared que hizo un boquete en ella

-Ya no tenemos tiempo de idear nada- comenzó Stefan-cojamos lo que nos pueda ser útil y vamos

Cuando Damon y Stefan llegaron, Elena ya se encontraba luchando con numerosos vampiros. Esther, conocedora de la mente humana y sobre todo de la de una madre, sabía que Elena vendría a por su hijo, así que decidió entretenerla mientras el acontecimiento tenía lugar: había hipnotizado a varios vampiros de la zona, algunos recién transformados.

Los Salvatore se unieron a la lucha, arrojando verbena a diestra y siniestra y luchando con todo aquel que se les acercaba, pero eran demasiados y terminaron aprisionándolos a los tres. Varios los retenían, observando el eventual acontecimiento: sobre una especia de altar de piedra, estaban Esther, Rebekah y Anastasia, junto al cuerpo de Alex que permanecía bajo un hechizo, muy eficaz, que le impedía realizar movimiento alguno, aunque podía escuchar perfectamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor

Anastasia tomó un cuchillo de plata y la alzó a los aires, recitando una especie de cántico, los cielos se volvieron grisáceos y un rayo cayó cerca de ellos. Un viento demoledor cernía ahora sobre ellos, pero ninguno parecía preocuparse por ello. Al fin, la bruja cesó su entonación y le pasó el cuchillo a Esther. Elena permanecía mirando la escena impotente, con tal rabia contenida que ella jamás pensó que tendría.

-Contemplad todos, el fin de una raza!- dijo solemnemente, enseñando le cuchillo ante todos, luego posó sus ojos expresamente en Elena y emitió una ladeada y malvada sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada

Esther se aproximó al cuerpo inmóvil del híbrido y sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo fuertemente y con todas sus ganas el cuchillo en el corazón del muchacho. Éste siquiera pudo emitir un grito de dolor. A los pocos segundos, la piel de Alex comenzó a palidecer y unas venas oscuras surcaron todo su cuerpo, su mano cayó por fuera del altar de piedra sin movimiento alguno. Alexandre Salvatore había muerto. La lluvia comenzó

-Noooooooo!- gritó Elena, sintiendo su corazón resquebrajarse, partirse en mil pedazos y volar hacia un lugar desconocido, sintiendo que ella también había muerto junto a su hijo.

A los pocos minutos, Esther personalmente, portó el cadáver de Alex y marchó con él, seguida por Anastasia y posteriormente Rebekah. Los vampiros alrededor comenzaron a marchar también, sintiendo su hipnotismo disperso

Elena cayó al suelo, incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento, miraba a todas partes boquiabierta, con las lágrimas sin caer en sus ojos, aun incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido, empapándose con el agua de la lluvia. A los pocos minutos de permanecer inmóvil, rompió en un estridente y desgarrador chillido, a la vez que sus las lágrimas caían desconsoladamente de sus oscuros ojos. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

Stefan permaneció en estado de shock durante unos largos minutos, luego miró en dirección a Elena, que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo, abrazándola y acunándola. La vampiresa alzó un segundo la vista, mirando hacia el oscurecido cielo desde el que caían infinitas gotas de agua, al igual que de sus ojos, y miró a Stefan que también tenía los ojos llorosos, luego miró hacia donde se supone que debería de estar Damon, pero éste había desaparecido. Stefan no dijo nada, no había palabra alguna para aliviar el dolor

Klaus permanecía sentado en el un sofá, en la oscuridad y soledad de su habitación, bebiendo alcohol y rodeado de víctimas que habían tenido la mala suerte de caer bajo sus garras. Permanecía sumiso en sus sufrimientos, la muerte de Alex había truncado todos sus planes, ahora ya no tenía esperanza alguna de crear su raza o de volver a ser híbrido

Días antes había ido a contactar con una poderosa bruja para preguntarle si el híbrido perfecto era capaz de transformar a la par que de curar, pues había visto cómo Alex daba de beber su sangre a su madre. La bruja le había dicho que sí

Su plan consistía en alcanzar a alguno de sus amigos, hipnotizarle y que todos juntos, con Alex por supuesto, fuesen al bosque a montar una hoguera o algo similar.

Ahí se emborracharían y el híbrido bajaría la guardia, entonces se acercaría a ellos con alguna excusa, pues Alex jamás había visto su rostro y no sabría relacionarlo con él, y le arrebataría algo de sangre, con eso al menos tendría para empezar.

Luego, una vez ya híbrido, se acercaría a él amistosamente y le convencería para que se uniera a su causa

Klaus se levantó bruscamente del sofá y arrojó la copa contra la pared- Mierda!- exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, aun incrédulo por los acontecimientos.

Todo era perfecto. Todo se había echado a perder, pero no se rendiría.

Klaus jamás se rinde. Tenía que haber otra manera.

Noíl permanecía en el amplio jardín de su palacio, mirando a un lado y a otro, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, pensando en qué monumento quería realizar en él

-Noíl, Noíl!- le llamó una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo darse la vuelta.

Y ahí estaba la mujer de su vida, ataviada con un maravilloso vestido azul marino: llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, no tenía mangas y volaba al corretear de la muchacha. Su oscura melena había crecido desde el día en que la había conocido, ahora llegaba poco más a la altura de sus hombros. La joven se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, con una luminosa sonrisa y unos ojos centelleantes. Pudo vislumbrar en su escote aquel collar de rubí. El Novotney emitió una orgullosa sonrisa. Sí, estaba orgulloso de que esa fuese la mujer destinada a gobernar junto a él.

Zuleica se abalanzó sobre él, con una armoniosa risa. Él la cogió al vuelo y ésta rodeó su cadera con sus piernas. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, como lo hacían casi siempre que estaban a solas, luego quedaron frente contra frente

-Tengo una noticia que darte: estoy embarazada- anunció la chica en una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus inmaculados dientes

Noíl emitió una carcajada de felicidad, abrazándola y dando vueltas de la alegría con ella sobre él.

Todo era perfecto.

Recordó que en la guerra que tuvo con los insurgentes tuvo una visión parecida, nunca imaginó que llegaría a hacerse real. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez subieron posteriormente al cuarto del jefe del clan, donde, una vez más, darían rienda suelta a su pasión.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar: pasaron tres meses, sin que ni Elena ni Stefan supieran nada de Damon, éste había desaparecido sin siquiera dar pista de a dónde se podría haber dirigido. Stefan, también estaba triste por la gran pérdida, pero él tenía que ser el fuerte y mantenerse erguido, o por lo menos aparentarlo

Elena hacía grandes retiros a lugares que nunca llegó a mencionar, pasando allí horas, incluso días, llorando por su hijo o simplemente tratando de encontrar paz con su propia alma. Prácticamente no sonreía ya

Durante el primer mes, a veces despertaba en mitad de la noche, gritando y llorando o simplemente llamando a su hijo, entonces Stefan aparecía e intentaba inútilmente darle consolación.

La mansión Salvatore de repente parecía enorme, siempre vacía, oscura y silenciosa. Stefan intentaba inútilmente mantenerla. La habitación de Alex quedó cerrada a llave. Al principio, Elena pasaba rápidamente aquel pasillo para llegar a su habitación, pero luego simplemente pasaba

Pasó un año y Damon al fin volvió, siempre tan sarcástico e irónico como siempre, intentando ocultar su, aún latente, dolor tras aquella coraza. Nunca dijo dónde estuvo ni qué hizo durante aquel año, pero al menos le dio un poco de vida a la mansión.

Al año y medio, Stefan comenzó a desaparecer repentinamente, a veces por semanas incluso, tampoco decía a dónde iba

A partir de los tres años, la cosa parecía mejorar: todos parecieron volver a la normalidad. Elena volvía a sonreír. Aunque procuraban no tocar el tema. Los tres permanecían viviendo en aquella mansión, pero aun la presencia de Alex permanecía muy presente.

_**SIENTO NO PONER SEPARADORES, PERO SE ME OLVIDA CUANDO ESCRIBO, Y CUANDO YA HE ACABADO, ME CUESTA! SI ME DA MUCHA PEREZA LO SIENTO, PARA QUIEN QUERIA SEPARADOR… PROCURARE PONERLO EN EL SIGUIENTE, QUE SERA LA DECISION! SI, LO QUE OIS, ELENA ELEGIRA ENTRE STEFAN O DAMON! ;)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Aquí la continuación! Que lo disfruten ;) **

**Capítulo 34: La decisión**

La decisión consta de 3 partes… aquí la primera parte o parte introductoria… hay que descargar el archivo para verlo, porque está en power point:

www.

megaupload

.com/?d=840JQEX0


	33. Chapter 33

**Aquí la continuación! Que lo disfruten ;) **

**Capítulo 34: La decisión**

La decisión consta de 3 partes… aquí la primera parte o parte introductoria… hay que descargar el archivo para verlo, porque está en power point:

http:/www.

megaupload

.com/?d=840JQEX0

Quienes por algún problema no pueden leerlo o descargarlo… pues que lean la versión no animada!

**La Decisión I:**

_Elena salió del cuarto de baño con la camisa de Damon puesta y una toalla en la cabeza, intentando secarse el pelo. Miró hacia la cama, donde todavía permanecía el vampiro durmiendo. Se tumbó a su lado. Es increíble que él hubiese bajado tanto la guardia a su lado como para siquiera notarla._

_Le observó como si estuviera mirando por microscopio, fijándose en cada milimétrico detalle de su ser: aquella oscura cabellera muy revuelta, cuyos mechones caían en su frente, tapando un poco de sus perfectas y oscuras cejas, aquellas pestañas, esos labios…ese pecho que permanecía al descubierto…Damon apenas estaba cubierto por una fina manta blanca, llevando tan solo unos calzoncillos. Elena suspiró: cómo no se había fijado en todo eso antes? Intentó quitarle el mechón de la cara y al rozarle fue cuando él despertó_

_-Buenos días, dormilón- saludó la muchacha _

_-Buenos días- contestó frotándose los ojos. Se estiró cuan largo era y se incorporó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. La miró- MUY buenos días- se corrigió con una pícara sonrisa, mirándola de arriba abajo, luego la atrajo, sentándola a horcajadas encima de él. Elena rió por la sensación de sus manos en su cadera y de sentirse tan ligera como una pluma, pero sobre todo por la peligrosa cercanía_

_-De repente te veo tan…-comenzó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, éste esperó callado por la continuación-…tan guapo…no sé_

_-Ah! Y no lo he sido siempre?-preguntó haciéndose el ofendido_

_Elena rió, luego tomó la cara del muchacho entre sus manos y depositó suavemente sus labios en la mejilla izquierda, luego en la derecha, luego en la frente, luego en la nariz y por último bajó hasta aquellos exquisitos labios que esperaban con ansia el contacto. Le besó. Todo con una dulzura y lentitud insuperables_

_-Siempre lo has sido- dijo tan cerca de él que sus labios aún se rozaban_

_-Claro que sí!- exclamó- lo que pasa es que antes estabas ciega-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con naturalidad, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Ambos rieron y Elena se removió encima del vampiro, haciendo que éste sintiera una sensación electrizante al roce de la muchacha y un deseo ascendente. _

_Cerró los ojos para reprimirse y atrapó los labios de la muchacha. Este beso fue más lento, más apasionado y deseoso, a la par que acariciaba un muslo de la joven- me encantas- le confesó con la voz ronca_

_-Solo? Vaya, yo pensé…-comenzó ésta fingiendo estar ofendida_

_-Te quiero- le interrumpió Damon, apartándose un poco de ella y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que la vampiresa se estremeció por completo. Apartó un mechón de pelo de la joven colocándoselo tras su oreja- y lo sabes- añadió rozando la oreja descubierta de ésta. Haciendo que cerrara los ojos por unos momentos y se mordiera el labio inferior, conteniendo el deseo. Volvió a removerse encima de él. Éste sintió que perdería el control en cualquier momento, pero lo reprimió- Lo estás haciendo adrede, verdad?- Elena emitió una carcajada _

_-Hacer qué?- preguntó entre risas, dedicándole una mirada juguetona_

_-Lo estás haciendo adrede!- confirmó el vampiro entrecerrando los ojos_

_-El qué?- preguntó ésta todavía entre risas, pero acercándose más a él y rozando sus labios. Su tono de voz tornó a uno más sensual- esto?- añadió volviendo a realizar el movimiento por tercera vez, esta vez más lento y pronunciado._

_Damon no pudo más: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo un cambio de posiciones, tumbándola en la cama y atrapando sus muñecas colocándose encima. Elena emitió una dulce carcajada que fue acallada enseguida por un apasionado beso del vampiro_

_-Así que era eso lo que querías, ahm? A mí- le dijo separándose un poco. Elena emitió otra carcajada_

_-Sí- le confesó la muchacha, permaneciendo en aquel tono sensual_

_-Entonces, gánatelo. Conquístame- la retó_

_-De verdad quieres que haga eso?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. Luego dibujó una sonrisa antes de elevar la cabeza para atrapar morder el labio inferior del Salvatore, haciendo que se estremeciera por completo. Depositó un sentido beso sobre el cuello del muchacho, escuchando cómo éste tragaba saliva - no resistirías mucho, sabes? – añadió al notar su vulnerabilidad ante ella. Emitió otra carcajada sintiéndose poderosa_

_-Oh…- se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación_

_Enseguida la pareja dejó su ocupación y giraron hacia la proveniencia de la exclamación. Y ahí estaba Stefan, en la entrada de la habitación con la puerta abierta. Su mirada irradiaba dolor, tristeza y sorpresa a la vez, es más, se le cristalizaron. No se movía ni decía nada, ni siquiera pestañeaba_

_-Stefan!- exclamó la vampiresa, sacando del shock al castaño, que volvió a respirar, dándose cuenta que la había contenido inconscientemente. El chico no dijo nada, simplemente giró despacio sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar torpemente por el pasillo, como si de un sonámbulo se tratara- Stefan!- le llamó la morena levantándose de la cama, dispuesto a ir tras él, pero una mano se lo impidió, agarrándola del brazo_

_-Elena- exclamó Damon mirándola fijamente con esos irresistibles ojos- no te vayas- le rogó. _

_En su mirada la vampiresa pudo leer miedo: miedo a que fuera tras Stefan y no volviera, miedo de que le abandonara. Miró hacia la puerta, donde segundos antes había estado Stefan, le escuchó bajar las escaleras despacio. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Damon que permanecía con aquella misma mirada. Entonces, supo que había llegado el momento de elegir._

_**Doce horas antes…**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Aquí la continuación! Que lo disfruten ;) **

**Capítulo 34: La decisión**

La decisión consta de 3 partes… aquí la primera parte o parte introductoria… hay que descargar el archivo para verlo, porque está en power point, en este link esta la primera y la segunda parte. En caso de problema avisadme… y de paso pongo la versión no animada para quienes no puedan:

http:/www.

megaupload

.com/?d=5LNV70LZ (este es el link de la primera parte)

Link segunda parte: http:/www.

megaupload

.com/?d=UD1BZEAP

Quienes por algún problema no pueden leerlo o descargarlo… pues que lean la versión no, animada!

**La decisión II:**

Habían transcurrido ya cinco años desde la trágica muerte de Alexandre, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Repito: parecía.

-Hey, dónde has estado toda la mañana?- preguntó Elena al ver entrar a Damon por la puerta de la cocina. Últimamente la vampiresa cocinaba mucho, indicando su fuerte índice de tristeza y preocupación

-Por ahí- contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano, intentando restar importancia. Había estado vagando por las ciudades próximas desahogando su dolor con cualquiera que tuviera la suficiente mala suerte de topar con él

-Y sabes dónde se ha metido Stefan? Lleva cuatro días sin pasar por aquí

-Está con Steve- contestó con naturalidad, acercándose a ella y probando de la comida que estaba cocinando

-Quién es Steve?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No le sonaba el nombre. Damon se encogió de hombros, siguiendo en su acción de probar la comida

-Es un vampiro al que debía un favor. Supongo que se lo estará devolviendo- contestó con indiferencia chupándose un dedo- mmm, delicioso!- exclamó saliendo de la cocina- por cierto- se paró justo antes de salir- qué haces esta tarde?

-Había pensado hacerle una visita a Alaric…

-O sea que no haces nada- le interrumpió-bien, bien- añadió asintiendo

-Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó ésta curiosa, pero Damon solo le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y se fue sin darle respuesta alguna

-De dónde las has sacado?-preguntó Elena observando la pistola que Damon le acababa de entregar

-Las he robado- contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros. Luego cargó su arma

-Perdón?- exclamó ésta fijando sus ojos en los de él, abiertos como platos

-Que las he robado- repitió éste, luego emitió una sonrisa ante la cara de preocupación de la vampiresa- tranquila, le hipnoticé y ni siquiera se dará cuenta. Ahora, te quieres centrar en disparar a las latas?

Elena le miró con desconfianza, luego giró para quedar al enfrente de las latas que había delante de ella. A muchos metros. Estaban en un campo abandonado y parecía no haber casas a la rotonda, así que el ruido de los disparos no molestaría ni alarmarían. Elena resopló

-Por qué elegiste esto?- preguntó ésta agarrando el arma con las dos manos

-Porque es lo que necesitas: descargar adrenalina

-Y eso lo dedujiste porque…?

-Porque estabas cocinando, Elena…- la miró un segundo, como si no hiciera falta que le dijera esas cosas- y últimamente lo hacías mucho- añadió disparando. Elena se tapó los oídos con las manos por el ruido, luego le miró por unos instante, mientras él se preparaba para volver a disparar- si sigues mirándome así, me vas a hacer un hoyo en la cara- dijo mirándola fugazmente, luego dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y volvió a disparar. Elena hizo una mueca y ella también disparó

Estuvieron disparando sin hablar unos largos minutos, dándole a las latas y fallando, hasta que la munición que tenían acabó y arrojaron las armas al suelo y se sentaron en el suelo con unas cervezas

-Qué hiciste durante todo ese año?- preguntó la vampiresa cortando aquel silencio

Damon suspiró, le dio un trago a la cerveza y miró al azulado cielo, era verano así que atardecería tarde- Los primeros meses los tengo borrosos, parecía no estar consciente siquiera de lo que hacía, solo me acuerdo que estaba constantemente enfadado, que podía llegar a matar a cuatro personas por día y que no quería hablar con nadie.-"en realidad sigo sin querer hablar de ese tema"- pensó, en el fondo aún seguía cabreado y muy dolido. Se calló de repente y se recostó en el suelo, dándole una indirecta de dejar el tema

-Entiendo- dijo Elena con la mirada perdida, no pilló la indirecta- cuando ocurrió aquello, al principio tenía la mente en blanco, no podía reaccionar…ni siquiera hablar, pero luego dio paso al intenso dolor…Maldije a Esther y hasta planee cómo matarla, pero luego me di cuenta que era inútil, que eso no conseguiría traer de vuelta a Alex…- Damon se quedó sin respiración un momento al escuchar aquel nombre. Comenzaba a enfadarse y realmente quería dejar el tema-…que lo único que conseguiría seria morir yo. Aunque hubo un momento en que lo desee, sabes?- Damon estaba cada vez más irritado- desee morir e irme junto a Alex- El vampiro se apretó los dientes al volver a escuchar el nombre. Elena ahora se miraba las manos apoyadas en sus piernas cruzadas, tenía la cabeza baja y unas lágrimas asomaban por ellas- luego comencé a sentirme culpable…- Damon no pudo más

-Es que en parte lo eres!- dijo de repente- si no hubieras sido tan estúpida y hubieras esperado, tal vez, solo tal vez habríamos hecho un plan y tal vez ahora Él estaría vivo- ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre- y entonces nadie desearía morir para juntarse con nadie!- se había vuelto a sentar. Elena levantó rápidamente la cabeza, con las lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando a Damon con incredulidad

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir- dijo negando con la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados. Luego se levantó- gracias, Damon, gracias. Tú sí que sabes hacerme sentir mejor- tras esto marchó rápidamente sin darle tiempo siquiera a decir nada

-Mierda!- exclamó éste. En realidad no pensaba eso de Elena, bueno, tal vez parte de él en el fondo sí que lo pensaba, pero no se lo tenía que haber dicho y menos de esa manera. No había pensado antes de hablar, eso quedaba claro, y ahora Elena estaba enfadada

Elena había estado vagando por Mystic Falls y no sabía cómo había terminado hiendo a su antigua casa, aquella que ahora recordaba a la perfección. Desde que había cenado con Jeremy no había vuelto a entrar en ella, así que le trajo cierta nostalgia.

Miró en el tocador de su habitación, las fotos que tenía pegadas al espejo en las que aparecía con gente que ahora le era tan lejana como Bonnie, Caroline, Matt…Se dejó caer en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Respiró profundamente-"Idiota!"- pensó abriendo los ojos.

Antes había estado dolida, incluso había llegado a pensar que Damon tenía razón, así que la culpabilidad había arrasado en su interior. Pero ahora volvía a estar enfadada, casi más que cuando le acababa de escuchar decir aquello.

Damon se había pasado de la raya y ella había decidido no volver a hablarle en un tiempo, es más, ni siquiera pensaba ir a dormir en la mansión Salvatore. De todas maneras, se estaba bien en aquella cama.

Se dio la vuelta y olfateó sus mantas, recordando tantas cosas que había vivido entre esas cuatro paredes…había muerto demasiado joven -"al igual que Alex"- pensó haciéndose una bola sobre la cama. Entonces, una vez más, volvió a llorar pensando en su hijo.

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de un pequeño sueño en el que se había visto sumergido durante unos minutos. Era un mensaje, de Damon. La vampiresa dejó los ojos en blanco, pero aun así lo leyó:

_Vuelve a casa, por favor. Aunque probablemente para cuando llegues ya todo habrá terminado. Yo solo quería decirte que…_

-Qué?- exclamó la vampiresa frunciendo el ceño.

Se apartó las lágrimas de los ojos y volvió a leer el mensaje- "aunque probablemente para cuando llegues ya todo habrá terminado…"- repitió mentalmente-"Qué es lo que quería decir con eso? Qué es lo que me quería decir?"- se dijo

La morena comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez le había sucedido algo…no podía permitirse perder a nadie más. Guardo su enfado y tristeza en el bolsillo y salió a toda velocidad hacia la mansión

-Damon?- preguntó entrando en la mansión, pero ésta permanecía a oscuras y silenciosa. Elena frunció el ceño y se preocupó aún más, aún más de lo que ya lo había estado haciendo durante todo el camino, que no fue mucho, pero si el suficiente para su pequeña cabeza- Damon?- volvió a llamarle recorriendo la parte inferior de la mansión

Entonces entró en la única habitación iluminada de toda la casa: el comedor. Donde Damon estaba de pies, con las manos en la espalda y una jovial sonrisa viendo cómo ésta aparecía por la puerta. Al lado suyo y sobre la mesa, había una exquisita cena, hecha por él mismo, unas velas y champan esperando por la invitada principal: Elena

La vampiresa entró en la estancia y primero miró hacia la mesa, luego a Damon, entonces se acercó a él con una expresión ilegible y antes de que él dijera nada, le propinó una fuerte y sonora bofetada

-Bien, me lo merezco- dijo Damon en bajo, llevándose una mano hacia la mejilla

-Me has asustado, Damon- comenzó ésta con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándole con furia- se puede saber a qué venía ese mensaje? Sabes cómo me he sentido al leerlo? Realmente pensé que te había…-se interrumpió sola, cerró los ojos resoplando fuertemente, luego los volvió a abrir y le miró con frialdad- buenas noches- dijo sin más, luego giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a marchar

-Espera, espera, espera!- le dijo poniéndose en medio, impidiéndola el paso- Elena, lo siento…

-Vaya, al menos lo sientes!- le interrumpió ésta con cierta ironía

-Sí, lo hago- confirmó- no tenía que haberte dicho lo que te dije, de verdad, no sé qué me pasó…

-…pero es lo que piensas, verdad?- le volvió a interrumpir. Damon le apartó la mirada y no contestó. Silencio. Elena asintió y se apartó de él, reemprendiendo su marcha

-Lo siento, Elena…no puedo evitar pensarlo, pero en el fondo sé que no lo eres- dijo de repente, haciendo que ella parase – para mí este tema todavía es muy doloroso y…

-Ah! y para mí no lo es?- le interrumpió la morena volviéndose- cómo crees que me he sentido cada segundo desde que lo vi morir con mis propios ojos? Y me abro a ti y te lo digo y tu…

-No lo entiendes…- le interrumpió casi en un susurro, acercándose a ella- cada vez que paso por delante de su habitación pienso que en cualquier momento se abrirá y él saldrá de ella, sonriendo como siempre, todavía pienso que entrará por mi habitación sin siquiera llamar llamándome "papá" y pidiéndome disculpas por…-pero no pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su voz se fraguó, apartó la mirada de la de Elena. Maldijo en lo bajo apartándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con surcar sus mejillas- y por eso no puedo hablar de ello- continuó- el mero hecho de pensar en ello me duele, tan profundamente como te pasará a ti, pero yo no soy como tú, Elena, yo no exteriorizo mi dolor, yo…- volvió a maldecir en lo bajo, su voz se volvía a quebrar y las lágrimas caían sin control. Las apartó todas, intentando no mirar a la vampiresa

Entonces Elena pudo ver un atisbo del dolor de Damon. Su enfado se desvaneció enseguida y sin siquiera darse cuenta, rodeó el cuello de éste con sus brazos y le dio un abrazo. Damon se lo devolvió

-Lo siento, yo no tenía ni idea de…- dijo ésta separándose de él, tras permanecer abrazados durante largos minutos

-Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a cenar o se enfriará- le interrumpió intentando cambiar de tema. Entonces Elena sonrió y él se la devolvió.

El resumen de la cena fue: gran momento incómodo, la verdad sea dicha. Nadie hablaba, solo reinaba el silencio. Elena le miraba ciertas veces y éste a veces las correspondía, pero procuraba apartar la mirada.

Damon permaneció callado, se sentía profundamente avergonzado y sentía que volvía a tener los sentimientos a flor de piel, como en los primeros meses después de la muerte de Alex, aquellos en los que no le apetecía hablar y eso precisamente era lo que le ocurría. Sentía la mirada de la vampiresa sobre él- "seguramente siente pena por mí"- pensó clavando la vista en el plato. La cena no estaba resultando ser lo que él esperaba

La vampiresa supuso que permanecía callado porque estaría avergonzado…con apenas algunas palabras había demostrado demasiado sobre sus sentimientos, cosa que le hacía relativamente vulnerable, a su manera de ver. Pero Elena estaba sonriendo, no por el hecho que él estuviera avergonzado o porque casi hubiera llorado minutos antes delante de ella, sino porque ella significaba lo suficiente para él como para decirle eso…o bueno, al menos una pequeña parte de ello. Y eso la hacía feliz

Entonces la morena se encontró inconscientemente observándole. En cuanto se dio cuenta apartó la mirada y se puso de pies, dando por terminada la cena.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, encendiendo la chimenea, acompañados de alcohol, por supuesto. En ese día habían hurgado demasiado en sus sentimientos como para no merecérselo. Al principio también fue un momento de silencio, en el que ambos bebían mirando a la chimenea. Incómodo.

-Eh, tómatelo con calma- dijo Damon al ver a Elena dando un gran trago de la que ya era su quinta copa. Elena dejó los ojos en blanco y emitió una sonrisa: primera palabras en media hora, la cosa mejoraba. Otro silencio centrando la atención en la chimenea

-Juguemos a un juego!- declaró la morena dándose la vuelta en el sofá para quedar frente al vampiro y cruzando las piernas. Comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol

-Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó como si lo que se le acababa de ocurrir fuese una idea estúpida

-Oh, vamos, no nos vamos a quedar aquí bebiendo en silencio mirando hacia la chimenea!

-Qué hay de malo en eso? Hay que saber disfrutar del silencio

-No seas aburrido, Damon!- le espetó ésta. Luego se echó a reír

-Yo abu…-comenzó ofendido, pero enseguida se interrumpió y suspiró- creo que el alcohol comienza a hacerte efecto- dijo intentando quitarle la copa, pero ésta retiró la mano

-Primera pregunta

-Pregunta de qué?

-Empiezo yo- dijo ignorando la pregunta- cuál ha sido el momento más feliz de tu vida? Si mientes bebes!- le dijo apuntándole con el dedo y entrecerrando los ojos. Damon arqueó una ceja. Luego suspiró y se hundió en el sofá, dándose por vencido

-Y cómo sabrás que he mentido?- la miró con una pícara sonrisa

-Solo me hace falta mirarte

-Me hipnotizarías solo por eso?- preguntó éste ofendido

-No- dio otro trago- no podría de todas formas-. Damon se volvió a recostar y esta vez miró al fuego

-Mi mejor momento…-repitió con la mirada perdida, como si intentara recordar- cuando me di cuenta de que me enamoré

-De quién? De Katherine o de…- se interrumpió avergonzada

-…de ti?- le completó mirándola con una sonrisa- quién te ha dicho que estoy enamorado de ti?

-Tú…recordé todo cuando me volví vampiresa, sabes?- dijo mirando hacia su copa

Damon se puso nervioso enseguida y se removió en el asiento- no, mi verdadero mejor momento fue la primera vez que ese granujilla me llamó papá- dijo con una triste sonrisa, pero enseguida la perdió y carraspeó-Bien, me toca a mí…-dijo dibujando otra pícara sonrisa

-Damon…-le dijo Elena comprendiendo por dónde irían los tiros de su pregunta

-Qué? Aún no he hecho mi pregunta!- le dio un trago a la copa despacio, dejando a Elena con la intriga- cuándo comenzaste a sentir algo por mí?

-Quién te ha dicho que comencé a sentir algo por ti?- le devolvió la jugada

Damon emitió una sonrisa, luego le miró- Elena, por favor…-dijo con cierta chulería, con un tono de evidencia. Elena le fulminó con la mirada, luego le dio otro trago a su vaso

-En realidad no sé decirte exactamente- le confesó tras un silencio- simplemente surgió

-Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por mí?

-No te adelantes!- dijo dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho. Ambos rieron- me toca: qué es lo que más deseas hacer que todavía no hayas hecho?- le preguntó mirando hacia la chimenea. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta, miró hacia Damon y le encontró observándola, con deseo.

La chica no le apartó la mirada por unos instantes, luego sintió sus mejillas arder y no pudo aguantar más su intensa mirada. Ella tragó saliva y carraspeó y él emitió una carcajada: una limpia y sincera, una que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba de Damon, tanto que casi no recordaba la última vez que le había visto reírse tanto. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella se unió a la risa.

-y qué hay de tí?- preguntó Damon tras la risa, volviendo a posar su mirada en la chimenea, como si no estuviera ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de la joven

-No me has contestado

-Sí que lo he hecho

-No

-Sí que lo he hecho- dijo volviendo a mirarla- qué quieres que te lo diga con palabras? Bien, Elena quiero estar contigo: poder besarte, abrazarte, acari…-pero sus palabras nunca llegaron a terminar: Elena posó inesperadamente sus labios sobre los suyos, dándole un tierno beso.

Al separarse, Elena sintió que enrojecía, Damon quedó mirándola sin decir absolutamente nada, boquiabierto. Elena se levantó del sofá completamente avergonzada

-Lo…lo siento- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse a caminar hacia los pasillos y subir a su habitación

Pero Damon se interpuso en su camino. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida. Damon dio un paso hacia ella y sin decir nada, pasó su mano por la nuca de la joven, la atrajo a sí y le dio un profundo beso. Uno demasiado magnífico para acabar jamás.

-Recuerda siempre que fuiste tú quien empezó esto- le susurró rozándole los labios

-Culpable- se declaró la joven, con la mirada puesta en los labios del joven, deseando que dejase de hablar y la volviera a besar. Eso hizo: Damon posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven y la atrajo más a él dándole otro largo y húmedo beso.

De repente, Elena se separó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-Qué pasa?

-Lo siento…lo siento- se disculpó la vampiresa aun intentando reprimir la risa- solo que no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo….

-Ah, te parece gracioso estar conmigo?-le interrumpió enarcando una ceja

-No…- contestó acercándose a él- no me has dejado terminar la frase- se acercó a su oreja: no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, POR FIN- y dio énfasis a lo último y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a su paso el sonido de una carcajada

Damon la siguió y en cuestión de segundos ya la había alcanzado en los pasillos de la parte superior de la mansión. La agarró por las muñecas y la empotró contra la pared

-Así que quieres jugar, ahm?- preguntó con una divertida sonrisa

-Juguemos!- dijo ésta aun riéndose

-Bien, me toca: desde cuándo llevas esperando que pasara este momento?

-No lo sé, la verdad- dijo ladeando su cabeza- pero sé que es desde hace mucho- se paró un momento- demasiado- añadió en un susurro. Damon rió, sorprendido por el nuevo carácter de la vampiresa- ahora me toca a mí: bésame!

-Eso no es una pregunta

-Es una orden

-Puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a esta nueva Elena- dijo entre risas acercándose a ella, luego la besó. Estuvieron besándose unos minutos, hasta que Damon bajó a su cuello y Elena emitió un pequeño gemido

-Vamos a mi cuarto- le dijo con la respiración entre cortada

-No, al mío

- Por qué al tuyo?- dijo separándose un poco de él y mirándole

-Porque está más cerca

-Y?

-No podría aguantar ni una milésima de segundo más- le susurró con la voz ronca, luego volvió a atrapar los labios de la joven, pero esta vez con posesión y fiereza. La elevó por los aires y la portó hacia su habitación

A los pocos segundos de entrar en el cuarto, la camiseta de la vampiresa voló por los aires hasta caer al suelo. Damon la posó sobre la mesa, apartando todo lo que había en ella anteriormente. Elena emitió una pequeña risa, luego se separó un poco de él y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, con una lentitud exasperante

-Demasiada ropa- declaró la joven con una sonrisa divertida, luego elevó sus ojos a Damon, que permanecía observándola con pasión mientras le desabrochaba los botones con extrema lentitud y emitió otra sonrisa- tienes que aprender a disfrutar de cada segundo, para eso hay que ir con lentitud- terminó de desabrocharle la camisa y la arrojó al suelo

-Lentitud…-repitió antes de atrapar sus labios- si es eso lo que quieres…- y esta vez la besó despacio, muy despacio, con una pasión indescriptible mientras desabrochaba su sujetador. La volvió a elevar y ésta vez la depositó sobre la cama con dulzura. Se separó un poco de ella y se miraron a los ojos, mientras que bajaba la cremallera de los vaqueros de la joven- sigue siendo demasiada ropa

A los pocos minutos, ya se habían desprendido de la prenda sobrante y Damon recorría el cuerpo de la joven depositando en cada centímetro unos besos. Elena gemía y se mordía el labio inferior del deseo

-Oh, Damon…-susurró en un gemido, deseando que diera fin a esa interminable agonía

-Hay que aprender a disfrutar cada segundo, para eso hay que ir con lentitud…-repitió el joven con una sonrisa triunfante. Elena intentó fulminarle con la mirada pero no pudo, en ese momento le deseaba demasiado. Él volvió a depositar un increíble beso en los labios de la vampiresa

A los pocos minutos, Elena sintió sus cuerpos unirse, sintiendo un sinfín de sentimientos y sensaciones que la transportaron a otra galaxia. No dejaba de repetir el nombre de Damon hasta que ambos tocaron el cielo con las manos. Así lo hicieron dos veces, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama

Se tumbaron uno en frente del otro, observándose sin decir nada, aun con la respiración entre cortada, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Elena con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del vampiro

Damon despertó, miró al reloj y todavía eran las 3:21 a.m., se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Entonces miró a todos lados y Elena no estaba, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Damon salió de la cama y apenas se puso los pantalones, sin siquiera ponerse la ropa interior

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, viendo cómo Elena estaba de espaldas a él, con solo su camisa puesta. Se había puesto de puntillas intentando alcanzar un vaso, había una bolsa de sangre sobre la encimera a su lado. A medida que se estiraba, la camisa se acortaba, dejando a la vista del vampiro más de lo que debería. Damon emitió una sonrisa ladeada. Luego se acercó a ella, pasó una mano por su cadera y con la otra alcanzó el vaso pasándoselo

-Te queda mejor que a mí- le dijo mientras ésta se servía

-Verdad?- contestó sentándose encima de la encimera, en frente de Damon- había pensado en robártela

-Estaría completamente de acuerdo- bromeó el vampiro, luego le dio un corto, pero sentido beso. Ambos rieron y Damon quedó observándola, ésta parecía un estar pensando en algo mientras bebía- dios, eres preciosa!- declaró casi inconscientemente. Elena volvió a reír, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Damon también se sirvió una copa, la volvió a mirar y seguía pareciendo pensativa-Te compro un pensamiento- dijo mientras se volvía a colocar delante de ella y daba su primer trago

-Por cuánto?- preguntó la chica dibujando una divertida sonrisa

-Por un beso

-Me da que los besos no serán suficientes, quiero más- dijo pasando un dedo por el pecho descubierto de éste. El vampiro miró su dedo deslizándose por su pecho y haciéndole estremecer, luego miró a Elena que tenía una pícara sonrisa

-Definitivamente, me puedo acostumbrar a esta nueva Elena- ambos rieron y se dieron otro beso. Damon terminó su copa y Elena también, cogió ambos vasos y se alejó para dejarlos en el fregadero

-Qué ocurrirá ahora?- preguntó la vampiresa

-No lo sé- dijo éste de espaldas a ella, encogiéndose de hombros- si te arrepientes siempre puedes afirmar que estabas borracha

-Damon…- le llamó, no hacía falta ver su cara para comprender aquel tono- no me arrepiento

-A no?- dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo velozmente a colocarse delante de ella- y cuando vuelva Stefan?

-Le diremos lo que ha sucedido

-Y después?- pero Elena le apartó la vista y no le contestó. Damon quedó callado durante un momento, comprendiendo que era eso lo que ocupaba la mente de la joven y no iba a presionarla. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente- buenas noches- dijo acariciándola la mejilla, luego giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Él por su lado y Elena por el suyo

-Damon, espera!- le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta. Elena bajó de la encimara y comenzó a acercarse- no puedo mentirte: no sé lo que pasará cuando vuelva Stefan, tengo miedo de cuál vaya a ser su reacción…- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo, luego dio unos pasos hacia él- Ahora ya no estoy borracha y sigo queriendo estar contigo, Damon- dijo acercándose más a él y cogiendo su cara entre sus manos- de verdad quiero estar contigo, independientemente de lo que suceda luego

-Me conformo con eso…por ahora- dijo Damon con una sonrisa, antes de darla otro beso y elevarla por los aires para volver a llevarla a la habitación

Elena abrió los ojos. Miró al reloj: las 05:12 a.m. Sintió los brazos de Damon alrededor de su cintura, su pecho contra su espalda, escuchando su acompasada respiración, sintiendo su aliento en su pelo. Entonces se sintió más a gusto que nunca, emitió una sonrisa y volvió a dejar sus párpados caer.

Volvió a abrir los ojos: 06:50 a.m. Volvió a sentir a Damon abrazándola, entonces frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada: Damon la estaba agarrando un pecho mientras dormía. Elena sintió sus mejillas arder y una vergüenza la inundó. Salió de la cama sigilosamente y se metió en la ducha

Recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sintió bien. Pero entonces no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Stefan, también le quería y había sido ella quien había determinado lo de ser amigos. No sabía cómo se lo diría y temía su reacción, temía que se enfadara, temía perderle.

Resopló y se puso la camisa de Damon, salió del baño aun con el pelo mojado, secándolo con la toalla. Miró hacia la cama, donde todavía permanecía el vampiro durmiendo. Se tumbó a su lado. Es increíble que él hubiese bajado tanto la guardia a su lado como para siquiera notarla.

_**Actualmente…**_

Damon permanecía sentado en el sofá, con una copa de alcohol en la mano, mirando hacia las cenizas de la chimenea. Los rayos del sol invadían la estancia, eran las 8:27 a.m. Un poco pronto para beber, pero la situación la merecía: Elena había ido tras Stefan aun después de haberle pedido que se quedara junto a ella.

Estaba herido, realmente herido: le había revelado lo que sentía respecto a Alex, le había dicho que le quería, se habían acostado, todo era perfecto, pero entonces…

Se levantó repentinamente del sofá y arrojó la copa a la pared con rabia. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero él enseguida la apartó

Qué estaría pasando en ese momento entre Elena y Stefan? El mero hecho de pensarlo le enfermaba


	35. Chapter 35

**Aquí la continuación! Que lo disfruten ;) **

**Capítulo 34: La decisión**

La decisión consta de 3 partes… la tercera parte… hay que descargar el archivo para verlo, porque está en power point. En caso de problema avisadme… y de paso pongo la versión no animada para quienes no puedan:

Link de parte 1: http:/www.

megaupload

.com/?d=FNRUZ6GN

Link parte 2: http:/www.

megaupload

.com/?d=7XQK7MA0

Link parte 3: : http:/www.

megaupload

.com/?d=2GLJXW6X

Quienes por algún problema no pueden leerlo o descargarlo… pues que lean la versión no, animada!

**La decisión III:**

Elena llevaba poco más de una hora dando vueltas por Mystic Falls, intentando seguir la pista de Stefan. Todavía llevaba la camisa de Damon y apenas se había puesto los vaqueros de la noche anterior, su pelo, ahora ya seco, estaba realmente alborotado, sumado a las lágrimas de su cara. Tenía un aspecto decadente, pero eso no le importaba. De todas las maneras que había imaginado contárselo a Stefan esta no entraba en una de ellas, ni siquiera en su imaginación.

Sabía que el Salvatore estaría realmente dolido y enfadado y era ella la culpable, estaba atemorizada por cuál sería la reacción del castaño, pues no quería perderle, le quería y le importaba demasiado. No sabía siquiera si podría aguantar alguna mirada de odio por parte suya.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese preciso momento, pero había algo claro que tenía claro, que no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo ocurrido con Damon.

Pero, y si eso significase perder al otro hermano?

No sabía si estaba preparada para perder a alguno de los dos, no sabía si habría una forma de arreglar esto. Está claro que las cosas se le habían ido de las manos. No sabía qué le iba a decir a Stefan, solo quería y necesitaba verle, hablar con él.

Damon estaba en la ducha intentando refrescarse, ya eran las 09:00 a.m. y Elena no había dado señal. No sabía siquiera qué es lo que estaba haciendo aún en la mansión esperándola, en lugar de dar rienda suelta a su furia-"probablemente ya le ha elegido y ahora mismo estarán marchándose hacia algún lugar muy lejano"- se dijo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y resopló fuertemente-"no! Tienes que tener esperanzas, volverá!"- se intentó convencer

_Flashback__:-Elena- exclamó Damon mirándola fijamente con esos irresistibles ojos- no te vayas- le rogó. _

_En su mirada la vampiresa pudo leer miedo: miedo a que fuera tras Stefan y no volviera, miedo de que le abandonara. Miró hacia la puerta, donde segundos antes había estado Stefan, le escuchó bajar las escaleras despacio. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Damon que permanecía con aquella misma mirada. Entonces, supo que había llegado el momento de elegir._

_-Lo siento, Damon, tengo que ir…- dijo la morena soltándose de la mano del vampiro. Se puso rápidamente los pantalones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miró hacia atrás, donde aún permanecía Damon exactamente en la misma posición, mirando hacia el vacía, boquiabierto: dolido e incrédulo a la par-volveré- añadió antes de salir corriendo_

-Volveré…- repitió- qué quería decir con eso?- resopló.

Se detuvo delante de un claro en medio del bosque, Stefan estaba ahí, de espaldas a ella, dirigiéndose cabizbajo hacia la orilla del río, sin importarle siquiera que sus pies ya se estuvieran mojando. Elena suspiró fuertemente y se apartó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa

-Stefan!- le llamó

Damon se estaba volviendo loco en aquella mansión esperando por Elena. Ni siquiera ella le había pedido que esperase! Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Simplemente le había dicho que volvería y lo más seguro, sería para darle la fatal noticia

Comenzó a sentirse estúpido, realmente estúpido. Entonces se levantó del sofá y se sirvió otra copa: las 10:02 a.m. El tiempo parecía haberse parado.

Mientras daba otro trago, Damon escuchó la respiración de la muchacha tras la puerta, escuchó unos pasos. Juraría que era ella. Fue a la entrada, en espera a que ésta apareciera

Elena entró en la mansión, empapada con barro y agua, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y el semblante triste, realmente triste. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y Damon amplificó sus sospechas

-Oh dios mío- exclamó el vampiro dejando caer el vaso de cristal al suelo- le has elegido… a él?- susurró y comenzó a negar mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás

Elena no se había parado a mirar Damon, se tiró a sus brazos aun tocada por lo que acababa de pasar minutos antes con Stefan

Damon se sentía desconcertado, ya no sabía qué pensar. Si había elegido a Stefan, por qué volvía? Es que no sabía que eso era aún más duro? Estaba siendo cruel, para más inri, le abrazaba tiernamente para despedirse. Intentaba contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, dando por hecho que ésta sería la última vez que tendría a la vampiresa tan cerca.

Dubitativamente, rodeó la cadera de la muchacha con sus brazos y enterró la su cabeza en el pelo mojado de la joven. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos pasados con ella, desde aquella primera vez que la vio, hasta esa mañana en la que salió corriendo de su habitación tras su hermano. Intentando guardar la calma dentro de todo ese mar de preguntas y dudas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento

_Flashback:_

_-Stefan, Stefan!- le llamó Elena, pero al ver que éste no se paraba, corrió velozmente y se colocó delante de él con los brazos en cruz, sintiendo cómo el agua del río empapaba sus pies hasta los tobillos_

_-No quiero hablar- dijo fríamente el vampiro al verla en frente_

_-Stefan por favor…- pidió, pero éste negó con la cabeza y se apartó para seguir con su camino, entonces, Elena le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole marcharse-No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos_

_Velozmente, el vampiro dio un giro de muñecas y la tumbó en el embarrotado suelo del río-He dicho que no quiero hablar!_

_-Stefan…- rogó la chica poniéndose en pie, estaba calada y llena de barro, pero eso era lo de menos_

_-Oh, perdona mi educación- comenzó Stefan dándose bruscamente la vuelta para quedar frente a ella y adaptando un tono irónico- Felicidades, felicidades para ti y Damon, de verdad, tal vez haya sido la mejor opción…_

_-Stefan, no…_

_-…sabes? Estoy empezando a creer que esto ya lo tenías decidido…- prosiguió ignorándola_

_-Stefan, para!_

_-Oh, no estoy siendo lo bastante convincente?- dijo en un tono provocador, luego aplaudió brevemente y emitió una falsa sonrisa- espero que gocéis de vuestro eterno amor!- declaró irónicamente- Solo dime una cosa…- comenzó frunciendo el ceño y mirándola como si quisiera atar cabos, como si algo se le escapara-por qué estás aquí? Porqué me persigues e insistes tanto en hablar conmigo?_

_-Porque te quiero y porque somos amigos…- contestó dando algunos pasos hacia él_

_-No!- le interrumpió bruscamente, haciendo que la morena parase en seco su avance hacia él- No te engañes, Elena, tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y mucho menos después de esto…-añadió dándose la vuelta para proseguir su camino, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para que le dejase en paz- así que déjame en paz_

_-No, no puedo, Stefan! Te quiero y no quiero perderte…- dijo de repente, reuniendo toda la valentía posible. Estaba claro que Stefan estaba muy enfadado y no quería escucharla, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente_

_-Sí me quisieras no habrías hecho todo esto, Elena: no te abrías ido a los brazos de Damon en cuanto me fui con Klaus, no abrías estado saliendo con él mientras yo me sacrificaba por él renunciando a mi humanidad, no le abrías confiado a él tu hijo y no te abrías acostado con él…- hizo una pequeña pausa cerrando los ojos y respirando por la nariz, estaba claro que lo que acababa de ver le atormentaba-Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? Porque cuando viniste y no tenías memoria, me besaste…- hizo otra pausa mirando hacia el azulado cielo y frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera pensando-Ahora que lo miro- comenzó volviendo a posar sus verdes ojos en los de ella, con frialdad- es increíble la facilidad con la que cambias de hermano…-le recriminó, pero sus palabras nunca llegaron a terminar, ya que la vampiresa estiró el brazo y le propinó una fortísima bofetada, que hasta hizo girar la cara del castaño. Éste se llevó una mano a la zona enrojecida. Elena se llevó una mano a la boca, dándose cuenta, horrorizada de lo que acababa de hacer, guiada por la furia del momento -Dios, por qué no me dejas? Lárgate, Elena!- le dijo con desdén, mirándola de arriba a abajo_

_-Stefan, de verdad que esto no tenía que estar pasando, realmente no es lo que parece, cuando…- comenzó apresuradamente-no lo tenía decidido, Stefan por favor…_

_-Y ahora sí?- se calló un momento, en el que le miraba fijamente con una clara expresión de dolor. Resopló- te lo haré más fácil: si realmente me quieres vente conmigo, ahora- le sugirió tendiéndole un mano_

_El lugar se quedó en completo silencio, ya solo se escuchaban los pájaros y el agua discurrir bajo sus pies. Elena miró la mano que Stefan le tendía, luego le miró directamente a los ojos, leyendo en ellos furia y dolor, pero también un atisbo de esperanza que ella le diera la mano y le escogiera a él. Elena tragó saliva._

_Realmente había llegado su momento de elegir_

_Cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que apareció en su mente fue la de Damon pasando su mano por su nuca, atrayéndola a él y dándole un beso- "Recuerda siempre que esto lo empezaste tú…"- resonó en su cabeza, tan fuerte que creía haberlo escuchado en sus propios oídos, luego escuchó la risa del vampiro, sonando tan clara y natural. Recordó lo insuperablemente a gusto que se había sentido en la cama rodeada por los brazos de Damon, escuchando su armoniosa respiración…_

_Volvió a abrir los ojos y encontró aquella misma mirada de Stefan que esperaba una respuesta. Solo entonces fue cuando realizó su verdadera decisión: una decisión a plena consciencia, una decisión que inconscientemente ya había realizado, una decisión evidente que ella no era capaz de controlar ni guiar. Una decisión del corazón._

_-Stefan, lo siento…yo…- dijo negando con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas discurrían por sus mejillas_

_-Porque?-gritó, pero se interrumpió, asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos y asimilando su derrota con una preocupante tranquilidad. Resopló y se mordió el labio inferior, luego retiró la mano y volvió a abrir los ojos. Su mirada era indescriptible -Porque Damon?- volvió a preguntar esta vez casi en un susurro, notándose el desgarrador dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Todo parecía estar sucediendo al mismo tiempo en su interior y parecía intentar lidiar con todo ello para mantener la compostura_

_-No sabría decirte- comenzó Elena dubitativa- Fuiste mi primer amor, es más, sigo queriéndote más de lo que crees. No podía imaginarme una vida sin ti, y sigo sin imaginármelo- se interrumpió pasándose una mano por su pelo mojado, intentando ordenar las palabras- Cuando Klaus te quitó tu humanidad, descubrí una parte de ti que me negaba a aceptar, a pesar de las veces que tú y Damon me habían advertido de ello- respiró profundamente e hizo algo parecido a un encogimiento de hombros -Supongo que no quería aceptar lo que eres. Lo que somos: vampiros. Hasta que yo misma me convertí no llegue a entenderlo del todo- volvió a respirar profundamente, atreviéndose a mirar por unos momentos a Stefan, pero éste permanecía mirándole con la misma expresión- Y mientras que era humana, me aferraba a tu humanidad, no supe aceptar tu lado oscuro, porque me asustaba. Después de esa noche en el instituto, después de ver cómo me miraste, la forma en que me hablaste, cómo te alimentaste de mí… estaba petrificada- hizo una pausa con la mirada perdida, recordando aquel traumático momento_

_ -Sentí que algo había cambiado entre nosotros, que no volvería a ser como antes. Ahí empezó mi lucha. Me di cuenta que me había enamorado de un hombre que representaba mis más profundos deseos y sueños, y despertaba a la vez mis mayores temores. Esa lucha, aun siendo diferente, sigue presente. En medio de ella, estaba Damon. En nuestro empeño de recuperarte por diferentes motivos, nos acercamos- volvió a hacer una pausa, recordando el día de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, recordando la discusión que tuvieron, sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo, viendo cómo el agua pasaba limpiamente entre sus pies- Sigo sin saber cómo ni cuándo- dijo alzando la cabeza, pero evitando cruzar su mirada con sus ojos verdosos- pero descubrí que había algo, que en un principio quité importancia, pero que con el tiempo descubrí que era más fuerte de lo que jamás imaginé. Hay una parte de mí que le odia por cómo es y en lo que me convierte al estar junto a él, pero hay otra parte, no me deja separarme de él o ignorarle y vivir sin él. No sabría explicarte, porque ni yo lo entiendo_

_-Sigo sin entender porque él y no yo- dijo él, más sereno tras un breve silencio -Damon te ha hecho cosas peores que yo: transformó a tu madre, quiso transformarte sin tu consentimiento, amenazó con matarte a ti y a tus amigos, mató a Jeremy… Tiene ese mismo lado oscuro que yo- hizo una pausa y la miró de arriba abajo- Seguro que tú también lo tienes ahora– se atrevió a afirmar, con un pequeño matiz de desprecio, intentando herirla_

_-No lo sé Stefan… lo siento-dijo ignorando aquella última afirmación. Luego reunió todas las fuerzas posibles para mirarle a los ojos – sé que suena egoísta pero no quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas… _

_-No!- le interrumpe éste- Lo siento, Elena. No puedo –le susurró, ésta vez la miró de arriba abajo, pero con inmensa tristeza, intentando gravar en su memoria, por última vez, cada detalle de la joven. _

_Ésta sintió sus rodillas temblar y una bola comenzó a ascender por su garganta, las lágrimas ya no querían ser controladas. Stefan se fue en silencio. Elena permaneció en la misma posición, mirando al vacío donde antes estaba Stefan, apretando con sus manos los bordes de la camisa e intentando reprimir el llanto, pero al cabo de unos minutos, no pudo más y se puso de cuclillas, enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar._

Unas pocas lágrimas más surcaron las mejillas de la morena al recordar su última conversación con Stefan, pero entonces volvió a la realizad, pudo oler el olor del champú de Damon, el mismo de siempre.

Se separó un poco de él y limpió las lágrimas con la camisa, luego tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta. Cuando miró aquellos ojos azulados que la miraban expectantes, en espera de cuáles serían sus próximas palabras, no pudo evitar sentir ternura.

Emitió una acuosa sonrisa y limpió las pocas lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Damon con extrema dulzura. Damon permaneció observando cada movimiento que realizaba, en absoluto silencio.

-Te quiero, Damon- dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sin siquiera pestañear -siento haberme ido después de que me pidieras no hacerlo, pero necesitaba hablar con Stefan, sentía que al menos le debía una explicación y…- sin que hubiera terminado de hablar, Damon posó sus manos en las mejillas de ésta y atrajo a sí otorgándole un beso indescriptible, uno de alivio y felicidad, uno de amor. Pilló a la vampiresa por sorpresa, pero enseguida se dejó llevar.

La noche anterior Damon le había besado de todas las maneras que se podía haber imaginado y pensaba que ya los había probado todos… hasta ese momento. Fue un beso que la dejo sin respiración, sin capacidad de reacción y sin palabras. Cuando se separaron, se quedó mirándole perdiéndose en su mirada.

-Dios, Elena… - gruñó el vampiro aun rozándola los labios, no fue un gruñido de enfado, sino de deseo y felicidad, de alivio. Elena permaneció callada, aún sumisa en las llamas del beso, intentando recuperar la respiración –por un momento pensé que…- se interrumpió, no había palabras para ese momento. Simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, la besó en la cabeza, sin poder contener la felicidad y la estrechó cálidamente entre sus brazos. No pensaba dejarla escapar jamás

-Vámonos de Mystic Falls- dijo al fin la chica en un susurro aún con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del vampiro-empecemos una nueva vida, ya nada nos ata aquí


	36. Chapter 36

**Siento haber tardado tanto para publicar, pero entre fiestas y fiestas ya saben XDXDXDXD. Aquí la continuación! Sé que pueden estar un poco confundido pero tengan paciencia todo tiene lógica y un porque! Que disfruten! ;) **

**Capítulo 35:**

Era de noche, una clara y despejada, con una brisa veraniega. Típico tiempo de los Bosques del Norte. Zuleica recorría los enormes pasillos del palacio bajo un manto con una enorme capucha, dirigiéndose a los apartados y misteriosos aposentos de la bruja.

Al llegar, encontró la puerta entreabierta y una luz emergía de la sala. La joven miró a todos lados, comprobando no haber sido seguida y entró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó el manto que la cubría, dejando al descubierto una nueva Zuleica, una transformada y cambiada por los años: su pelo antaño corto, ahora era largo hasta la espalda, bien cuidado y sedoso, aunque seguía teniendo aquel flequillo de lado que cubría parte de uno de sus grandes ojos color ámbar claro, resaltados, casi siempre ahora, por un delineador negro alrededor, que junto a sus largas pestañas le daba un aire enigmático y sensual.

Su ovalada cara, ahora tenía rasgos más punzantes y delicados, con una tez impecable. Su cuerpo ahora era más estilizado y esbelto, sus pechos habían aumentado considerablemente y sus caderas se habían redondeado, aunque seguía siendo tan delgada como antes.

Dado su estatus y poder, ahora caminaba erguida y con la espalda recta, realizando siempre movimientos delicados y ligueros, propios de una emperatriz, pero no solo su físico había cambiado: la Novotney ahora era más sabia y tranquila, más callada y meditativa, también más guerrera y despiadada.

Aunque en la intimidad, perdía aquella máscara de perfección absoluta y volvía a ser aquella misma Zuleica que su marido conoció. Apenas contaba con veintitrés años, pero sus preciosos y luminosos ojos reflejaban haber vivido y visto mucho.

Sí, definitivamente se había convertido, no solo ante los ojos de su marido, en la mujer más hermosa del Imperio

-Toma asiento- le pidió la bruja

-Qué es lo que requiere mi presencia a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó con un tono autoritario, que con el tiempo, había terminado por adquirir de Noíl- si es para hablar otra vez del destino de Aminta, ya he dicho que lo respeto y así será: se convertirá en la siguiente sacerdotisa del Imperio, siempre y cuando se la permita desposarse y…

-Si contrae matrimonio perderá la intensidad de sus poderes, para ser lo que ha de ser tiene que ser pura y casta. No…

-No la privaré del amor- la interrumpió tajantemente

-No era ese el tema a tratar hoy- dijo la anciana tras un largo silencio en que sus ojos estaban fijos los unos a los otros desafiantes- he tenido un visión- añadió al ver que Zuleica no contestaba- sobre Alex

-Qué?- exclamó enseguida, adquiriendo un semblante de preocupación. Ella ni ningún habitante de los Bosques sabían lo sucedido con Alex a lo largo de esos años. Él no les había visitado ni una sola vez y se rumoreaba, en los territorios vecinos que los Originales habían acabado con él, pero ella no lo creía, no quería creerlo. Había estado ahí cuando había acabado con Michael sin ningún esfuerzo. Entonces, quién era capaz de matarlo? Aunque no podía evitar que una parte de ella pensara que…- está bien, verdad? Los rumores sobre su…-no era capaz, siquiera, de decirlo. Tragó saliva

La bruja no contestó, simplemente leyó en la mirada de la emperatriz tal preocupación que demostraba claramente que aún seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia el híbrido. Unos muy fuertes. Se frotó las manos y las extendió hacia ella

-Dame tus manos- le ordenó. La Novotney frunció el ceño, desconfiada. No terminaba de entender por qué? Pero parecía que aquella sacerdotisa, jamás había aprobado su matrimonio con el jefe del clan

-Por qué?

-Porque has de verlo para entender lo que quiero pedirte- le dijo con total serenidad. Zuleica tragó saliva y lenta y nerviosamente puso las manos sobre las de la anciana

En cuanto sus palmas estuvieron en contacto, la Novotney sintió una especie de electricidad que recorría su cuerpo. Dolía. Emitió un pequeño grito e intentó apartar las manos, pero la bruja la agarró con fuerza.

Entonces, la muchacha sintió que comenzaba a alejarse de su cuerpo, sintió un vació repentino, como si estuviera moviéndose, pero su cuerpo no. Emitió otro grito al sentir otro pase de corriente y vio su cuerpo caer inconsciente.

Vio su cuerpo caer inconsciente? Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Miró a la bruja, pero ésta permanecía con los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrada, emitiendo una especie de entonación que ella no era capaz de escuchar. En realidad ya no escuchaba nada, siquiera el latido de su corazón. Un miedo petrificante comenzó a invadirla y todo se volvió blanco.

_Zuleica se encontraba en un claro de unos bosques. Miró a todos lados, un poco confundida y mareada, sentía haber realizado un viaje que había terminado con su energía. Entonces, escuchó unos ruidos de pelea no muy lejos de ella. Se acercó, un poco escondida entre la maleza y pudo ver una escena que la dejó realmente confundida:_

_Aquello parecía un ritual. Había una piedra encima de una especie de altar en la que se encontraba Alex, tumbado y aparentemente inconsciente. A su lado estaban tres mujeres. Miró un poco más allá y pudo reconocer a la madre de Alex, a su padre y el tío que permanecían agarrados por varias otras personas. Eran muchas. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el altar y vio cómo Anastasia tomó un cuchillo de plata y la alzó a los aires, recitando una especie de cántico, los cielos se volvieron grisáceos y un rayo cayó cerca de ellos. Un viento demoledor cernía ahora sobre ellos, pero ninguno parecía preocuparse por ello. Al fin, la bruja cesó su entonación y le pasó el cuchillo a Esther. _

_-Contemplad todos, el fin de una raza!- dijo solemnemente, enseñando le cuchillo ante todos, luego posó sus ojos expresamente en Elena y emitió una ladeada y malvada sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada_

_Esther se aproximó al cuerpo inmóvil del híbrido y sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo fuertemente y con todas sus ganas el cuchillo en el corazón del muchacho. Éste siquiera pudo emitir un grito de dolor. _

_-No!- gritó la Novotney a todo pulmón. _

_Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encontraba corriendo hacia el altar, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Se puso de rodillas ante el inerte cuerpo de Alex y viendo su piel palidecer y unas venas oscuras surcar su cuerpo_

_Su mano cayó por fuera del altar de piedra sin movimiento alguno. Zuleica intentó agarrar su mano, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que nadie había dicho nada de su intromisión. La lluvia comenzó. Escuchó a Elena gritar_

_Miró a las tres mujeres que estaban a pocos centímetros de ella y parecían no verla, luego miró a aquellos que permanecían unos escalones más bajos que ella. Tampoco la veían._

_Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo?_

_Pero en ese momento no tenía la cabeza para pensar: estaba desconsolada. Los rumores eran verdad y Alex había muerto, en manos de los Originales. Miró a las tres mujeres que permanecían de pies y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Alex, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Todo estaba sucediendo tan deprisa…_

_Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, entonces vio la mano de Alex emitir un pequeño movimiento. Dio un pequeño brinco del susto y se limpió las lágrimas. La mano de Alexandre volvió a moverse y las venas de su cuerpo comenzaron a remitir. Zuleica le miró estupefacta a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en la comisura de sus labios. No había muerto!_

_Pero entonces, una de las mujeres que permanecían en el altar, pareció ver lo mismo que había visto ella y apresuradamente cargó con el cuerpo de Alex y se lo llevaron_

_A dónde?_

_Zuleica intentó seguirles, pero sintió como si una fuerza no la permitía salir de aquella escena. Miró hacia abajo_

_Elena cayó al suelo, incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento, miraba a todas partes boquiabierta, con las lágrimas sin caer en sus ojos, aun incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido, empapándose con el agua de la lluvia. A los pocos minutos de permanecer inmóvil, rompió en un estridente y desgarrador chillido. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente_

_-No llores, no está muerto, ve a por ellos! Date prisa!- gritaba Zuleica, pero parecía inútil, no podían escucharla_

_Stefan permaneció en estado de shock durante unos largos minutos, luego miró en dirección a Elena, que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo llorando, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo, abrazándola y acunándola._

_La vampiresa alzó un segundo la vista, mirando hacia el oscurecido cielo desde el que caían infinitas gotas de agua, al igual que de sus ojos, y miró a Stefan que también tenía los ojos llorosos, luego miró hacia donde se supone que debería de estar Damon, pero éste había desaparecido. Stefan no dijo nada, no había palabra alguna para aliviar el dolor_

_La Novotney se llevó a las manos a la cabeza, apartando el pelo de su cara. Ni siquiera la lluvia la estaba mojando. Se mordió el labio impotente. _

_Qué podía hacer?_

_Entonces sintió un dolor desgarrador, como si estuvieran tirando brutalmente de ella. Emitió un fuerte grito y todo comenzaba a volverse blanco de nuevo_

_-No, no, no, no!- gritó, pero no pudo hacer nada_

La Novotney abrió repentinamente los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada y un agudo dolor generalizado en todo el cuerpo. En cuanto encajó dónde estaba, se encontró con la serena mirada de la bruja

-Qué ha sido eso? Por qué me has sacado? Tengo que hacer algo, devuélveme!- le ordenó sobre exaltada

-No puedes, lo que has visto, es algo que ocurrió hace cinco años- contestó serenamente

-Qué?Pero si todo era tan…- se interrumpió recobrando la compostura- dónde está Alex ahora?

-Eso es precisamente lo que queremos averiguar. Has de partir inmediatamente hacia Mystic Falls, donde encontrarás a su madre…

-En todos estos años ella no se ha enterado de que Alex sigue vivo?- le interrumpió algo confundida, todavía intentaba cuadrar toda aquella información

-No, pero lo hará cuando tú se lo digas y juntas busquéis a Alex

-Pero cómo sé que aún sigue vivo…yo vi cómo le…

-El híbrido perfecto no puede morir, por eso, le han encadenado y vosotros tenéis que encontrarle y liberarle- Se hizo un pequeño silencio

-Por qué me enseñas todo esto a mí?

-Porque le quieres, tanto como él a ti. Tú eres la única ahora con esta información. A ti es de salvarlo y traerlo de vuelta al lugar al que pertenece

-Que es…?

-Aquí- contestó tajantemente. Se hizo otro silencio- has de partir inmediatamente, la bruja con la que cuentan es muy poderosa y no tardará demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que he descubierto

-Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Siete meses, quizás un poco más, pero no es una tarea fácil. Los Originales le han escondido bien durante estos años

Zuleica caminó pensativamente por los pasillos del palacio, sin siquiera haberse vuelto a poner el manto. Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio y los pensamientos dispersos. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró en la puerta de su habitación.

Entró y vislumbró a Noíl durmiendo en la enorme cama, bocabajo, con el pecho descubierto. Apenas había cambiado desde que le conoció. Ahora volvía a tener el pelo un poco más corto, aunque siempre revuelto y cayendo sobre su frente y a veces se dejaba una pequeña barba de dos días. Era imposible ser más guapo.

Sabía que el aspecto que su marido tenía en ese momento no volvería a cambiar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y se alegraba, ya que los Novotney desde los veinticinco años, envejecían a una lentitud exasperante.

Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Todavía eran las dos de la mañana y tenía unas horas más antes de irse. Noíl al sentirla a su lado, abrió lentamente los ojos

-Dónde estabas?- preguntó en un susurro

-Tomando el aire, nada importante- mintió intentando dibujar la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero sentía que las lágrimas acudían a ella

Era conocedora de que su misión era peligrosa y tal vez no volvería jamás, pero tenía que realizarla y no se lo podía decir a nadie, siquiera a Noíl, a quien le contaba todo, pues sabía que él se lo impediría y querría ir personalmente

-Qué te ocurre?- preguntó frotándose los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Aun con la oscuridad y su adormecimiento podía sentir que algo ocurría. La conocía demasiado bien

-Nada, que te quiero, te quiero mucho- contestó mientras las lágrimas desbordaban y su voz se quebraba

-Eh, eh, no llores. Ven aquí- le dijo suavemente abriendo sus grandes brazos para acunarla. Zuleica fue de buena gana, enterrando su cara en el pecho del muchacho- yo también te quiero- añadió secándola las lágrimas de los ojos

Zuleica sintió su corazón acelerarse, había tanta dulzura en él, en sus palabras, en su abrazo, en su caricia quitándole las lágrimas…Alzó la cabeza y le besó. El beso fue cada vez más intenso y terminaron haciendo el amor, luego Noíl volvió a quedarse dormido y Zuleica estuvo observándole hasta que llegó su hora de marcharse, gravando en su ser absolutamente todo de él. Salió sigilosamente de la cama, cogió lo imprescindible y se dirigió a otra habitación que ella conocía bien

Abrió la puerta y acomodó sus ojos a la poca luz. Vislumbró las dos camas en las que había dos pequeñas siluetas durmiendo.

Respiró profundamente, sin poder evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a la cama más cercena y con la pequeña luz que había en la mesilla, pudo ver la cara de su hija durmiendo. Con la respiración serena y relajada. Tomó las mantas y la arropó.

Aminta contaba con solo cinco años, pero su destino ya estaba decidido. La Novotney sabía que no podría hacer mucho al respeto, pero sí podía cambiar una cosa y era dejarla la posibilidad de casarse y tener hijos alguna vez.

Era una niña realmente hermosa y se convertiría en una excelente mujer, de eso no había duda. No pensaba privarla de amor y felicidad, de tener un esposo al que quería profundamente y unos hijos.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un cálido beso en la frente, justo encima de una mancha de nacimiento que tenía escondida con la oscura cabellera. La mancha tenía una forma de manzana, solo ella sabía que esa mancha también la tenía otra persona: Alex, pero ese era un secreto del que no hacía falta hablar, pues sin duda alguna, Aminta era hija de Noíl, la habría heredado de su abuelo, Yuma.

-Volveré lo más pronto posible- le susurró, pero ésta no le escuchó- te quiero

Zuleica volvió a erguirse y se dirigió a la otra cama que había, en ella reposaba un niño, su hijo pequeño y el heredero: Kinich. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y uno mofletes encantadores.

Dios, era el niño más guapo que había visto en su vida. Tanto como su padre, se dijo y como si el niño le hubiese escuchado, emitió una sonrisa en sueños, destacando sus pequeños hoyuelos, heredados por su padre. Una sonrisa arrebatadora. Zuleica suspiró. Apenas tenía cuatro años pero era tan listo…

-Cuida de papá, de acuerdo?- le susurró apartando su revuelto pelo de la frente y le dio un tierno beso- te quiero

Salió del cuarto respirando hondo. Miró a todos lados, se volvió a poner su manto junto a la capucha, puso sobre el hombro su pequeña mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida, encaminándose hacia su peligrosísima misión

Noíl despertó poco más tarde del amanecer, constatando que estaba solo en la cama, pero no hizo mucho caso, ya que era día en que Zuleica visitaba a su familia a las afueras, así que simplemente pensó que había decidido salir un poco antes.

Mientras se duchaba, estuvo acordándose del estado en el que se encontraba hacía apenas unas horas.

Por qué estaría llorando?

Noíl estaba total y absolutamente feliz, sentía su vida plena: apenas con veintiséis años, ya tenía una familia a la que adoraba, un Imperio ya casi terminado y unas tierras tan amplias que su padre jamás imaginó tener. Sin contar que su gran temor, los Originales, ya habían sido derrotados, por Alex.

Esa era la parte que le inquietaba, se rumoreaba que Alex había muerto. Aunque él no le daba demasiada credibilidad, era algo que le afectaba. Sabía que su mujer estaba al corriente de aquellos rumores, aunque no hubieran hablado de ello.

Tenía pensado ir a Mystic Falls y hacer una visita a su hermano, aunque no sabía si llevar a su familia, ya que tal vez eso reavivaba los sentimientos de su mujer. No, confiaba en ella y sabía que ella le quería. Ella era suya tanto como él suyo, incluso se habían casado y fruto de su amor habían nacido sus hijos, desde luego ya no había vuelta de hoja y el tema Alex estaba zanjado. Sí, llevaría a su familia con él, pero cuando los niños fueran un poco más mayores.

Pasó el día sin pena ni gloria, realizando todos los exasperantes y agotadores trabajos que estaba obligado a realizar. Su mejor momento era la hora de comer cuando se encontraba con sus hijos y tras esto tenían unas horas para jugar. Echó de menos a su mujer, ella nunca se perdía ese momento.

Llegó el atardecer y Zuleica no aparecía, no tenía noticia de ella ni porqué estaba tardando tanto. Cenó con sus hijos, mintiéndoles que su mujer había decidido quedarse un poco más con su abuela, aunque él comenzaba a inquietarse realmente.

Recordó las lágrimas de la noche anterior. Justo después de cenar, se dirigió personalmente en su busca y no la encontró con su familia. La preocupación fue creciendo.

Después de buscarla por todos los rincones del palacio y con la preocupación dominándole, se dirigió a los aposentos de la bruja, para pedirla un hechizo de localización

-Toma asiento, tenemos que hablar- le había dicho la anciana

El primer día, desde su rechazo, Stefan había abandonado la ciudad y se había alimentado de cuantos más mejor, aunque ya estuviera saciado. Con una crueldad característica de un destripador, dejándose llevar por su rabia

Era ya el cuarto día desde aquella fatídica mañana y Stefan sabía que Damon y Elena también habían abandonado Mystic Falls, aunque desconocía su actual paradero y de momento eso le hacía bien. Pensaba estúpidamente que así sería más fácil

Ahora se encontraba tumbado en la cama del cuarto de alguna de sus bellísimas víctimas. El pálido e inerte rostro de una mujer rubia, permanecía junto a él, con aquellos oscuros ojos vidriosos carentes de vida y el perpetuo rostro de súplica por su vida. Una súplica que no sirvió en absoluto.

Stefan permaneció largos minutos observándola, viendo en ella el mismo terror que había visto en Elena tantísimas veces desde que su parte oscura había despertado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de volver a abrirlos. Salió de la cama y se vistió conocedor ahora de un dato que había dejado escapar

Elena le temía como lo que era, verdad? Ella misma se lo había dicho y era eso lo que la había empujado a los brazos de su hermano, pero y si él volvía a ser el Stefan de quien ella se enamoró? Aquel que se alimentaba de animales y cumplía todos sus deseos? Una parte de él aborrecía ser aquella persona, sintiéndose enjaulado y aburrido, sintiendo una máscara constante sobre él. Pero, por Elena? Todo era poco.

Hacía ya un par de días que Zuleica había dejado atrás sus tierras, le costaba encontrar el camino ya que nunca había estado en la ciudad, así que se dejaba guiar por su intuición y eso la ralentizaba mucho. Según sus cálculos, en un día más estaría en Mystic Falls.

La noche anterior, había sido la última de luna llena y ella, había tenido que enfrentarse a algunos desertores de las tierras vecinas a las suyas, había tenido suerte de estar transformada, ya que así era mucho más fuerte.

Pero ahora, era de noche y estaba ella sola, sin más defensa que una pequeña daga y sus propias manos. Permanecía delante de una hoguera y vigilando constantemente, sabía que esos terrenos eran peligrosos y debía de salir de ellos cuanto antes

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí!- escuchó a sus espaldas. Hablaban su misma lengua, pero con un acento muy distinto al que se hablaba en los Bosques

Zuleica se dio repentinamente la vuelta y se puso en pie. El hombre se cruzó de brazos y la miró de arriba abajo, no iba solo, sino con dos personas más. Todos hombres lobos, por supuesto, pero no podían transformarse y ella se alegró de ello.

-Identificaros!- les ordenó la Novotney, irguiéndose y adaptando una actitud autoritaria y tranquila, intentado ocultar su miedo

-La conozco- dijo uno- es la mujer del emperador Novotney, se llama…

-Zuleica- le interrumpió la mujer

-Qué suerte la nuestra topándonos con una emperatriz, nada menos!- exclamó irónicamente el primero, luego dio unos pasos hacia ella

-Yo que tú no avanzaba más- le advirtió la muchacha, alzando una ceja amenazantemente. Éste paró y esbozó una amplia sonrisa

-Dicen que es la mujer más bella del mundo- dijo el segundo. El tercero permanecía callado y con los brazos cruzados

-La suerte se duplica!- exclamó el primero de nuevo- me permitiríais contemplar vuestra majestuosa belleza más de cerca, alteza?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia

-No- contestó tajantemente, pero el chico dio otro paso más hacia ella- cuales son vuestras tierras?- preguntó la chica al ver que seguía acercándose.

Al escuchar su pregunta, el primero esbozó una carcajada y a ella se sumaron tímidamente la de sus compañeros. Zuleica tragó saliva

-Querría decir: cuales ERAN nuestras tierras, alteza!- le corrigió

-Poco importa, qué es lo que queréis?- comenzaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa, el chico cada vez estaba más cerca, ahora incluso podía verle un poco alumbrado por la fogata

-Su marido- prosiguió ignorándola- arrasó con nuestros pueblos, destrozando miles de años de tradición y llevándose con él a nuestras mujeres y niños.

-Tal vez ahora estén mejor- le interrumpió. Él dio otro pasó, sin perder aquella estúpida y fea sonrisa de la cara y la volvió a observar de arriba abajo

-Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a ninguna mujer, de cerca- Zuleica pudo ver, horrorizada, las intenciones del muchacho. Tragó saliva. Decidió cambiar de estrategia

-Deseáis uniros a mi cena?- preguntó amablemente, mirando hacia atrás donde se encontraban los otros dos- seguramente estéis hambrientos: tengo pan, queso, agua…

-Definitivamente tenían razón- le interrumpió el primero- sois una mujer muy hermosa

- Y es usted muy amable, señor…?- contestó forzando una sonrisa

-Yaxkin- se presentó dando otro paso hacia delante

-Señor Yaxkin- repitió la chica- qué desea para cenar?- volvió a preguntar forzando otra sonrisa

-A usted- admitió dando unas cuantas zancadas largas. Ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de ella

Zuleica reprimió un grito y por un segundo contuvo la respiración. El terror se apoderó de ella y se quedó en blanco. Yaxkin era grande, más de dos metros y con una panza enorme. Era fuerte, muy fuerte y ella pudo comprobarlo cuando la agarró de los brazos. Se acercó más a ella y la besó a la fuerza. Apestaba a alcohol.

La Novotney forcejeó y logró soltarse de sus brazos, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Miró disimuladamente hacia un lado y vio relucir su pequeña daga. Él también la había visto. Se volvieron a mirar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchacha rodó en el suelo, mientras Yaxkin corría en busca de la daga. Ella llegó antes y la cogió, volviendo a ponerse en pie y blandiéndola con destreza y adquiriendo una posición defensiva

-Lárgate ahora o te mataré con mis propias manos!- le amenazó con total seriedad. Éste esbozó una carcajada

-Habéis escuchado lo que me ha dicho esta pequeña zorra?- se burló dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Éstos le dieron la razón y rieron, pero aún se mantenían a distancia- me da a mí que vas a ser difícil de conseguir, pero una vez te tenga en mis manos…- se interrumpió solo cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio, imaginándola

Zuleica no pudo aguantar más y decidió atacar antes de esperar a ser atacada. Blandió su pequeño cuchillo y se abalanzó sobre él pillándole por sorpresa y clavándoselo en el brazo.

-Maldita!- gruñó éste llevándose una mano a la zona herida mientras su cara enrojecía de la furia. Había logrado enfadarlo, pero la Novotney no se amedrentó, con la respiración entrecortada, volvió al ataque esbozando un pequeño grito.

Éste la agarró al vuelo y con un golpe en las muñecas hizo que el cuchillo callera al suelo, no muy lejos. Él la abofeteó y Zuleica le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que la soltara, luego buscó su arma con la mirada.

No tardó en encontrarlo y se dirigió hacia él, pero justo cuando lo iba a coger, el hombre tiró de su melena, arrancando en ella un grito de dolor. La alzó y luego la tiró dolorosamente al suelo, al lado de la fogata. Aprovechando que la chica se lamentaba de su dolor, Yaxkin se desabrochó rápido los pantalones y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él se encontraba encima de ella, aplastándola con su enorme panza.

Zuleica sentía que ya no podía respirar. Yaxkin comenzó a besarla en el cuello, dejando su asquerosa baba al paso. Zuleica forcejeaba por salir de ahí mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, pero él la tenía inmovilizada.

Cuando llegó a sus pechos, algo se apoderó de ella y perdió la noción de absolutamente todo, solo había furia ya en ella. Primero se quedó quieta unos segundo y éste viendo que ya no oponía resistencia, la abrió las piernas y bajó la guardia.

Entonces ella, le rodeó con las piernas, éste se excitó aún más, creyendo que se estaba sometiendo. Ella lo aprovechó haciendo un giro de muñecas y liberándose. Cogió una rama ardiente que hacia parte del fuego y con ella le quemó un ojo.

Éste gritó soltándola y maldiciendo. Ella se puso en pie y le dio una cruel patada en la nariz. El individuo cayó boca arriba, gruñendo y sangrando por la nariz, retorciéndose de dolor, pero Zuleica ya no era ella: se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara con frialdad. Uno tras otro.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo pegándole, hasta que sintió unas manos agarrándole por la cintura y retirándola. Ella al principió luchó, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de quién era y éste la abrazó.

-Estas bien?- preguntó él con toda dulzura, haciendo que ella volviera en sí

-Yo…yo…-balbuceó, no podía siquiera hablar, entonces Noíl la abrazó y ella comenzó a llorar. En ese momento, fue cuando sintió arder sus nudillos y se dio cuenta que sangraban.

Tras unos reconfortantes minutos, se apartó un poco y miró a Noíl, que permanecía mirando el cadáver con el ceño fruncido y el semblante muy serio, ella siguió su mirada y quedó horrorizada: estaba completamente desfigurado y lleno de sangre. Era su primera víctima.

Miró un poco más allá y vio los dos compañeros yacer muertos en el suelo: Noíl había acabado con ellos, pero cuándo había llegado él ahí?

Noíl escondió los cadáveres bajo unos matorrales y volvió a juntarse con Zuleica, que aún permanecía en estado de shock, llena de sangre, despeinada y dolorida. El jefe del clan quedó pasmado al ver a la persona que ella había matado, la manera tan brutal con la que había acabado con él…pero intentó no demostrarlo.

-Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó extendiéndola un poco de agua en un bol. La hoguera ya casi se había apagado y quedaba poco para el amanecer. Ella no contestó, simplemente miraba al frente con la mirada perdida- hay un río no muy lejos de aquí, cuando amanezca podremos ir a lavarnos y…

-Qué haces aquí?- le interrumpió casi en un susurro, aún seguía sin mirarlo

-Sé lo de la visión, Zuleica- le dijo tras un silencio. Zuleica cogió una bocanada de aire. La naturaleza invadió sus pulmones

-Siento mucho no habértelo contado- comenzó alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos- de verdad, pero tenía que darme prisa, tenía que ir a contárselo a Elena y decirle que está vivo, no podía…

-Entiendo- le interrumpió- pero esto es muy peligroso, Zuleica. Mira lo que ha pasado. Me lo tenías que haber dicho, habría mandado soldados o habría ido yo…

-Eso es precisamente lo que quería impedir. Eres el jefe, Noíl, no puedes simplemente irte…

-Ah, y tú sí?- comenzó alterado- sabes cómo me he sentido este par de días mientras te buscaba pensando que te había sucedido lo peor? Tienes acaso la menor idea de…- se interrumpió pasándose una mano por su despeinado pelo. Luego le dio una patada a un tronco maldiciendo por lo bajo- qué habría pasado si no llego a estar aquí, ahm?- Zuleica no contestó

-Sé defenderme sola

-Ya lo he visto!- dijo señalando un charco de sangre donde antes estaba aquella víctima- no pensé que eras capaz de…

-Él iba a violarme!- exclamó enseguida poniéndose en pie

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo volviéndose a mirarla y bajando el tono- Sé lo fuerte y lo dura que eres, pero había otras dos personas ahí y tú sola no habrías podido con ellos. Habrían terminado por inmovilizarte y…- se interrumpió y agitó la cabeza quitándose aquellas ideas de la cabeza. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que él daba vueltas de un lado para otro pensando y ella le seguía con la mirada- está bien, haremos lo siguiente: tú vuelves a casa

-Qué? No!- protestó- esta misión es mía

-Esto no es discutible, Zuleica- hizo una pausa en la que sus miradas se cruzaron desafiantes-tienes hijos, por dios!

-Pero Alex…

-Iré yo- le interrumpió

-Ah, y para ti no es peligrosa la misión verdad? Tú no tienes hijos, no?- protestó ella algo mosqueada

-Zuleica…- le dijo con dulzura, acercándose a ella, posando sus manos sobre la mejilla de la joven y haciendo chocar sus frentes- es que no lo entiendes? No podría soportar perderte. Esto es muy arriesgado, tienes una familia que te espera…

-Pero, y tú?- le interrumpió utilizando el mismo tono, la verdad es que con él tan cerca sus defensas bajaban y sabía que terminaría cediendo. Noíl tragó saliva, ahora susurraba

-Yo he sido entrenado para luchar toda mi vida. Sé que no será fácil, pero te prometo que le encontraré y volveré con él y quedará maravillado con los niños, tanto que no querrá separarse de ellos jamás, como nos pasa a ti y a mí- dijo haciendo que ambos sonrieran por un minuto, pero volvieron a la seriedad y Noíl se mojó los labios antes de proseguir- No sé cuánto tiempo llevará esto, tampoco sé lo que me espera ahí, pero tengo que hacer esto, se trata de ti, de tu vida, algo tan valioso para mí que…-se interrumpió, la voz comenzaba a traicionarle. Carraspeó- además él es mi hermano...me entiendes?- Zuleica asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos llorosos- dime, por favor, que volverás a casa y cuidarás de esos pequeños hasta que yo vuelva- La muchacha volvió a asentir- te…te prometo que…- pero no terminó sus palabras ya que Zuleica le besó inesperadamente

Al amanecer, fueron al río a darse un baño. Mientras ésta estaba ya en el agua y él se desvestía, vio algo entre la vestimenta de la muchacha. Lo cogió, era una carta: _Para Alexandre Salvatore_ ponía. Noíl frunció el ceño y la volvió a dejar donde estaba, desde luego que le preguntaría acerca de eso antes de separarse, mientras tanto…

No, no estaban en Mystic Falls, ni había rastro de ellos. Noíl decidió partir en su busca a las ciudades cercanas, pero tampoco estaban, no pensaba rendirse, esto era demasiado importante como para dejarlo estar y volver sin más, además, se lo había prometido a Zuleica

_Flashback:_

_Ambos permanecían desnudos el uno junto al otro, acababan de dar rienda suelta a su pasión, tal vez por última vez. Zuleica se incorporó sentándose, intentando alcanzar su ropa y Noíl pudo ver los moratones que ésta tenía en la espalda y las heridas de sus nudillos. Sintió rabia e impotencia, desde luego que si no le llega a matar ella, él lo habría hecho. Pasó suavemente sus dedos por las zonas doloridas de la espalda y ésta se estremeció_

_-Ten- le dijo extendiéndole la carta y sacándole de su frustración. Éste volvió a leer lo que ponía en la portada y frunció el ceño- es para Alex_

_-Eso ya lo veo- dijo algo mosqueado, bien que sabía que Zuleica estaba con él, no podía impedirse sentir celos. La estuvo observando por unos instantes- qué pone?_

_-No te lo diré- contestó tajantemente- solo quiero que se lo des, pero has de prometerme que no lo leerás, bajo ninguna circunstancia- le dijo. Éste la miró desconfiado, luego volvió a poner sus ojos en la carta_

_-Resúmemelo al menos_

_-No- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- no es de tu incumbencia- añadió dulcemente, dándole otro en el cuello- son cosas entre él y yo._

_Noíl se dejó llevar por un segundo, pero enseguida volvió en sí y la apartó un poco-Enserio no me lo dirás ni me lo dejarás leer?_

_-Sí_

_-Entonces no se lo llevaré- dijo cruzándose de brazos_

_-A no?- le retó ésta acercándose. Le dio un beso tan apasionado que por unos segundos Noíl olvidó dónde estaba- si no se lo llevas…-comenzó ella con un tono más meloso- nunca, nunca más volveré a besarte, ni tampoco volverás a tener este cuerpo entre tus manos…_

_-Es una amenaza?- preguntó enarcando una ceja_

_-mmm…tómalo como quieras!- contestó alejándose de él y alcanzando su ropa_

_-Está bien!- se rindió tras un resoplido. Ella emitió una de sus encantadoras carcajadas- eres una vil manipuladora!- la acusó atrayéndola a sí_

_-Juego con lo que tengo…-dijo ésta encogiéndose de hombros. Luego ambos rieron y Noíl la volvió a besar_

El jefe del clan sacó del bolsillo la carta doblada, realmente tenía tantas ganas de leerla…pero no! Se lo había prometido y él era un hombre de palabra, más aun si está en juego no volver a besarla o tocarla jamás. Rió para sus adentros, recordando cómo le había manipulado. Volvió a meter la carta en el bolsillo y prosiguió su camino por los bosques, pues en ellos se movía más rápido

Penélope estaba nerviosa, no le gustaban las acampadas, nunca le habían gustado y mucho menos ahora que estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento. Miró a todos lados, pero no vio absolutamente nada. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-Qué hay?- dijo Will sentándose a su lado- lo estás pasando bien?

-Aham- asintió ella dibujando una falsa sonrisa. Dios, lo que le faltaba: Will intentando ligar con ella. Se hizo el silencio, en el que ella intentaba parecer ocupada en su lata vacía de cerveza, sentía la mirada del chico encima de ella constantemente. Hasta que no pudo más y se giró para enfrentarlo- y tú?- preguntó fingiendo interés

-Yo lo paso muy bien-contestó con una cordial sonrisa- siempre que tú estés al lado- añadió intentando un tono seductor. Penélope se esforzó por no dejar los ojos en blanco. Resopló- estás preciosa esta tarde, ya te lo había dicho?

-Sí- contestó inmediatamente-"unas mil veces"- se dijo. Se hizo otro silencio, este más incómodo que el anterior, Penélope deseaba salir ya de ahí!

-Penélope, yo…-comenzó acariciándola la cara

-Uf! Qué calor!- le interrumpió abanicándose con la mano- este verano ha venido fuerte, ahm? Esto me recuerda que he dejado la cerveza en el coche. Dios, cómo he podido olvidarlo, porque…qué sería de esto sin alcohol?-comenzó a hablar sin parar mientras éste intentaba interrumpirla para hablar él- quien quiere una cerveza?- gritó al grupo de alrededor de seis personas que bailaban con la música a todo volumen. Éstos contestaron con un grito casi al unísono- no ves? Todo el mundo tiene sed, tú también tienes sed? Voy a por las cervezas- se apresuró a ponerse de pies y encaminarse hacia su coche

-Penélope!- escuchó que el chico le llamaba. Apretó los puños y se giró fingiendo una sonrisa- quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no!- contestó inmediatamente- está bien- y prosiguió rápido su camino antes de que éste la siguiera. Antes de desaparecer entre los árboles giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a Bianca fulminándola con la mirada, pero ésta intentó ignorarla y siguió andando

Bianca era su mejor amiga desde…bueno, desde siempre y ahora iban juntas a la universidad. Bianca siempre era la juerguista y la loca, intentando siempre emparejarla con cualquier chico mínimamente guapo. No es que Will fuese feo, pero, había que reconocer que Bianca había bajado el listón. Decía que tenía que perder esa virginidad ya, pero qué había de malo en que lo fuera? No es que quisiera seguir siéndolo toda su vida o creyera en el príncipe azul, pero, esperaba a la persona adecuada, mientras tanto, se centraba al completo en sus estudios. Era eso tan raro?

Tenía veinticuatro años y era su último año en la carrera de pre medicina. Era increíble cómo la gente le miraba cuando decía lo que estudiaba, pues pensaban que era la típica rubia de ojos azules, guapa y tonta, pero ella no lo era y hasta ahora lo estaba demostrando y con creces.

Su media era de matrícula y si sus padres hubieran estado vivos, estaba segura que estarían completamente orgullosos de ella, como lo estaba su abuela. Llevaba viviendo con su abuela desde los dieciséis años, que fue cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión.

Eso la marcó, pero ella hizo las cosas al revés: en lugar de revelarse y pensar que la vida era un asco, ella se responsabilizó de todo, lo llevó todo bajo control y se metió de lleno en sus estudios. Ahí decidió ser médica, pero no lo confirmó hasta que a su abuela la diagnosticaron alzhéimer, poco después de que ingresara en la facultad y dejara de vivir con ella

Penélope resopló, esta vez no sabía cómo librarse de Will, desde luego a lo largo de los años había reclutado un arsenal de pretextos e historias, pero estaba cansada de todo ello, además Will parecía buen chico. Lo tenía decidido, volvería y le diría la verdad. Total, qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Unos ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, mientras sacaba la cerveza del coche. Volvió a escuchar unos gritos y ésta vez reconoció la voz: era Bianca!

Dejó todo, absolutamente todo y salió corriendo en dirección a los ruidos, cuando llegó encontró un hombre dejándola caer al suelo sin piedad. Bianca sangraba mucho del cuello y el hombre parecía… haberse alimentado de ella? Sin pensarlo siquiera y reparar en que había otro hombre más, salió corriendo en dirección a su amiga

-Penélope…- le susurró ésta con esfuerzo. La sangre salía a borbotones, la habían desgarrado el cuello!

Aplicar lo aprendido ahora resultaba muy difícil, tenía la mente en blanco y su amiga la miraba fijamente, con los ojos llorosos y un semblante atemorizado. Puso rápidamente la mano sobre el cuello, sintiendo mancharse con aquella cálida sangre, pero no pudo presionar mucho, ya que sintió que la cogían fuertemente del brazo

Miró hacia aquella persona, que tenía la boca llena de sangre, los ojos negros y llenos de venas y unos feroces colmillos. Penélope gritó horrorizada. Qué era eso? Se supone que los vampiros solo salían en libros y películas!

Ese hombre se aproximó a ella, mientras ésta gritaba e intentaba zafarse sin éxito. Penélope sintió sus colmillos en su cuello, pero enseguida algo hizo apartarle de ella y soltarla, mientras emitía un grito de dolor.

Su atacante cayó y ella quedó paralizada y por fin vio a su salvador. Dios mío, esos ojos! Tenía los ojos color ámbar, oscuros, intensos, tan intensos que…Su pelo estaba alborotado, era oscuro y caía sobre su frente, sus labios carnosos y rosados y su mentón tan pronunciado y masculino. Era alto, bastante alto y musculoso, madre mía, si podía notar sus musculoso a través incluso de la camiseta! Con este sí que no le importaría perder su…

-Estás bien?- preguntó el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ella asintió despacio, sin poder decir nada.

Entonces volvió a la realidad y giró hacia Bianca, que seguía sangrando. Volvió a poner sus manos sobre la herida, pero sus ojos estaban pendientes de la pelea, pues había otro hombre y éste atacó a su salvador.

Entonces reparó en que todos sus compañeros yacían muertos en el suelo, dios mío, eso era un mar de sangre! Sacó del bolsillo su móvil y marcó a la ambulancia, mientras con la otra mano seguía presionando.

-Te…tengo frío…- susurró Bianca entrecerrando sus ojos

-No, no, no! Mírame, mírame!- le exigió, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos- todo saldrá bien, de acuerdo? Saldremos de esta- volvió a posar sus ojos en la pelea y vio cómo el otro hombre le clavaba una rama en el pecho a su salvador. Penélope se alarmó y quiso ir en su ayuda, pero la mano de Bianca se lo impidió

-No te vayas…por favor…- le susurró. Ésta asintió, luego volvió a mirar la pelea y ésta había terminado. Su héroe había ganado, pero estaba mal herido

-Se encuentra bien, señor?- le preguntó. Éste la miró y se incorporó, llevándose una mano a la zona herida. Giró y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria, tambaleándose- no se vaya, he…he llamado a la ambulancia, tienen que ver esa herida!- pero éste no le hacía caso- puede morir si se va así!- se perdió entre la espesura del bosque

Entonces, la rubia escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia y la policía. Miró a su amiga y comenzó a hablarla para que no perdiera la consciencia. Volvió a mirar por donde se había ido, pero éste ya no estaba.

Noíl caminó y caminó alejándose lo más posible de aquel lugar, hasta que sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban y cayó desplomado al suelo, apoyando la espalda en un árbol. Por qué siempre terminaba en situaciones similares? No podía creer que fuera a morir así, asesinado por una simple herida hecha por unos chupasangres de tres al cuarto que se creían invencibles y que algunos pensaban que por llevar un anillo que les permitía estar al sol.

Respiró hondo. Dolía. Seguramente le había perforado un pulmón. Porqué habría ido a defender a aquellos humanos? No eran asunto suyo! Entonces recordó

_Flashback:_

_-Toma asiento, tenemos que hablar- le dijo la bruja_

_-Qué ocurre? Sabes dónde está Zuleica?- preguntó preocupado, pero obedeciendo. La bruja asintió_

_-La he mandado a una misión_

_-Qué misión?- preguntó. La bruja no contestó- Qué misión!- repitió alzando el tono_

_-La de liberar a Alex_

_-Alex?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño_

_-Los Originales le intentaron matar tras lo sucedido en la noche de La Pelea, pero no pudieron y le han capturado_

_-Pero…qué tiene que ver eso con mi mujer?_

_-Ella es la única capaz de traerle de vuelta_

_-Cómo dices? Me lo podrías haber dicho a mí! Es mi hermano!_

_-Porque él y ella son uno. Ella es su verdadero amor y él el de ella. Zuleica es la única persona capaz de devolverlo a los Bosques, a su hogar_

_-Que ella es qué?- preguntó alterado, levantándose de la silla- algo tiene que estar mal- dijo, pero la bruja negó con la cabeza- no lo entiendes, algo tiene que estar mal! Ella es uno CONMIGO! Yo soy el amor de su vida y no Alex! Tú…tu misma me lo dijiste!- la bruja volvió a negar_

_-Yo te dije que era la elegida…para darte tu heredero, no que fuera el amor de tu vida. No es ella, sino Penélope Holland_

_-Penélope qué?- Noíl emitió algo parecido a una risa. Dio un puñetazo contra un mueble y maldijo por lo bajo. Tras unos minutos dando vueltas por la habitación, resoplando, maldiciendo y negando con la cabeza, se volvió a sentar al lado de la bruja- dime- comenzó intentando guardar la compostura- cómo se supone que tenía que ser la historia?_

_-No la tenías que haber ido a ver, como te dije precisamente que no hicieras. Tenías que haber esperado hasta su momento para conocerla, entonces ella ya habría conocido a Alex y él ya habría vuelto a la ciudad, tú la dirías que es ella la elegida y tendríais al heredero, pero tú no tendrías que enamorarte de ella, ni ella de ti. Alex no aguantaría mucho tiempo alejado de ella y terminaría por volver _

_Noíl volvió a emitir aquella fría e irreconocible risa, pasó las manos sobre su cara, intentando asimilar toda aquella información. Resopló varias veces antes de hablar- o sea que enamorarme fue mi error?- y volvió a emitir esa escalofriante risa_

_-En efecto- contestó la anciana con total serenidad- no tenías que estar con ella…esto está mal_

_-Y por eso la envías a la muerte?- preguntó volviendo a alzar el tono, completamente serio_

_-Eso no es cierto, yo no he hecho tal cosa_

_-Ah no? Qué crees que sucederá? Por dios! ella no ha salido nunca de los Bosques, no sabe los caminos y ahora tenemos muchos enemigos ahí fuera…y si tuviera la suerte de llegar con vida…los originales acabarían con ella! Ese sí que era su destino, vieja?_

_-No, no le pasará nada_

_-Por supuesto que no! Porque ahora mismo voy a por ella!_

_-No, no lo harás, Noíl!- dijo la anciana poniéndose en pie_

_-Cómo? Piensas acaso que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras envías al amor de mi vida- dijo dando énfasis a aquellas últimas palabras- a una muerte casi segura?- negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida de la habitación_

_-Si vas, morirás!_

_-Mejor yo que ella- contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos_

_-No puedes abandonar esto, no puedes abandonar a tu gente! Eres el jefe del clan!_

_-Todo esto?- dijo extendiendo las manos- no tiene sentido si no está ella a mi lado_

_-Y tus hijos?- preguntó justo antes de que éste saliera de la estancia, haciendo que se volviera para mirarla- les dejarías sin padre? Tú bien sabes lo que es crecer sin padres. Acaso les harías pasar por eso? Serías capaz de…- pero se interrumpió al ver los ojos llenos de furia del hombre, sabía que por atreverse a decir esas palabras podían mandarla matar, pero Noíl nunca lo haría, no a ella._

_-Volveré, juro que volveré!- afirmó con firmeza_

_-Pero tu destino…-el tono de la bruja cambió, ahora parecía una súplica_

_-Mi destino lo marco yo!- dijo haciendo que la bruja soltara su mano- total, no lo burlé ya una vez?- añadió en un tono irónico._

_Abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir dedicó otra mirada a la anciana, que ahora tenía los ojos llorosos. La miró fijamente y le hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida. Si alguna vez estuvo cerca de tener una madre, sin duda esa era ella._

_Antes de marchar, al salir el sol, dejó órdenes indicadas sobre la gestoría del Imperio, recogió previsiones y por último fue a ver a sus hijos_

_-Papá, dónde está mamá?- preguntó Aminta, que estaba sentada sobre su cama. Al lado estaba Noíl y sobre el regazo de éste permanecía Kinich_

_-Mamá está de viaje, pero no os preocupéis- dijo enseguida, al notar el cruce de miradas entre los hermanos- volverá enseguida, yo mismo iré a buscarla_

_-A dónde ha ido?- preguntó Kinich_

_Noíl resopló- a ayudar a vuestro tío Alex. Ella y él siempre fueron grandes amigos y ahora él necesita la ayuda de mamá_

_-Entonces, por qué vas tú también?- preguntó la mayor_

_Noíl volvió a resoplar- porque…porque el tío vive muy lejos y el camino es muy largo y peligroso, así que voy a ayudarla _

_-Pero mamá no necesita ayuda, ella es fuerte!- protestó Kinich. Noíl emitió una carcajada y le alborotó el pelo_

_-Sí, sí…mamá es fuerte y muy valiente, pero puede encontrarse con personas más fuertes que ella. Por mucho que uno sea fuerte, siempre hay alguien más fuerte_

_-Menos contigo. No hay nadie más fuerte que tú, papa!- dijo Kinich con una sonrisa y el jefe del clan volvió a reír_

_-Me temo que el tío Alex es muuucho más fuerte que yo- admitió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas al chico_

_-Si es tan fuerte, por qué necesita ayuda?- preguntó Aminta que había estado bastante callada_

_-Bueno…porque por muy fuerte que sea la gente, siempre necesitan ayuda de alguien más. Por ejemplo, yo necesito ayuda de vuestra madre muchas veces- admitió casi en un susurro y luego puso un dedo en la boca mandando callar- pero no se lo digáis a nadie o sino ya no me tomarán en serio- bromeó y rieron todos_

_-Cuándo conoceremos al tío?- preguntó la pequeña_

_-Sí, eso, cuando?- inquirió Kinich_

_-No lo sé, la verdad, pero espero que sea pronto- se hizo un pequeño silencio- bueno, he de irme, portaos bien, de acuerdo? Y tú- dijo dirigiéndose a Kinich- cuando vuelva no quiero enterarme que has perdido un solo entrenamiento, de acuerdo?_

_-Jo!- protestó el muchacho- prefiero estar leyendo y aprendiendo sobre la historia de nuestras tierras!- Noíl emitió otra carcajada y sacudió la cabeza_

_-Y tú, muchachita, quiero verte pegada a la abuela, de acuerdo? Tienes mucho que aprender de ella_

_-Papá, por qué la llamas abuela? Solo es la sacerdotisa!_

_-Porque ya os dije que yo no conocí a mi madre y ella siempre ha cuidado de mí como si lo fuera_

_-Pero nunca la llamas mamá, ni siquiera te hemos visto dándole un abrazo_

_-Ya, bueno, nuestra relación es muy peculiar…- se hizo otro silencio en el que Noíl recordó su conversación de la noche anterior- bueno, tengo que irme ya- hubo protestas de los niños. Les dijo que les quería y repartió besos y abrazos a borbotones_

Noíl respiró con dificultad. Cada vez era más difícil. Sacó la nota de su bolsillo y pasó unos minutos decidiendo se tenía que abrirla o no, pero una ráfaga de viento decidió por él llevándose la carta. Él intentó alcanzarla, pero las piernas ya no le respondían y perdió la consciencia en cuestión de segundos

Stefan andaba por los bosques, buscando algún animal del que alimentarse. Ahora le eran insípidos, pero ya había comenzado con su dieta "vegetariana" y no se echaría atrás ahora. Un papel doblado llegó a su cara abofeteándole. Él la cogió entre las manos y la leyó.

Para Alexandre? De Zuleica? Qué hacía esa nota por ahí?

Entonces comenzó a fijarse en los alrededores y escuchó un latido débil de corazón, se acercó y vio a Noíl inconsciente. Tubo ganas de dejarlo ahí morir, pero tras leer la carta, escuchar los ruidos de policía, ambulancia…y de verle herido, se apiadó de él y decidió llevarle con él. Total, no tenía con qué entretenerse y desocupar su cabeza de Elena.

Además, qué hacía él tan lejos de su hogar?


	37. Chapter 37

**Siento la tardanza, pero como dije estaba haciendo un projecto real. Que gracias a Dios ha sido publicado en enero. Se llama Ocrail. en la página ya está colgado el primer capítulo. Busquen "Ocrail" en facebook. Por favor hagan click a "me gusta" :)  
><strong>

**Ahora escribiendo el 1.5 y el segundo libro. Asi que algo ocupada, pero revisaba los archivos y vi que tenía este capitulo sin colgar. Y bueno me puse a leer otra vez el fic, y he pensado acabarlo. Me puede coger tiempo, o sea, dificil que actualice todos los dias pero intentare que no pase la semana **

**Por cierto Ocrail es el primer libro, y bueno me gustaría tener algo de ayuda para la promocion, que sea con ideas or colgándola en vuestros blogs o páginas sociales. Os lo agradecería mucho. Quienes quieren hacer reseñas (crítica personal y objetiva) que se pongan en contacto conmigo.**

**Bueno, sobre el fic, me sabía toda la historia pero despues de casi seis meses, pues lo tengo difuso. Pero no se preocupen, todas las dudas y misterios seran resulto. Este es el último escrito y bueno no me he molestado en editar: faltas ortografia ni nada. Pero el siguiente intentaré trabajarmelo más. Ok. Basta de hablar. :P **** que disfruten. ;)  
><strong>

**Capítulo 36:**

Penélope había pasado toda la noche en el hospital, junto a Bianca que permanecía en la UVI. La muchacha no cesaba de recordar lo sucedido el día anterior y por mucho que lo repasara, algo no encajaba: quién era aquel chico que se había llevado a su héroe? Después de que llegara la ambulancia, Penélope había ido en busca de su salvador y había visto cómo se lo llevaba otro.

La rubia daba vueltas de un lado para otro de los pasillos de la UVI pensando y recordando

-No te quema?- le preguntó una persona a sus espaldas haciendo que se volviera rápidamente. Entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba el café en la mano y le estaba quemando, lo soltó rápidamente dejándolo en una silla y miró la cara a su interlocutor: era él!

-Tú…tú te lo llevaste!

-Perdona?- preguntó éste dibujando una sonrisa

-El que se llevó al chico del bosque, ese que estaba herido. Uno con ojos color ámbar- la sonrisa del castaño se desvaneció, él se acercó peligrosamente a ella

-Dime lo que sucedió- la hipnotizó. Ésta le relató cuanto recordaba, entonces él quedó satisfecho y la dejó en paz, dándose la vuelta para salir

-Perdona!- le llamó la chica- sabes dónde está?

-Claro y está bien, tranquila- le aseguró brindándola una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas

-Puedo…puedo verle?- preguntó ésta tímidamente- es que quiero agradecerle por salvarme la vida y…-él quedó mirándola de arriba abajo, para su extrañez, él parecía divertido con la situación

-Por qué no?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ven conmigo

Penélope miró hacia la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba su amiga, esta no había despertado aun y parecía que tampoco lo haría en unas horas, entonces volvió la mirada hacia el castaño que permanecía con aquella sonrisa y fue con él.

Noíl despertó en un cuarto desconocido para él, estaba un poco desorientado pero se encontraba perfectamente, demasiado bien de hecho. Se incorporó en la cama y miró su herida en el pecho: había desaparecido complemente.

Dónde estaba y qué es lo que había sucedido?

Se levantó de la cama en busca de su camiseta cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Stefan entró por ella

-Por fin despiertas!- exclamó el castaño con una jovial sonrisa

-Tú qué haces aquí?

-Ni siquiera piensas agradecérmelo? Si no fuera por mí estarías muerto, sabes?

-Fuiste tú quien…?-se interrumpió solo intentando encajar las piezas- oh dios mío!- exclamó abriendo grandemente los ojos- cómo me he…?

-Sí, ahora tienes sangre de vampiro en tu sistema!- le interrumpió al borde de la carcajada al ver el semblante de asco del Novotney

-Cómo se te…- se interrumpió poniéndose rápidamente la camiseta y dirigiéndose al cuarto- preferiría haber muerto!

-Ya, ya…-dijo éste- por cierto, tienes visita

-Visita?- dijo abriendo la puerta

Penélope se puso de pie, notablemente nerviosa. Noíl frunció el ceño reconociéndola al instante, luego miró a Stefan que seguía con aquella sonrisa divertida ante la situación.

El jefe del clan la miró: Penélope era una de aquellas típicas bellezas americanas que destacan: rubia, ojos azules, delgada…pero él no perdería el tiempo, venía a por algo claro y eso haría. Ahora que lo recordaba…dónde estaría la carta? Tenía que ir a buscarla

-Quería…quería darte las gracias- dijo ésta tímidamente al verle pasar por delante de ella

-Ah, no es nada- contestó indiferentemente

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó fijándose en su pecho- la herida de ayer parecía…grave y…

-Estoy bien- dijo levantándose la camiseta para enseñar la zona donde antes estaba herida. Tenía que ir rápido en busca de la carta y no quería perder el tiempo con cordialidades y agradecimientos inútiles

La rubia quedó sorprendida no solo por la falta de pudor del chico y su escultural cuerpo, sino porque la herida ya no estaba, ahí ya no había absolutamente nada. Tragó saliva y extendió la mano para tocar la zona se supone tenía que estar herida. Éste al sentir la mano de la muchacha sobre su piel bajó rápidamente la camiseta y carraspeó incómodo, girando la cara hacia un lado.

-Cómo es…posible?- preguntó estupefacta, clavando sus azulados ojos en él. Éste permaneció mirando a un lado, ignorando su pregunta

-Perdónale- dijo Stefan tras un silencio acercándose a la chica- es que tiene un genio de perros- agregó dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada acompañada de su divertido semblante- me llamo Stefan Salvatore, por cierto- se presentó extendiendo la mano- y él es Noíl Novotney

-Ah, encantada, yo soy Penélope Holland

Al escuchar su nombre, Noíl recordó enseguida lo que la bruja le había dicho y clavó velozmente sus maravillosos ojos en los de la joven. .-"Oh Dios mío!"- se dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ésta la miró un poco sorprendida, enrojeciéndose por la intensidad en la mirada del joven, luego le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del lobo diera un rápido y fuerte latido y su respiración se parase por un segundo, entonces apartó rápidamente la mirada de ella y se dirigió hacia la salida a grandes zancadas sin decir absolutamente nada

Stefan y Penélope quedaron en silencio un momento, ésta mirando apenada hacia la salida donde acababa de salir su héroe y Stefan pensando divertido en la reacción que Noíl acababa de tener. Desde luego esto sería entretenido

-A veces es así, no se lo tomes en cuenta

-Oh, soy amigos?

-Bueno, tanto como amigos…digamos que conocidos

-Amh- contestó ella sin más, entonces asintió, le dedicó otra tierna sonrisa que dio ganas a Stefan de hincarle los dientes, pero a ella no, ella sería mucho más divertida estando viva- será mejor que…- añadió la muchacha dando unos pasos hacia la salida- muchas gracias y…bueno, adiós!

-Oye!- le llamó- qué tal si me das tu número? Hablaré con él y quedaremos algún día para que le des las gracias debidamente y…bueno, conocernos mejor

Damon y Elena permanecían sentados el uno frente al otro, separados por una pequeña mesa redonda centrada por unas velas y una botella de champagne. Damon había decidido ser romántico esa noche, bueno si romántico es hipnotizar a toda la clientela de un pequeño restaurante de Nueva York

-Piensas en él, verdad?- preguntó el moreno al verla algo pensativa y callada

-No- negó dibujando una rápida sonrisa, pero él la miró fijamente y ella perdió la sonrisa- bueno, es que estoy un poco preocupada por él, la última vez que le vi parecía muy afectado y…no sé lo que haya podido llegar a…- se interrumpió sacudiéndose la cabeza y bajando la mirada a su plato. Ese no era el momento para sacar a relucir el "tema Stefan"

-Si te digo la verdad a mí también me inquieta lo que pueda llegar a hacer- dijo este con la mirada perdida. Suspiró- no me gustaría vivir lo suficiente para llegar a ser yo quien esté en su lugar. No puedo ni imaginar cómo se sentirá él ahora

-Damon…- dijo le llamó ésta alzando la cabeza y clavando sus oscuros ojos en los de él- te elegí a ti, de acuerdo? Siempre serás tú

_Flashback:__ -"…No, no, Damon: me importas, escúchame, me importas, lo hago!, pero…amo a Stefan…y siempre será Stefan!..."_

Esas palabras resonaron inconscientemente en la memoria del vampiro, recordando cómo se había sentido cuando ella le había dicho aquellas palabras. Emitió un pequeña sonrisa ladeada

-He vivido demasiado como para saber que en la eternidad no hay que dar nunca nada por sentado- contestó, luego se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en la comida

-Damon, Damon…- le llamó levantándose de la silla y poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado- escúchame, te quiero, me costó demasiado admitir esto, pero ahora que lo sé y que tú lo sabes...-negó con la cabeza acercándose a él y a haciéndole una caricia en la cara. Ahora susurraba- créeme Damon, la eternidad no es suficiente para hacerme cambiar de sentimientos

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Damon sabía que ella en ese momento decía la verdad. Lo sabía! Pero…también decía la verdad cuando decía que estaba enamorada de Stefan y de eso tan solo habían transcurrido unas cuantas décadas, ni siquiera medio siglo…pero no, independientemente de lo que pasase en el futuro…aprovecharía su presente con ella. Se acercó un poco más y la besó, beso que no duró mucho ya que el móvil de la vampiresa comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo aquel maravilloso momento

-Quién será ahora?- preguntó Damon malhumorado por la interrupción, dejándola ir en contra de su voluntad

-Diga? Stefan- contestó la muchacha, luego miró rápidamente a Damon que permanecía con el ceño fruncido

Qué es lo que querría ahora?

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Damon y Elena llegaron a Mystic Falls, tal y como Stefan se lo había pedido

-Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó la morena dejando sus maletas en la entrada de la mansión y cruzando la casa hasta llegar al salón. Damon iba tras ella

Un silencio absoluto y un tanto incómodo invadió en salón cuando la pareja se encontró con Stefan y Noíl que permanecía cruzado de brazos apoyado en el umbral

-tú qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Damon frunciendo el ceño. Él no contestó, le dedicó una mirada entre desafiante y aburrida y se incorporó bien, fijando sus ámbares ojos en Elena

-Querrías seguirme? Tengo algo que decirte- dijo con un tono suave y educado. Elena frunció el ceño y miró a Stefan que la había estado observando en silencio desde que entró, con la copa a medio camino de su boca

-Ahm…claro!- dijo indicándole el camino a la cocina por donde desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos ante los inquisitivos y observadores ojos azulados del vampiro. Una vez fuera de su campo de vista, Damon fijó sus ojos en su hermano, que estaba dejando lentamente la copa sobre la mesilla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Stefan se encontraba delante de él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que hizo girar la cara de Damon y que ésta empezara a sangrar

-Pegas como una nena…te has vuelto a poner en régimen, hermanito?- preguntó pasándose la lengua por el borde del labio que comenzaba a sangrar

Stefan se abalanzó sobre él sin previo aviso y le tiró al suelo dándole otro puñetazo, luego otro más, hasta que Damon decidió defenderse y le apartó de encima con un fuerte empujón

-No cantes victoria aun Damon, fui su primer amor, recuerdas? Y los primeros amores no se olvidan- dijo poniéndose en pie, adquiriendo una sonrisa vencedora

-Oh y tu plan es volver a comer ratitas y ardillitas? Pobre Stefan, con eso lo único que conseguirás es ser más débil- se burló- asúmelo, hermanito: Elena es MI chica…

-…por ahora- le interrumpió. Damon no contestó. Una parte de él sabía que su hermano tenía razón, que Stefan había sido su primer amor y ella eso no lo olvidaría, sin contar que si Stefan decidía volver a ser aquel de quien ella se enamoró…había tocado su punto débil. Damon dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

-Acaso es por eso por lo que has venido aquí?- preguntó completamente serio- patético!

-He venido aquí por Alex- dijo éste tragándose su furia- está vivo

En menos de un segundo, Stefan se encontraba empotrado contra la pared y Damon delante de él agarrándole del cuello, con los colmillos fuera y un semblante de furia. La pared se agrietó

-No te atrevas a utilizarle para tus propósitos- le amenazó

-Cómo puedes pensar…? Alex es mi sobrino!- exclamó notablemente ofendido, deshaciéndose de las manos de Damon- la bruja de Los Bosques del Norte ha tenido una visión: Esther le tiene encerrado en algún sitio

-Pero nosotros…- comenzó Damon desconcertado

-Él no puede morir, Damon, es el híbrido perfecto- quedaron en un pequeño silencio- así que haremos una tregua entre tú y yo, de momento, necesitamos unir fuerzas. Cuando todo esto acabe te la quitaré, más bien haré que vuelva a su lugar

Damon le dedicó una mirada indescriptible, que fue convirtiéndose en una divertida- por eso traes al chucho?

Elena carraspeó, quitándose las últimas lágrimas de los ojos, haciendo que Damon centrara su atención en ella, cuando Elena le miró vio un semblante indescriptible, pero enseguida éste adoptó una actitud irónica

-He llamado a Bonnie, Elena- dijo Stefan cortando aquel silencio y haciendo que Elena le mirase- ella es de confianza y puede ayudarnos. Estará a punto de llegar

-Quién pregunta por mí?- preguntó una voz femenina entrando por la puerta

Bonnie no había cambiado mucho, parecía una mujer de veintitantos años en lugar de parecer una de prácticamente cincuenta. Fuera la que fuera la magia que estaba utilizando para ello, servía. La bruja quedó petrificada al entrar en la estancia y ver a Elena delante de ella.

Cuando Stefan le pidió que viniera, no había dicho prácticamente nada, solo que era urgente y que con eso ayudaría a Elena y sobre un tal Alex del que no contó absolutamente nada

Elena? Si se suponía que estaba muerta hacía varias décadas

La vampiresa se acercó casi corriendo hacia su amiga y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un tierno abrazo, ésta salió de su ensimismamiento correspondiendo al abrazo, pero al cabo de pocos segundos, abrió repentinamente los ojos y se apartó un poco de ella

-Katherine?- preguntó adaptando una actitud defensiva

-No, no, no…te juro que soy Elena, pero…-suspiró- te acuerdas cuando morí?-la bruja asintió- bueno pues me convertí en vampiresa y luego me fui a Europa con Elijah durante quince años, sin acordarme de absolutamente nada y…

-Con Elijah?

-Sí, escucha…

-…eres vampiresa…-repitió casi en un susurro intentando asimilar la noticia. Entonces volvió de repente a sí y clavó sus ojos en los Salvatore- todo esto es culpa vuestra!- le gritó y enseguida estos comenzaron a tener un dolor de cabeza que les hizo gritar y retorcerse

-Bonnie, detente!- le gritó, pero ésta la ignoró- detente!- volvió a gritar. Noíl permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado de nuevo en el umbral, con los ojos entrecerrados, observando la escena y analizando a la intrusa, pero también parecía algo divertido ante la situación de los hermanos. Desde luego no pensaba intervenir para ayudarles.- he dicho que te detengas!- le gritó la vampiresa colocándose delante de ella, sacando los colmillos amenazantemente y agarrándola fuertemente de los brazos

Bonnie cesó, fijando su atención, horrorizada, en la cara de su amiga, en aquellas venas oscuras que aparecían

-Oh dios mío, qué te han hecho?- preguntó desvalida. Elena volvió en sí y la soltó alejándose un poco de ella, apartando la mirada avergonzada, entonces Damon se levantó y agarró del cuello a la bruja, pillándola por sorpresa

-Damon, qué haces?- preguntó Elena alterada, al ver que a su amiga comenzaba a fallarle la respiración

-y se supone que tenemos que dejar en sus manos la búsqueda de nuestro hijo? Ni siquiera se fía de nosotros!

-Déjala, Damon, la estás ahogando!- dijo la morena y Damon la soltó, aunque dirigiéndole miradas de desconfianza, pero Bonnie siquiera le miró, tenía sus oscuros ojos clavados en su amiga con incredulidad y notable sorpresa

-Nuestro…hijo?- repitió- Elena, tuviste un hijo? Dios mío, cuándo cambiaste tanto?

-Bonnie, te lo explicaré todo…es bastante…- tragó saliva y apartó la mirada

-Oh, dios, tanto melodrama aburre!- exclamó Noíl dejando los ojos en blanco

-Tú quién eres?- preguntó Bonnie prestándole atención por primera vez

-Yo? Soy el hermano de Alex, pero se puede saber qué tipo de bruja eres…?

-Tuviste dos?!- preguntó la bruja incrédula volviendo a centrar su atención en Elena

-NO!- exclamaron Elena y Noíl al mismo tiempo

-Yo soy un hombre lobo, soy Noíl Novotney, emperador de los Novotney

-Ah, ahora los chuchos también creáis imperios?- preguntó Damon irónico

-Cuida tus palabras, chupasangre!- le amenazó clavando sus intensos ojos en él

-…o qué? Me traerás a tu manada de lobillos para acariciarme el…

-Damon!- le interrumpió Stefan, luego tuvo un intercambio de miradas con Noíl en el que éste asentía y posteriormente volvía a cruzarse de brazos impasivo. Qué era eso? Ahora eran amigos Stefan y él? Damon no pudo reprimir dejar los ojos en blanco- Bonnie, necesitamos que localices el lugar en el que tienen encerrado a Alex, tal vez Elena o Noíl puedan ayudarte con la sangre, en cuanto a las pertenencias materiales- se interrumpió mirando a Damon que permanecía escuchando, pero se había colocado al lado de Elena y ambos se miraban- tenemos muchas cosas que te puedan ser de ayuda

-De acuerdo, pero me llevará un tiempo

-De cuánto tiempo hablamos?- intervino Noíl

-Depende…quién es la bruja que le tiene guardado?

-Anastasia- intervino Elena

-La bruja de los Originales!- exclamó enseguida Bonnie

-Podrás?- preguntó Stefan

-Sí, pero eso llevará aún más tiempo. Meses.

Lo último que dijo la bruja trajo consigo un silencio largo. En el que Damon bajó la mirada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, apartándose del grupo y Elena terminó de confirmar que las cosas no estaban bien con él

Qué es lo que rondaba su cabeza?

Noíl se retiró del cuarto, inmerso en sus pensamientos, no pensaba que fuera a llevar tanto tiempo el solo localizarlos…

-Damon…-susurró Elena acercándose a él y cogiéndole del mentón, alzó su cabeza para que la mirase directamente en los ojos, pudo ver en su semblante tristeza y preocupación

-Desde cuándo…?- preguntó Bonnie frunciendo el ceño y señalando a la pareja, luego miró a Stefan con incredulidad

-Verdad? Yo también pienso que no pegan…- susurró, luego carraspeó incómodo ante la situación y salió de la estancia a toda velocidad


End file.
